Roswell The Next Chapter: Season 6 615  626
by NickMax
Summary: This Season 6 telescript follows the TV characters of Roswell.  It is a continuation of Season 5 and covers episodes 615 through 626.


615: RelationsPage 615-38 of 422

**Episode 615: Relations **

**Story by NickMax**

**Written by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode, plus**

http://rogerebert. and

by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr

Previously on Roswell: scene opens on Antar. It is dark and Amíle is kneeling on the ground, as she stares up at a rutted trail to the near-vertical walls surrounding a mountain pass. Hades is seen high in the sky, its red rays reminding the Seer of all the blood shed by the Empresses and her forces.

**Amíle** (wistfully to herself): is ignorance bliss?

She closes her eyes and reaches out across the vast reaches of space. She sees Liz and Maria in their pajamas, sitting in Maria's bed in the central dome of her house in the desert. They are laughing and painting their toenails. A large silver bowl of popcorn sits on the bed.

**Maria**: have you seen my boys lately? They've grown at least half a foot since the beginning of spring break. (She laughs.) I've got no choice but to home school them.

**Liz**: I know! Zeke is the exactly same way! He says it's because he's using his powers. We've been able to pass it off as a normal growth spurt, but Max had to do some fast-talking when his principal called. (She applies some clear nail polish to her big toe.) Did you hear about Zeke's run in with Hera? He can't get her to talk to him because of Ultra. (She looks at her toes and then changes the polish to a silvery pink) He's put himself between the girl next door and an alien princess.

**Maria **(shakes her head): he's definitely his father's son. (Liz agrees and they laugh.)

Amíle turns and sees Ava curled up asleep in Xaedon's arms. A cold wind picks up as it runs along the canyon floor. She walks to them and pulls up their blanket. Kolin moves and Amile's eyes are drawn to the King. He stretches his long lanky frame and then curls up. A smile crosses his face and she knows he is dreaming of Isabel. His expression changes, and he opens his eyes as he wakes. He looks up and sees the Seer staring at him.

**Kolin**: it doesn't seem right to hide when our planets are under attack.

**Amíle** (walking to him and bending down to whisper to Kolin): the Empress has defeated Rath. He and Calypso are in chains and Noviana has dictated her terms of surrender. (Amíle shudders.) The Five Planets are in virtual occupation. We must run now, so we can fight for the true King when he returns. Go back to sleep, we will have a hard day tomorrow. (She passes a hand across his brow and Kolin instantly falls back asleep. His expression at first shows the strain of Rath's defeat but soon he is comforted with the thoughts of his love, and the smile returns.)

Amíle looks up at Hades, and nods solemnly.

**Amíle** (looking into the camera): let Liz enjoy her innocence. The time for battle… the time for sacrifice… has not yet arrived. (She closes her eyes as her vision returns to the sounds of laughter.)

**Liz** (in wonder): can you believe Kyle? He popped the big question.

**Maria**: and then kept it a secret for weeks (they laugh). Can you believe you and I are going to legally be sisters, now?

Liz smiles excitedly. Then she looks up, as if someone is watching her. She turns to Maria and sees her expression has changed also.

**Maria**: what do you think about Rath stealing the shaft? Do you think he'll be able to stop the Empress?

**Liz**: well the Shaft is supposed to be undefeatable (looks uncertain) but I think it's smart that Isabel, Serena, and Kyle are going to check on ways open the wormhole.

**Maria**: our 'Plan B.' Michael and Max are convinced The Evil is gone. That we should live for today, here, on Earth. But (she looks up from her nails), it's good to be prepared… just in case.

**Liz **(looking at her friend, with an anxious expression): we need… to go back.

**Maria **(seeing the worry in Liz's face she tries to change the subject as she returns to apply her dark red nail polish): can you believe how rude Rath was?

Liz is still anxious; her mind is elsewhere. It is clear she did not hear Maria's last comment.

**Liz** (becoming caught up in the dangers surrounding them): Maria (she looks up from her toes) Laura and my professor, Dr. Black, are missing. They could be dead or…

**Maria**: what? Are you sure they're in danger? Didn't you say she was on vacation?

**Liz**: I wish I knew. Max thinks that they may have gone with Rath.

**Maria** (becoming upset): what are you going to do?

**Liz** (uncertain, fearful): I'm not sure.

They're both quiet for a moment. The tension in the room is becoming a strain. Liz puts down her nail polish and stares out into the desert night sky. The glittering stars and full moon seem to be tinged with just a hint of red. Suddenly a smile begins to form on Liz's face, as if a comforting hand has reached out and soothed her fears and concerns. Liz turns back to Maria.

**Liz**: you know what? We decided to have a girl's night to relax. Michael took the twins to my house. They'll play video hockey all night…

**Maria** (laughing, the somber mood gone): and the boys will stuff themselves with pizza and bounce off of the walls with Mountain Dew.

**Liz** (smiling as she reaches across the bed and takes a handful of popcorn): let's watch the movie.

Maria turns off the lights and Liz presses 'play.' The opening credits for The Grudge roll across the screen.

_**Episode begins in the Pentagon. **_The SecDef, wearing a starched white shirt and a navy-blue tie, is sitting in a large leather chair behind his long cherry desk. The Pentagon is quiet at 5 AM, at least a half hour before most of the employees begin to show up. His black wingtip shoes are propped up on the desktop and he is leaning back in the chair studying a new report on the Iraqi insurgency. The red phone rings and the fourth button lights up. He turns, irritated at being interrupted and pushes the button as he hits the speakerphone. He is slightly apprehensive of a hot-line call at this early hour.

**SecDef** (impatient): report, General.

**General Wallace** (excited, his words coming from the speaker phone): Donald, something's going on. We've been monitoring the transmissions. There was a big pow wow a few days ago. Sounds like a major military exercise and their king claimed victory.

**SecDef** (irritated, he puts his feet down): and you had to use the red phone to tell me that. Put it in the weekly report.

**General Wallace** (irritated at being rebuked): fine, Sir… I just thought you'd want to know the big news.

**SecDef** (now intrigued, he turns to the phone): big news?

The screen splits with the SecDef on the left and the General on the right. The general is behind a large metal desk. He is dressed in a light green shirt with a dark tie. His uniform coat is hanging on a rack next to his desk.

**General Wallace** (satisfied he has the SecDef's attention): we've been monitoring Earth-Antar traffic for weeks. There is nearly constant chatter from the Protectors to one of the palaces, personal calls, etc. Yesterday, it stopped.

**SecDef**: stopped?

**General Wallace**: well, that's not exactly true. There is still outgoing calls from the Embassy, asking for status, inquiries about the battle. But nothing… not a peep, not even static, coming back from any of the Five Planets. And (his voice is now really excited) one of the inquiries was about the 'Earth Disease'! They asked if the vaccine developed here was successful in stopping the plague!

**SecDef**: Earth Disease? Plague! (Now really concerned.) What else do we know?

**General Wallace**: there was also an inquiry about a Dr. Holt.

**SecDef**: you were right to call. I want around the clock monitoring. Check out the doctor. Dig up everything. (He starts to hang up and then has another thought.) And, what of our probe?

**General Wallace**: nothing after the first hour. I believe the pressure was too great. But, still we learned a lot. My staff and NASA are pouring over the data.

**SecDef**: call me if they start transmitting again. Even if they don't, call me at home this evening with an update about this doctor.

**General Wallace**: yes, sir.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz in bed in Roswell early that morning. The alarm goes off and Max hits the snooze. Max gives Liz a quick kiss and she turns to him and snuggles in close. The baby starts to fuss, but is not crying yet.

Max slips out of the bed, the sheet covering his lower body as he looks on the floor for his shorts. Liz watches Max with a small smile on her face as he leaves to get Malarthe.

**Liz** (to Max's retreating form): I'll get in the shower. (She begins to get up and you see her, from the back, and she is naked.)

**Max** (stopping at the door): hold on a minute. (He smiles at her slim delicate body as she pulls on her top, but Malarthe begins to cry harder.) I need to talk to you about something first.

**Liz** (sensing something is up): okay. (She pulls on her shorts and slides back in bed.)

Max disappears and then returns a minute later with a freshly changed Malarthe in a pink sleeper. He slips back in bed, placing the baby between them.

**Max** (reluctant to tell her bad news): something happened to me too, at school yesterday. (Liz looks at him, her slight nod telling him to proceed.) You know I was struggling in my language classes, but after the Temple, I was speaking like a native. (The baby crawls to Liz, and Liz lifts her up and hugs her.) When I took my French and Spanish finals… I aced them.

**Liz** (scrunches her shoulders and opens her eyes wide in a 'and that's a problem because' manner): and…

**Max** (turning to the baby and running a loving hand through Malarthe's short dark hair): they accused me of cheating. (She starts to interject, but he continues.) I was kicked out of school.

**Liz** (outraged): but, you would never cheat. You don't need to cheat. Just take the test again. Ask for an oral exam. Show them that your knowledge, your accent… (as it suddenly dawns on her, her cadence slows), your command… of the languages is (she stares up at Max and he is sadly nodding) far beyond freshman level… and your sudden transformation…

**Max** (nodding): would raise a lot of questions.

**Liz** (wrapping her left arm around him, comforting him): what are you going to do? Your education…

Max shakes his head, indicating he doesn't know what to do. Malarthe goos and looks up at Max.

**Malarthe**: dada.

Both Max and Liz are shocked at her first word. Max hugs them both. They are excited and try to get her to speak again. Holding the baby close to him, Max has an idea.

**Max** (broad smile on his face): I could become a house dad. I could take care of Malarthe, manage the house, and spend a little more time at the Embassy. I can still pursue my studies in the library and in the Temple, even if I won't need to convince Earth's leaders to help.

The camera closes up on Malarthe, being held tight by Max and Liz, as she smiles.

Scene shifts to ENMU two hours later. Liz is dressed in jeans and a dark knit blouse. As she approaches the cellular biology building she notices a half dozen patrol cars; the blue strobe-like lights on the cruisers are flashing. She starts to go up the steps but is stopped by a young Native American officer, in black pants, white shirt and black tie. She stops her and asks for identification.

**Liz** (pulling out her student ID): what's going on?

**Officer** (staring at her and her photo identification): looks like a couple of the professors were kidnapped. FBI and Military Intelligence are inside. You'll probably be questioned.

He hands back her ID, and Liz walks up the stairs. The hallways are full. Officers, FBI agents, two Army officers, school administrators, and students are milling around asking questions. A white middle-aged agent with a blue jacket with large FBI letters on the back is standing beside a tall thin African American man in a dark gray suit. The man in the suit, clearly in charge, is listening to his FBI radio. He says something, and then turns to his agent.

**FBI Agent No. 1** (to the Special Agent in Charge, SAC): we've confirmed there were three CDC workers here, too. But, so far, no sign of any of them.

**SAC** (to FBI Agent No. 1): get their names. I want to know everything about them and (he checks a note pad) this professor Holt and professor Black. Where they lived, friends, last time they were seen… everything.

**FBI Agent No. 2** (coming up to the SAC): we ran their names through the computer. This professor Holt, she showed up big time. She was involved (he lowers his voice), with the aliens.

The SAC nods towards the two Army officers.

**SAC**: maybe that's why they're here. (He turns to his agent.) I want local PD walking these halls, 24/7. Tap their phones. Get the technicians in there and start dismantling their PCs. Check their bank records. The information we need is here, but we've only a short time to find it… before… it is too late.

Liz looks at the people scurrying back and forth and notices a sign on the lecture hall door that says 'Classes Cancelled.'

**Liz Voice Over** (turning to leave): I won't find out anything with all these people around, but I've got to know.

Scene shifts to Isabel, Kyle, and Serena, as the pass through customs at Heathrow Airport, west of downtown London. All three are in jeans, with long-sleeve shirts. Isabel has a dark red sweater draped around her shoulders. They look tired from the long flight but excited too. They pull on their backpacks and walk to the cabstand. Isabel enters first into the back of a large red, boxy cab. Serena follows and then Kyle. Serena pokes her head up in through the plastic slot in the partition separating her from a dark-skinned Indian cabby with a dark purple turban.

**Serena** (smiling, looking around excited at the bustle and excitement of a foreign land): Radisson, near Kensington Palace.

She sits back as the cabby pulls off. Everyone is staring at the signs as the driver pulls out of the airport. He glides along and then darts across three lanes of traffic and appears to be heading straight for a collision.

**Kyle**: Serena watch out. (He grabs Serena and pulls her into an embrace as they wait for the impact, but the oncoming traffic barrels forward on their right. All three look startled.)

**Isabel** (closing her eyes in relief): the cabby (she opens her eyes and turns to her friends) and the other cars are simply driving on the 'wrong' side of the road. (They look amazed for a second, and then begin to laugh with relief and embarrassment.)

The three stare out the windows of the cab as it works its way along the M4 freeway towards London, past Battersea Park, St. James, Leicester Square, and Kensington Palace. The sky is overcast and a light rain begins to fall as the cab pulls up under the portico of the Kensington Radisson. They get out, walk up the carpeted steps to a large glass revolving door, and into the lobby.

**Isabel** (to the young woman at the reception desk): connecting suites for Ramirez and Valenti.

Isabel pulls out her passport and her American Express card and lays them on the counter. The woman inspects the passport, looks at Kyle and Serena's passports and then takes the card and swipes it through the reader before handing it back.

**Registration Woman** (heavy cockney accent): Andrew (she raises her head as she calls out to a bell boy, who runs over). Takea our guests ta room 1201 and 1202.

**Isabel **(to receptionist): we'd like to get a car and a driver. (She checks her watch, now set to London time.) For a half hour from now. We want someone who knows Cambridge. (The woman nods, and Andrew takes Isabel's bag, gives her a big smile and leads her to the elevator.)

Scene shifts to Michael and Maria's house early the next morning. Michael in jeans, brown boots, and a dark blue flannel shirt is standing at an easel painting. The scene, rather than Antarian, looks like it is out of the Southwestern United States. The foreground is just sketched in but it shows a trail in shadow leading up into a range of mountain peaks lit by the soft red light of sunset. The sky is streaked in red, gray and dark purple. One peak stands taller than the others and it seems to glow a red, coppery bronze from the rays of the setting sun. Michael adds some titanium white along the edge of this peak to accentuate a dark indentation that might be a cave. He stands back, admires his work and then turns to sip his coffee. It is cold and he puts down his brush and pallet. He walks out of his art-studio dome carrying his cup as he moves through the passageway to the main center dome and starts towards the kitchen.

He sees Maria and the twins clustered around the counter. Alan is in khakis and a dark-blue polo shirt. Alex is still in his Wolverine pajamas. Maria stands watching with a smile. She is dressed in pink slippers, pink satin pajamas, and has pulled on one of Michael's sweaters. She is not wearing any makeup and her hair is pulled back with a scarf. Michael walks over, wipes flour off of her face and gives her a kiss. Two greased cookie sheets are sitting on top of the stove. Dust rises up as Alan pour flour into a large silver-mixing bowl. He wipes his eyebrow, leaving a trace of white along his forehead. He adds the baking soda and the salt and starts to mix. Alex starts to measure out two cups of Toll House chocolate morsels, most of which goes into the glass cup, but some of them slurp over the side and onto the counter. Alan gives him a disapproving look, as Alex dumps the chocolate morsels into the mixing bowl. Maria measures out a teaspoon of vanilla and pours it into a separate bowl with the butter and sugar. Alan takes a large wooden spoon and starts to mix the ingredients.

**Michael**: what do we have here? (He walks over, looks down into the light brown concoction with the dark chocolate dots, as he pours a fresh cup of coffee.)

**Alex** (big smile): we're making cookies. Mother is showing us how to bake.

**Alan** (very serious, as he stirs): and then, she's going to teach us to sing.

Maria looks up from the cookbook and returns with two eggs. She pantomimes cracking the egg against the silver bowl, and pouring it into the bowl with the butter. Alex watches closely and then cracks the egg. Soon Alan wants to crack one too.

**Michael **(starts to make a quip about her cooking, but one look from Alan makes him stop): this is great. Warm cookies. (He sticks in a finger and pulls out some of the dough; Maria smiles and playfully slaps his hand.) After lunch, you want to go for a ride?

**Maria** (passing a measuring cup full of brown sugar to Alan, she looks up and smiles): to where? (Alex pours it in with the butter, and Alan starts to stir the new bowl. Alex pours in the flour mixture as Alan mixes. After a few seconds Alex takes the spoon from his brother and uses his hands to mix the dough.)

**Michael**: oh, I don't know. Maybe out to the Indian reservation. We don't want to neglect their Native American education.

**Maria **(smiling): do you think River Dog is still there? And Eddie?

**Michael** (suddenly looking serious): we'll soon find out.

Maria starts to spoon out small clumps of cookie dough onto the first cookie sheet. Alan and Alex watch closely and soon want to do it too. She watches for a second, to make sure the spoonfuls of dough are not too big, and then turns to Michael.

**Maria** (looking curious): why the sudden interest in the Mesaliko Reservation?

**Michael** (sipping his coffee): I don't know. I need some air, and it could help me with my new painting.

**Maria **(surprised): the Reservation reminds you of Antar?

**Michael** (laughing): no, it's something different. (He starts to give her a hug when they hear the oven door opening and the boys starting to put the first cookie tray in. She moves over and helps them. Michael smiles and starts to walk back to his studio.)

**Alan** (smiling): father, I'll bring you some cookies.

**Alex** (excited): and dad, I'll bring you a glass of milk.

Michael smiles, and returns to his studio, and picks up a brush. He stares at the painting for a moment, and then picks up the phone. He dials.

**Michael** (on phone, as he looks at the painting, making small additions): Jim, this is Michael.

**Jim** (from phone): Michael, well this is a surprise. What can I do for you?

**Michael**: I was missing some good rock-a-billy this morning, and I said to myself, whatever happened to that great Roswell band called the Kitshickers?

**Jim** (laughing): I retired them a long time ago. I just…

**Michael **(interrupting): well, I think it's time for a re-union tour. I know a certain female singer who just might be convinced to come out of retirement herself. You know, to celebrate the defeat of the (he lowers his voice), The Evil.

**Jim** (laughing): I could make some calls, maybe… yes, I think that could be arranged. But, not just now. Kyle and Serena are off in England, for their pre-honeymoon (laughs) and I'm managing the shop. But, when they get back, we'll put on a show.

**Michael**: down at Cow Patties?

**Jim**: yes, Cow Patties.

**Michael** (getting serious): just one more thing. Could you give Maria a call, like this was all your idea?

**Jim**: yes (catching on), I could call and… 'I'm getting the band back together, and I need the best female singer the band ever had.'

**Michael**: right.

Scene shifts to England, Kensington Palace. Prince Charles is dressed in a white shirt, dark patterned tie and gray pinstriped suit. The Prince sits down in a red leather upholstered chair in his study and opens the 'Exposé.' His butler, Johnson, comes in with a note. The envelope is embossed with the whirlwind symbol and it is sealed with red wax. He hands it to Charles, who takes it, and looks at the front. To 'Prince Charles, Personal' is written in fancy script on the front. At the bottom, in small print it says 'From the office of Ambassador Kal Langley.'

**Charles** (ripping open the letter and reading out loud): Dear Prince Charles. My friends Isabel, Kyle, and Serena are coming to England and need some help on 'official' business. Please extend to them all courtesies. Expect them to call at noon. (It is signed, Kal Langley.)

He turns to Johnson who looks surprised.

**Charles** (he looks at his watch): it's nearly noon now. Please go down to the security detail and inform them to grant entry to our friends from Roswell.

Johnson leaves, and moments later, as Big Ben begins to ring out at high noon. Kyle, with Isabel on his left and Serena on his right, apperate directly into the Prince's study. He hears the creak in the floorboards as they materialize and turns suddenly to stare.

**Kyle** (walking forward with his hand out): you remember me, from Las Vegas.

**Charles** (regaining control): why yes (he shakes his hand and smiles), I recall you helped me escape from the hotel. A very slick job, if I recall. (He turns to the others.) Please sit down. Can I offer you some tea? (Before any of them get a chance to decline the Prince starts to pour the first cup of tea for his guests. Kyle, Serena and Isabel look at each other not knowing how they can possibly decline now. Charles hands the first cup to Isabel and then begins pouring the second cup.) So, what is this official business, Kal asked me to help with?

**Isabel**: thank you. We need to see Professor Stephen Hawking.

**Charles** (surprised): is this about the wormhole? (They look at him strangely, with a 'how did you know' stare.) Well, a wormhole just mysteriously arrived, collected Antarians, and now you show up asking to meet with the world authority on black holes.

**Isabel **(smiling and looking impressed): so England has more than one Sherlock Holmes. Can you do it? Can you arrange a meeting?

**Charles**: I can call, and I'm sure he'll meet you. But, he has advanced ALS disease. Communications will be slow, if possible at all.

**Kyle** (smiling): let us worry about that.

**Serena**: just designate a time, and a place, and let him know we arrive by…

**Kyle**: unique methods… and we can offer…

**Serena**: much in return.

**Charles** (turning as his butler returns and looks startled that there are people in the den): Johnson, I need your help. (He stands and they walk to the phone to place the call to Hawking.)

Scene shifts to the Crashdown. Max opens the door for Liz. Zeke, carrying Malarthe comes in next. They walk to the far booth and see Michael, Maria and the twins already there. Jeff sees them and walks quickly to his daughter and gives her a hug. As they begin to sit down, Jeff pulls over a high chair. Zeke hands him Malarthe, and Jeff hugs his granddaughter to his chest and then twirls her around. Liz slides into the booth and Max follows. Zeke sits opposite them.

**Jeff** (still holding Malarthe): I'm going to run to the back and tell Nancy you're here.

He looks over and sees Agnes and Hera are available and waves them over. Hera speed walks to make sure she gets to Michael's table first, and begins to take their drink orders. Agnes slowly moseys over. Hera is back with Michael's Snapple and three cherry Cokes for Maria and the twin before Agnes even takes Max's order. Agnes finally takes Liz and Zeke's orders and moves away. Zeke's eyes follow Hera but she does not look at him, or even acknowledge his presence.

**Michael** (turns around in his seat to address Max and Liz): well, how's school?

**Liz** (looks to Max, and then to Michael): great. Everything's going great. How about you? Have you started a new painting?

**Alan**: yes, it's of a Mesaliko mountain.

**Alex**: we went out to the Reservation today. And we made cookies. (He pulls out a small baggy holding eight slightly crumbled chocolate chip cookies. Alex jumps up and brings the bag over to Zeke. Alan follows close behind.)

**Alex**: try one… they're good. (Zeke takes a cookie out and takes a bite. He chews as the boys anxiously await their older cousin's approval. He smiles and nods his head. Alex and Alan beam with pride.)

**Max**: you're painting a terrestrial landscape? Not something Antarian?

**Michael**: yeah, just thought I'd branch out.

**Liz** (curious): there isn't another meaning… some signal, or some deeper…

**Michael** (laughing): no, just a southwestern landscape. Liz, not everything is alien related you know.

**Max** (laughing): look who's talking!

Jeff and Nancy return; she is now holding Malarthe.

**Nancy** (excited): is it true? Mally spoke her first word?

**Liz** (with pride): yes, she said 'dada.' (Everyone applauds. The noise startles Malarthe, but looking around she can see their happy faces and smiles too.)

Hera returns with a tray holder and a large tray. She expertly opens the rack with one hand and then sits the tray down on the rack and hands out a Will Smith burger with fries to Michael, two Men in Black platters to the twins, and a Galaxy Sub with pepper jack cheese and onion rings for Maria. She pauses and looks around with the mandatory waitress smile to see if anyone wants anything else. She leaves the check, and scurries back to the kitchen. Zeke looks tentative, but gets up and follows her.

**Zeke **(stepping into the back room): Hera? (He moves around the corner, past the grill and deep fryer, to the break area and sees her sitting on a couch as far away as possible.) Is this the way it's going to be? If any other kid from Ridgeview would come in, you wouldn't give them the cold shoulder. You never even acknowledged I was here.

**Hera** (uncertain): you're right, that was rude. (False overly cheerful voice.) Welcome to the Crashdown! (There is an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. Then Hera stands and says in a sarcastic, slightly less cheerful voice) I'd love to stay and chat, but my shift is over and I have to meet Rachael.

**Zeke** (disappointed): that's it? You give me a big kiss, send me off to Disneyland, and when I return you treat me like a leper.

Hera half laughs in disbelief and looks at him amazed.

**Hera** (now outraged): I… you… just get away from me! (Zeke wants to talk but it is clear she is done. He turns, takes a few steps, and then looks back as Hera enters the small lavatory and slams the door.)

View shifts back to the restaurant. Agnes has finally brought the food to Max's table. Zeke returns and everyone begins to eat. At the counter, Benny, in jeans and a dark t-shirt, and Goylzk, in jeans and a Phoenix Coyote's hockey jersey, are finishing double chocolate floats. Rachael wearing dark Capri's and an emerald green knit top comes in and sits down in the chair next to Goylzk.

**Rachael** (to Goylzk as she swivels back and forth): Jeremy Goylzk, I didn't know you came to the Crashdown.

**Jeremy**: best greasy alien-themed food in town. (He and Benny laugh.) _And_ (he turns back to Rachael and in a soft voice), the best looking customers in town.

He gives her a hopeful smile and Rachael begins to reply when Hera comes out. She has changed into street clothing, and is now wearing jeans, sneakers, and a short pale-blue t-shirt.

**Hera**: come on, we've got to get going. I told my mom we would walk to the cinema. But, we better hurry if we're going to make the 7 PM showing of The Exorcism of Emily Rose. (The two girls get up to leave. Hera quickly walks to the door and opens it to leave, but Rachael stays standing next to the stool and looks at Jeremy as if she really doesn't want to go. Rachael whispers to Jeremy, and then Hera comes back and drags her out.)

Jeremy turns to Benny.

**Jeremy**: you up for a flick? (Benny considers and then nods.)

**Benny** (pulls out a cell phone): let me call Chevy. I'll see if she can meet us there.

**Jeremy**: but then there will be an odd number, two boy and three girls. (Benny thinks for a second, and then turns. Jeremy watches as Benny gets up and walks to Zeke who is finishing his dinner with his family. Jeremy understands, and walks over too.)

**Benny** (to Zeke): hey Zeke, Goylzk and I are going to a movie. Want to come?

**Zeke** (turns to his dad): do you mind? I know we just got here, but… you said I should socialize more and stuff. (Zeke stuffs the last piece of his Beam-Me-Up-Burger and gulps down the rest of his Alien Blast and stands up.)

**Max** (not sure what to say): ah, sure. Do you need some money?

Zeke shakes his head no and follows the two boys out the door. As he is leaving, Brody and Blanca come in. Brody sees them and walks over. He begins to say hello to everyone when Max's cell phone rings. He pulls it out. The camera moves in and we see it says 'UNKNOWN CALLER.' Max hits 'talk' and hears Isabel's voice. Everyone crowds around and listens.

**Isabel**: we made it! Kyle, Serena and I met with Prince Charles this afternoon. He was very sweet and made us stay for dinner and gave us a complete tour of Kensington Palace.

**Liz** (taking the phone): what about Professor Hawking?

**Isabel**: we have an appointment with him in the morning. He is coming to the palace.

**Michael **(asking for the phone): does he know… that… you're…

**Isabel**: no. We weren't sure if he would come if he knew. Prince Charles kept it pretty vague, but made it clear it was important.

Maria takes the phone and the conversation continues. Brody, seeing Max is free pulls him aside.

**Brody** (anxious): Max, great to see you. Look, can we talk for a minute?

**Max** (looking back at the others still talking to Isabel): sure. What's up?

**Brody**: attendance at the UFO Museum is way down. I can't compete with the Education Center. (Max nods sympathetically.) I was wondering… would it be possible to get my own Mind Theater? I'd cover all the costs and I'd…

**Max **(interrupting): I don't know that much about it… but, I could ask at the Embassy. (He turns and looks at everyone talking and laughing, and passing around the cell phone.) I better get back (he starts to walk back to the table).

**Brody** (stopping Max with a hand, he looks uncomfortable): there was a signal.

**Max** (confused): a signal?

**Brody** (pulling him farther from the others): an hour before the wormhole arrived, and right when it opened, there was a strong electromagnetic pulse emitted. I picked it up on my recording equipment. Why don't you stop by, and I'll show you.

**Max** (wanting to get back to his family and to speak to Isabel): sure. Look, I got to go; Iz is on the phone from London. It's great seeing you. I'll stop by the museum as soon as I can. (He turns and walks back to the group as Alan closes the cell phone.)

**Jeff** (turning to the group): Jim was in this morning. He said he was getting the Kitshickers back together. And (he turns to Maria), that you had agreed to sing.

**Maria** (embarrassed as everyone looks at her): well, just a couple of songs, and Jim and I might do a duet.

**Alan** (smiling): and Alex and I…

**Alex** (interrupting): are going to sing back up. (Alan gives him a look for interrupting and Alex shrugs.)

Everyone begins to discuss the details of where and when.

Scene shifts to the Cineplex on Barrel Highway. Hera and Rachael are in line at the concession stand.

**Rachael**: I don't know why you wanted to see this again.

**Hera**: I thought the acting was good. And Campbell Scott…

**Rachael**: you said it wasn't even that scary.

They move up to the counter. Rachael orders a Diet Cherry Coke. Hera considers. Rachael sees Jeremy over by the theater entrance waving her over.

**Rachael **(to Hera): look, it's getting close to start time. Why don't I get us seats?

She pulls out a $10 bill and hands it to Hera as she runs off. Hera looks surprised but nods at the retreating figure of her friend.

View shifts to inside the theater. Most of the seats are taken. Benny leads Chevette into a seat in the middle of the aisle right beneath the projector. Jeremy and Rachael follow, leaving two empty seats. Zeke looks around and sits down in the seat next to Rachael and looks at her wearily. She gives him a surprised look and stands to look at the entrance. She sees Hera and waves to her friend as she enters and walks to them. As Hera reaches her seat she sees Zeke for the first time, she stops and begins to back up as the lights go out. Zeke stands up so she can sit down beside Rachael.

**Zeke** (seeing the displeased look in Hera's eyes): I'm sorry; this… this was a mistake. (He stands awkwardly as other kids file in filling the last open seats. Zeke looks at the disapproving expression on Rachael's face.) I'll just go.

Zeke begins to walk out, but he has taken only a few steps when Hera catches up with him.

**Hera**: this is silly; sit back down. We're adults, or (laughs) well, close enough. Look we can sit together and watch a movie with our friends without it having to be a big deal.

They return to their seats and Hera hands Rachael the large popcorn and her Diet Coke. She settles in as the pre-show 'upcoming attractions' segment ends and 'The Exorcism of Emily Rose' title comes up. The opening scene begins. Zeke tries to focus on the screen, but he snatches glances at Hera's face. She is trying to hide the small smile of satisfaction she has at the attention Zeke is giving her. He sits back and smiles deeply. He looks up at the screen and then looks over and sees Jeremy give Rachael a peck on the lips and Chevette snuggling close to Benny. The movie progresses and they watch.

**Priest** (in movie): demons exist whether you believe in them or not. Or, do not exist whether you believe in them or not, because belief by definition stands outside of proof. If you can prove it, you don't need to believe it.

**Zeke **(whispers to Hera): I care about you, whether you believe it or not. Belief by definition stands outside of proof. (He turns to Hera and she looks up into his eyes.) If you can convince yourself that it's not true, that I only care for Ultra, you feel you don't need to believe it.

On screen, there is a flashback from the trial of Father Moore. Then Emily sees her friend's faces turn into demonic snarls. Hera gasps and she turns to Rachael, but her friend has turned to Jeremy. We see Emily as she has a nightmare. Emily's cries are haunting and Hera gasps again, and clutches the armrests. Zeke's hand is on the armrest to her right. He tentatively turns his hand over and Hera grasps it tightly. Hera looks down at their joined hands and tries to hide a smile. As Emily goes into what might be a psychotic fit Hera turns to Zeke and clings to his arm laying her head on Zeke's shoulder. Zeke moves close and smiles contently as he looks up to the screen.

Sometime later, the movie ends. The lights come up and Zeke looks at Hera and smiles. They are still holding hands. They stand and begin to walk down the ramp out of the theater. She turns, looks at their hands, and gently pulls hers back.

**Hera**: that was fun. I love horror movies. (They take a few more steps and she looks up into Zeke's eyes.) I know you still love Ultra, I understand, she's great. (She laughs.) _I_ even like her. (They reach the door to the theater and exit though the double doors leading to the hallway that connects all the viewing screens.) We can still be friends if you want. (Rachael grabs her hand and the three girls go into the restroom.)

**Benny** (who has been listening to their conversation slaps Zeke on the back): that's the kiss of death.

The boys stop and wait for the girls.

**Jeremy** (confused): what is?

**Benny** (looking at Zeke): when a girl tells you she just wants to be friends. (Zeke nods, acknowledging his plight.)

Scene shifts to the next day. Isabel, Kyle, and Serena had been convinced to stay at the palace. They are waiting in the Prince's study. Isabel is wearing a tan suede skirt and boots, and a low-cut dark-red ribbed top. She looks up as there is a soft knock and Johnson opens the door. He wheels Professor Hawking in and turns his wheel chair so it faces Charles and his guests.

**Prince Charles**: Stephen (he walks forward but isn't quite sure how to shake his hand, he stops and moves back), it is so nice that you could join me.

**Hawking** (able to move only his eyes, he points to a palette of letters and spells out a message on a small computer screen): nice to c u 2.

Isabel steps forward. She gets to both knees and stares into his eyes. She closes her eyes and enters his mind. His eyes open wide and his eyes shift first to Isabel and then to Charles. Isabel opens her eyes and smiles.

**Isabel** (nodding): that's right. I am not, completely from this world… a half human hybrid. I need your help. My planet… and Earth… are in danger. It is vital that we open the wormhole so we can return to Antar. (She turns to Serena and Kyle.) These are my friends, Serena and Kyle. She is a physics student, so I'm hoping she can understand your answers. She and Kyle… they're not exactly 100 human, either. If you will allow me, I can connect our minds so you can communicate freely.

**Hawking** (the slightest of smiles): pro c d.

Isabel takes Serena's hand in her left, and Kyle's in her right. They all stare at Professor Hawking for a moment, and close their eyes. Hawking eyes dart around and then he closes his eyes too.

Scene shifts many hours later to the first class section of Delta flight 713 from Heathrow to Albuquerque. The cabin lights of the 747 are down low and almost everyone is asleep. The map on the wall shows Western Europe on the right, the Atlantic Ocean in the middle, and the US on the left. A small symbol of an airplane is shown riding on a red line that arcs across between the departure and arrival sites. It is half way across the ocean. Isabel looks out her window to the dark sea below and then to the seats across from her where Serena rests her head on Kyle's shoulder. Both appear asleep.

**Isabel Voice Over**: we know it's possible now. Sure, the odds are against us. It will be difficult. But, Kolin needs me. The Five Planets are in trouble… and I must save them… and (she thinks of her and Kolin in the desert, her holding their baby high in the air, pulling it to her, and Kolin's strong, loving arms wrapped around them both), save my love.

Scene shifts to the large barn behind the Valenti house. Jim has moved the two cars out, along with a small tractor, suitcases, and storage boxes. A small stage has been erected and a band member is setting up his drums. Jim pulls a handkerchief from his jeans pocket and dabs at his sweaty forehead. He is talking to the base player, Harry, when he turns and sees Maria standing by the open door. She is dressed in a short red miniskirt and a black and red striped, spaghetti-strapped tank top and is carrying a stack of sheet music. He turns and walks to her.

**Maria**: I'm not sure about this Jim. I don't think I'm ready.

**Jim** (smiling as they walk to the stage): nonsense. You'll be great. We'll limit it to just a few songs until you feel comfortable.

The rest of the band members drive up, park their cars, and wave to Jim and Maria. They proceed into the barn carrying their amplifiers and guitar cases.

**Maria**: you know I like to sing. When I was in high school, I dreamed of having a fabulous career, and moving far from Roswell. But (she watches the musicians setting up), but now, I don't need or want to leave Roswell. Somehow, my desire to escape and singing were linked. (A man strums a guitar, and she hears the sounds of tuning guitars and the drummer running through the boom-boom, boom-boom, boom-boom, boom-boom, boom, boom, boom beat of the Phil Colin's 'In the Air Tonight' song.

**Jim** (trying to bolster her confidence): have you thought of what you want to sing first? One of your own compositions?

**Maria**: no, I'm going to go with a Sarah McLaughlin. It's called 'Push.' (The twins run in followed by Michael. He smiles up at her, trying to give her encouragement. The twins climb up on the stage.) The boys are going to help me. (Jim nods and hands them microphones too.)

**Jim**: 'Push' (he turns to the band.) I don't think I know that one; is it country or western?

**Maria**: it's a love song… a ballad.

**Jim**: well, if you have sheet music, we could run through it. (She nods and hands part of the stack to Jim. He walks to the band and they review the tab. They nod.) We're ready when you are. (She steps up on the low stage, takes the microphone from the stand and looks at the twins and smiles.)

**Maria** (takes a big breath, turns to the band and looks at Michael, and then begins): okay boys, hit it.

_Every time I look at you, the world just melts away__  
__All my troubles, all my fears, dissolve in your affections__  
__You've seen me at my weakest, but you take me as I am__  
__And when I fall, you offer me, a softer place to land__  
_  
(Jim and Harry step forward and sing the chorus with Maria.)

_You stay the course, you hold the line, you keep it all together_  
_You're the one true thing I know I can believe in_  
_You're all the things that I desire, you save me, you complete me_  
_You're the one true thing I know I can believe_

Maria takes the microphone and sings directly to Michael.

_I get mad so easy, but you give me room to breathe__  
__No matter what I say or do, cause you're too good to fight about it __  
__Even when I have to _push_, just to see how far you'll go__  
__You won't stoop down to battle, but you never turn to go__  
_

Maria replaces the microphone on the stand, and the boys step forward and take her hands as they sing the chorus along with Jim and Harry. 

_You stay the course, you hold the line, you keep it all together_  
_You're the one true thing I know I can believe in_  
_You're all the things that I desire, you save me, you complete me_  
_You're the one true thing I know I can believe_

Maria smiles at the boys, then Jim and the band as they play, and then back to Michael.

_There are times I can't decide, when I can't tell up from down__  
__You make me feel less crazy, when otherwise I'd drown__  
__But you pick me up, and brush me off, and tell me I'm okay __  
S__ometimes that's just what we need, to get us through the day__  
_

She jumps down with the microphone and walks up to Michael still singing.

_  
__You stay the course, you hold the line, you keep it all together_  
_You're the one true thing I know I can believe in_  
_You're all the things that I desire, you save me, you complete me_  
_You're the one true thing I know I can believe._

The song ends, and the band stands and applauds. The boys jump off the stage and run to their mother; they wrap their arms around her and hug her as she looks down. The pride in their eyes makes Maria smile broadly. She looks up into Michael eyes. He picks her up, twirls her around, sits her gently down, and kisses her.

**Michael** (staring down into her eyes): do you really feel that way about me?

**Maria** (looking serious): no, it was the only song I could find in my key on short notice. (Michael looks stunned until she playfully punches him in the stomach, and gives him a hug and a big kiss.) Don't let it go to your head, pal-ly.

The boys turn to them.

**Alan**: that was great mom.

**Maria**: and you two were wonderful. Just like we practiced at home. (She looks at Alex and gives him a tiny nod.)

**Alex** (to Michael): can we go to Roswell Park; they installed a new set of jungle gyms. (He looks at Maria and winks.) Mom probably needs to stay and practice some more.

**Alan** (nodding): it's like a fort. And…

The boys describe the playground equipment as they lead Michael away. Maria watches with a sly smile. The boys look back at her, with the smile of pulling one over on their father. As Michael's car pulls out, she waves and then turns to the band.

**Maria** (mischievous smile): okay, here's what were really going to play. (She hands out new sheet music for a different Sarah McLaughlin song. The band member looks at the title, and the new tabs for a few seconds. As they read the lyrics Jim and the others look at Maria and begin to laugh.)

Scene shifts to later that evening. Max and Liz kiss Malarthe goodnight, turn off the light, and slip out into the hallway. They hear laughing and look up to see Zeke, Roja, Verde, and Blanca playing monopoly in the family room before they slip into their bedroom.

View shifts to Max. He is wearing black pants, and slips on a black t-shirt. Liz comes out of the bathroom wearing black pleather pants and a black bra.

**Max **(gives her an appreciative smile): I approve. But, I don't think that is the regulation burglary outfit.

She smiles, moves close, and gives him a kiss. Then she turns to the closet and pulls out a black t-shirt. She slips it on and turns.

**Liz** (now more serious): ready?

**Max**: I thought we were going to wait until midnight?

**Liz** (nodding): but, that (she grabs his hand) was before I considered your ability to apperate. We can go directly to the 14th floor.

**Max**: but, what if the walls are shielded so I can't enter? I think we should go to campus first. We can sneak in the service entrance, take the elevator up and break in the good old-fashioned alien way (he smiles), like we did in high school.

**Liz **(smiling): good idea. If we can get into Laura's office, I can work the transporter. But, we're still going to apperate right? I've talked to Serena and (she smiles broadly) I can't wait. She said it's… (Liz steps forward and kisses him).

They step out, hug Zeke, and then their friends. Liz grabs his hand and he concentrates. Their outlines begin to become indistinct and then there is a 'pop' and they are gone.

Max and Liz re-apperate onto the dark football field, far from prying eyes. Liz shivers and kisses Max deeply before remembering what they were there for. They keep to the shadows and walk to the rear of the cellular biology building. Max places his hand on the door, and a white light is emitted from his hand. He concentrates a second, and there is a soft click. He opens the door and Liz slips in before he closes the door and checks to see if anyone is around.

**Max** (smiling): okay, here goes nothing.

**Liz **(gives him a kiss for luck): take us directly to Laura's office.

**Max**: but, what if someone's there?

**Liz** (considering): we need a diversion. (She walks to the fire alarm and starts to pull the lever.)

**Max**: no, they can tell if it's a false alarm. (He pulls her up the set of stairs and concentrates on a sprinkler head covering the ground floor. He heats it up and the sprinklers begin to release water. Immediately a high pitch whine is heard from the building.) We'll wait a few seconds for them to respond.

View shifts to the 10th floor. Two FBI technicians run out of Laura's office, and two uniformed police department officers run down the hallway to the technicians. The PD officer radios to the university police, and connects to the duty sergeant.

**Officer**: Sarg, we've got a fire alarm here at cellular biology. False alarm?

View shifts to Sergeant Office. He is dressed in a dark gray shirt and black tie sitting behind a large desk. He is on the phone to the reporting officer.

**Sergeant**: looks real. We got a hot spot in the basement and the sprinklers are running. You better get out. Fire department was automatically alerted, but I'll get backup over there. Who knows what happens when a living building catches on fire.

View shifts to Max and Liz. He holds her hand and then apperates into the 10th floor lobby. The doors to Nora and Laura's offices are open. Liz looks around and sees the rooms have changed again. But, without the human occupants, all the plants look pale and the walls are now a non-descript off white. Liz notices the desk holding Laura's computer is being sawed apart to get at the computer's hard drive. She points, and Max fuses the drive solid. He runs to Nora's room and repeats the process. He runs back, and she grabs Max's hand and they move to the wall by the bookshelf. She moves the books and places her hand against the wall. A white handprint appears and then the yellow transport light comes on. They walk into the light.

Loud voices are heard as the police and the technicians return. They run to the offices and quickly see the melted computers. The lead officer gets on his radio and calls the duty officer.

**Officer**: Sarg. Better get the FBI over here STAT. That was no accidental fire. The offices have been broken into.

View shifts to the 11th floor. Max and Liz search but see no one. They go to the elevator and proceed up one floor. They repeat the inspection on each floor, seeing active research laboratories, scientific equipment, but no staff. On the 13th floor they see extensive animal laboratories but all the cages are empty. Liz moves again to the elevator.

**Liz **(looking serious): the patients were held on the 14th floor. (The elevator doors open and they enter.) The top floor has sleeping quarters, food computers, and personal facilities. We'll check that out too, but if we're going to find them, it will likely be on this floor.

The doors open and they walk out. The floor, like all the others is empty. They search from cubicle to cubicle and find the patient rooms. But, like on the other floors, this one is empty, too.

The camera slowly rises and the view shifts to the other side of the metal partition to reveal a hidden room. A clear transparent wall divides the room in two. Behind the glass wall sit six suspended-animation chambers. The camera moves forward and stops just before the stasis chambers. The camera pans from left to right and we see the still forms of Lord N'Tone, the CDC staff, Dr. Black, and Dr. Holt.

The view returns to Max and Liz. They run their hands along the partition separating the area from the hidden chamber. Something about the large room seems off, the proportions seem wrong compared to the other floors, but with all the equipment and dividers for the different laboratories and test stands it is difficult to discern. They inspect everything and find no evidence of their friends, the CDC staff, or the Antarian patients.

**Max** (walking to the elevator and entering): we'll check the top floor too, but it looks like you were right.

**Liz**: Rath said he took the technicians back to Antar. (The elevator doors open and they walk out onto the 15th and top floor. This area, like the rest, looks deserted.)

**Max **(nodding): Laura would know the disease might mutate. She probably insisted she and her staff go back.

**Liz** (looks uncertain): maybe, but she had so much to look forward to here. It just doesn't feel right… that she would pick up and go… and not even leave me a note… or anything.

**Max**: the ship came back unexpectedly. She may not have had a lot of time to make decisions, or to leave word.

**Liz **(nodding): you're probably right. (Appearing a little sad.) It looks like they found the cure.

**Max** (walking to her and tenderly lifting her chin so she looks up at him): what's wrong? This should be great news. They found the cure, and returned with it to Antar. All those people we feared would die… they'll be saved.

**Liz** (slowly nodding, then turning away): I just thought… Amíle said… I would find the cure. I thought it… it was my destiny. I thought I would help you, when we return to the throne, if we had a vaccine for the Earth Disease… (Suddenly realizing what she said).

**Max**: when… we… return… to the throne?

**Liz** (smiling and shaking her head): I must be getting tired. We'll just go to the Embassy tomorrow and call. End of mystery. (She tries to laugh to distract Max from her slip up.) Max, let's go home.

**Max** (smiling): should we return to the 10th floor, or… try to go right from here?

**Liz** (big smile): right from here. (She wraps her arms around Max and kisses him as they disapperate.)

Scene shifts to early the next day. Max, Liz, and Zeke along with Jim and Amy have driven to the Albuquerque airport to greet Isabel, Kyle, and Serena on their return. They wait at the customs station, and see Kyle and Serena smiling, walking hand-in-hand, speaking quietly among themselves, as they move towards the barrier. Isabel is walking close behind and sees Max first. She yells out and runs to her brother, past the guards, and gives him a big hug.

**Isabel** (big smile): oh, I am so happy to see you!

**Max** (hugging her, holding on): I feel so much better now that you returned. Don't ever… (he stops embarrassed).

**Isabel** (smiling): don't ever leave you… How many times will I hear about that? (Smiling and shaking her head in mock exasperation.) One little mistake… No, we are going back together… all of us, together.

**Liz** (unsure if she feels happy or sad at the prospect): then it's possible? If we would need to return… we could go to Antar?

**Serena**: well, from what Professor Hawking explained to us, it _might_ be possible.

**Kyle**: there must be a gate… a key… a thing that opens the portal. He believes there must be one on Antar, but (he looks at each and lowers his voice) there also could be one on Earth.

**Isabel** (excited): so, all we need to do is to find the gatekeeper and we're home free.

**Serena**: well, it's not quite that easy. We still have to pass through the wormhole without being crushed flat.

**Kyle**: our ship should be able to do it, but…

**Serena**: we need to activate the ship's force field… so it can create a shield… to protect the ship. No metal, no ship design alone could withstand the forces present in the wormhole. But, how do we activate the shield? We know it's possible; the other ships did it, but how? I'm going to have to spend more time in the ship. But, I'm not an aerospace engineer…

**Isabel** (nothing will discourage her): so, we get some engineering help.

**Serena**: it could take a while to figure out. But, I definitely think it's possible.

Liz and Zeke are standing apart, looking at the airplanes landing and taking off. They are seemingly tuned out of the conversation.

**Liz** (still staring up at the airplanes): and navigation.

They stop and look at her. Zeke nods, understanding her concern.

**Zeke**: we need to open the wormhole, obtain a ship with a force field so powerful it can protect us against the greatest forces know in the universe, and figure out how to…

**Liz**: navigate the wormhole network.

**Zeke**: the library in the Embassy says there are 66 different wormholes. Who knows where they go, how to navigate the intersections. We could end up in the far reaches of the galaxy, thousands of light years away from Antar or Earth.

**Isabel** (her confidence wavering a little, but then she smiles broadly as she knows): Michael. (They look at her, questioningly.) He has always known how to navigate. Even without a map… he knows.

**Max** (nodding): it makes sense, that one of us would be designed with that ability. I'm with Isabel; Michael will be our navigator.

**Zeke Voice Over** (uncertain): do I want to leave Earth… leave Hera? I could be reunited with Ultra, but does she even want me? I've got to speak to her.

**Jim** (smiling): well, we can worry about that later. No one has to make any decisions immediately, right? (They all nod). We should get back.

**Amy** (smiling): we've got a gig tonight, at Cow Patties.

**Max** (smiling as he wraps an arm around Liz's waist): the return of the Kitshickers.

**Jim** (getting excited): and a songstress is returning to the stage, after a long time away (he winks at Amy).

**Kyle** (looking concerned): tell me you're not going to do any duets. (Jim smiles.) Oh, dad (he starts to laugh, as Serena looks at him confused), please tell me you're not doing 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light.'

They all laugh and move towards the parking lot for the drive back to Roswell.

Zeke moves up close to Liz.

**Zeke**: can we stop at the Embassy before we head home? I need to make a call. (Liz nods, because there are things she must know too.)

_© 2006 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter._

**Episode 616: Songs from the Heart **

**Story by NickMax**

**Written by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode, plus**

and

by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr

Previously on Roswell: it is morning, the day the gang is supposed to pick Isabel, Kyle, and Serena up from the airport. Zeke is sitting on his bed with a journal in his lap and a pen in his hand. As he starts to write the date there is a knock at his bedroom door. Zeke looks up as his dad walks in and sits down on the bed.

**Max**: good morning. (He notices the journal.) Are you writing in a journal?

**Zeke** (shrugs): it works for Mother Liz. I thought I'd give it a try.

**Max**: is something wrong?

**Zeke**: not really wrong, just not really right either. (Max motions for him to continue.) You know how I went to the movies with Benny and everyone the other night? (Max nods.) Well, Hera was there. She had read me the riot act earlier in the Crashdown so I was going to leave but then she said she didn't mind if I stayed. During the movie she seemed genuinely happy I was there. Hera clung to me whenever the movie scared her, but after the lights came back up she said she just wants to be friends. (He falls back on the bed.) What does that mean?

**Max**: I guess you don't want to just be friends? (Zeke makes an indiscernible sound.) My best advice is to not give up on her. Maybe you and Hera could go to the Kitshickers reunion. Everyone will be there in a fun, friendly setting. And it would be impolite not to ask her to dance. (Zeke stares at the ceiling, thinking. Max starts to get up but hesitates.) Hey, how would you feel about me being home more?

**Zeke**: what do you mean?

**Max**: I'm going to continue my studies at the Learning Temple and be a stay-at-home dad.

**Zeke** (knows there is more to it, but lets it go): sounds good to me. It'll make it easier on Roja and Mother Liz.

Max smiles and exits Zeke's room. The camera follows him into the kitchen where Liz is sitting at the table with her textbooks. Liz looks up as Max enters.

**Liz**: how did it go?

**Max**: pretty well. He didn't have a problem with it and didn't ask why.

**Liz**: I'm still finding it hard to believe that we found nothing up in the hidden floors of the Cellular Biology Building.

**Max**: I'm sure in the next communication from Antar, Laura will be telling us she's having the time of her life on the planets. (He tries to change the subject.) The twins and Maria will be playing at Cow Patties on Friday. Isabel, Kyle, and Serena will be back from their visit with Hawking in England about the wormhole by then, so everyone will be there. It'll take your mind off of everything.

**Liz**: I guess you're right. I'll just be happy once Isabel tells us about the key to the wormhole she mentioned at the airport. We better get ready to go pick them up. (Max and Liz exit the kitchen.)

_**Episode begins with Max, Liz, Zeke and Isabel in the Jeep returning from the airport. **_They are following Jim's dark blue Ford Explorer as they travel down Route 285 south from Albuquerque. As they reach the outskirts Max pulls along side, waves, and then turns onto the Barrel Highway towards the Embassy. Jim, Amy, Kyle and Serena continue on to Roswell.

Max crests the mountain pass and descends into the valley. The visitors' lots surrounding the Education Center are full and a long line of tourists extends around the Center. A crowd mills around the saucer exhibit. The recent wormhole opening and the alien arrival has re-ignited interest in all things extraterrestrial. Max pulls to the gate and two Royal Protectors pass them through. He pulls into the reserved lot and parks. As they approach the door he, Liz, Zeke and Isabel are greeted by Hanley and Raeve.

**Max** (shaking Hanley's hand): glad you could meet us.

**Liz** (hugging Raeve): has there been any word from Antar?

**Zeke** (looking hopeful): or from Cano?

Hanley deactivates the security system and allows them to enter. Raeve re-activates it after they pass through and follows. They walk to the elevators.

**Hanley**: Kal wants to talk to you. (They all enter, and the elevator doors re-open onto the third floor.)

The Ambassador sees them, and Kal and Taura approach.

**Kal**: we've been trying to reach Rath for days. (He looks to Max, and then the others. His eyes linger on Raeve for a second and then he turns back to Max.) Nothing.

**Liz** (surprised): nothing? No word about the Earth Disease?

**Isabel**: or Jesse? (They look at her.) He may be unfaithful, but he is still my husband.

**Zeke** (anxious): and what about Ultra; is she okay? Is she…

**Hanley**: Rath has stopped all communication. Our last message (he turns to Taura who hands him a sheet of paper with the message) was that he had defeated The Evil.

**Kal**: and, for Earth to leave his world alone (Kal and Hanley look at Max) and _in peace_.

**Isabel**: Rath said that? It doesn't sound like Rath. It's The Evil. She's sending a false message so we don't try to return.

**Hanley** (turning to Isabel): the message sounds legitimate.

**Kal**: when Rath left, he said he had maintained contact with Earth only because he feared The Evil. He despises Earth and all of us. Now that he's victorious, he's cut ties with Earth. You need to accept it and move on.

**Max** (moves to Isabel and hugs her): I know you want to believe… but… The Evil is gone. Antar and Artur… all the planets are safe. We have to live our lives, here… on Earth.

**Isabel **(shaking her head as she hugs Max): I know what I feel. (She pulls away from Max and looks into his eyes.) I know what must be done. I know Kyle and Serena must secure the ship. We must return. My destiny is to deliver the final blow, to save Kolin… and my love. (She releases Max's hug as the group begins to break up.) Hawking said we must find a way to activate the anti-gravity shields. Only Boeing's 'black' project with the Air Force and that secret French agency, Force à Mal Informez, are working in the area.

She walks to Hanley and Raeve.

**Isabel** (putting her left arm around Hanley and her right arm around Raeve): we need to go on a trip.

**Hanley** (smiling): yes, a vacation. A way to adjust to your new… circumstances.

**Isabel** (studies his face for a moment and then smiles): yes, call it a vacation if you want. Let's go to… (she looks up, like she's trying to think of a good place), to Seattle.

Hanley nods in agreement. But Raeve, much more perceptive, sees a different motive in Isabel's request. She nods too, but with reservation.

**Isabel** (looking determined, her smile gone): we'll leave in the morning.

**Hanley** (nodding): I can take us.

**Raeve** (now smiling): are you sure?

**Kal** (laughing): take the jet; you don't want to end up in some strip joint outside of Waco.

Kal moves close to Raeve, takes her hand and pulls her aside.

**Kal** (whispering): will you be back in time for the party at Cow Patties? (He smiles as he pulls her to him and then lifts her hand in a dance move so she twirls out and then pulls her back tight.) Save a dance for me.

**Raeve** (looking flustered, her eyes and mouth open wide): I…

Scene shifts to the following day. Liz is holding Malarthe who is dressed in a red play dress. Zeke gives Liz a hug and goes to the car. Liz looks uncertain about Max becoming a house father. She straightens the tiny collar on the dress, kisses the baby, and then hands her to Max.

**Liz**: what are you going to do all day? I mean, after you drop Zeke off at Ridgeview.

**Max** (smiling as he hugs Malarthe): I don't know. I guess all those little things I was too busy to do while I was running from the FBI and the Skins, preparing for the final battle, or… going to school. Well (he looks at the clock above the stove), I'd better go.

He gives Liz a kiss and then walks out to the garage. Liz looks on as Max straps Malarthe into the car seat. Zeke turns in his seat and looks back at the baby, and then to Liz. Max backs out, waves, and then closes the garage door.

**Liz** (to herself): this is so strange. I know this is what I always wanted to do. To go to school, live a normal life… with Max and our children. But, somehow… it seems wrong.

Scene shifts to Ridgeview. It is early and the sky is overcast. Zeke gets out, waves to his dad and Malarthe, and runs up the steps. Hera is waiting by the window, but when she sees him she looses her nerve and runs down the hallway. She sees Rachael and grabs her hand, and pulls her into the girls room.

**Hera** (standing in front of the mirror): what am I going to do?

**Rachael**: about what? Oh (she smiles), your persistent, but unfaithful suitor.

**Hera** (anxious): what should I to do? I think about him all the time.

**Rachael** (brushing her hair, and then touching up her makeup): tell him.

**Hera** (shaking her head): no, he just wants to be friends.

**Rachael**: was that his idea… or yours?

**Hera** (uncertain): I can't tell him… and risk… getting my heart broken all over again. What do I do when he hops on the next wormhole home?

**Rachael** (turning to her friend): if you don't tell him… how you feel… he will return. If you want him, fight for him.

**Hera **(uncertain): you think?

**Rachael** (nodding): my mom was telling me about this session on Dr. Phil, and he said…

Scene shifts to later in the morning. A wide view shows the mountains in the background. The sun is high and the cloudless sky is a deep blue. A high view shows Max's Cherokee driving along a busy highway.

View shifts to inside the 4 x 4.

**Max** (looking in the rear view mirror and talking to Malarthe): do you want to go see Uncle Kyle? (Malarthe goos and says 'dada.') Okay, let's stop and stay hello.

Max turns off Barrel Highway onto Route 70 and heads out of town. Soon he sees the large 'Valenti Garage' sign and pulls in. He gets Malarthe out and carries her in his arms to the door and enters. Kyle is checking out a customer and smiles when he sees Max and Malarthe.

**Kyle** (coming around the counter and bending so he is at the same height as the baby): well, look who's here. (He turns and yells out to the back.) Amy! (She soon comes into the waiting room dressed in Valenti coveralls.)

**Amy** (smiling): Max, and (turning to Malarthe with a big small) who is this big girl? (She takes the baby and moves to a chair, sits down, and starts talking to the baby.)

**Kyle **(smiling as he moves into the garage as Max follows): I got to rebuild this carburetor, but we can talk. (He turns suddenly, his expression turning serious) we're not (he looks out the window, concerned, but not afraid) under attack or anything?

**Max** (laughing): no, no more attacks. I've decided to pursue my education in the Learning Temple and take care of Malarthe while Liz goes to college. I thought I'd drop by and say hello. I never heard how London went.

**Kyle **(aware that Max is convinced that the danger from The Evil is over): it was great. Prince Charles showed us all around the palace and introduced us to the Queen! Then, we went to Westminster Abby, the National Gallery, and then had dinner at a local pub called The Cock Tavern. Very British, it was great.

**Max** (curious): you didn't stay long. The meeting with Hawking… it didn't work out?

**Kyle **(uncertain how to proceed): no, Stephen's an intriguing guy, very bright… but, no real help on the wormhole thing. He said it might be possible to re-open the portal, but he had no idea how.

Kyle picks up an air hose and blows carbon out of the carburetor. He turns to Max.

**Kyle** (trying to change the subject): so, I heard you apperated… took Liz for a 'ride.' (He smiles and looks expectantly.) And…

**Max** (big smile): why did you hold out on me? If I'd have known about that… the instant jolt of sexual pleasure… I'd have worked on developing that power sooner.

**Kyle** (smiling): it's like getting to second base in 5 seconds.

**Max** (laughing): and third base in 10.

Kyle moves to the red Mustang and begins to replace the carburetor.

**Max** (smiling): you like running this shop don't you.

**Kyle** (tightening a bolt): I've always worked well with my hands. I enjoy making things work. How about you? Now that you believe the threat has gone (he turns, looks up from the car, and in a little kid's voice) 'what do you want to be when you grow up'?

**Max** (looking out the window of the garage, to the barren landscape and the mountains beyond): you know, in the back of my mind, ever since I learned… I thought (he turns to look at Kyle) I would be a leader… the King, at war, commanding my forces with Michael, and fighting for my people with Isabel. It's a relief, to know I can live to a ripe old age with Liz… see our children grow up, but, learning The Evil is gone… it's an adjustment.

**Kyle** (again trying to steer the conversation away from this sensitive area): you have to live in the present, right. (Max nods.) Then… what have you planned for Liz's birthday?

**Max** (eyes open wide as he recalls): she'll be 21! How could I have forgotten her birthday!

**Kyle** (smiling as he completes the carburetor installation, wiping his hands on a red shop towel): Friday, April 1st.

**Max** (nodding): it should be special; she's done so much… sacrificed so much for me. But, we can't go away. She's still in school and we can't leave Mally and Zeke alone.

**Kyle**: Yosemite. (He gets in the Mustang and turns it on. The engine purrs.)

**Max** (confused): Yosemite?

**Kyle** (nodding as he turns the car off): the Yosemite Creek Cabins at the National Park…

**Max** (nodding and smiling): where Liz and I spent our honeymoon…

**Kyle** (smiling): and where I met Serena. After dad and Maria's gig at Cow Patties, take Liz… apperate with her to the cabins, spend the weekend and come back on Sunday. Liz's mom or your mom could watch Zeke and Mally.

**Max** (smiling as he slaps Kyle on the back): Kyle, I've underestimated your abilities… again. That is an excellent idea. Keep it between us. I'll make it a surprise.

Scene shifts to the Pentagon. Major Ollmann comes in and stands at attention. The SecDef waves him to a chair and nods the Major should report.

**Major Ollmann** (reviewing his notes): there was a break in at the university in Portales. A fire was set in the bottom floor and our staff evacuated. When they returned they discovered the hard drives in the two professor's computers were destroyed. Nothing else seems to have been disturbed. So far, no sign of the two women or the three staffers from the CDC.

**SecDef**: what's the CDC have to say?

**Major Ollmann** (checking his notes): I spoke to their supervisor; supposedly they were all on vacation. But, I nosed around and found that they were requesting supplies for vaccine preparations, consulting with other medical experts (he looks up from his notes to the SecDef), they were definitely there in a professional capacity.

**SecDef**: so, where are they?

**Major Ollmann**: we have no record of them after they parked their rental car in the visitor's lot outside the cellular biology building…

**SecDef**: where the professors worked?

**Major Ollmann**: correct. No hotel rooms were reserved in their name anywhere in the vicinity. No credit card charges and the phone records show their calls were all coming from Paris. But, we're confident that was just a routing trick to throw us off. We're checking on it and…

The SecDef nods and interrupts.

**SecDef** (impatient): fine, keep me informed. Put another 20 men on it. I want a copy of the FBI reports too. I must know about this disease, and the professors are our best link. We may have little time to protect ourselves. This could be biological warfare, soldier. They could be preparing for an attack and we wouldn't even know it! Report back at 1700 hours. (The Major salutes, turns sharply and leaves.)

Scene shifts to Michael wearing worn jeans and a ragged t-shirt. He is working in his studio. Several days have passed. The camera angle shows Michael staring at his painting. It is early; the rays from the morning sun come in the east window and silhouette him. The camera angle moves to behind Michael and we see the painting. It is now more finished. The portion of the painting showing the trail is now nearly complete and the peaks and sky are done. The tallest peak angles off slightly to the right. Michael adds a touch of dark gray along the edge highlighting an object in the shadows of the peak. Maria comes in dressed in pink silk pajamas.

**Maria** (putting an arm around Michael's waist and admiring his work): it's really very good. (She steps forward and studies the peak.) But, do you think it will sell (she looks back at Michael), without an alien connection?

**Michael** (considering): I suppose that is my trademark, the cache of the mysterious MiEG. But, this time, I'm just going for a conventional landscape.

Maria suddenly turns and walks to the picture and inspects it closely. She steps back, turns to Michael, and then back to the painting.

**Maria** (surprised, smiling): how do you do that? (She turns back to the painting.) How do you make the peak… seem like it's vibrating?

Michael walks up behind her, puts his hands on her shoulders. and stares at the painting. He doesn't see any vibrations, but does recognize the problem.

**Michael** (turning Maria to him and gives her a quick kiss): are you nervous… about the show?

**Maria** (small smile): no. (She pulls him close to her.) I'm terrified. I haven't sung in front of an audience for (she looks to the ceiling, trying to remember) for… forever.

Alex and Alan come running in smiling.

**Alex**: mother, we've got to practice.

Alan looks up to his father and nods, then winks. Michael nods back.

**Alan** (looking up to his mother): we're kind of nervous. We thought you could… you know, give us some hints…

**Alex**: how do you stay so cool?

**Maria** (as the boys pull her back to the music dome): well, you've just got to pretend you're alone, that you're singing for yourself. Once you start, you'll pick up the crowd and their positive vibes. If it's working, it will lift you up… higher. I was singing at the Pizza Pan one night and…

Scene shifts to Phoenix. Tess and Leanna, wearing dark skirts, light tan suit jackets over white blouses walk up the sidewalk to 1197 West 5th Street. Tess opens her purse and pulls out a newly printed business card. Leanna rings the doorbell.

**Tess **(to Leanna): follow my lead. First order of business is to get him to invite us in. I'll talk to him while you check out the living room.

The door opens and Jean Claude Mouchoirs stares out inquiringly. Tess looks up from her purse and smiles. Jean Claude is immediately struck by her beauty, and then is jolted as he recognizes the resemblance to his grandmother.

**Tess**: Mr. Mouchoirs, my name is Tess Harding, and this is my associate Leanna. We represent HER, a major reality company with offices throughout the country. We've had an inquiry about your property and would like to discuss an excellent opportunity for you to make an immediate profit. (She smiles up into his eyes, lowers her eyes in a flirtatious manner, and then smiles broadly.) May we come in and discuss it?

**Jean Claude** (slight French accent, still staring into her eyes): I'm not really interest in selling, but…

**Tess** (touches his hand as she hands him her card): but you should at least hear our offer.

**Jean Claude** (smiling as he opens the door and lets them in): it would be rude to not hear your offer.

They step inside and walk down a hallway to the large, expensively decorated living room. Tess and Leanna look around as real estate agents examining a perspective property for the first time. Tess nods to Leanna and then walks to the love seat and sits down. Jean Claude follows, while Leanna move to the piano and starts examining the photos.

**Jean Claude Voice Over** (staring in to Tess's eyes, examining her face and her lips): it's amazing. She could be grandmere… reincarnated.

**Jean Claude** (smiling as he gets lost in Tess's beautiful blue eyes): so… so how much are they offering? I don't plan on selling, but…

**Leanna** (excited): Tess! Tess, you've got to check this out! (Turning to Jean Claude) Mr. Mouchoirs… these photos…

**Jean Claude** (stands and walks to the piano): please, call me Jean Claude, or just JC.

Tess walks over as if she had never seen the photos before.

**Leanna** (to Tess, excited): this woman. She looks… just like you!

Tess and Leanna stare questioningly at Jean Claude.

Scene shifts to the Embassy. The camera follows a path down a hallway to a darkened conference room. A person sitting at the end of the table picks up a spherical communication helmet, and tentatively snaps it closed around their head.

**Person in Helmet** (listens and then replies, their voice muffled): I won't do it.

View shifts to the Empress speaking to the person.

**Empress Noviana** (commanding): you will do as you are ordered, or everything… everyone you know and love will die.

**Person in Helmet** (interrupting, angry but trying to keep their voice low): why should I believe you?! Why should…

**Empress Noviana** (quiet, deceptive voice): I have no interest in Earth. Give me the information I need to defeat The Four, and you and your loved ones shall be spared to live their lives out on that worthless rock.

Scene shifts to Kyle and Serena. They are standing in the kitchen of their apartment. Serena is wearing denim shorts and a dark green t-shirt. Her dark red hair is pulled back in a ponytail. She takes Kyle's hand and he gives her a kiss. They close their eyes and they disapperate with a 'pop.'

View shifts to the Compound. Kyle and Serena rematerialize inside the protective shield surrounding the saucer.

View shifts to a series of tiny hidden TV cameras activated by the motion. They focus in on Kyle and Serena before they quickly apperate away. While they're only there a moment, several tourists see them and start yelling.

**Tourist** (excited, pointing): the Ghosts! I saw them, I saw them! (Her husband is nodding and a group of tourists surround them to hear of the latest sighting of the 'saucer ghost.' One tourist pulls out her video camera, and shows the blurring image of some one, or something, moving inside the dome before they mysteriously disappear.)

Scene shifts to the intact saucer stored away in another time.

**Serena **(her face flushed with excitement): I love it when you do that! We should apperate every day!

**Kyle **(breathing heavily, aroused, and smiling): that can be arranged. (He moves in to kiss her, but Serena moves sideways avoiding his advance.)

**Serena** (shaking her head): later, lover boy. I've got work to do, and I can't get side tracked. (Kyle looks resigned, and starts to follow her deeper into the ship.) Kyle! You give up too easily! (She laughs, opens a partition into the crew quarters and pulls him in, giggling.)

Scene shifts back to Phoenix.

**Jean Claude** (picking up the photo and examining it): my grandmere, Claire. (He looks at the photo again and then at Tess.) You are right Leanna (he smiles); the resemblance is phenomenal. But, as I recall, her eyes were brown, not such a beautiful blue… (He momentarily gets lost in Tess's eyes).

**Leanna**: are your grandparents still alive? I'm sure Tess would love to meet them.

Tess, lingering on Jean Claude's smiling face, nods.

**Jean Claude**: no, grandmere and grandpere passed away years ago. They were really quite a pair. Grandpere Santoro was an exchange student from Paris. He was in graduate school where he studied geo-chemistry at the Colorado School of Mines. He met Claire on a tourist trip. They were visiting the Ramah Indian Reservation in northern Arizona.

Jean Claude begins to laugh. Tess and Leanna smile and look at him expectantly.

**Jean Claude** (smiling as he recalls): it's not really that funny, but they claimed to have been abducted.

**Leanna** (mock horror): abducted… by bandits… by…

**Jean Claude** (laughing): no, by aliens

**Tess** (smiling, playing along): aliens! That must have been terrifying.

**Jean Claude**: it turned out for the best. Santoro said after they set him and grandmere down, he knew she was the one for him. (Both women smile.) And, he made a big breakthrough in his research. He finally discovered how to synthesize a series of unique chemicals from ores found in the uranium mines in Utah. It made him rich.

**Tess**: and your parents?

**Jean Claude** (far away, sad look in his eyes): grandpere sold his inventions to the Belgium government, for exploitation of the ore bodies in the Belgium Congo. Father followed in his footsteps. Dad ran the transformation operations. He and mother (he turns to Tess and Leanna), Russell and Candice… they were returning to Africa from a vacation with me here in the US. Congolese rebels shot down their airplane on the return leg (he looks pained), nearly five years ago.

**Leanna**: so they both worked with radioactive materials?

Jean Claude nods as he picks up a photo of Santoro, Claire, Russell, Candice, and a young boy. He stares forlornly for a second.

**Tess** (trying to hide her intense curiosity): I'm sorry for your loss. Was your grandfather… Santoro, affected… by his work?

**Jean Claude** (starting to become suspicious with all the questions): our knowledge of the affects of radioactivity was in its infancy. Ironically, it was grandmere that developed radiation-induced lung cancer later in her life. It affected her breathing. Grandpere was devoted to her. He nursed Claire until the end. Santoro passed away the same day… it seemed like he could not live without her in his life. But, that's much too sad a story. We have to live in the now. (He fidgets, straightens his shirt sleeves, not looking directly at the women.) My interests were not in chemistry, and I never dabbled in the transformation business. (He turns back to them.) I teach French Literature at Arizona State.

**Leanna**: how about…

**Jean Claude** (starting to become concerned): you seem to be asking a lot of questions. What is this? A set up? (Starting to become upset.) Are you two casing my house? (He looks disappointed that the beautiful young woman is not really interested in him.) I think you better leave.

**Tess Voice Over** (closing her eyes in frustration): I wish I could convince him to keep talking. JC is so cute, and we were so close…

**Jean Claude** (his angry expression fades as it is replaced with a dazed look and a broad smile): like, I was saying (he takes Tess's hand and kisses it) we should continue this discussion over dinner. (He stares at Tess with a frozen smile.) I'd love to tell you everything about my family. I think…

**Leanna** (looking at Tess strangely): good idea. We'll give you a call. (She stares at Tess and nods towards the door. On their way out, Leanna picks up their business cards.) Right now, I think we better go. (Jean Claude continues to smile as if in a daze.) We've got another appointment. (Tess and Leanna hurriedly leave as Jean Claude continues to smile into space.)

View shifts to Leanna and Tess driving away. The camera closes in on their faces.

**Leanna** (upset): I thought you said you couldn't do the mind voodoo thing.

**Tess** (looking amazed and a little concerned): I was just wishing he wouldn't throw us out and … it just… happened.

View shifts to Jean Claude. He awakes as from a dream. He looks around and sees he is alone. Jean Claude picks up the picture of his grandmother.

**Jean Claude** (to himself): was it all a dream? No, she left her card. (He searches but cannot find any concrete evidence they were ever there.)

A look of concern crosses his face. He picks up the telephone and dials.

**Voice on Phone** (heavy French accent): Jones, Jones, and Malice, attorneys at law.

**Jean Claude** (anxious): _Frances, c'est JC. __Laissez-moi parlant à Malice. __J'ai besoin de son aide._

Subtitle scrolls across the bottom on the TV screen: Frances, this is JC. Let me speak to Malice. I need his help.

**Frances** (concerned): _qu'est-ce qu'il y a?__ Vous avez l'air furieux._

Subtitle: what's wrong? You sound upset.

Jean Claude: _J'étais de toute façon rendu visite par un fantôme, ou je suis étant installé._

Subtitle: I was either visited by a ghost (he laughs and smiles for a second), or I'm being set up.

Scene shifts to Serena. She is in the ship's engine bay, staring into an open compartment. Kyle is standing behind her holding the compartment cover.

**Serena**: just like Hawking predicted. This anti-gravity generator drives the shield. And (pointing), this reservoir must hold the shield fuel.

**Kyle** (looking at the gauge along the side of the reservoir): looks like it's almost empty. We're never going to get back through the wormhole with an empty tank.

**Serena**: we need a refill.

**Kyle**: I don't think you can pull up to the Shell station and expect the attendant to charge up the shield-fuel reservoir with unattainium.

**Serena** (smiles): unattainium?

**Kyle**: you know, something that can not be obtained. (He smiles an laughs.)

**Serena**: when we were lost, in time, after the battle over Roswell, we saw many other ships scattered in different times. We could go to these ships and get more of (she laughs) the unattainium.

**Kyle**: and how do you transfer the stuff from the other ships to this one? It's got to be pretty powerful.

**Serena**: good question. We need some engineering help.

**Kyle**: Isabel! She's on her way to Boeing. We've got to get back and tell her what we found. She needs to find us an unattainium-transfer engineer. (They both laugh.)

Scene shifts to the Crashdown. Several days have passed and Max enters with Malarthe. He puts her in a high chair and sits down in a booth. Max orders lunch and a piece of men-in-blackberry pie. He starts to talk quietly to his daughter while he waits for his food. Michael comes, sees Max, and comes over.

**Michael** (sliding into the seat opposite Max): great, I found you. Look, I've got a problem. (Max leans forward, anxious, but they pull back as Agnes approaches with a cup of coffee for Michael. They wait impatiently until she leaves. Before Michael can speak, Malarthe waves her hands at Michael. He looks at Max questioningly.

**Max** (smiling): she wants you to hold her.

Max moves over, lifts the little girl out of the high chair and gently hands her to Michael. Although he is the father of two boys, they grew up so fast he feels uncomfortable holding the baby. But, she looks into his eyes, smiles and goos.

**Malarthe**: dada.

Michael is shocked at first and then excited. They both laugh.

**Max**: every man... the mailman, Zeke's teacher… they're all 'dada' to her.

Michael, looking awkward, pulls her a little tighter. Malarthe snuggles in getting comfortable. Michael smiles widely and pulls the baby tight to him.

**Max** (now more relaxed): so, what's the problem?

**Michael**: it's Maria. The show's tomorrow and she's a nervous wreck. (He looks at the baby and smiles.) It's like she's never performed before. I've got to get her to chill out. (He turns to Max.) Any suggestions?

**Max** (considering for a moment): okay, here's what you do.

The camera moves back to the order window. Agnes picks up two platters and takes them to the front corner table.

View shifts to the front of the restaurant as the two women complain to Agnes. The camera angle changes and shows Max hunched forward speaking quietly to Michael who is listening closely. We are too far away to hear the exchange. Michael gets up, starts to leave, then returns and hands Malarthe gently back to Max. He smiles, and then leaves excitedly.

As Michael exits, Blanca comes in. She moves to the counter.

**Blanca** (to the waitress): carryout. I called it in. Two galaxy subs, pepper jack, no mayo.

The waitress hands her a large carryout bag. As Blanca turns, she sees Max and the baby.

**Blanca** (stepping up to Max's table and sliding into his booth): Max, hey, how are you? (She smiles at the baby.)

**Max** (smiling): great. How's Brody?

**Blanca** (her smile drops a little): preoccupied. Listen, do you have a minute? He's been hoping you'd stop by. He found something and is obsessing. You know attendance is down at the Museum, actually (she looks sad) its _way_ down. I think he's overcompensating. He acts like he's really excited, but I think he's depressed. (She looks at Max, and her expression changes to a perturbed look.) He hoped you could get him a Mind Theater setup and (frowns) you kind of blew him off.

**Max** (looking uncomfortable): look, I've got to run, but I'll make a point of stopping by real soon. You see Malarthe and I…

**Blanca** (standing, looking sternly at Max): Brody is your friend. You'll find time to see him, now! (She looks at Max with determination. It is clear that she will not take no for an answer.)

**Max** (wiping Malarthe's face with a napkin and picking up the baby): why… why don't I stop over right now?

**Blanca**: what a wonderful idea!

Max throws down a $20 bill, leaves the Crashdown, and walks across the street to the UFO Museum. Max notices the entrance is almost deserted. They walk down the steps and enter the main display area. He looks around seeing old familiar displays, but doesn't see a single tourist.

Scene shifts to the Roswell airport. Kal waits in the hanger as the executive jet rolls in. The steward opens the door and lowers the ramp. Isabel steps out followed by Raeve and Hanley. They walk down the steps and see Kal standing beside the Embassy limousine.

**Isabel** (surprised to see the Ambassador): Kal, you didn't need to meet us. (Kal comes forward and shakes her hand at the bottom of the stairs, and then moves to Raeve.)

**Kal** (smiling at Raeve and talking to Isabel): that's okay. I was in the neighborhood, and it's important I get my best staff back on the job. (He pulls his eyes away from Raeve, and his expression takes on one of concern.) So how'd the trip go? I don't think Boeing is the right company. We need to keep looking, but I'm sure we'll find…

**Isabel**: no, Boeing is the right company. Our meeting was preliminary, but I think we found the right person. Dr. Tamin was out of the country, but we've got a meeting scheduled for next week. (Kal nods, but it appears as if he is not paying attention.)

Kal takes Raeve's hand and leads her back to the limousine. Hanley looks disapproving, and Isabel tries not to laugh as they watch Kal fawning over Raeve. Kal opens the door and they slide in. Hanley looks on in exasperation. He picks up the suitcases and puts them in the car's trunk. He starts to pick up Isabel's small travel bag.

**Isabel** (taking it gently from his hand): that's okay. I drove myself. I'll see you at the Embassy. I've got to find Max and Michael. I never feel comfortable if were separated for too long.

Scene shifts back to the UFO Museum. Blanca leads Max back to Brody's private office. She knocks and enters.

**Brody** (turning and seeing Max, he jumps up with an excited smile): Max! You came. This is great. Let me show you what I found. (He walks back to his desk and rapidly types commands into the computer. A map of the Southwest appears on the left monitor. The date is displayed and there is a digital clock with 9:13:05 showing, the seconds are counting up in a box just below the date box.) This is a few weeks ago, the day the wormhole opened over LA. Notice the time; this is precisely one hour before the hole opened.

Suddenly there is a large jolt of electromagnetic radiation displayed on the map. It radiates out from a point centered in southeastern New Mexico. Brody types more commands, the time on the left monitor moves up. The right monitor comes on and it shows the sky over LA from a NASA weather satellite.

**Brody** (excited): I've synchronized, time wise, the two screens.

Blanca moves over and looks too. A new electromagnetic pulse appears on the left monitor as the wormhole simultaneously opens on the satellite photo.

**Max** (staring open mouthed): something…

**Brody** (nodding): something near Roswell is emitting a big-time pulse…

**Blanca**: in coordination with the wormhole…

**Max** (looking closely at the monitor showing the map and the pulse): can you pinpoint its location?

Brody enters more commands and the view on the map zooms in on the southeast corner of the state. Carrizozo, Roswell, Alamogordo, Artesia, and Carlsbad are indicated with black dots. The radiation signal is so massive it covers most of the map.

**Brody** (turning away from the keyboard, smiling): I can't get any more specific. It's south of Roswell and that's about it.

**Max **(excited, he moves Malarthe to his right hip): somewhere near Roswell, a pulse is emitted when the wormhole opens? It could mean…

**Blanca**: emitted or reflected. The wormhole may release radiation that is being reflected by an ore deposit somewhere in the mountains.

**Brody**: we don't know what it means. But (looking excited), I'm installing new sensors up in the mountains. When the wormhole opens in the end of April to bring new staff for the Education Center, I'll be able to triangulate… determine… the exact location.

**Max** (sensing danger): Brody, this is great. But, we want to keep this very private. We start crawling around those mountains, telling people what you suspect, and we'll have a stampede of tourists… and (again he senses danger) other… less desirable intruders.

**Max Voice Over**: should I tell the others? Michael and Isabel will want to see this too. But…

**Max**: I really appreciate you logging this and telling me… but (he turns to Brody and then Blanca) let's keep this between just the three of us. Okay? (Max aware that the request may seem odd, he searches for a way to change the subject. He turns and looks out at the deserted exhibits.) I notice attendance seems a little down. (Brody's look of excitement begins to fade as he is returned to reality.) Look, I'll talk to the people at the Center. Maybe I can arrange for them to install a Mind Theater here.

**Brody**: Max, that would be great…

**Max** (expectant): but…

Brody hesitates and Blanca steps in.

**Blanca**: everyone will have already experienced the sights and sounds of Antar. We really appreciate your efforts, and we'd love to have the Theater, but…

**Max** (nodding, smiling): but, you want something unique. (He considers.) Like, maybe… a 'Visit to Cano'? I know they've been working on that. How about if we premiere it here in your new Theater? You won't be able to handle the demand alone, so we'll run it at the Education Center too… say after a week of an exclusive run at the Museum. How does that sound?

**Brody** (big smile): and they say all aliens are all cold and heartless (he is overcome with emotion and hugs Blanca. Brody and Blanca turn and shake Max's hand.)

Scene shifts to later the next day. The gang has assembled at the Crashdown for an early dinner before going to the show at Cow Patties. Max, Liz, Zeke, Roja, and Malarthe are in the rear booth. Michael, Isabel, and the twins are in the next booth. Maria is next to the high chair talking to Liz and Malarthe. Maria seems confident and relaxed as she bends down on one knee so she is at eye level with the baby.

**Liz** (whispering to Maria): you look so cool. I thought you'd be freaking out by now.

Maria moves close and whispers. The camera moves back and we see the half full restaurant. There are many conversations going on, and Liz and Maria's conversation is partially drowned out.

**Maria**: … hot bath with…

**Liz**: … candles? And…

**Maria**: soft music and…

The two women start to giggle. They both look over to Michael. He is talking to Max and Isabel, but can feel them staring at him. He turns to Maria smiles. Liz looks surprised, her mouth comes open and she begins to smile… and then both girls laugh. Michael looks slightly embarrassed, but smiles too.

Hera comes over and takes their orders. She lingers for an extra second with Zeke's order, and then turns and walks back to the order window. The door opens and Rachael and Jeremy come in. They sit at the counter and Hera comes over. All three turn as they see Jeff and Nancy exit the kitchen and carry out a large white birthday cake with vanilla frosting and 21 candles. They sit it in front of Liz and everyone sings 'Happy Birthday.'

**Jeff**: make a wish, birthday girl!

**Nancy** (hugging Liz): although, I can't see where there is a whole lot more you could wish for (everyone laughs).

**Liz** (blowing out the candles, turning and scooting up on her knees so she can see everyone): I feel like the luckiest (she lowers her voice) half-human (everyone laughs) on the planet. (She hugs her mom and dad, caresses Malarthe's face, and kisses the top of the baby's head, and turns and hugs Max.)

**Max** (smiling): happy birthday.

**Liz** (smiling): did you know about this? (Max's eyes open wide in a mock 'me, know about this?' expression.) You're pretty good at keeping a secret.

**Max** (smiling): I've had lots of practice. (They both laugh.)

Max's expression takes on a serious look, as he takes her hand. He pulls her away from the others as Maria and Nancy are busy dishing up slices of cake.

**Max** (whispering): remember, back to our junior year. I was trying hard to win you back, and (he pauses) Future Max said you had to make me stop loving you. (Liz, nods solemnly), you said you wanted to make it to your 21st birthday. Well (small smile), I guess we've made it that far.

**Liz** (wrapping her arms around his neck): and I said I wanted children, and you delivered.

**Max** (serious): you wanted them to be safe, and you couldn't have that… with me.

**Liz** (smiling and then kissing him): just shows how wrong a girl can get.

**Max** (as he hugs her and whispers in her ear): I love you Liz. (He kisses her and sees the serious look in her eyes. He tries to lighten the mood.) So you liked the birthday cake? (Liz nods.) Good, I've got another surprise (he smiles mysteriously), for later.

They finish their dinner and get up to go. Maria and the twins leave early with Isabel to go to Cow Patties to change. Michael waits as Liz gets the baby ready and they move to the register. Roja takes the baby, and heads back to Michael's to baby sit.

View shifts to Zeke. He is still at the table, lingering until Hera comes over to the table to bus the dirty dishes.

**Zeke** (to Hera): it's going to be a good show. You should come.

**Hera** (avoiding his eyes): I'd love to go, but… I've got to work.

Nancy is walking to the register and as she passes by she hears the exchange. She looks at Zeke and winks.

**Nancy** (to Hera): we're not really that busy tonight. If you want to go, Xiamora can fill in. (Hera looks over to the cute Latino waitress bussing Michael's table who smiles and nods.)

**Zeke** (smiling): all right! Then you'll go?

**Hera** (trying to find a way out): I can't go like this. I've got nothing to wear.

**Zeke** (taking her hand, looking her in the eyes): as a friend… I can tell you, you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear.

Rachael hears them talking and comes over.

**Rachael**: come on, Jeremy and I are going. It could be a blast; old people trying to sing.

Hera looks resigned, smiles, and goes to the back room to change. Soon she returns in a dark mini-skirt and burgundy spaghetti-strap top. They leave and walk to Cow Patties. As they open the door the sound of the Kitshickers comes blasting out. Zeke looks in and sees Jim on stage singing. Surprisingly Amy is at his side, strumming a guitar.

Zeke, Hera, Rachael, and Jeremy move in and see the place is packed. Jim and Amy end their song, and everyone applauds. Zeke takes Hera's hand and leads her to the bar. Zeke orders two Cokes with Lime. He sees Liz, Isabel, and Maria talking, and his dad in a booth. Maria has changed into to short fringed miniskirt, suede knee-high boots with 3-inch heels and a short fringed-leather vest over a low-cut knit top. Her hair is curled and falls to her shoulders and she looks very pretty. Zeke and Hera move over to the booth with their Cokes and sit down.

Kal and Raeve are standing nearby listening to the music. Kal takes her hand and they move to the dance floor.

The camera moves to Jim as he starts a new Keith Urban song.

_I got no money in my pockets  
I got a hole in my jeans  
I had a job and I lost it _(people in the crowd laugh)_  
But it won't get to me  
_

**Zeke** (to Hera): do you want to dance?

**Hera** (looking uncomfortable): no… not now. (She turns to him.) We agreed to be just friends. This (she looks around at everyone's smiling faces) seems like a date.

**Zeke **(smiling): no, not a date. Just friends going to the same place, enjoying the same thing.

_Now she's strummin' on my six-string  
Across her pretty knees  
She's stompin' out a rhythm  
And singin' to me the sweetest song  
_

Kyle and Serena enter and move toward the booth with Isabel, Max and Liz.

_The sun is shinin'  
And this road's still windin'  
Through the prettiest country  
From Las Cruces to Carrizozo  
And I got the one I love beside me  
My troubles behind me  
I'm alive and I'm free  
Who wouldn't wanna be me.__  
_

The song ends and everyone stands and applauds. Jim takes Amy's hand and they bow. More applause and shouts and whistles.

View shifts to Isabel and Liz talking to Maria.

**Liz**: you ready?

**Isabel**: nervous?

**Maria** (shaking her head with a smile): no, I'm fine. (She looks over at Michael and smiles.) He's been a dear.

**Isabel** (surprised): my brother? A dear?

**Maria** (turning to Liz and Isabel): do you know what song I'm singing?

**Liz **(smiling): yes, Michael told me, 'Push.'

**Maria** (shaking her head): no (she starts to laugh), right artist, wrong song.

Liz looks at her and sees a mischievous smile spreading across Maria's face.

**Liz** (smiling): Maria…

**Isabel** (smiling and starting to laugh): what are you planning?

View shifts to near the stage. Billy is standing with Vivian his 'friend' from the Roswell Hilton. He is wearing leather pants with a tan leather vest over a dark t-shirt. Vivian is in jeans, pointy-toe cowboy boots and a low-cut red halter top. Her shiny brunette hair is curled and hangs to below her shoulders. Billy looks up and smiles as he listens to Jim and Amy sing.

Michael sees Maria start to move towards the stage. As his eyes follow her, he spots Billy. He is instantly irritated and marches over. The twins follow and wave to 'Uncle Billy' who has been to the band's practice sessions.

**Michael **(angry): what are you doing here? Maria's told you her destiny is elsewhere. She's not interested in a record contract.

**Billy** (unconcerned): yeah, I know. (He looks up on stage.) Actually, I'm not here about Maria. She's great and everything, but her mom… I never knew she had such a voice. Low and sultry… and oh so sexy. That's a voice I can take to the bank.

**Michael** (shocked): you're here… to listen… to Amy?

**Vivian** (smiling up at the stage): haven't you been listening? She's great. Billy said he's going to make her a star.

**Billy** (nodding): it makes sense; Maria's talent had to come from somewhere. She's a cross between Janis Joplin and Bonnie Raitt.

View shifts to Jim and Amy on the stage.

**Jim** (speaking into the microphone, big smile on his face): we're going to slow it down now. I'd like to introduce Maria Guerin. She's a veteran of the Kitshickers.

**Amy** (moving to the microphone, clapping): she's my daughter (looking proud); let's give her a hand.

Maria walks confidently to the side of the stage, steps up, and moves to the microphone. She looks out over the crowd and catches Michael's eye. Michael looks at Maria, over to Billy, and then back to Maria. Then he notices the twins standing beside him. He indicates they should move to the stage, but they smile up and shake their heads. They nod towards Maria, and Michael becomes suspicious of a set up.

**Maria**: I've lived in Roswell all my life. Many of you know I dated Michael Guerin throughout high school. (This is greeted by laughs, hoots, and whistles). We had our ups and downs (more laughing) and this song matched my feelings so well, I selected it for my opening song. (She turns to the band and they start playing softly.) I want you to know I love Michael (she glances over at Billy), and Michael (she turns to her suspicious husband and smiles) 'you're the only one I see.'

**Zeke** (to Hera): let's dance. (He stands and she reluctantly follows him to the dance floor. He pulls her to him and they start to move to the music. Hera moves back to maintain a 6-inch gap between them.)

**Maria** (turning to the microphone): for all of you girls (she looks around the crowd and seems to stop at Hera and Zeke, who have moved to the front of the dance floor, and then to the rest of the crowd) who don't know if he's the right one. I apparently gave some good advice one time (she looks out and catches Liz's eye) because it worked out pretty well: trust your heart.

The band starts with soft drum beats and Jim strumming a gentle melody.

**Maria**:

_Night, lift up the shades  
Let in the brilliant light of morning  
Sleep has left me alone  
To carry the weight, of unraveling, where we went wrong  
_

_It's all I can do, to hang on  
To keep me from falling  
Into, old, familiar shoes  
_

Jim, Amy, and Harry move forward and sing the chorus with Maria.

_How stupid could I be  
A simpleton could see  
That you're no good for me  
But you're the only one I see  
_

View shifts to Michael who is listening closely to the chorus. He smiles and shakes his head knowing he has been setup.

View shifts to Max and Liz who are dancing nearby. After a moment Max whispers in her ear. Liz smiles and they move off to the side. Max looks around to make sure no one is looking. He kisses her, and they apperate away with a faint pop.

_Love, has made me a fool  
It set me on fire, and watched as I floundered  
Unable to speak  
Except to cry out, and wait for your answer_

_  
But you come around, in your time  
Speaking of alien places  
Create an oasis  
That dries up, as soon as you're gone  
You leave me here, burning  
In this desert, without you  
_  
Amy sings the chorus with Maria.

_How stupid could I be  
A simpleton could see  
That you're no good for me  
But you're the only one I see  
_

Zeke pulls Hera closer and she rests her head on his chest as they dance. She looks over and sees Rachael laughing and dancing with Jeremy. Her best friend nods towards Zeke and mouths 'he's not good for you.'

The camera zooms in on Hera's face. She begins to sing softly along with Maria.

_Everything changes  
Everything falls apart  
Can't stop to feel, myself losing control  
But deep in my senses, I know  
_

_How stupid could I be  
A simpleton could see  
That you're no good for me  
But you're the only one I see._

She looks up into Zeke's blazing blue eyes. He looks down and smiles before he bends and gently places his lips on hers.

_© 2006 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter._

**Episode 617: Acceptance **

**Story by NickMax**

**Written by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode, plus modified lyrics from**

and

modified

**Edited by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: scene opens in Phoenix, late afternoon, in an upscale hotel room. Tess is in the bathroom and we see her reflection in the mirror through the open door as she applies blush to her cheeks. Leanna is sitting on a bed in the main room.

**Leanna**: I'm still having issues with the whole mind-warping thing, but I can see it has its perks. You probably wouldn't be getting ready for a date with JC right now if it wasn't for your little… talent.

**Tess**: yeah, it helps. (She smiles for a second, but it is soon replaced by a look of concern.) But, I need to learn to control it again. (She whispers to herself) it could be dangerous if I use it too much on one person. I can't abuse it. (She walks out of the bathroom.)

**Leanna**: you're right. We need to work on it, but right now you need to meet JC before you're late. (Tess smiles and they exit the hotel room.) I'm going to catch a movie to kill some time. Call me when you get back.

Scene shifts to Michael and Kyle in Cow Patties. They are at the bar watching Hera and Serena dance with Alex and Alan. Zeke stands nearby, his face in a broad smile.

**Michael** (to Kyle): so you convinced Max it was safe to take Liz on a mini vacation for her birthday.

**Kyle**: yep, I'm taking full credit for giving him the idea and then talking him into it. Although I was surprised when I heard you'd be watching baby Mally and Zeke.

**Michael** (shrugs and changes the subject quickly): I was surprised to see the headline this morning in the Roswell Gazette (he holds up an imaginary newspaper in both hands) 'First Aliens -- Now Ghosts'. (Kyle gives him a pained look.)

**Kyle**: Serena and I will try to be more careful. Besides, we may not need to go to the saucer if Rath really has secured the Five Planets. Kal said Antar's new king wants nothing to do with us.

**Michael**: he may need us in the future, and I'd rather be safe than sorry.

**Kyle**: yeah, and it's safer to be on Isabel's good side. She is on a crusade right now to get to Antar. Didn't she turn her vacation with Hanley and Rae into a meeting with Boeing execs or something? (He shakes his head.) And I thought Isabel was the normal one of the group.

**Brody **(appearing behind them with Blanca): who's the normal one?

**Kyle**: none of us. That's for damn sure.

**Brody** (laughing): yes, well, I just came over to thank Max again for getting me a Mind Theatre. (He starts to mention the detection of the wormhole signal, but recalling Max's request to keep it quiet, he says nothing.) I'm hoping to open it up next month in time for the buzz when the wormhole opens at the end of April. I was going to thank him myself but he looks busy.

The view shifts to Max and Liz dancing clearly oblivious to everyone but each other, and then back to the guys.

**Kyle** (seeing no need to tell Brody that the wormhole will not reopen, he looks over to the dance floor): it would have been pointless talking to Zeke too. He is just as gone over Hera as Max is over Liz right now. (The guys laugh)

Brody and Blanca walk away to a nearby table. Kyle pats Michael on the shoulder before he walks over to where Serena and Alan are dancing and cuts in. Michael greets Maria as she walks off stage and we can see Maria is giving him a sly look.

_**Episode begins in Phoenix. **_Tess and Jean Claude leave an expensive restaurant. Tess is dressed in a sleek black, low-cut dress with matching 4-inch heels, and Jean Claude is wearing an expensive, European-cut suit with a dark burgundy shirt open at the collar. They walk to the valet station and a new black Peugeot sedan is brought up. Jean Claude tips the valet and opens the door for Tess as she smiles and slides in.

The camera view shifts to a high shot as the car pulls away from the restaurant and maneuvers through the dark streets of Phoenix and then on to Tempe. They pull into his driveway and he stops. Jean Claude gets out and opens the door for Tess and they walk arm-in-arm to the house. As they approach the front steps he notices the door is not closed. Jean Claude rushes forward, opens the door, and turns on the lights. Tess quickly comes up beside him.

**Jean Claude**: I've been robbed!

View shifts to inside the house. Paintings along the hallway have been ripped from their frames. They proceed to the living room. The room has been trashed. Every photo frame on the piano has been opened. Some of the pictures appear missing and some torn and thrown onto the floor. The chair and the sofa cushion have been ripped open, with the stuffing thrown around the room. Several areas along the wall show where the drywall has been smashed in looking for secret compartments.

**Tess** (afraid): why?

**Jean Claude** (shaking his head, he looks at the destruction of his now ramshackled house): I can understand burglary, but this is vandalism… destruction for the sake of destruction.

**Tess** (still scared, but starting to get her emotions under control): no, they… someone… was looking for something.

View shifts to the surveillance van. Dr. Nero is in the back staring at three flat-screen displays.

**Roberto** (pointing to Tess on the screen): our cameras, they are picking up all the action?

**Dr. Nero** (irritated): video's great. But, the audio sucks. I can't make out what they're saying.

View returns to Jean Claude and Tess.

**Jean Claude** (serious, nodding): of course (he turns to Tess), you're right.

He runs up the stairs turning on the lights. Tess follows. They open the doors to each bedroom and see each has been thoroughly searched. All the windows in the house seem to be wide open. Jean Claude moves to the master bedroom. A large king-size mattress and box springs sit on their side. The stuffing has been ripped out. The contents of the drawers in the dresser have been dumped out. All the walls have been smashed in and the drywall pulled out and scattered across the room.

The camera moves to a painting above the bed. It sits askew, and a glint of light is seen. The camera slowly zooms in to reveal the lense of a hidden camera embedded in the painting frame.

Scene shifts to General Wallace's secret laboratory at Fort Craig. The General comes in and walks to a female African-American soldier seated at a table. She has on large headphones and is listening to tapes of Earth-to-Antar transmissions from the Embassy.

**General Wallace** (turning to the soldier): Sergeant Millison, anything new?

**Sergeant Millison** (taking off the headphone, and sitting ram-rod straight in her chair): no, Sir. Outgoing messages continue, but the frequency has slowed; still nothing coming in.

The general nods, and moves to a young lieutenant in Air Force blues. The short, wiry Chinese-American officer is studying a 5-ft diameter globe of Hades. He is inspecting the military encampments in the northern hemisphere and comparing it to details in 'Hades Rising,' Michael's 4 by 5 foot painting which sits on an easel. The painting depicts the second Antarian moon, Hades, rising over the surface of Antar.

**General Wallace** (turning to the lieutenant): Wang? Anything?

**Lieutenant Wang**: since we 'acquired' the painting (they both smile at that description of their stealing it from a woman's home), we've studied it using x-ray, infrared, and ultraviolet instruments. (He looks at a stack of color diagrams.) I believe we have uncovered a number of new details. I'm ordering upgrades to our model.

**General Wallace** (smiling): good, keep me informed.

The General walks to an executive chair behind a large metal desk and pulls out his briefcase. He extracts a file and the Roswell Gazette. He opens the paper and studies the front page story entitled 'First Aliens -- Now Ghosts'. He opens the file and looks at a photo. Major Ollmann comes in, turns to the General, and salutes.

**General Wallace** (lifting up the paper and showing the headline): we need to identify these 'saucer ghosts.'

**Major Ollmann** (nodding): I read about them. There were reports, and a blurry video was shown on the TV.

General Wallace pushes an 8 by 10 black and white glossy photo across the table. It shows a blurry image of two early twenty, Caucasians in casual clothes. The man is holding the hand of an attractive young woman. The photo shows the man from the side, his image is blurry. The woman is facing the camera. It shows a clear view of a beautiful, dark-haired woman in a ponytail. She is laughing with the man.

**Major Ollmann** (studying the photo intensely): but (he looks up from the photo) there was nothing in this detail in the papers. How did…

**General Wallace **(cutting him off): the picture is clear enough to identify the woman, at least, if she is a local. I want 50 soldiers… in civilian clothing, showing that photo around. Try Roswell first, hit the bars and the restaurants, and then spread out. The code name is Casper (he smiles slightly for a second), like in the ghost. I expect a report Monday morning, 0600, telling me who they are, and how they can get inside that dome. (The General turns away and picks up another report; the Major knows he has been dismissed. He turns, salutes, and moves to the door.)

Scene returns to Jean Claude and Tess. They continue to search his ransacked house. Jean Claude moves to a section of the wall behind an overturned couch. He gets down on both knees and pulls away the plaster and stares.

**Tess** (placing a hand on his shoulder): did they find them? Your valuables?

**Jean Claude** (turning and looking up at her, he smiles): I hope not, but I don't think so. (He pulls back the drywall, extends his hand down into the wall and pulls out a canvas satchel from below the hardwood floor.) They missed this!

**Tess** (pulling up her dress so she can get down on her knees too): what is it?

Jean Claude opens the satchel and pulls out a metal disk with Antarian symbols, a small notebook, a pair of leather bracelets, and a large dusty leather-bound journal.

**Jean Claude**: this is an artifact (he laughs). At least that's what dad always called it. (He looks at Tess.) From when grandpere and grandmere were… abducted.

Tess fingers the disk. The Antarian symbols seem familiar. They look like those from the metal book. The leather bracelets are dried out and crumbling.

**Tess** (holding up one of the bracelets): these… are alien, too?

**Jean Claude** (shaking his head): no, they are from the Indian reservation. (He looks at the symbols molding into the leather. He points.) These are ancient symbols from their mythology: the bear, snake, and the eagle. And this is their symbol for the wind.

**Tess** (smiling): no sun or fire?

**Jean Claude** (smiling): no, but this one (he points to the symbol of a long fanged monster), intrigued me as a boy. I did some research, and went to the Ramah Indian Reservation. The Navajos call it the Dalphacie; a relative of the mammoth. (Tess looks inquiringly.) It's now extinct, but from the look of those claws it must have been a terror.

They reach for the books. Jean Claude opens the notebook and looks at it for a second and then quickly slips it into his suit jacket. Tess pretends not to notice and opens the dusty journal. It is written using English characters but the words are grouped in two-letter units.

**Tess**: what's this?

**Jean Claude**: a journal. But, it's in code. A strange woman came looking for grandpere. According to my father, she said she knew Santoro back when he was abducted. She asked to leave the journal (he thumbs through the pages). She said someone would come for it. But, no one ever came.

**Tess**: what was her name?

**Jean Claude**: U-manny, U-miami… something like that

**Tess**: Yamine?

**Jean Claude** (surprised): yes, that sounds like it. (His suspicions are re-ignited.) How did you know?

**Tess** (puzzled): I don't know; it just came to me. So (she averts her eyes and looks at the journal), you have no idea what it says?

**Jean Claude**: no. Father took it to different cryptographers. They said it could be any of a number of codes, but most likely it is recorded with the Playfair Cipher. But… you need a keyword to unlock it. They tried, but no luck.

Tess opens the first page of the Journal and sees 'RQ WS RB UD GN NV NV' at the top.

They hear a creak in the floorboards. The wind comes up and it blows in the drapes in front of the window.

**Jean Claude **(grabbing her hand and picking up the items and stuffing them into the satchel): I don't think we're safe here. They were looking for something (he looks around staring at the walls, but not picking up the hidden camera), and they might come back.

**Tess**: but, shouldn't you call the police or your insurance agent?

**Jean Claude **(appearing anxious): it won't do any good to make a claim if I'm dead. Let's go. I can call from your place… after I've re-hidden my valuables. Maybe we'll come back after the police arrive.

Scene shifts back to Cow Patties. The show is going well. Jim and Amy are singing a duet. Kyle is dancing close by and laughing. He spins Serena and she turns and comes back in his arms laughing.

**Kyle** (laughing): you move pretty well for a ghost.

**Serena** (smiling): you (she starts running her hand along his chin and down his muscular shoulders and arms) feel pretty substantial for a spirit.

**Kyle** (looking a little more serious): we're going to have to be more careful. The photo in the paper is too indistinct to identify anyone, but if we start going to the saucer on a regular basis they'll eventually get a better shot.

**Serena** (nodding): as long as we travel by Air-Kyle (she closes her eyes savoring the memory of them apperating), I'll be satisfied. (Kyle nods and moves in for a kiss.)

Two new patrons squeeze in the door. They are both tall, square shouldered men standing over 6-foot 3. They are wearing worn jeans, high-topped black boots and dark t-shirts under zipped-up denim jackets. Their militarily erect stance and buzz-cuts make them stand out as strangers, and the bulge below their armpits looks suspicious. They move to the bar and order two longneck Budweisers and inspect the crowd. The band begins and the noise level rises to over 120 decibels. The first soldier leans over and shouts to the bartender and shows him the 8 by 10 black and white photo. John, the bartender immediately recognizes Serena and Kyle, but shakes his head no.

The two military operatives mingle in the crowd. The first one tilts his head and the second officer looks over as he recognizes the woman in the photo. He takes a surreptitious glance at the photo, checks out Kyle and Serena, nods, and takes his cell phone out to place a call.

**Kyle** (noticing the looks from the tall man): something's wrong. I don't like the way those guys are staring at you.

**Serena** (smiling): are you becoming jealous?

**Kyle** (serious): I think our cover's been blown.

**Serena** (seeing the look in his eyes spins around and looks at the two men): let's get out of here.

As they take a step towards the door, two Royal Protectors step up to the operatives. The men look like they are going to draw their guns, and then suddenly they go limp. The Protectors help them to the door. Two of Cow Patties bouncers take them to a waiting car. Sheriff Hanson looks on, as two more 'drunks' are helped away. He tips his hat to the bouncers before they move back indoors. Kyle and Serena pull out in their Valenti Garage truck and head down the highway.

The camera moves back and two observers, both in civilian clothes seated in a non-descript van, can be seen watching Kyle's truck. The camera zooms in to reveal Major Ollmann and Sergeant Millison as they watch them drive off. The Major picks up the radio and gives instructions. He nods to the Sergeant, but as she tries to start the van to follow, the motor spins but will not start. They start to get out to investigate as four Protectors close in.

View shifts back inside Cow Patties. A new song starts and Maria convinces Michael to dance. She pulls him onto the floor. The crowd is loud and getting drunk. Everyone is singing along with Jim and Amy.

View shifts to Isabel sitting alone in the booth. She is happy for Jim, Amy, and Maria, and for everyone having fun, but seeing the couples dancing cheek to cheek reminds her of Jesse and Kolin, and makes her feel sad. Her eyes begin to glisten with tears as she thinks of the two men in her life, both light years away. She misses the comfort and stability of Jesse, and longs for the excitement and the feeling of being needed by Kolin. A long lean cowboy walks to her booth. He takes off his hat and sets it on the table. The tall, dark-haired stranger turns to Isabel and offers her his hand, inviting her to dance. She looks up, shakes her head no and lowers her head, returning to her melancholic thoughts.

**Cowboy** (western drawl): I've come a long way Isabel (his voice changes), to dance with my girl again.

She looks up annoyed and is about to tell him to get lost when she sees something in his eyes… hears something comforting in his voice. The hint of something familiar.

**Isabel** (slight smile): and when was that, 'Mr. Cowpoke'?

**Cowboy** (again offering her his hand): during Michael and Maria's wedding, in Las Vegas.

Isabel is intrigued, and allows herself to be drawn onto the dance floor. Jim begins a boisterous rendition of a Toby Keith song.

**Jim**:

_Now those might be the saddest,  
Big 'ol baby browns I ever seen.  
How did I know, you'd been cryin'?  
Baby, you got make-up runnin' down your cheek._

**Cowboy** (smiling): did you think a few million light years could keep me away?

_  
You're just a Queen lookin' for a crown,  
lost when you stumbled over some silly clown.  
_

**Isabel** (shocked): Kolin? How…

_Take that frown, turn it upside down,  
'Cause you never know who might be,  
Fallin' in love with your smile.  
_

**Cowboy/Kolin**: I possessed this poor man's body. I can't keep it long, but I had to see you… and tell you I love you. You must find your way back to me.

A_ broken heart that's on the mend,  
Takes a little time, I realize.  
But right now you have to know,_

_True love is look'n you in the eye.  
_

Isabel hugs him tight, and kisses him. Michael and Maria dancing nearby see the exchange and look at Isabel in amazement. Maria stares at the tall lanky frame, the short dark hair and the innocent stare. Somehow he seems familiar.

_Girl, I did my best; I really tried to make you grin.  
An' before I say goodbye, I'm gonna tell you again  
_

**Isabel**: oh, Kolin. I need you. You have to stay and help us ready the ship, plot out our course, and open the wormhole. You have to…

_Take your frown,  
Turn it upside down,_

_  
_**Cowboy/Kolin** (interrupting): you, the Royal Four, were designed with all the knowledge needed… to return to the Five Planets. It was a backup, in case something happened to the Granolith.

_Oh, you have to know I'm   
Fallin' in love with your smile._

**Isabel**: no, we need your help, we can't…

**Cowboy/Kolin** (shaking his head as he smiles): I can only possess him for a few more seconds, or he will not survive. Let me hold you. (He pulls her close and they dance in silence for a few seconds. Everyone is dancing fast, while Isabel and the cowboy dance slowly as if in their own dream.) I must go now. (He is starting to tremble; he looks weak.) You must return soon. The Empress has defeated Rath. Zyst, Onkur, and Artur are under occupation. (He starts to stagger; he looks at her desperately.) Antar and Cano are next. The Earth Disease is spreading. We don't have much time. You… only you and the Royal Four… have the power to defeat her. When combined, your power is far greater than the Shaft of Orion. Ava, Xaedon, Amíle, and I are on the run. We will not be able to elude her for long. You must journey across the passage and save the Five Planets and … save our love.

The cowboy collapses and everyone dancing nearby starts to laugh assuming he is drunk. Michael and Maria who have been watching closely see the look in Isabel's eyes and know this is no ordinary drunk. They rush to Isabel and help her get the cowboy to their booth. Moments after they get him settled; he shakes his head as if coming up from a fog. He looks around and the first person he sees is Isabel.

**Cowboy** (smiling, heavy western intonation): honey, where you been' all my life? (He stands unstably and picks up his hat.) How about me get'n us a drink. (He takes a step, suddenly looks sick, and then runs to the Men's Room.)

**Michael** (confused): what was that all about?

Isabel is unsure what to say. She looks around at everyone having a good time.

**Isabel Voice Over**: let them enjoy their night. Then, I'll tell everyone… once Max and Liz return. Something tells me to keep this news to myself until I can figure out its meaning.

**Isabel** (deceptively): just a cowboy, dancing with a lonely girl.

She turns away, taking a sip of her Coke not meeting his eyes. Michael looks uncertain, but Maria stares, knowing there was more, much more, to the exchange between Isabel and the stranger._  
_

View shifts to Max and Liz who are dancing near the door, far from Isabel's exchange with the cowboy. He pulls her out into the warm spring evening. They both look up at the stars and to the nearly full moon. Max pulls Liz to him and kisses her.

**Max**: I've got a surprise for your birthday.

**Liz** (smiling): I don't know how much I like surprises.

**Max** (chuckling): you liked the balloon ride.

**Liz** (smiling): yes that was great.

**Max**: I've arranged for Zeke and Malarthe to stay at Maria's for the weekend. We're going on a trip.

**Liz**: Maria and Michael? Taking our baby? I would have expected your mom or mine. Why…

**Max**: Michael insisted. He's grown pretty fond of Malarthe. And, he said Alan and Alex wanted to spend some time with their cousin.

**Liz** (smiling coyly): so, when do we leave?

**Max** (taking her hand and leading her into the shadows): right now. (He wraps his arms around her and they disapperate leaving a soft audible 'pop.')

View shifts back to the dance floor. Chuck Crash, TV4 reporter, is wearing leather pants, cowboy boots and a western shirt with pearl snaps and a bolo tie. He is dancing close to a petite, well-built blonde. As the woman turns, the camera slowly zooms in and we see he is dancing with Madison who is wearing jean shorts, sandals, and a red halter top. The song ends and they move to their booth. Chuck takes a long drink of his beer and leans across the table, close to Madison.

**Chuck Crash** (excited being with this beautiful woman): the band's not bad. And neither, are you. (He gives her a smile, and moves in for a kiss.)

**Madison** (serious, looking around to see who is here): keep you pants on Chucky, this isn't a social meeting. We're not on a date (she looks at him with a serious, unsmiling, glare); this is business.

**Chuck Crash** (disappointed, but ready to move on): okay… I know. Just thought we could mix a little pleasure with our business. You said you had something to sell. Some bit of juicy insight into the working of our alien friends.

**Madison**: I'm moving on, Chuck. Got a new position with a DC law firm, so come tomorrow, I'm out of here. (She opens her purse and pulls out an envelope.) You got the money?

**Chuck Crash** (shaking his head): that wasn't our deal. I said if the information was valuable, I'd see what I could do.

**Madison** (shaking her head): no, that's what you wanted. What we agreed to was, for $50,000, I'd provide enough information, and proof, to knock you socks off. I got (she waves the envelope) the low down on the whole alien royal family. The question is, do you have the money?

**Chuck Crash** (negotiating): let me see what you got, and if I can sell it to my station, then maybe…

Madison gets up, empties her drink, and turns.

**Madison** (waving goodbye): nice to meet you, Chuck. I got a better offer from 'Entertainment Tonight' anyway. I felt I should honor our agreement, but if you're going to give me grief (she shakes her head), then I'm gone.

She takes two steps before Chuck hurries up to her.

**Chuck Crash**: okay, okay. A guy's got to try. Let's go out to the parking lot and…

**Madison** (shaking her head no): no, here… in a public place. No funny business. It better be a cashier's check made out to me, or I'm walking.

Chuck nods and indicates she should return to the booth. He pulls an envelope from his pants pocket and slides it under the table. She opens the flap, looks at the check and smiles. She reaches into her halter top and pulls out a stamp-sized packet.

**Madison** (smiling mischievously): it's all there. It's printed on a microdot… you'll need a special reader or a microscope.

She moves over to Chuck, smiles, and sticks the packet deep into his front pants pocket, lingering just long enough to get Chuck aroused. She gives him a quick kiss and then turns and walks to the door. Chuck is aroused at the close intimate contact and a little flustered. His pants are so tight he has trouble getting the packet out. As he fumbles, a pair of eyes follows Madison to the door. The watcher nods, and another man at the doors opens it for Madison and then follows her out.

View shifts to the stage. Jim turns to the microphone. Friends, we've had (he turns to the band, Amy, and Maria) a great time tonight. But, John over at the bar tells me he's got to close, so this is the last song. The band starts and Amy and Maria step forward.

The camera moves to Amy as she starts an old Bonnie Raitt song. Jim takes out his harmonica and starts playing.

_I told you once the day we met  
I wouldn't be your queen.  
Your little darlin', sweet coquette  
Just wasn't my routine_

Zeke turns to Hera, beckoning her to the dance floor.

**Zeke** (smiling): it's the last dance, come on…

Maria steps forward to sing the next line.

_You've been around, enough to know  
There's really no one else_

**Hera** (smiling): okay (they start to dance and she moves close to him.) I've already broken curfew.

_  
When I hear that siren call, baby  
I just can't help myself_

I gotta go  
I hope you'll understand  
I love you so  
Want you to be my man  


**Hera** (holding him tight, her head on his shoulder): you're going back aren't you? Maybe not tonight, not tomorrow, but someday.

Rachael gets her attention and waves. She and Jeremy move to the bar's door and step out into the parking lot.

_I hear it callin'  
Sound so sweet and plain  
I gotta go, baby,  
'Cause the galaxy road's my middle name  
_

**Zeke** (pulls back and looks at her): no, there is no way to return. And even if I could…

**Hera** (looking into his eyes): what about Ultra?

**Zeke** (looks sad, shaking his head): she's on another world, billions of light years away. Maybe it was just coincidence that we met.

_Guess the road is in my blood  
'Cause I'm my daddy's kid_

_Just have to learn how to let me go  
Just like my momma did  
_

**Hera **(surprised): a coincidence? In Roswell?

**Zeke**: maybe we were never meant to be.

_  
I gotta go,  
I hope you'll understand  
Oh, I love you so  
_

**Hera** (whispering as she pulls him tight and looks up into his eyes): don't mistake coincidence for fate.

_  
I hear it callin', baby  
Sound so sweet and plain  
I gotta go,  
'Cause the galaxy road's my middle name._

The song ends and Jim takes Amy's and Maria's hands and bows. The audience applauds. Men and women are whistling. Jim helps Amy down and they move between their friends receiving congratulations and pats on the back.

View shifts to Michael, as he stands at the stage. He holds his hands out to Maria and she jumps into his outstretched arms. He swings her around as Alan and Alex come up. They join in the celebration and start to follow the rest of the crowd who are heading for the door and the parking lot. Alan runs ahead and opens the door to the station wagon for his mother. Alex sees Zeke and Hera and runs over to them indicating that they should join them.

Rachael and Jeremy walk to the Volvo; he gives her a brief kiss. Alex opens the door for Hera and the young twin gets in the middle of the back seat. Alan opens the door for Rachael and after she slides into the rear seat, he climbs into the front seat. Zeke and Hera look in and see all the seats are full. Zeke smiles, slips in and pulls Hera in onto his lap.

Two Royal Protectors stand talking to Hanley as they watch the crowd break up.

**Hanley**: guards are watching all the Royals?

**Protector Number 1/Gael** (nodding): we've doubled the guard details. Surveillance is monitoring their vehicles and homes. We've even expanded the protection for Princess Avan'ya.

**Hanley** (shaking his head): her name is Tess, not Avan'ya.

**Protector No. 2/Cede** (questioningly): what do we do with the spies? The military types that had pictures of Kyle and Serena? And the blonde… Madison?

**Hanley**: take them to our interrogation unit. I'll expect a full debrief first thing tomorrow. The signs are there. Trouble is brewing. And the time may be near when they make their move.

**Gael** (solemn): is it time? To move in on General Wallace's operation?

**Cede** (intense): time to shut it down?

**Hanley** (shaking his head): no, we are better positioned leaving their operation in place. Now that we have confirmed that they were intercepting our transmissions, and we can tap into theirs, I will begin feeding them false information.

View shifts to Zeke and Hera. They are sitting in the back of Michael's Volvo as the red station wagon stops and Hera climbs off of Zeke's lap and they exit. Rachael gets out too, says thanks, and they walk up the sidewalk together to Hera's modest house. Rachael stands at the door waiting. She looks at Hera who jerks her chin towards the house. Rachael gets the hint and steps inside. Zeke and Hera stand awkwardly at her door.

**Hera **(looking at him with a serious expression): you say you won't leave me.

**Zeke** (smiling): I'm not going anywhere.

**Hera**: you say she is gone… far away, and you can never be with her…

Hera turns and looks up at the stars. Zeke looks too, as he stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. The stars are so bright it is as if they can reach out and touch them. They stand in the shade of the porch partially blocked from the rays of the nearly full moon.

**Hera Voice Over **(still staring at the stars): his words sound good. But, it's what he isn't saying… he still loves her.

**Zeke** (moving close to Hera, whispering in her ear): I want you. I need you.

**Hera Voice Over**: but, how can we ever be more than friends, when I know the way he feels about her?

Zeke smiles as he turns her to him and tilts her head for a kiss. She leans forward, wanting to believe; she closes her eyes and lifts her lips up to Zeke. He starts to move to her, to close the distance, but then hesitates. He looks up, almost feeling Ultra's eyes, staring down at him from the stars overhead. He looks back at Hera, standing there looking vulnerable with her eyes closed and lips parted. Uncertain, he takes Hera's hand in his and kisses it instead. Her eyes fly open and he looks unsure, turns, and runs to Michael's car and gets in.

View shifts to inside Hera's house as she enters. Rachael is waiting by the door.

**Rachael** (excited): did you tell him…? Did he kiss you? Are you going out again? Did it happen like I told you it would?

**Hera** (unhappy look on her face): no, I couldn't tell him. He didn't…

**Rachael** (surprised and a little disbelieving): he didn't kiss you?!

**Hera** (resigned): we're just (with tears threatening to spill from her eyes) friends.

**Rachael**: it didn't look that way at the end of the 'Stupid' song.

**Hera** (smiling for a second, and then turning away): we… can never be more than friends.

**Rachael** (astounded): why?!

**Hera** (sad, swallowing to keep the tears at bay): he's royalty. He's destined to marry the Princess.

**Rachael** (shocked): Zeke… is… royalty? Like royalty, as in from some small country in Europe?

**Hera** (shaking her head): not exactly. (She raises a trembling finger and points up.)

**Rachael** (begins to speak, then looks at Hera's up-pointed finger): you mean… Princess Ultra? (Hera nods.) How do you know? How can you know? Hera, we've been best friends since you moved here last year. We've told each other everything. (She stares at Hera who does not look up.) What's going on? There's no way you could know about any of this alien stuff… unless (she stares at Hera.)

**Hera** (desperate): you are my best friend… my only Earth friend (she looks up, fearful of seeing rejection in Rachael's eyes). I couldn't tell you and risk losing your friendship.

**Rachael** (shocked): you're really an alien? (She takes Hera's hand and gives her a big smile.) That explains why you didn't know who Will Smith was! Tell me ev… (She stops mid-sentence, seeing the pain in Hera's face she decides to delay her request. She gets a determined look on her face.) I think the planning stages of 'Operation Get Zeke Back' are about to commence… (She turns and hugs Hera.) And I'm not talking about back, as in back to friends. (She looks at Hera.) Do you want him? Is he the one?

**Hera** (pauses and then nods, falling onto the couch): what do I do?

**Rachael**: first you have to tell him how you feel, and then (she giggles and whispers in Hera's ear) it probably wouldn't hurt to try a little flirting beforehand.

Hera's mother is standing in the shadows listening intensely to this discussion. She is irritated that Hera broke her vow to keep her true identity a secret.

**Mrs. Montanan** (irritated): Hera? Rachael? Are you girls just getting home? (She walks into living room, stares up at the clock.) I thought I told you 11 o'clock!

**Hera**: sorry mom. We went to a dance, and I lost track of time… and then Zeke offered us a ride home.

Mrs. Montanan shakes her head. She can't stay mad at her daughter, and a trace of a smile replaces the irritated frown on her face. Then she wonders whether she should worry about what Hera was doing when she 'lost track of time.'

**Hera**: don't worry mom. I wasn't doing anything you should worry about. Zeke's entire family was there. You'd have heard about it by now if I'd done something.

Mrs. Montanan stares at her daughter for a moment before bidding her and Rachael good night, telling them not to stay up too late. She returns to the shadow and listens silently.

Scene shifts to Michael and Maria's house as they arrive home. The twins are excited and drag Zeke to their dome to show him their room. Maria comes in the house still elated from the show. Roja is sitting on the couch, a sound-asleep Malarthe held lovingly to her shoulder.

**Michael** (seeing the sleeping baby, he picks up the playpen): I'll set this up in our bedroom.

**Maria **(surprised): our bedroom? The spare room might work better. We might (she smiles and seductively runs a hand through his hair), wake her.

Roja stands and walks to them. Michael takes Malarthe from their friend, and Roja bids them goodnight and leaves.

**Michael** (hugging the little girl and looking down at her sleeping form): have you (he looks over to Maria) ever thought about having more children? Maybe (he smiles at her), ones that don't grow up in a couple of years.

**Maria **(coming up beside him and looking down on the baby): of course, but we've been sort of preoccupied with the FBI, the Skins and The Evil... But (as a smile crosses her face), I'd be willing to try.

The baby opens her eyes and starts to fuss.

**Michael** (turning to Maria): can you fix her a bottle?

**Maria** (shaking her head): she probably has a poopy diaper. (She checks, but Malarthe is fine.) Okay, I'll get her a bottle. Walk her around; see if you can keep her occupied.

Michael turns to the baby who starts to fuss louder.

**Michael** (baby talk): does Mally want to go for a walk?

Michael carries the baby though the tunnel into his studio. He flips on the lights and walks to his painting. Malarthe's demeanor changes suddenly.

**Malarthe** (staring at the painting): go home.

Michael turns to his painting. He places the baby in the crook of his left arm, opens the cabinet and riffles through the contents until he pulls out three, new, unopened tubes of paint. He opens each and squeezes out chromium yellow, cadmium red, and black mica onto his palette with his right hand. He faces the landscape, and in an area above and to slightly to the right of the highest peak, he applies black to form a circle. Michael looks down at the baby, as if asking for directions. Malarthe goos again, as if approving. Using a new brush, he adds yellow and begins to form the undulating edge of the wormhole. Next he adds red outlining the interface between the atmosphere and the portal to Antar.

Maria comes in carrying a bottle. She stops and watches Michael paint. He works with quiet efficiency as he applies the acrylic to the canvas. Maria steps up behind him and stares first at the painting and then the baby. The little girl is staring intently. She raises her little hands and seemingly points. Michael looks at the baby, nods, and then adds more red as he completes the wormhole. He looks back as if consulting with Malarthe. She nods and goos.

**Maria** (to Michael and then to Malarthe): I thought… (she looks at Michael) I thought you weren't going for an alien theme with this one.

Michael jerks at the sound of her voice, as if being shocked awake from a trance, and swings around to her. He opens his eyes wide, blinking rapidly as if trying to wake up. He shudders and looks at Maria.

**Michael** (still drowsy and looking confused): what are you talking about; it's just (as he turns to the painting, he sees the wormhole as if for the first time)… a… simple… landscape. (He turns and looks at the baby who is happily staring at the painting.)

**Malarthe** (turns away from the painting and looks up at Michael): dada… go home.

Maria stares at the baby, then Michael, and then they all turn and look at the painting. The highest peak points directly up towards the wormhole. Michael and Maria turn back to the baby as she begins to laugh and clap her hands. They turn to the painting, and the peak seems to vibrate.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz at Yosemite. They walk to the cabin-rental office hand-in-hand. A young man in jeans and a red flannel shirt is watching TV. His back is to them as they come in.

**Max **(holding the door open for Liz): good evening, I'm Max Swift, and this is my wife. (Liz giggles.) I believe you are holding a cabin for us, a queen with a nice view, at lookout point.

**Clerk** (hitting 'mute' as he turns from the TV): yes, two nights at $86 a night. (He smiles with a slight apologetic shrug) payable in advance.

**Max**: I don't have a credit card, is cash okay?

**Clerk** (shrugging): well, I'm supposed to get a credit card impression, or… a big deposit.

**Max** (smiling as he lays down four $100 bills): number 117, Lookout Point?

**Clerk** (handing him the key): have a good evening. By the way (he looks out the window as they leave) I didn't hear you drive up. It's about a mile down the road, to your left.

**Liz** (calling back as she walks away holding Max's hand): it's such a beautiful night; we thought we'd walk.

The clerk considers and walks to the door and looks out. It's dark and he can't see them.

**Clerk**: but… your luggage? (He thinks and stares out, but they seem to have disappeared.) It's a 20-mile jaunt to the National Park. (He shakes his head and returns to the counter.) Tourists. (He laughs as he turns back to the TV.)

Max takes Liz's hand and they disapperate. Moment's later they reappear in front of cabin 117. Max unlocks the door and Liz flips on the light switch and begins to step in.

**Max** (coughs to get her attention): Pardon me, ma'am (he smiles). It's tradition around here, for the husband to carry his bride over the threshold.

Liz giggles and wraps her arms around Max's neck as he lifts her and carries her in. He flicks the door closed with his foot and carries Liz to the bed and gently sets her down.

**Liz** (on her knees, on the bed, looking up into Max's eyes): what should we do now? (She bats her eyes in a mock flirtatious manner.)

**Max **(also on his knees, on the bed, smiling as he looks down into Liz's eyes): well, we could play cards…

**Liz** (kissing him and then pulling back and smiling): or watch TV or…

**Max**: or, something else (she giggles as he wraps his arms around her and pulls Liz down on top of him.)

Scene shifts to the twin's room. Alex is jumping on his bed. Alan and Zeke are playing video hockey. Alan scores again and looks over and sees Zeke is not paying attention.

**Alan**: what's wrong? I have other games. I have… (he starts to fumble through a box of X-Box games.)

**Alex **(jumping off the bed and coming over): it's not the game, is it?

**Alan** (looking closely at Zeke's face, and nodding to Alex): it's another girl problem.

**Zeke** (serious): am I being unfaithful to Ultra (he turns and looks at the boys) when I think about Hera?

Zeke sees back only an hour earlier. He is standing at Hera's door. They stand awkwardly for a moment, and then Hera moves forward and lifts her lips up to Zeke. He starts to move to her, and then hesitates.

**Zeke**: does Ultra even want me anymore? If I could go back, would she even remember my name?

**Alex**: let's call her. (Zeke looks dubious.)

**Alan**: sure, we can do it…

The three boys sit on the bed. Zeke holds their hands and they close their eyes and concentrate. Nothing seems to happen.

**Zeke**: nothing.

**Alan**: try again. (Alex nods.)

Alan and Alex pull Zeke to the window and they stare up into the starry sky. They try again.

View shifts to Cano. Ultra is with friends. She is lying in a boat; her back is resting against the chest of a handsome young man with a flowing white blouse, leather pants, and long blonde hair. He kisses her cheek and runs his hand along and through her long brown hair. He starts to slip his hand lower.

**Ultra** (turning and slapping his hand away playfully, whispering): no Falco, not here in front of Meta and Qin.

They float along, she and Falco in one boat, and her friends Meta and Qin in another. Ultra is talking quietly to Falco, dangling her hand in the thick dark water. The reflection of the stars and the bright blue glow of Ibes, the largest moon circling Cano, give the scene a peaceful aura. All night a small dim star has attracted her attention. She is staring at it again, when suddenly she sees the faces of Zeke and the twins calling to her. She sits straight up, stands, and turns to the sky. She misbalances and falls into the water. Falco calls to her and then jumps in.

View shifts under water. Ultra is sinking, her long hair streaming lazily behind her as she sinks slowly through the cold, viscous water.

View shifts back to Zeke. He looks shocked.

**Zeke** (seeing her sinking into the water): she's dying. She's so far away and I can't save her.

View returns to Ultra. Suddenly Falco's arms reach around her and he begins to pull her to the surface. He pulls her to the boat and helps her in. Ultra is coughing up water and Meta and Qin paddle over to them concerned. Ultra's hair is wet and her flowing diaphanous top clings to her nearly naked body. She looks back to the sky and sees Zeke and lifts up her arms.

View shifts to Zeke. He sees her alive, smiling, reaching up to him. And then he sees a pair of strong arms envelop her. A strange man, with wet blonde hair and moist blue eyes looking lovingly at Ultra. This man is not Zeke. He is much taller and very muscular. He turns Ultra and pulls her to his chest and kisses her. Ultra looks up with a broad smile as he pulls her to him. She holds him tight, desperate in her relief and gives him a long passionate kiss.

**Zeke** (pulling his hand from the twins, breaking the connection): I've seen enough. I've lost her. She has someone new, on Cano.

View shifts to Ultra as she pulls back and smiles. Then she looks shocked.

View returns to the twin's room.

**Alan** (putting an arm around his cousin): no, not Ultra. She loves you.

**Alex** (turning to Zeke): there must be a mistake. Let's reconnect. (He puts his hand out.)

**Zeke** (becoming angry, hurt): didn't you see the look in her eyes? The look of adoration and love.

Alan and Alex look away, not wanting to hurt Zeke further by confirming that they too saw that look.

**Zeke**: dad says we have to live in this life, on Earth. There's no way to get back to the Five Planets now. And (he looks so hurt, so disillusioned) there's no need.

He moves to the window and looks up again.

**Zeke**: goodbye fair Princess. I will bother you no more.

Zeke turns and walks to the door of the dome and starts down the connecting hallway.

**Alan**: where are you going?

**Zeke** (turns, looking lost and stares back at his cousins): I need to think. I'm going for a walk.

**Alex** (pulling on his shoes): we'll go with you.

**Alan **(nodding): yes, we'll…

**Zeke** (firm): no, I need to be alone. I'll be okay. Thanks.

He turns and walks to the front door, deactivates the security system, and closes the door behind him. The boys follow, and watch from the window as Zeke walks down the sidewalk and into the darkness.

**Alex** (shaking his head): girls.

**Alan** (nodding, agreeing with his brother): they can't be worth it. I'm never going to love a girl, except for mother.

**Alex**: and Aunt Liz, Izzy, and Serena. (Alan nods.)

**Alan**: I don't want to ever feel as bad as Zeke looks.

View shifts to Ultra. She pulls back and sees it is Falco, not Zeke in her arms. She looks around frantically, searching for Zeke. But, soon she realizes where she is and whom she is with.

**Falco** (seeing the shock in her eyes): Princess, are you okay?

**Ultra** (sad): yes Falco. Thank you for helping me in the water. (He moves close and tries to kiss her again.)

**Ultra Voice Over**: I can't go on like this. I think about him all the time, cry myself to sleep… and now, I'm having visions. This has to stop.

View shifts to her memory of the look of shock and disillusionment in Zeke's eyes as he saw her kissing Falco.

**Ultra **(whispering): it's over. I saw the look in his eyes. (Tears begin to roll down her cheeks.) I must find someone new.

She turns and hugs Falco, then kisses him passionately trying to block out the pain. It doesn't work and she feels even more alone and more desolate.

**Ultra** (dazed): take me home, Falco. I need to get some sleep.

His emotions are rocked, she is kissing him one second and pushing him away the next. Falco's passion for Ultra, held in check for all this time, has been unleashed. He wants her, all of her.

**Falco**: yes (he kisses her, but she does not respond), yes my Ultruska. At a time like this you need to be near the one you love.

Ultra is not really paying attention, allows Falco to wrap his arms around her as he mentally directs the boat to the shore.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz in their bed in the cabin in Yosemite. It is early in the morning and a hint of yellow peeks in from the window on the east side of the cabin. Liz sits up on one elbow and looks lovingly down at Max. He is sleeping contentedly; a small smile on his lips. Liz moves down and kisses his forehead then turns and stretches. She starts to stand, looks around, and pulls on Max's shirt over her naked body. The shirt hangs loosely on her shoulders and extends down exposing her bare upper thighs.

She cocks her head listening for the sound of the morning birds chirping, but she hears nothing. She moves to the window and stares out. The babbling creek and tall pine trees have been replaced by a bleak, ice covered barren landscape. A look of confusion covers her face as she sees a faint yellow star rising in the East. A pale, blue moon is in the distance and a larger bright yellow moon is high in the sky. She hears a sucking sound and looks up. Two large spherical ships hover in the upper atmosphere. Long black tubes extend down and are drawing in the atmosphere. Small clouds move towards the inlets and are sucked in.

Liz looks pale; she turns, and sees Max is still sleeping in their bed. She runs to him and shakes him awake. She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

**Max** (hugging the trembling Liz): what is it? (He kisses her forehead.) Did you have a bad dream? No, I would have felt that. A new vision?

Liz nods and pulls him out of the bed to the window. Max is wearing only dark boxer shorts. He stands behind her and wraps his muscular arms around her waist and stares out the window. Liz stares, the scene still there and turns to Max. He is looking up at the ships, seeing her vision.

**Liz** (desperate): you see it too, right?

**Max** (solemn, nodding): yes, what is it?

Slowly the view begins to fade, but rather than returning to the green forest of Yosemite, the view from the window is just a pale opaque yellow.

Liz turns and runs to the west widow. As she approaches she notices the red glow.

**Liz** (screaming): Max, come here!

Max runs over and pulls her behind him in a protective manner. One hand rests on his shoulder and the other is grasped tightly in his hand as she looks out from behind his arm. They see a cave bathed in the red glow of a large blood-red moon hanging high in the sky. They look closer and see two large burly guards dressed in dark green uniforms marching a man and a woman forward. The prisoners are dressed in drab brown pants and shirts. The guards open an iron gate and locks the two in. Looking closer, Max and Liz notice long vertical bars in front of the cave opening.

**Liz**: it's a jail… a prison.

The man and woman come forward and stare out the opening.

**Max**: it's Rath!

**Liz**: and Calypso!

They stare and Max and Liz's cabin seems to suddenly moves closer to the jail. The two prisoners are now very close.

**Rath** (turning to Calypso): how? How was I to know? Who would have ever guessed that the Shaft of Orion, this fabulous, unstoppable weapon, could only be fired once?

**Liz** (turning to Max): what did he say?

They are thrown back to their conversation weeks ago in the Embassy.

**Raesana**: everyone has heard the tales… the legend… of the Shaft of Orion, the mythical undefeatable weapon… and the release of the shaft's _single_ volley of unspeakable power…

Their recollections turn to when they were placing the Shaft in the safe.

**Lord N'Tone**: you simply point the weapon at the enemy and depress the trigger. Use _the_ shot wisely, because…

**Raesana**: its power for destruction is infinite. But, release the trigger _only_ when you have defeated The Evil.

Liz turns to Max.

**Liz** (the shock of recognition in her eyes, speaking softly): they did not defeat The Evil.

Max motions to the window. Liz looks out and sees Empress Noviana dressed in a long ceremonial robe of red stroll up to the cave opening; Carlos accompanies her. He is dressed in his Fleet Commander uniform.

**Carlos** (to the Empress): what shall we do with the prisoners, Empresses Noviana?

**Noviana** (turning and looking straight at Max and Liz): after I have enslaved the Five Planets, I shall kill them. And then, I will turn my full attention to the conquest of Earth.

Liz and Max wake in bed. They look around startled. Max runs to the east window, Liz in Max's shirt is close behind. They look out and see the yellow sun shining down on the tall pine trees. They hear birds chirping and the sounds of the babbling brook running beside the cabin. People are walking along the path to the parking lot; an older gentlemen looks over and waves. The man turns to his wife and they laugh as they walk along.

**Liz** (still shocked): Max, I had a terrible dream (she throws herself into his arms.)

**Max** (holding her and stroking her hair): I think (he turns her so he can look into her eyes) I saw it too. Ships attacking…

**Liz**: a woman… who looked like Topolsky…

**Max**: addressing Rath and Calypso…

**Liz**: who were imprisoned…

**Max** (recognizing the glowing moon): on Hades.

**Liz** (her breath coming is raspy gasps, looking up at the pine trees, trying to steady herself): it… it was just a dream.

**Max** (running his hand along her arms, noticing she is wearing his shirt): no. It was more…

**Liz** (understanding, seeing herself in his shirt): a vision.

**Max**: we've been fooled…

**Liz** (slowly, sadly nodding as she pulls Max to her resting her head on his chest): Rath did not stop communications because he had won, links to the Earth were halted because he was defeated by…

**Max**: The Evil, by… Empress Noviana. I allowed myself to be deceived.

**Liz** (fear in her eyes): what else was a deception? What else was an illusion?

**Max and Liz** (simultaneously): the Earth Disease!

**Max** (holding her tight): Isabel was right! We must find a way to go back. I must…

**Liz** (turning his face so he could see the seriousness in her eyes): _we_ must…

**Max** (small smile): complete our destiny.

**Liz **(looking determined): we have to return to Antar and our throne… with a cure for the Earth Disease and…

**Max **(in control): a way to save our people. For if we do not stop her there, our Earth is doomed.

_© 2006 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter._

**Episode 618: Planning **

**Story by NickMax**

**Written by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode, plus**

by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr

Previously on Roswell: Scene opens with Tess and JC walking quickly to his car. Jean Claude is in front of Tess holding her hand protectively looking around suspiciously. He opens her door and she slides in. Jean Claude looks at her for a moment and closes the door.

**Tess Voice Over**: he looks at me like I'm special, like I'm important to him. Would he still look at me the same if he knew why I know about Yamine… and why I want to know about the journals? What was in that notebook he tried to hide from me? I'll have to talk to Zeke after my 'date' and see if he knows anything. He could use the distraction from his problems with Ultra and Hera.

Jean Claude starts the car and presses the gas. The sudden movement of the car shakes Tess out of her thoughts. Tess discreetly looks at Jean Claude for a moment and then looks out the window, lost in thought.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz standing outside of Isabel's home holding hands. Both look worried, but are in control as they knock and wait for Isabel to answer.

**Isabel** (smiling): good Morn…. (her smile starts to fade.) What's wrong? Wait let's go inside.

Max and Liz follow her into the living room and sit on the loveseat while Isabel sits on the arm of a chair.

**Max** (determined, serious): you were right, Isabel. Rath hasn't won.

**Liz** (before Isabel can respond): Max and I had a vision in bed last night. It was of Rath and Calypso, captured by the Empress. Rath overestimated the power of The Shaft. There is a drawback to its limitless power.

**Max**: it can only be fired once. (Regretful) I'm sorry I doubted you.

**Isabel **(dismissively): don't be. All that is important now is that we find a way to stop the Empress before it's too late. (She hesitates for a moment.) You two weren't the only ones who discovered something last night.

**Max**: what do you mean?

**Isabel**: sometime after you and Liz left Cow Patties, a cowboy asked me to dance. I declined until I realized that he wasn't a normal cowboy. Kolin had possessed his body. He told me the Empress had conquered Zyst, Onkur, and Artur. After she has The Five Planets, she'll be coming after Earth. Kolin, Ava, Xae, and Amíle are all on the run but they can't elude the Empress forever.

Max and Liz are now clinging to each other's hands. They look at each other and know that their fears have been confirmed. They turn back to Isabel.

**Max**: we think there's more. We think the Earth Disease is still spreading. Amíle said Liz had to develop the cure, but Liz hasn't done that yet. Everything we thought we knew was just an illusion, a mirage.

**Isabel** (nodding her head): I'll call a meeting. We have to get started now. We'll all meet at the Embassy. With Kyle and Serena playing 'ghost' lately the military is everywhere. It's the only secure place right now. (She is about to pick up the phone but hesitates.) Liz, I'm sorry your birthday present was spoiled.

**Liz** (looks at Max smiling): oh, I wouldn't say it was a total loss.

Liz bites her lip remembering her night with Max. Max smiles too but you can tell he wished their time alone could have lasted longer. Isabel is making phone calls in the background watching her brother and Liz.

_**Episode begins in Phoenix. **_Tess is riding in the car with Jean Claude when she senses an overwhelming sense of sorrow. Not physical pain, but grief as if from a great loss. Subconsciously, she reaches out with her mind. She sees a dark road far from the city, illuminated by only the moon and the stars. Four men dressed all in black move in the shadows following, spying on someone. Tess closes her eyes and concentrates harder. A man, walking down the road, is the center of their attention. His head is down, lost in his thoughts, unaware of the danger. In her mind she moves closer and sees the 'man' is her son Zeke.

**Tess** (yelling out loud): Zeke! Watch out! (Jean Claude looks over to Tess, shocked and confused.)

**Jean Claude**: what is it? What's wrong?

**Tess** (shocked back to seeing where she is): oh… I just felt my son… he's in trouble.

**Jean Claude** (nodding): I've read about the bond between a mother and her… Wait… you have a son?

**Tess** (desperate): can you find a pay phone? I must contact him.

Jean Claude swings the Peugeot into a BP station and pulls up to an outdoor phone booth. Tess, frantic to get to the phone, rushes out.

**Jean Claude** (yelling to Tess): here (he pulls out his cell phone), use mine.

**Tess** (hesitating, halfway to the phone): no, I couldn't… (She runs to the phone.)

Tess picks up the phone and pretends to dial. She turns away from Jean Claude, closes her eyes, and concentrates.

**Tess** (telepathically): Zeke! This is your mother. You're in danger. Men are following you.

View shifts to Roswell, Zeke is walking along the road from Michael and Maria's desert house. He 'hears' Tess calling to him.

**Zeke** (excited): mother! I was worried about you. It's been two days since you 'called.' Are you okay?

**Tess** (anxious): I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. There are men following…

**Zeke** (laughing): men (he jerks his head up, glances around, and then smiles)… those are Royal Protectors trying to remain hidden as they guard me. Since we returned from Disneyland they've been in overdrive. We all see them and it hurts their feelings if we point them out. They're here for our protection. Your maternal instincts must be kicking in if you called just because of them. Have you learned anything?

**Tess** (ignoring his question): I was alerted because you were so sad. It's as if there was a great loss in your life… as if someone you loved died. What happened?

**Zeke** (his momentary relief from his loss, at the sound of his mother's voice, washes away): Ultra… she's gone.

**Tess** (surprised): gone? She returned long ago. Why are you so upset now?

**Zeke** (desolate): no, I contacted her… on Cano… she's found another. I've lost her.

View returns to Jean Claude in Phoenix. He is sitting waiting for Tess to complete her 'call' when his cell phone rings.

**Jean Claude** (answering the cell phone): yes?

**Malice** (French accent): JC, it's Malice. Our private detective just called. This woman, who claims to be a real estate agent… she's a fraud. HER has never heard of her, and she definitely isn't working out of their Phoenix office. Watch out JC, I think she is a scam artist.

**Jean Claude** (upset): my house was broken into tonight. They…

**Malice** (concerned): did they find the…

**Jean Claude**: no, I recovered them, but… this Tess woman… she saw everything…

**Malice** (anxious): even the notebook?

**Jean Claude** (sighing with relief): no, not that. What should I do? She's placing a call at a payphone. She'll be back in the car any second.

**Malice**: meet me at my office. Keep her with you and we'll take her to the police.

View returns to the desert. Zeke and Tess have discussed the recent turmoil in his life, about Ultra leaving, and his feelings about Hera.

**Zeke**: what should I do? About Hera?

**Tess**: go to her. Talk to her. Even if she rejects you, you will have done something. There is nothing worse than feeling impotent (she thinks of her frustrations with Max), unable to change the direction of your life. You can't make her love you if she won't, but you can tell her how you feel.

**Zeke** (small smile): okay. I'll talk to her. I'll go there now. Thanks mom.

They break their psychic connection, and he continues to walk towards town, a new lilt in his walk, grateful for the advice.

**Zeke** (encouraged that he has a plan): I'll tell her how I feel. (He looks around and can see the glow of Roswell far in the distance.) I only wish it wasn't so far away. If only I could…

Zeke's body begins to fade and with a soft 'pop' he apperates for the first time.

The Protectors run to the spot he just vacated.

**Protector No. 1/Cede**: damn! This complicates things.

**Protector No. 2/Gael**: this must mean he has completed his cycle. It was inevitable, once he made the change… that he would gain access to his latent abilities.

**Cede**: I know, but its still makes surveillance and protection all that more difficult. (He pulls out a hand held display and studies it.) He has gone to the Antarvéian girl's house.

**Protector No. 3/B****é****dos** (staring at the display): how…

**Protector No. 4/Tion** (staring at Cede and the display): how do you know?

**Cede**: Hanley developed this tracking device. It allows us to establish the hereabouts of all the hybrids, and full-blooded Antarian associated with the Royal Family.

**Gael**: he first created it to find Princess Ava.

**Cede** (turning to the others): Bédos and Tion guard the young Prince. We will inform Hanley of this new development. (He and Gael turn, and disapperate; next the images of Bédos and Tion disappear too.)

Moment's later Zeke rematerializes onto the street outside Hera's house. He looks around confused and then recognizes what has happened. He smiles broadly as he walks proudly towards Hera's house. He can see light coming from the living room window. Bédos and Tion materialize 100 yards back and quickly move behind a tree to remain inconspicuous.

View returns to Jean Claude and Tess. She moves to his car with a small smile across her face. Jean Claude sees the smile and starts to smile too. Then he remembers her deception.

**Jean Claude** (determined not to be distracted): you have a child and probably a husband. When were you going to mention that!? (He looks hurt.) And… you're a fraud. You're no real estate agent. You probably set up the burglary to find my valuables. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you to the police.

**Tess** (shocked, and starting to cry): but… I… I can explain. (Thinking fast, determined to avoid another mindwarp if at all possible.) If you have to know… I was abducted… too… like your grandfather and grandmother. That's how I knew about Yamine and the symbols. I thought if I told you, you'd think I was some kind of a nut.

**Jean Claude** (hopeful her affections are real): and what about your husband?

**Tess** (persuasively): I'm not married, I never was. Max, Zeke's father, has custody. I've… been away; separated from them for over a year. I was in an accident and am slowly recovering my memory. I remembered coming here, and seeing your grandfather… and I thought if I talked to him… to you, I could remember more.

**Jean Claude** (hopeful): and you're not trying to rob me?

**Tess** (small smile): no, but someone else is. We need to get to safety.

**Jean Claude** (he starts the car and directs it to the office): I know where to go.

Scene shifts to just outside Hera's neighborhood. Zeke walks up the dark street. All but the living room lights are out as it is well past 1 AM. Zeke tentatively moves forward, up the steps, and over to the window. He can see the light from the TV in the darkened room, and hears Hera and Rachael laughing. He steps forward and looks in through the window pane and raps softly.

Mrs. Montanan who has been standing in the darkened kitchen listening to the girls moves forward at the sound, but remains in the dark. Hera looks up and over to the window. It is difficult to make out anything, but Hera can feel him there. She stands and tentatively walks to the window.

**Hera** (softly): Zeke? Is that you? (She moves closer and can see him; she points to the door. She moves to it, opens the door, and looks at Zeke.)

**Zeke** (with conviction): I want to stay here… on Earth… and… be with you.

**Hera**: and you just suddenly realized this? What changed your mind? Only a few hours ago you didn't seem so sure.

**Zeke Voice Over**: I don't think she wants to hear of my vision… of Ultra on Cano. Or, that Ultra loves another and has forgotten me.

**Zeke** (solemnly): I've known, subconsciously, ever since we kissed at school before Spring break, that you were the one. I've never felt that way before… or since.

Hera opens the door and pulls him in. She wraps her arms around Zeke's neck and stares up into his eyes.

**Hera** (whispering): tell me you don't love her. Tell me that I am the only one… will always be the only one… and you have me. (She moves her lips close to his, ready to kiss Zeke if he gives the right response.)

Before he can answer, Hera's mother moves out of the shadows and sees Zeke and her daughter ready to kiss. She moves quickly to them.

**Mrs. Montanan** (pulling them gently apart): it's late. I don't care if you are the Prince. (She glances quickly over to Rachael who is staring back wide eyed. She returns her attentions to Zeke.) You can't drop in any time of night or day. Go home Bor'n D'tharthé. You can talk to my daughter tomorrow.

Zeke first looks disappointed that he can't kiss Hera, but then relieved he doesn't have to answer. He steps back, bows, and departs.

**Hera** (exasperated): mother!

Mrs. Montanan closes the door and turns to the girls.

**Mrs. Montanan** (wisely): do not issue ultimatums, or ask a man a question you may not wish to hear the answer. Better to plan, to prepare… to condition your man. You have much to learn, young one… in dealings with the heart. I will help you. When we are done (she walks to Rachael and the three sit close on the couch), he will believe it was his idea, and he will be begging for you… and only you.

**Hera** (smiling): mother…

**Rachael** (starting to giggle): Mrs. M, can you help me with Jeremy, too?

Scene shifts back to Phoenix. Two 4-door Chevrolet Impalas follow the black Peugeot maintaining a quarter-mile gap to avoid detection. The view shifts to inside the first car, and the two, black-clad Royal Protectors, following Tess.

**Cede** (as he drives): do you really think she's in trouble?

**Gael **(from passenger seat): Hanley must think so. He took us off the Zeke patrol and rushed us here to support Zeta and Win. But, he said to intervene only if her life was in danger.

A white minivan rushes by, turning sharply at the corner and then slams on it brakes as it comes up, too close to the Peugeot. It tries to settle back to make its surveillance less obvious. Cede nods his chin towards the minivan.

**Cede**: need more proof?

**Gael** (shaking his head): no.

The Peugeot and the van turn at the next corner but the two Impalas hang back and stop in the dark side street. Cede lowers the window, puts his hand on the side of the car and watches as it's color changes to white and the markings of a Phoenix patrol car appear. Gael takes two beer bottles from the drink holders, leans out his window, and creates a light rack and a siren. He looks back and sees the second Impala transforming too. The clothes on the four Protectors shift to policemen uniforms. The two cars start, turn the corner and pursue their quarries. The rear police car zooms forward, and Zeta nods before pulling up behind the minivan, flipping on his flashing lights and siren, and then pulling the minivan over. Cede's cruiser speeds up and eventually pulls behind the Peugeot.

**Cede** (as he turns on his lights and siren): I'll talk to the man; you check that the Princess is okay.

The Peugeot pulls to the curb and the two 'officers' get out. Cede walks to the driver's side and Gael moves to the passenger side. Jean Claude lowers the window and looks up at Cede.

**Jean Claude** (slightly anxious): is there a problem, officer?

**Cede** (serious, no smile): Sir, please step out of the car.

**Jean Claude** (now concerned): is there…

**Cede** (no-nonsense look): there was a report of a black Peugeot stolen a few minutes ago by a white man and woman.

Cede puts a hand on his service revolver and stares. Jean Claude hesitates but gets out. Cede turns him so Jean Claude faces the cruiser, uses his foot to force Jean Claude's legs apart, and expertly pats him down. He speaks quietly to Jean Claude throughout the operation.

View shifts to Tess. She is becoming afraid and looks through the window at Gael. He places his hand near the glass and in one downward telekinetic motion depresses the electric 'window down' button. Tess's eyes dart to the button and the lowering window.

**Gael** (leaning forward on the window seal, whispering): Princess, do not be alarmed. I am Gael. Cede and I are Royal Protectors. You remember the Protectors, do you not? (She nods slightly.) Are you okay?

**Tess** (still anxious): I'm fine… well no, I don't really know. JC's house was broken into tonight. He is special. (She whispers.) His grandparents DNA were mixed with those of King Zan and Queen Avan'ya… to create Max and me. It's imperative that I learn (she looks over to Jean Claude) his secrets. I believe he is hiding something in his jacket.

Cede holds Jean Claude's elbow and directs him around the side of the cruiser to face Gael and Tess.

**Cede**: you were being followed by the two men in that white van.

He points to the stopped van several hundred yards back and the police car with its lights flashing. Cede stops and closes his eyes for a second and communicates telepathically to Zeta and Win. Zeta's voice is projected from the radio microphone clipped to Cede's uniform lapel.

**Zeta** (voice from microphone): the suspect's car and his house (he stops and talks to Dr. Nero, there is the sound of a slap and a muffled cry of pain) and the Princess's purse are all bugged. (Jean Claude's eyes swing to Tess at the mention of 'Princess.') They've been monitoring your conversations and recording your actions all night.

**Cede **(looks at Tess as he takes her purse and begins to riffle through the interior): we're going to take you some place safe. My associates will deal with Dr. Nero and his friend. (He rips out a transponder from the purse and throws it into the Peugeot before handing the purse back to Tess.)

**Gael** (nodding as he opens the rear door to the cruiser, and bends so he can whisper to Tess as he helps her in): you can 'talk' to JC in private.

**Tess** (anxious): we have to stop and pick up a friend. She's…

**Cede **(nodding): Zeta picked Leanna up earlier. She will be waiting for you at our safe house.

Gael turns and closes his eyes, telepathically informing Zeta and Win of their plans. He sees Cede look back at the van, and his colleagues loading Dr. Nero and Roberto into the back of their cruiser. Cede closes his eyes and telepathically informs Hanley that he should expect two more for interrogation.

Scene shifts to the following morning at the second floor lounge in the Embassy. Isabel has called an urgent meeting. Brody is talking to Michael who is seated on a sofa with Maria. The twins were sitting on their laps, but jump off when they see Zeke come in carrying Malarthe and run to their cousins. Max and Liz, looking serious come in hand-in-hand. Max stops near his son, smiles at the baby as he lovingly caresses her face. He kisses the baby's forehead, and then puts a comforting hand on Zeke's shoulder. Kyle, Serena, and Isabel come in next; all three look concerned. Blanca, Roja, and Verde join them. They sit down in chairs surrounding the sofa as the elevator opens and Kal and Raeve, and Taura and Hanley exit and join the group.

**Isabel** (very serious): thanks for coming. I've got bad news.

**Max** (solemn as he looks to Isabel): _we've_… got bad news. (He turns to each person in the expanded pod squad, seeing concern on their faces.) Liz had a vision.

**Maria** (looks to Liz, with concern): another premonition?

**Liz** (shaking her head): I don't think so… it was not of what will come, but what is. Max saw it too. We've been fooled. Everything we thought we knew about Antar was a lie. We saw Rath and Calypso on Antar.

**Raeve** (anxious): are they okay? And Xaedon?

**Max** (upset): no, they are definitely not okay. The Evil… the Empress Noviana has attacked… and defeated the Antarian armada. Rath and Calypso are imprisoned on Hades.

View shifts to his recollection of Michael's dupe on the red moon, and then back to the meeting.

**Michael **(angry): how is that possible? With the Shaft? Rath, in his communication… he said he had driven The Evil away.

**Liz**: the Shaft of Orion could only be fired once. Its power, while unstoppable, was limited. Rath exhausted its power on Onkur, then had nothing left.

**Max**: Noviana suckered him into using it before he was ready, before he understood its limitations. He won the battle, but lost the war.

**Hanley** (looking from Max to each of the others): maybe you got it wrong. I don't want to second-guess the Queen (he turns to Liz), maybe you misinterpreted your dream. Maybe…

**Isabel** (insistent): no, what she saw was true.

**Hanley **(serious, becoming angry as he swings to Isabel): how can you know that, maybe…

**Isabel** (solemn): because Kolin came to me… at the dance…

**Maria** (nodding, a small smile crossing her face): the cowboy. I knew there was something familiar in those eyes. And when you kissed him…

Max and Liz look amazed at the thought of Isabel kissing a stranger.

**Isabel **(smiling slightly and nodding): that's right. (Her expression becomes more serious.) He told me The Evil had won. Zyst, Onkur, and Artur were under occupation. The other planets are sure to follow. We must save them.

**Kal** (upset, pulling Raeve to him): we can't return! You must…

**Max** (interrupting): no, we have to go back! The Empress will not stop with the Five Planets.

**Liz** (determined): we saw her.

View shifts to Hades as Liz recalls the Empress standing by the prison. We see Noviana's mouth move, but the words are from Liz's mouth s she relays her memories of the encounter.

**Noviana **(in Liz's voice): after I have enslaved the Five Planets (Liz turns and looks at her friends), I will turn my full attention to the conquest of Earth.

View reverts to the meeting.

**Maria** (turning to Isabel): if Kolin is here, he can help us. He can…

**Isabel**: he said he had to return. I begged him to stay and help, but…

**Michael** (perplexed): he wouldn't stay and help? Why? How are we going to…

**Isabel** (turning and looking at Brody): he could only possess the man for a short time without killing him. (Brody nods sadly; his expression shows that he understands the jeopardy the cowboy was in. Isabel turns back to Michael.) But he said the _Royal Four_ were designed with all the knowledge needed… to return to Antar. It was a backup, in case something happened to the Granolith. Michael can navigate and Kal can pilot the ship.

**Kal**: this is nonsense! Facing the Empress alone is pure madness… it's suicide. We must stay on Earth and…

**Maria** (interrupting): how will returning help? Without the Shaft…

**Isabel** (determined): he said the _Royal Four_ have the power to defeat her.

**Max**: when combined, our power is greater than even that of the Shaft of Orion…

**Liz**: Kolin told Isabel we must journey across the passage and save the Five Planets.

There is a moment of silence. Indecision. What to do? How to proceed? Then Isabel stands up and faces her friends.

**Isabel** (strong, sure): we have a ship, we can… we must… return.

**Serena** (standing too, looking confident): Hawking predicted the secret to successful wormhole travel would be the shield.

**Kyle** (getting excited too): we checked the drive and found where its power can be shunted to the shield for the passage.

**Michael** (hopeful): then that's good news.

He looks around and everyone is nodding. Zeke is standing nearby, and the baby in his arms waves her hands for Uncle Michael. He takes Malarthe to Michael and she snuggles into his chest. Maria leans forward and she and Michael look suspiciously at the baby.

**Serena**: yes, but the fuel reservoir… for the shield… is nearly empty.

**Kyle**: we'll need more fuel if we are to return.

**Michael**: where do we get the fuel?

**Serena**: there are other ships scattered across time. Maybe, we can go and refill our reservoir.

**Kyle**: if…

**Michael** (questioningly): if?

**Kyle**: if we knew how to manage the transfer.

**Isabel**: we contacted Dr. Tamin at Boeing last week.

**Raeve** (pretending to be supportive, but terrified at the prospect of return): he's working on a top-secret project… a ship with an anti-gravity drive. Maybe he knows how to handle the fuel.

**Isabel**: okay, we got a ship… we may have a way to get more fuel, and have a lead on finding a way to transfer it. That still leaves us the problem of opening the wormhole.

**Max**: actually, we may have a lead on that too. (He turns to Brody, nodding that it is okay to speak.)

**Brody**: I believe there is a site, south of Roswell that is linked to the wormhole opening. My instruments in the Museum recorded a strong electromagnetic signal when it opened. It was emitted from…

**Alex**: a peak in the mountains?

**Brody** (becoming excited): yes, possibly. Is it south of Roswell?

**Alan**: yes. The signal was emitted from the summit, in the mountains, on the Mesaliko Reservation.

**Brody** (surprised): how…?

**Alex**: we've seen it. Mom and dad took us to the Reservation a week ago. It's in dad's painting.

**Alan**: in the painting (he turns and looks at the adults) the peak vibrates and it points straight to the wormhole.

Everyone turns and looks at Michael. The baby looks up, alert, and smiles. Michael stares at Maria. They are still unsure how to tell them about Malarthe's words the previous night, or her seeming direction of Michael to make the wormhole addition to the painting.

**Maria** (unsure): Michael had an inspiration. He (she turns to look a Michael and the baby) foresaw the wormhole opening directly above the peak. We think they're linked.

**Michael** (nodding, uncertain how much to say): we're going to check it out.

Everyone starts to talk. Concerned about the problems on Antar and the awesome duty awaiting their return, but encouraged that they have a plan. Kal and Hanley stare back, their arms crossed across their chests trying to distance themselves from this course of action.

**Zeke **(turning to the group and raising his voice): you have another problem. (They all stop and turn to him.) One you have completely ignored.

Max looks at Zeke and nods. He is not aware of the problem but wants to show his support for his son.

**Zeke** (angry): Isabel says only the _Royal __Four_ has the power… not the Royal Three. Mother's powers are returning. We need her to complete the _Four_. (Everyone looks unsure. Michael and Maria are especially uneasy with the thought of including the newly empowered Tess in their midst.)

**Maria**: there is still Ava.

**Michael** (nodding): we could connect with her when we get to Antar.

**Isabel** (shaking her head): no, Zeke is right. Kolin said he and Ava were on the run. He feared imminent capture by the Empress. If Ava is locked away or dead, we will not be able to stop The Evil. Tess… (she turns and looks at Michael and then to Maria), is our only chance.

**Michael** (resigned): okay… if it is the only way.

**Zeke** (indignant): why should she join you!? You treat her like dirt!

**Liz** (nodding, looking ashamed): you're right, Zeke. We've treated her horribly. If we can accept her power to defeat The Evil… if we expect her to leave Earth, maybe even give up her life, then we need to welcome her… as an equal.

**Maria** (looking uncertain, needing to feel protective of Alex's memory, but moved by her best friend's views): maybe we were a little harsh (she looks at Liz), but she did kill Alex, she…

**Zeke** (angry): no! The woman, who died, may have killed Alex. The woman who was reborn is kind and gentle. She could kill no one. She is different.

The baby stretches up on Michael's shoulder, as if whispering into his ear.

**Michael** (looking at the baby, and then to Maria): Zeke is right. Tess is critical to our success. She has to be invited back as an equal. (Maria looks shocked.) She brings critical powers. We can't do it without her.

They all stop and stare at Michael and the baby. Malarthe turns and smiles at everyone.

**Isabel** (taking charge): okay, Serena, Kyle and I will go to Boeing. Michael and Maria can check out the reservation. (She turns to Michael) find a way to open the portal. Max and Zeke, you find Tess and convince her to join us.

The group begins to break apart. Different people are standing and speaking to others.

**Max** (turning to Zeke): I have no idea where to find her… or how, even to communicate with her.

**Zeke** (turning and whispering to his father): I know a way.

Hanley and Kal look on. Neither says a word about where Tess is being held. Everyone starts to leave the room when Isabel puts up her hand to halt their departure.

**Isabel** (she looks at everyone, solemn, pained): one last thing. We must also find out what happened to the cure for the Earth Disease. We were told that Dr. Holt developed a cure, and that she and her researchers returned it to Antar.

**Liz **(shaking her head): it was another deception.

**Kal**(starting to object): you don't know that, Rath said…

**Isabel**: no, Liz is right. Kolin says the disease remains uncontrolled and is spreading. If we do not find a cure, all our efforts at returning and defeating The Evil will be for naught.

They all looked shocked at this pronouncement, all but Liz who slowly nods her head. Her face is set in a mask of determination as her eyes catch Isabel's glance. Isabel looks to Liz, and they nod. Max turns to Isabel and sees their exchange. He hurries to Liz's side and takes her hand. Like Isabel, he too is sure that Liz will be the one to find the cure.

Scene shifts to the following Monday morning. General Wallace is waiting at his office. He is sitting at his chair in his army uniform reading the morning intelligence report. He looks up at the clock on the wall, which shows 6:20. The General looks irritated. He steps out of his office and turns to an older female, with short dark hair dressed in camouflage fatigues and black high-top boots.

**General Wallace** (speaking to the woman): Duty Sergeant, where is Major Ollmann? We had an appointment for 0600. I want his butt in my office, now!

**Duty Sergeant** (standing at attention): the Major has not reported for work this morning, Sir.

**General** (gruff): then find him. Send in Sergeant Millison. (He turns and starts to walk back to his office.)

**Duty Sergeant** (uneasy): she has not signed in either. I believe she was on the same undercover mission as the Major. Maybe they were detained?

**General** (starting to become concerned): without reporting? No, that's not the Major's style. Who else was on the 'Casper' operation?

**Duty Sergeant**: I do not know, Sir.

**General** (becoming irritated): well find out! I want the most senior officer in my office immediately for a full report. Double the detail. We need to find our soldiers… and those ghosts! I want all the Roswell aliens under 24-hour surveillance until this is resolved.

**Duty Sergeant** (standing at attention): yes, Sir.

A week passes and the scene shifts to Michael and Maria's house. The boys are sitting at wrap-around computer desks. Each has earphones on and is manipulating a program running on expensive high-end desktop computers. The large flat-screens display many large color objects that seem to float across the screen. The boys select the two matching shapes with the mouse cursor. Maria watches for a few seconds as the boys mentally direct their mice; the cursor moves rapidly across the screen as the pace of the exercise increases. The images on the screens change, and a new pattern recognition problem appears.

Maria leaves them and moves into Michael's dome. He is staring at the painting and a blank canvas set up on an easel next to the wormhole painting. A brush is in his hand, but he seems unsure how to proceed.

**Maria** (wrapping her arm around his waist): what's the matter? Painter's block?

**Michael** (looking frustrated): I'm trying to get a line on the wormhole. My only clue seems to be this painting. The more I study it the weirder it appears. You say I painted the wormhole… but I don't remember it. The work is very good… but the style, the brush strokes, and even the color choices… they seem so… foreign. This is not my work. Do you really think Mally…

**Maria** (unsure): I know it sounds impossible, but it was like she was directing you.

Michael nods, sets down the brush and palette and picks up a pencil. He picks up the new, blank canvas, sets in on an easel, and begins to sketch. Maria watches and soon the outline of a rough path along the side of a mountain pass begins to emerge. Then a large boulder next to the entrance to a large cave starts to take shape. Maria is nodding, thinking this is the entrance to the wormhole controls.

**Maria**: if the cave is so obvious, why hasn't anyone discovered the controls?

**Michael** (as he suddenly stops and stares at the sketch): I don't know, but we're not going to find out here. Get the boys; let's go.

Several days of intensive Embassy-Boeing negotiations pass, and the scene shifts to the Roswell airport. Hanley stands at the bottom of the stairs to the Embassy's executive jet. Isabel, Serena, and Kyle climb the stairs and enter. Raeve kisses Kal goodbye, smiles, and climbs up the stairs, stops and waves. Hanley looks uneasy, stares briefly at Kal, and then climbs the steps and helps the steward pull up the collapsible stairway and close the door. The jet pulls forward to the apron and stops before entering the runway.

The view shifts to a tall, muscular, square-jawed, 6-foot 4-inch, African American dressed in gray slacks, white shirt, and blue blazer sitting at a small table in the airport coffee shop. He tries to appear inconspicuous and is drinking coffee while reading the USA Today. The headline reads 'Ghost Hunters Disappear.' He reads the story.

Roswell NM. April 15, 2005. Following unconfirmed reports of two 'ghosts' spotted within the shield enclosing the Antarian saucer, troops stationed at Fort Craig were dispatched to identify the pair. The troops disappeared and it now appears that the hunters may have become the hunted.

Fort Craig Commander, Col. Whetstone had no comment other than to reiterate the official explanation that the troops were on an assignment related to a Homeland Security exercise. However, reports released on conditions of anonymity from trusted sources at the US Army headquarters, indicate that at least 30 of the officers and soldiers assigned to 'Operation Casper' are AWOL.

This is collaborated by friends and family. Mrs. Alicia Boulregard, wife of Staff Sergeant Elmore Boulregard, stated that her husband did not come home after his assignment, and she has not heard from him in almost two weeks. Mrs. Elaine Clapton, wife of another soldier assigned to the ghost-hunting posse stated…

The observer puts down his paper. He looks uneasy, turning and looking over his shoulder. He laughs nervously and stares out the observation windows to the runway and the small executive jet. He pulls out a special-frequent radio, inserts a single earpiece, and listens into the control tower chatter.

**Air Flight Controller** (from observer's radio): Roswell 077, you are approved for takeoff on runway number 2. I'll alert Dallas Flight Control and they'll monitor your 129-minute flight to Kansas City.

The camera shows a high shot of the airport. The morning sun is climbing up the crystal blue sky. The flat treeless vista is beginning to turn brown and the grass, once green from the spring rains, has now taken on a dry, dusty brown appearance. The small Embassy jet speeds up and barrels down the runway, lifts into the sky, and banks to the East.

View shifts to inside the jet. Hanley nods to the Protector disguised as the steward. Hanley takes Raeve's hand as Kyle takes Serena and Isabel's hands. Kyle nods to Hanley and the two groups begin to disapperate.

View returns to the observer in the coffee shop. As the jet departs, he pulls out his cell phone to report.

**Observer** (speaking quietly into his cell phone): Kansas City. Should arrive in about 2 hours.

He flips the phone closed, picks up the paper, steps outside, and starts walking to his car. He notices the shadows of two men coming up behind him and he turns. He whips out a long black knife concealed in his pants. He turns to the two men, ready to fight. Two Royal Protectors, Bédos and Tion, dressed all in black including dark sunglasses, stare back without concern or fright. Bédos directs his mind power at the tall black observer, while Tion catches him as the incapacitated observer collapses. A large black cargo van pulls rapidly up beside them and stops. Bédos opens the sliding side door and helps Tion lift the observer's body into the back. The last thing in is the observer's black, high top military boots. Bédos picks up the knife and they get in, then the van rushes off. Kal stands, watches the departing van for a second, nods slightly to himself, and then enters his black limousine for the ride back to the Embassy.

Scene shifts to Dr. Tamin in his office at Boeing. The middle aged, overweight balding engineer in a white shirt and dark tie is speaking to the SecDef on the phone. He repeatedly takes off his glasses and then puts them back on, obviously nervous.

**Dr. Tamin** (slightly intimidated speaking directly to the SecDef): Sir, it is an honor to speak...

The view on the screen splits to show The SecDef on the left and Dr. Tamin on the right.

**SecDef** (cutting him off): what is this about an usual request from your Boeing Commercial counterparts?

**Dr. Tamin**: as I'm sure you know, Boeing has been licensing special aircraft designs… from the Antarian Embassy. They… the Antarians… made a request, through their contacts, and my name was identified as being involved in certain… unusual… advanced aviation research… you know… special projects. An Isabel Ramirez, wife of their chief council, has requested a meeting. I'm getting pressure from the 'Commercial' boys to cooperate. I know they are going to ask about my anti-gravity work and I told them it was out of the question. But, the head of the Commercial Division said they obtained the proper approval. Mrs. Ramirez and several associates are coming… today. I knew there had to be a mistake… that you wouldn't want…

**SecDef** (commanding): I want you to meet with them.

**Dr. Tamin** (surprised): but, that work is classified beyond top secret and…

**SecDef**: just play along. Give them a little demonstration and….

**Dr. Tamin** (shocked): you want me to show them the X-97!?

**SecDef** (irritated): no! Of course not! Show them some of your original 1980's work… let them think you are just starting your research.

**Dr. Tamin** (confused): then, why speak to them at all?

**SecDef **(annoyed): because you want to tap into their knowledge base. They're several hundred years ahead of you.

**Dr. Tamin** (amazed): what! Their anti-gravity engineers are coming… here! (He is now excited.) Will they show us how to overcome the 'Heisenberg Effect'?

**SecDef**: that's up to you, doctor. Just don't let them find out how far we have advanced. And no matter how tempting, they are not getting into Area 51 or seeing the X-97. (His voice takes on a menacing tone.) It would be unfortunate indeed, if funding for your research would have to be transferred to General Dynamics. Do I make myself clear?

**Dr. Tamin** (intimidated): yes, Sir!

The SecDef hangs up and calls General Wallace. The view now shows the SecDef and the General.

**SecDef**: General, what's going on out there? Did you see the papers this morning? (He looks over his desk The New York Times, Washington Post, and USA Today. We can see that they all have headlines about Ghosts, Ghost Hunters, and Army incompetence.

**General Wallace**: I've got 200 men on it. NSA, FBI, and DEA agents are crawling over the Fort, Roswell, and any other place we sent troops. Nothing. Not a sign… except.

**SecDef** (irritated): except what?

**General Wallace**: it's nothing… just nonsense.

**SecDef** (intrigued): try me.

**General Wallace** (frustrated): well, our investigators identified the last known location of some of our missing troops. But… they say the troopers went in and just… never came out. No one saw them leave. They just… disappeared.

**SecDef** (grim expression, nodding slowly): as if they were… abducted. General, I think we've moved to a new stage in our conflict with the aliens. It's time to take off the kid gloves. I want those soldiers back, and there is only one place to look… the Embassy grounds. If necessary, we'll have to use force. But, before we go down that path, let me try our Ambassador. What's his name? Jorge something…

**General Wallace** (supplying the answer): Martinez. (The General looks uncertain.) And… there's something else. We decoded a message from the Embassy this morning. It said…

Scene shifts to Liz sitting on the sofa of her living room. Weeks have passed and summer-like weather has arrived. The room is warm, and she is wearing a cotton t-shirt and shorts. The view from the window shows it is near dusk, and the house is dark. Liz is alone writing in her journal. A soft breeze blows in, moving the curtains back. She draws her bare knees up and rests the journal there as she thinks.

**Liz Voice Over** (as she writes): it is May 2nd and I'm Liz Evans. So much, and so little has happened since the promise of the meeting at the Embassy. Everyone spread out; sure they were on track to reveal the hidden secrets preventing us from returning. (She pauses, listens to see if it is the wind, or Malarthe fussing. The room is silent and she begins to write again.) Isabel went to Boeing, so excited to meet Dr. Tamin.

The view shifts to the middle-aged engineer with thick dark glasses showing Isabel, Serena and Kyle around a large hangar. Hanley and Raeve stand back observing. Tamin proudly points to a 1-foot by 1-foot disk. Dr. Tamin flips on a switch and the disk rises two inches then moves forward seeming to float across the floor. The doctor smiles until a capacitor blows and the spaceship mockup drops onto the hangar floor in a pile of smoke. View returns to Liz.

**Liz Voice Over**: but, he was only on the cusp of anti-gravity motion theory and far from being able to help us. (She stops and listens again. She can hear the baby fussing softly.) Michael and Maria were sure they knew the location of the wormhole activator.

View shifts to Michael in jeans, hiking boots, and a blue short-sleeve shirt carrying a backpack. His shirt is dark from perspiration. Maria follows in short shorts, boots and short red top. The boys, bare-chested in shorts and boots trail behind. Their faces are red from the exertion and sweat pours down their faces and across their strong muscled stomachs. As they reach the peak, they stand next to Maria and we see they are now nearly as tall as their mother. The boys dart into the cave only to find it empty. Michael and Maria pull flashlights from the pack and scan the walls for clues. They look for a lever, a control box, or signs left by Nasedo or other visitors. But, they see only a bare wall and a single rough wall painting of an ancient warrior throwing his spear at a gigantic animal with an elongated head, scaly tail, huge teeth, and long claws.

View shifts back to Liz's living room. The baby begins to cry louder. Liz puts down her journal and starts to rise when she hears the door to her room open. Max steps out. He looks in and sees Liz sitting on the sofa. He smiles and gestures to himself and then to the baby's room. She smiles back, as he goes to change Malarthe. Liz returns to her journal.

**Liz Voice Over**: Max and Zeke have been equally unsuccessful in locating Tess. Hanley organized a search party across Anaheim.

View shifts to 50 black-clad men and women going door to door showing pictures of Tess. A woman nods her head and points.

**Liz Voice Over**: they found she had worked at the Kirk Psychiatric Hospital.

View shifts to Hanley talking to Dr. James, the mid 30's director of the Clinic.

**Liz Voice Over**: but they found that she and Leanna had mysteriously disappeared soon after we left Disneyland. Max seems almost relieved that she has again faded from our life. Zeke… he is more difficult to read. I sense he misses his mother, but it is as if he knows something that he is not sharing. He seems content to spend his time with Hera and to wait.

Max walks into the living room carrying a wide-awake Malarthe dressed only in a diaper and a thin cotton top. The baby waves her hands as Max nears and he places the baby into Liz's outstretched arms.

**Liz** (playing with the baby, who sits on her lap laughing): is my big girl hungry? (Max gets up and walks into the kitchen.) Daddy's going to get you something.

She gets up and lifts the baby into her arms, hugging the baby to her chest, as she follows Max. He has the tray off the highchair. Liz lifts the baby in, fastens the retaining belt, and slides the tray into place. Max returns with a cut up banana on a paper plate and a bottle of juice. He places the plate on the tray and Malarthe hungrily begins to eat.

**Max**: I was afraid of this. We spent all day at the Learning Temple and Malarthe fell asleep. Now she's wide awake.

**Liz** (small smile): it's okay. Between school and the Embassy, I don't get to see my baby enough. She's growing like a weed. Already she is trying to pull herself up and will be walking soon.

**Max**: I wonder why she hasn't spoken again.

**Liz**: it's not all that unusual. (Liz tries to hide her concern, and smiles at the baby.) She jabbers all the time (the baby stops and looks at Liz, smiles, and puts another piece of banana in her mouth.) She'll be talking up a storm in no time. Then we'll be trying to get her to stop.

View shifts to Zeke in his room. He is at his desk, his laptop computer running while studying the Journal obtained earlier from his mother. He stares at the sets of indecipherable two-letter digraphs. After typing in the first line of the journal, 'RQ WS RB UD GN NV NV' into the 'Digraph Box,' and entering 'Zeke' in the keyword box, he hits the 'Enter' key. The camera moves in on the 'Decipher Ciphertext' box that reads 'SR XR TK VC NS AS XL WY.'

**Zeke** (frustrated): it's all gibberish! What was that keyword? I'm going to have to tell someone. Who can I tell? Who can I trust? (He looks back at the indecipherable letters on the screen.) I know Mother Liz and Dad are safe, but whom would they tell? Mom said to trust no one.

He glances at the time display, sees it is late and shuts down his computer. He slides the Journal into the top drawer and places his hand over the edge. A white glowing handprint materializes for a second and, confident the contents are sealed, he stands and disapperates.

View returns to Max and Liz in their living room.

**Max **(smiling): she'll be a toddler by the time we return to Antar. (He scoots his chair close to Liz. The smile on his face fades and he looks serious.) If, we ever return. Things don't look good. (He looks frustrated.) At this pace, we'll never discover the secret of the wormhole. We're no closer than we were a month ago. I feel I should be doing more. I…

**Liz**: you are studying each day at the Temple. I am trying to learn everything I can about diseases, prevention, cures, and vaccines. I've studied at the Temple too. But (she looks away, frustrated too) without a victim… without something to go on… I don't know where to start. We've searched the hidden floors of the cellular biology building four times… nothing.

**Max**: something has to break. It's our destiny to return and save our people.

He leans close beside Liz and they hug and kiss. The baby stops eating and watches her parents kiss. She smiles and pulls the bottle forward and begins to drink. She watches as they continue to kiss, and as she senses she is no longer the center of attention her smile fades and she throws the bottle to the floor. Malarthe watches it hit, spin, and tumble across the tile. Malarthe smiles for a moment, and then turns to Liz and begins to cry. Max and Liz break their embrace and Liz turns to the baby. Max gets up and returns the bottle to the tray. He kisses the baby's head. Malarthe smiles at him, grabs the bottle, and begins to drink again.

**Max**: the only one not upset about the delay in finding a way home is Zeke.

Scene shifts to Zeke and Hera standing in line at the new Putt-Putt miniature golf course now open near the library. He pays the attendant, grabs two clubs and a red and a green ball. Hera plucks the green ball from his hand and walks to the first hole.

**Hera**: I haven't played for a while (she turns, runs her hands thorough her hair in a flirtatious manner), is it hard?

**Zeke**: I only played once… awhile ago. It didn't seem too difficult.

**Hera**: then, you go first and show me how.

Zeke puts his ball down, faces the hole, and strikes the ball through the metal alien-head obstacle, off the side wall, and into a corner about 5-feet from the hole. But the surface is tilted and the ball slowly begins to roll back and stops 3 inches from the cup. Zeke looks surprised and smiles. Hera leans in close as she walks to the tee.

**Hera** (whispering): no alien funny business.

**Zeke** (the tips of his ears turn slightly red): no really… it was just luck.

Hera steps up. Puts her ball down and looks uncertain. She turns to Zeke, asking with her eyes for help. He moves to behind her and puts his strong, lean arms around hers and shows her how to swing the putter. He gives her a small hug and kisses her cheek. He steps back smiling.

**Zeke**: I thought you'd played before.

**Hera**: yes, once.

Hera holds the putter and still looking at Zeke, smiles, and swings the club blindly. She seems to hit the ball too hard. The ball hits the side of the metal obstacle, ricochets off and over the concrete divider, flies to the back wall, careens off it and rolls toward the cup, knocking Zeke's ball back and away, as her ball falls into the hole. Hera jumps up and down with excitement and runs forward to retrieve her ball.

**Hera** (excited): it's starting to come back. Maybe (she smiles), you'd like to make a little wager… for maybe… an Alien Blast at the Crashdown?

Zeke looks at her, his ball pushed two feet back, and smiles. He shakes his head as he walks along the green Astroturf to his ball.

Scene shifts to an hour later. Zeke and Hera are sitting alone in the rear booth in a nearly deserted Crashdown. Hera is finishing her well-won Alien Blast as Zeke sips on a Cherry Coke. He holds her hand and smiles; contented to be with the one he loves.

**Hera**: want to come back to my place? I ordered a complete set of Sarah McLaughlin CDs. Since the dance, I've been listening to her music; she's great!

**Zeke** (squeezing her hand affectionately): I'd love to, but mom and dad are going out, and I said I'd watch Mally. (He stands up and puts a $10 bill on the table.) I'll walk you home.

She stands and they exit. As they pass through the Crashdown doors they see the glow of the UFO Museum sign across the street. Construction of a new billboard, announcing the coming Mind Theater, has been stopped for the night.

**Hera**: if I tell you something, do you promise not to get mad?

**Zeke **(suspicious): yeah, I promise.

**Hera**: I lied to you. (Zeke starts to look confused) I've been playing Putt-Putt with Rachael just about every other weekend since I got here.

**Zeke** (mock hurt): you lied to me? And here I thought I could trust you! You had me believing that you were just a helpless beginner with a lot of luck!

Hera leans into his side and playfully hits his chest giggling while Zeke continues his mock rant.

**Hera**: stop it!

Hera's giggles turn to laughter and Zeke soon follows. After a few moments of laughing, there is flash of lighting. They look up into the cloudy sky. The wind picks up and it starts to rain.

**Zeke** (taking Hera's hand, looking serious): if I should have to leave for a few days, and you can't get a hold of my mom or dad, go to Brody (he nods towards the Museum). He 'knows.' He is a friend you can trust. Just… you know… just in case.

**Hera Voice Over** (suddenly looking concerned): why… why would he leave? (Her expression turns to irritation.) Because. Because, he is returning to Ultra.

She turns angrily to Zeke, as another lighting bolt crashes down. She is ready to lash out. But, when she sees the loving smile on his face, her fears and concerns melt, and she smiles back and takes his hand.

Scene shifts to Max and Liz. They are changing again into all black outfits preparing to re-enter the cloaked cellular biology floors at ENMU.

**Max **(questioningly): what do you expect to find this time? We've looked everywhere. (He pulls off his light blue t-shirt and picks up a black one.

**Liz** (smiling): I don't know. But, somehow, tonight… I feel things will change. (She turns to Max, runs a hand across his chest and moves in close and gives him a kiss.) Maybe, I'm just looking for an excuse to apperate.

**Max** (now smiling too): I'm always up for that. (He pulls her close and they begin to kiss.)

Scene shifts to Zeke as he walks away from Hera's house. She is standing on the porch waving. The rain is light as he approaches a dark alley, waves, and moves into the darkness. He checks he is alone and then apperates into the shadows outside his house in the Crash Country Estates. He steps out of the darkness as another bolt of lightning flashes. He looks to the sky and several seconds later the thunderclap follows. Zeke deactivates the security system, and enters his house.

View shifts to Max's living room. The CD player is on and music plays softly in the background. Malarthe has pulled herself up and is walking tentatively around the coffee table in the living room. Max and Liz, who are both dressed all in black, look on like two of the proudest parents on the planet.

Zeke comes in drenched. He gets down on his knees and sweeps the baby up. She squeals with delight as he rests his back on the floor and holds her up in his outstretched arms over his head. He pulls her towards him, gives her a kiss on the forehead, and then extends his arms again. Malarthe laughs. Max and Liz smile and laugh as Zeke and Malarthe giggle.

**Max** (still smiling): well, your mom and I better go…

Suddenly Zeke pulls the baby to him, sits her on the floor and rolls over as if in pain. There is another series of flashes and nearly simultaneous thunder claps. The sound of rain and wind is loud and the storm lashes at the house. Max and Liz see the look of agony on his face and move to him on the floor.

**Max**: Zeke!

**Liz**: what's wrong?!

Liz puts a comforting hand on his arm. The baby crawls over as if concerned too.

A sad, soulful Sarah McLaughlin song begins to play softly in the background.

_Morning smiles  
Like the face of a newborn child  
Innocent, unknowing  
Winter's end  
Promises of a long lost friend  
Speaks to me of comfort_

**Zeke**: it's mother. I suddenly lost her signal. She left the country… on her mission… but I can no longer sense her. She's in danger.

**Liz** (confused and concerned): why? What mission? Where…

**Max** (anxious): why did she go?

_  
But I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
_

**Zeke**: Turkonite.

Zeke gets to his feet. He grab's Max's hand.

**Zeke**: father, we have to go. We have to save her.

**Max** (unsure): I… I can't go. I have to stay with Liz. (He wraps his arms around Liz.)

_Here in this lonely place  
Tangled up in our embrace  
There's nothing I'd like  
Better than to fall  
_

**Zeke**: no. Your assignment was to convince Tess to rejoin us… to complete the _Four_. She went to the Congo to… (He looks away. Then gathers himself.) I've been in communication with mom for the last month. She knows we must return… and she thinks she has located a source of Turkonium ore and a facility that can refine it into Turkonite. (Liz and Max look at him blankly.) The fuel… the fuel that drives the shields; it is our way home.

**Max**: you've been in communication with Tess?

**Zeke** (eyes down): I've been going to her most nights, she was at a Protector's safe house in Phoenix… before she left.

**Liz**: how? We would have seen…

**Zeke** (slight smile, small look of pride): I can apperate.

**Max** (amazed): you can…

**Zeke**: yes. But, something is wrong. She sensed a problem… a traitor in our midst. That's why I haven't discussed her actions, her plans, or the Journal. Her time with Nasedo fine-tuned her ability to detect danger. She is sure it is the only way, but I fear she's being led into a trap. Father, we must save her.

**Max**: but, I can't… I can't be separated from Liz.

**Liz** (trying to appear strong and sure, while inside her world is falling apart): you are the King. You must fulfill your duty. (Her composure begins to crack and tears fill her eyes. She leans down and picks up her little girl. Liz pulls the whirlwind pendant up from beneath her t-shirt and holds it, running her thumb back and forth across it nervously as she rocks on her heels.) Go save Tess. Get the fuel and return to me.

Liz steps forward, wraps her arms around Max and kisses him. She trembles in his embrace, knowing this could be the last time she ever sees him.

_  
Here in this lonely place  
Tangled up in our embrace  
_

**Liz** (her eyes brimming with tears): go. Malarthe and I can take care of ourselves. (The baby sees the pendant, stops and stares, and then grabs for it.)

_There's nothing I'd like  
Better than to fall  
_

Max looks indecisive, but with Zeke tugging on him and Liz directing him to go, he finally nods and takes Zeke's hand.

_But I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
_  
**Zeke** (serious, speaking to Liz): tell Hera I love her. Tell her I had to go, but I'll be back. (He turns to his father, tugging with his eyes, urgent for them to leave.)

Max looks at Liz.

**Max** (tears glistening his eyes): til the sun starts to cry, and the moon turns to rust, I will love you.

**Liz** (crying, repeating the verse with him): …I will love you.

He hugs Liz, kisses her and the baby.

_Here in this lonely place  
Tangled up in our embrace  
There's nothing I'd like  
Better than to fall__  
_

Max pulls back, takes Zeke's outstretched hand, and they disapperate to go to Tess.

_Wind in time  
Rapes the flower trembling on the vine  
Nothing yields to shelter it  
From above  
They say temptation will destroy our love  
The never ending hunger  
_

Liz pulls Malarthe close to her, the baby's head is resting on Liz's shoulder as she plays with the pendant, and Liz continues to cry. She looks weak on her feet, trembling as she stares forlornly at the vacated space occupied only a moment before by the love of her life. Suddenly she feels the baby moving, waving excitedly. She swings around and we see her tear-lined face. She looks up and sees Amíle materializing into the room near the window. She now looks like a slightly older, blue-eyed version of Liz, the gray streak in her hair very prominent. The storm outside is wild. Lighting, thunder, and the sound of the roaring wind fill the room.

**Amíle** (raising her voice to be heard over the storm): the time has come. Are you ready?

The camera closes in on Amile's face. The fine lines around her mouth and brows, as she smiles with a look of hope, shows her age. The camera pulls back through the window showing Liz's house, then the neighborhood, and then Roswell all under the wrath of the storm. It continues to pull back revealing the calm Southwestern United States and the Earth.

_Here in this lonely place  
Tangled up in our embrace  
There's nothing I'd like  
Better than to fall  
_

As the view of the world recedes, there is a flash of light over Roswell and as the Earth turns, a similar flash is seen over south, central Africa too.

_But I fear_

_I have nothing to give  
_

As the camera continues to pull back the view of Earth fades to black.

_  
I have so much to lose  
I have nothing to give  
We have so much to lose..._

**To be Continued…**

_© 2006 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter._

**Episode 619: Complications before the Return **

**Story by NickMax**

**Written by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode, plus**

modified

**Edited by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: Hera is in her bed tossing and turning as the storm rages on outside her bedroom window. The covers are twisted around her legs as she restlessly sleeps. She is wearing night-blue drawstring pants patterned with white clouds, stars, and crescent moons and a night blue tank with a crescent moon overlapping a cloud. The camera pulls in tight on her face and a light reflects off her stud earring with three arrows circling around a center black stone. Her features blur, and suddenly we are in her dream. She is still standing in her p.j.'s and she is surrounded by a thick white mist. A voice can vaguely be heard echoing in the distance.

**Hera** (looking around with fear): hello? Who's there?

**Zeke** (coming out of the mist): it's all right, Hera. It's just me.

**Hera** (relieved, she hugs him and then pulls back): what are you doing here? We aren't supposed to meet until tomorrow.

**Zeke** (realizes they are sharing a dream): Hera, I don't have a lot of time to explain. My mother is in trouble and I have to leave for a while. Dad and I have to rescue her.

**Hera** (clearly concerned but remaining calm): Mrs. Evans is in trouble? Is there anything I can do?

**Zeke** (shaking his head): not Mother Liz, my birth mother Tess. (He takes both of Hera's hands in his.) I want you to promise me you'll stay safe until I come back. Mother Liz is staying behind. If something happens before I speak to you again, go to Mother Liz. She'll know what to do. She can keep you safe.

The sound of thunder and rain battering the roof is growing louder. The sound of the storm creeps into the background noise. He looks up as a thunderous clap shakes the room. Zeke speaks louder and faster as the storm grows in intensity.

**Zeke**: Hera, this is really important. (He stares at Hera with unblinking eyes.) In my room I've hidden an old leather-bound Journal, it was Yamine's. It's written in code, using the Playfair Cipher. I don't know what's in it but I know it's important. It may provide the key to opening the wormhole. My mother, Tess, gave it to me before I lost contact with her. Her friend J.C. had it. It's hidden in my drawer with a handprint lock.

**Hera** (looking at him in confusion): handprint lock? Go to you room?

**Zeke** (sensing time is short, continues on): if anything should happen to me, I need you to go into my desk drawer, recover the Journal, and give it to Mother Liz or Brody if you can't find her.

A loud crash of thunder permeates the air but the two teens don't seem to notice at all. They are both focused solely on each other clutching hands.

**Zeke**: Hera, can you do that for me? You're the only one who knows.

**Hera** (not hesitating): old leather Journal, in your bedroom desk drawer, delivered to Mrs. Evans if anything should happen. Done. Can I go to anyone at the Embassy? Ambassador Kal?

**Zeke**: No! No one from the Embassy or the government, or anyone else can be trusted. Mother Liz or Brody, that's it. (Hera nods quickly and he leans his forehead on hers.) And most importantly: stay safe, please.

Zeke leans down to kiss her but just as their lips are about to meet a deafening round of thunder splits through the air and a blinding white flash of lightening fills the screen.

Hera snaps up in bed, breathing hard. She frantically looks around her room for Zeke. After a moment she realizes Zeke isn't there. Outside the storm that awoken her rages on. She pulls out a drawer in her night stand, reaches in and withdraws from a hidden recess her diary. She frantically scribbles everything she can recall from her dream.

**Hera Voice Over**: it's May 14th and after midnight. I just had the strangest dream of my life. At least I think it was a dream. I'm not sure…

Hera continues to write knowing it is important to remember everything.

_**Episode begins in Liz's living room. **_The same storm rages outside. Liz remains shocked by the appearance of the Seer who mysteriously has materialized before her. Liz pulls Malarthe close to her chest and silently stares at Amíle, as the Seer walks to the mountaintop painting of her and the Temple. The mysterious apparition, appearing as an older version of Liz herself, is wrapped in a thin golden gown. She stares up at the painting hung above the mantle as the rain beats down hard on the roof.

**Amíle** (turning to stare at Liz and Malarthe, she repeats her question): the time has come. Are you ready?

**Liz** (devastated by Max's departure and still shocked at the appearance of Amíle, she starts to cry harder): ready?! (Becoming overwhelmed with fear, frustration, and anger.) Ready to go crazy? Ready to live without Max or Zeke?!

There is a flash and a thunderous clap outside. Amíle moves to the window and stares up into the dark explosive sky.

**Amíle** (quiet, confident): your separations… from Max and from your loved ones in the past… were a preparation for this day. If you are to succeed, to develop the cure, your focus must only be on the disease. The time for departure, departure from this planet, is now not far.

**Liz** (angry and frustrated): how?! I have no clue of what the problem is, let alone the solution.

**Amíle**: you hold in your hands all you need. (There is a great gust of wind. Amíle looks outside, the rain beats down hard, and then, as she moves away from the window, it dramatically slows, and then stops.) My child will guide you.

**Liz **(confused as she looks around, noting that the storm is not just passing but seems to have disappeared): your child?

**Amíle **(smiling as she steps forward and looks down at the baby): Malarthe… she is our children.

**Liz** (looking disbelieving): no… that's impossible. Malarthe is _my_… Max and _my_ child.

Amíle sees the look of loss, of disbelief, in Liz's eyes.

**Amíle** (seeking to placate Liz): she is your child… too. But, when Yamine and I engineered the two sets of Four, and their friends and protectors, we implanted the fertilized seed from Zan and my union… into the being that was placed in the first pod… into the hybrid that would become Max. (She sees the look of anger in Liz's eyes.) Please forgive us. The future of the Five Planets was at stake. We had to ensure that the knowledge, the power, the leadership needed would survive.

**Liz** (looking crestfallen): Malarthe…. (before she can complete her question, Amíle continues.)

**Amíle**: it was necessary. Just like the seed of Vilandra and Kolin, and Rathmé and Calypso were implanted in the beings that would be Isabel and Michael… we had to ensure the continuation of our species.

Amíle looks like she wants to hold the baby and Malarthe waves her arms and reaches out to her.

Amíle suffers as she looks at the baby, wanting to hold her so desperately but knowing contact, or the heartbreak of having to give back the baby, would be too much.

**Amíle**: the procreation drive is strong in all of the Taurians. (She moves away from the baby and Liz.) We used that drive for our own purposes. If Max, Isabel, or Michael… any of the hybrids, or their children… were to mate with a human, the seed would not pass. True love would be impossible. But, if Max mated with any of the hybrids, the children born of that union would carry our… essence… our genetic encoding… enabling the child, even if not one of the original Royal _Four_, to return to Antar… and save us.

**Liz** (having to know): and, what of Tess and Max?

**Amíle** (with distaste): Princes Avan'ya was not to be a factor. Her addition to the mission was not originally planned.

**Liz**: but that would not have made four. How could the Power of the _Four_…?

**Amíle** (smiling): you… you were to be the Fourth. Avan'ya was added (her smile fades)… after Zan's marriage… at the insistence of the Queen. You essence was removed from the pod. But Yamine and I made plans for your… emergence.

**Liz** (still focused on Tess): and her mating design and the eggs Tess carried, were they created with the seed of Zan too?

**Amíle** (shaking her head in disgust): no! There were no special provisions for her progeny. There are no restrictions on her procreation.

A small smile coming over her face, the news too good to be true. Then the smile disappears.

**Liz**: no. Max's mother, she left a message in the pod chamber… she said 'Max and his young bride Tess… and Isabel and her betrothed, Michael, his second in command.' (Liz sees the image of Malarthe's beautiful glowing face, and then her mind focuses on the strange metallic book Tess said foretold their future.) And the book, it showed them paired, too.

**Amíle** (first surprised and then turning angry): Max's mother left a message, yes. And, there _was_ a book; it was designed to guide the young four in their path, but there was no mention of this so-called pairing in the version I saw. Can you believe that I (she turns and stares into Liz eyes, her own eyes filling with tears) would ever engineer the union of the essence of my Zan and… that woman? (Amíle wipes away the tears, and then her expression turns to anger.) Prius and Kallvéius! Those little weasels! I told Yamine we could not trust either of them.

**Liz**: Nasedo and Kal!

Amíle takes a long breath to gather her emotions; she turns to Liz, now back under control.

**Amíle**: the Queen was not fond of Zan's love for me. I was a commoner, and in her eyes unsuitable for her son. Nasedo and Kal, as you call them, were wrapped around her fingers. Do not be distracted by the past, or these deceptions. (She moves close to Liz and stares into her eyes.) Your destiny lies in the future: to find the cure, to return to Antar, and to save the Five Planets. (She smiles.) Sit on the throne… beside the one you love, with your children… like I so longed… those many years ago.

**Liz** (nodding): I will… Malarthe and I will fulfill our destiny.

Amíle moves to the window and looks up into the sky. The storm clouds have passed and the sky is now crystal clear. She stares up at one particularly bright object in the sky and smiles. Venus shines brightly, forming the bottom light in the five-light 'constellation' now visible. Amíle turns to Liz, nods once and the image of the Seer slowly evaporates.

Liz looks from the dissolving image to Malarthe. She carries the little girl to the window, and they stare up into the sky. Liz immediately recognizes the 'V' formation. She is overwhelmed with what has happened. Max and Zeke's departure, Amíle's visit and the revelation about her children, the engineered Four, Tess's role, and Liz's destiny.

**Liz** (unsure, looking at Malarthe): can we do it? Can we solve the mystery and return to defeat The Evil?

The little girl turns and looks into Liz's eyes, the intensity of the unblinking stare is mesmerizing. Malarthe's stare holds Liz for another second, and then Malarthe blinks and laughs.

**Malarthe**: dada… dada go home.

**Liz** (smiling as she hugs her and Max's daughter, and the daughter of Zan and Amíle, to her chest): yes…

As the little girl snuggles in close, Liz turns towards the camera with a look of new confidence and determination. She pauses for a second, then pulls Malarthe tight.

**Liz**: together, you and I (she looks down at her little girl) can unlock the hidden secrets… and… go home. (Malarthe again stares at Liz and then Liz slowly nods.) Yes… okay… we can go now.

Liz goes to the table, and writes a note for Maria. She quickly describes what has happened to Max and Zeke, and that she is going to the University. She grabs the baby bag and pulls the little girl to her chest. Malarthe looks at her and grants her mother the power to apperate. The two slowly dissolve on their way to fulfill their destiny in the cloaked floors in Portales. As they disapperate, there is a faint pop and we see the room is empty.

Scene shifts to Monday morning, in the Embassy. Kyle and Serena, at the suggestion of the Protectors, had spent the night at the Embassy. They emerge from their room and walk along the brilliantly lit corridor to an oddly shaped elevator. A Protector opens the doors, formed in the shape of an inverted V, and bids them enter.

As they pass inside, Serena notices, and points to the elevator panel. It contains a series of unusual markings that replace the standard 1, 2, and 3. The Protector presses the pyramid-like symbol and moves back leaving Kyle and Serena alone. The elevators doors close, there's a short pause, a feeling of great upward acceleration, and the elevator slows as the doors open onto a wide, brightly lit terrace with small booths and tables.

Protectors and Embassy staff are sitting at the tables eating breakfast. Isabel is eating with Kal and Raeve in a booth near the wall. Bright sunshine pours in though the seamless window that seems to extend from floor to ceiling and the entire width of the room. As Isabel takes a bite, she looks up and sees her friends enter.

**Isabel** (waving them over to her table): Kyle. Serena. (She smiles broadly.) Join us.

Kyle and Serena walk over and slide into the booth. Serena looks out what appears to be a single sheet of glass enclosing the wall and stares down at the Embassy grounds and the saucer in the distance. She notes the angle down to the grounds, and estimates that she must be on at least the tenth floor. Then she recalls that the Embassy has only three floors, and looks momentarily confused. Before she can inquire about the optical illusion a waiter steps to their table and hands her and Kyle menus. Like the elevator, the writing is all in the strange script.

**Kyle** (looking at the menu): what the…

**Serena** (fascinated at the surroundings, the people, and the menu): it must be in Antarian!

Kyle smiles as the waiter sits down a glass of a light-blue juice and pours a cup of hot, dark liquid. Before Isabel can say anything, Kyle takes a big sip of the steaming brew. He immediately spits it out through his mouth, with a look of disgust. Isabel, Kal, Raeve and then the others at neighboring booths begin to laugh.

**Isabel** (smiling): it's eiffel, not coffee. It takes a little getting used to, but I've grown to like it.

**Serena** (picking up the glass of juice): and this? (She sniffs it and it smells okay.)

**Isabel** (laughing): it's juice from the razenberry. Sweet. Really very good. (Serena and Kyle take small exploratory sips, smile and drink the rest as they nod in appreciation.) Let me order you breakfast. (She looks at the menu. A waiter appears immediately.)

**Isabel** (working hard on her pronunciation): _sloic яичка, прокладка Naoo, croquant решетка живота, с яичками caf3e noirsloic, прокладкой Naoo, croquant решетка живота, с noir caf3e и заквашенными соком Ater и чаем терпуга. _

Kyle and Serena stare in amazement as the waiter nods in approval.

**Kyle** (eyes wide): how?

**Serena** (also amazed): when… did you learn Antarian?

**Isabel** (smiling): in the Learning Temple. It's simple. You really need to schedule some time. You'll need it when we get back.

**Kyle **(unsure): what did you order? Some uneatable, exotic Antarian concoction?

**Kal** (putting down and folding the 'Variety' entertainment newspaper, and turning to Kyle with a mischievous smile): she ordered…

**Raeve **(interrupting, as she shakes her head and smiles at Kal): she ordered you a couple of eggs, bacon, toast, and black coffee. (She turns to Serena.) And yogurt and tea.

The waiter comes and sits it before them. It looks normal and they take a tentative bite, smile, and begin to eat hungrily.

**Kal** (trying to hide his concern): so, what do you two have planned for the day?

**Serena**: we're going to go back to our ship and search for the other vessels.

**Kyle**: the shield-fuel reservoir is low, but it might be enough. Still, I'd feel better with a full tank.

**Serena**: we decided to first find the other ships, and then determine if there is any shield fuel.

**Kyle**: we'll worry about finding a way to transfer it later.

**Serena** (upbeat): I really think this is going to work.

**Kal** (concerned): I'm not sure that is a good idea.

He looks over and sees Taura waiting. He nods and she walks over with a small leather case. Taura looks briefly at Raeve, and her closeness to Kal, and her eyes flare. No one seems to notice her jealous look. Kal opens the case and extracts an 8 by 10 black and white, glossy photo of Kyle and Serena.

**Kal**: this was taken as you materialized inside the shield protecting the saucer. (Kyle and Serena stare at the motion-blurred image of Kyle and the crystal clear shot of Serena.) This was not a tourist photo. We 'retrieved' it from an Army officer searching for you two. No, return to the saucer (he shakes his head sadly)… is much too dangerous.

**Raeve** (taking the photo and studying it again): I've been thinking about this.

She looks around and spots Hanley and calls him over.

**Raeve** (to Kal, as Hanley joins them): order the saucer exhibit closed… move all the tourists back. (She sees Kal beginning to object and quickly proceeds.) Say it's for maintenance or something. Hanley and I will find the cameras, destroy them, and Kyle and Serena can proceed.

**Kyle** (smiling as he wraps an arm around Serena): great. Let's go!

**Taura** (upset): no, such an action will draw even more suspicion. It is a bad plan. I don't think…

**Hanley** (giving her a furtive 'shut up' look with his eyes): I am dubious of this plan also, but if (he bows slightly to Kyle) Prince Moulin Arcturve insists… then let us proceed. I will make the arrangements in the Protectors' office, come.

Kyle, Serena, and Raeve stand as Isabel's cells phone rings. She listens for a minute and then hangs up.

**Isabel**: that was Michael. He, Maria, and the twins are going back to the Reservation. He thinks they've uncovered a new clue. (She beams with a big smile and the look of confidence.) I know this is going to work.

She smiles, gets up, and hugs Kyle and Serena. Kal looks ominously at Hanley and Taura. Hanley takes Raeve's hand as they apperate away. Isabel watches, and then directs Kyle and Serena to the elevators.

**Isabel** (smiling): let me show you the Learning Temple while they set up the diversion. (They enter the elevator and disappear.)

Kal and Taura watch them go, and then Taura turns to Kal.

**Taura **(whispering her concern): Kallvéius, this is a bad plan.

Scene shifts to General Wallace an hour later in his office at Fort Craig. The phone rings, he listens for a second and hangs up. The General walks out and moves to the short Chinese-American officer sitting at the communication station.

**Lieutenant Wang**: we've had another transmission, Sir… about the Earth Disease.

**General Wallace**: what's it say?

**Lieutenant Wang**: they've discovered that there is a quick way to determine if a person is infected. The carriers, and infected, show immediate reaction with bromoquine. Included in a subject's drink, or misted onto their hands, it immediately turns their fingernails blue.

**General Wallace**: very interesting. Get this new information to the NSA boys, with this we can…

A soft, but insistent series of beeps are emitted from a PC located below a bank of four monitors. A red light blinks on each monitor. The Lieutenant moves to the PC, types a series of commands, and the images on the monitors switch to the Embassy grounds. The beeping stops. The General quickly moves to his side.

**Lieutenant Wang**: something's up.

The monitors show 50 Royal Protectors, in all black outfits surrounding the saucer. They begin to move the crowd back. Wang clicks on the keyboard and images of the interior of the saucer, picked up by the telephoto cameras hidden on the Education Center walls, are displayed.

**General Wallace**: what do you think they're up to?

**Lieutenant Wang**: I don't know. They've never done anything like this before. It could be preparation for something big, maybe…

Suddenly the image on the left monitor turns to a snowy pattern, as the video signal is lost. Next the second monitor goes out. The Lieutenant looks panicky as he types in new commands to shift to the other cameras. The monitors now show the Protectors placing soap on long extension poles and beginning to wash the shield. The soap is thick and opaque blocking sight into the saucer. Suddenly one by one all the images on the four monitors are obscured.

**General** (nodding): they're on to the cameras… and us. I've got to inform the SecDef.

Wang looks concerned. The General turns and walks quickly to his office.

View shifts to his office and the General on the phone. His back is to us, and we hear only scattered portions of the phone call. But the words 'Earth Disease', 'bromoquine,' and 'on to us' can be made out.

View shifts to the SecDef in his office in the Pentagon.

**SecDef** (grave as he talks to General Wallace): you've got to move immediately. God, it's lucky we've got the Patriot Act. Here's what I want you to do…

Scene shifts to the Embassy later that day. The camera follows a path down a hallway to a darkened conference room. A person sitting at the end of the table picks up the spherical communication helmet, and tentatively snaps it closed around their head.

**Person in Helmet** (listens and then replies, the person's voice is muffled): everything is fine… (The voice shakes slightly with fear.) No problems. (Trying, but unsuccessfully, to be convincing.) They'll never be able to return.

View shifts to the Empress speaking to the person.

**Empress Noviana**: better make sure… you wouldn't want anything to happen… to those you love that are on Earth… or on Antar.

Scene shifts to Kyle and Serena in the ship. They stand at the controls, nervous about their next step. Serena puts her hand on the throttle handle and takes a deep breath. Kyle puts his hand over hers and smiles.

**Kyle** (looking serious): Buddha said… (but, before he can continue, she kisses him.)

They break their kiss and Serena can see the serious look in his eyes and searches for a way to break the tension.

**Serena**: I love you, my… Prince Moulin. (She looks serious for a second, and then the two break out laughing.)

**Kyle** (the smile is soon replaced by a serious look): we must succeed.

**Serena** (looking serious too, as she nods): we cannot fail. (He moves to her and they kiss.)

Still kissing, their hands move the throttle forward. The ship begins to vibrate, and then shimmers as it moves to a different period in time.

Scene shifts to the Mesaliko Reservation. It is late in the afternoon and the temperatures are in the upper 90s. Dark clouds overhead promise rain and some relief from the heat. Michael and Maria are climbing up to the cave mouth; we see their clothes are soaked with perspiration from climbing up the long, steep trail. Maria reaches out to a small bush and pulls herself up. She takes out a canteen, takes a drink, and hands it to Michael. He takes a long swallow and then holds out his hand. Maria takes it and Michael pulls her up onto a small ledge, so they can inspect the area. Michael pulls out his sketch and they compare it to the surroundings. They note the similarities and focus their powers on a huge boulder.

View shifts to Alan and Alex. They had run ahead and climbed up to the top of the bluff. Alan pulls off his shirt and looks out at the barren vista of the Reservation, the mountain, and the desert.

**Alan**: it is sooo hot! I'm melting.

**Alex**: I'm dying too (he takes off his t-shirt and wipes the perspiration off his face with it), but (he looks mischievous), I can fix that.

He turns to his brother and winks. Extending his hand he points to the rain clouds. He closes his eyes and concentrates, but nothing happens.

**Alan**: let me try.

Alan extends his hand and focuses his powers on the rain clouds. Large drops begin to fall, but almost immediately they stop. The brief shower fails to cool them off, and by effectively raising the humidity, it has made the situation even worse.

Alex walks to his brother and takes his outstretched hand. They turn, raise their free arms and point to the largest cloud. Their palms radiate out an incandescent glow and the dark cloud overhead explodes. A burst of thick white flakes begins to fall from the sky. The boys jump up and down, and then begin to giggle and laugh. They refocus their efforts and again issue another jolt; the sky opens with a blizzard-like downpour of thick white flakes. They spin with their arms outstretched, laughing, and catching snowflakes in their mouths.

Alan suddenly stops. He looks around at the accumulating snow. His expression of joy dissolves.

**Alan** (anxious): you've got to stop it! People will notice. Mom will kill you if she catches you experimenting with your powers in public again!

**Alex** (shocked): me! You're the one who made it rain!

Alan shakes his head and laughs and holds out his hand. Alex laughs too. The twins extend their hands and focus on the cloud and the snow that continues to rain down. With another blast, the snow comes down harder for a moment and the boys worry it won't stop. They look at each other panicked, but finally the snow stops. They creep down the slippery, snow-covered trail and sneak into the cave.

View shifts back to Michael and Maria. The essence of the former general and his warrior wife have focused their combined power on the massive boulder opposite the cave entrance, but nothing happened.

The twins peak out, and then move back into the cave.

Michael and Maria's focus is so complete on the boulder, that they don't initially notice the snow. But, as a big flake floats down and lands on her nose, Maria looks around and sees the piles of snow. Michael sees the snow too, and laughs as he catches a flake on his tongue. Maria immediate knows what's happened and she jerks her head around looking for her boys. Michael picks up a handful of snow and starts to make a snowball. Maria continues to search for them as the twins run out of the cave, bare-chested. They see her displeased expression and try to divert Maria's wrath by offering to help with the boulder.

**Michael** (turning as the two boys join hands): no! I don't want it destroyed! (He lowers his voice.) I just want to lift it, to inspect what's behind the boulder.

**Alan** (insulted): we can control our powers.

**Alex** (smiling): usually. Okay. We'll just lift it an inch.

The two young men join hands, close their eyes, and concentrate. The snow-covered boulder rises two feet, waivers, and then stabilizes. Alex and Alan open their right eyes one at a time, spying over, almost afraid to see what has happened, and then smile broadly as they see the boulder hovering above the ground.

She looks around at the snow, and knows exactly who caused the freak storm. She tries to look stern, trying to not laugh. But Michael cannot control his grin and a chuckle sneaks out. She gives Michael a stern look too.

**Maria**: are you sure you can hold it? I don't want you dropping it on daddy's head.

The young men smile, look at each other, and lift the boulder up another five feet, and swing it sideways so it is suspended in mid air over the snowy side of the ravine. Maria smiles, grabs Michael's hand and they run to the area formerly blocked by the massive stone. The uncovered ground and the wall of the mountain look as if they have been undisturbed for the last thousand years. Maria's expression shows her disappointment.

**Maria**: nothing. No cave. No opening. (She flops down looking tired and dejected.)

Michael walks forward, running his hand up and down the mountain wall searching. He covers much of the exposed surface, but his search reveals nothing new. Maria sees the look of defeat on Michael's face and jumps up to help him. Together their hands dig away at the soft soil until they uncover a dark stone wedged in a crevice of the mountain wall. Michael excitedly places his hand over it, but nothing happens. He nods with his chin, and Maria, slightly trembling, places her hand over his.

A bright purple glow radiates from the stone. The light filters out between their fingers, and then a panel retracts revealing a precise, square-cut opening in the side of the mountain. As Michael steps into the opening, lights flicker on illuminating a small control room that leads to a cavity large enough to hold a small ship. As he stares into the cavity, an intense yellow beam, directed from above, comes on highlighting a series of crystals on a control panel. He touches each crystal with seemingly no effect. Then he comes to a large irregularly cut one. At his touch, the beam fades and the crystal begins to radiate a bright orange glow. A celestial map, with the symbol of a black dot surrounded by swirling arrows in the center is seen on the wall. Lines radiate out from it in different directions. One leads to a whirlwind symbol.

**Maria** (excitedly wrapping her arms around his shoulders jumping up and down): this is it, this is it… isn't it? (She moves closer and inspects the symbol and sees there is a stone at the center.) It's a…

Michael moves over and they inspect it.

**Michael**: it's a diamond.

**Maria**: a 50-karat, black diamond. (She smiles and takes his hand.) This is the key… to the portal. (She points to the black dot surrounded with swirling arrows and traces with her finger the line to the whirlwind symbol.) If I would activate that…

**Alex** (appearing behind them): on the next opening date…

Alex walks to the celestial chart. Alan comes in and stands behind him. They touch the wall and a series of rows and columns appear on a formerly dark wall at the edge of the opening to the cavity. The symbols look Antarian. Above each row is a symbol of the moon in different phases. Michael and Maria walk forward. Michael runs his hands along the figures.

**Michael**: what does it mean?

Alan and Alex touch the figures, and smile.

**Alex**: the figures represent a lunar calendar.

**Alan** (smiling as he walks up beside his brother): the wormhole will be accessible… can be opened… on the last 'new' moon before the summer solstice.

**Alex**: so the passage… can be opened from Earth (he closes his eyes and recalls the phases of the moon), on Monday June 6th.

**Maria**: how do you know when the next new moon is?

**Alex** (surprised): because…

**Alan**: because we scanned it. We recall everything we see and read.

**Alex** (amazed as he stares up at his parents): don't you?

**Alan **(looking up, shaking his head impatiently): it's not important. That (he points at the map), is the way home…

Maria smiles broadly with the excitement and the exhilaration of discovery. Then her smile drops; her expression turns to first confusion and then fear.

**Maria**: who's holding up the boulder!

She and Michael turn and run out. Alex begins to explore the cavity, but Alan stops him and points to the chart. Michael and Maria run back in, their faces in shock.

**Alan**: so, it will not open again (he looks at Alex in surprise), for almost a year.

The twins run out and see the boulder hovering in mid air. Michael and Maria follow. The young men join hands and concentrate. They start to lower it into place but lose their hold causing it to hit the ground hard. They look embarrassed for a second, then laugh, and run down the slushy trail to Michael's Volvo, excited to tell the others of their discovery. Michael shakes his head at his boys. He offers his hand, and he and Maria cautiously follow their children slowly down the long snow and ice covered path.

View shifts to the sky. The sun is much father down indicating it is later in the afternoon.

View shifts to ground level and we see that most of the snow has melted. They reach the Volvo station wagon and pile in. Michael backs up, and they slowly creep down the muddy dirt trail.

As the car turns the corner and moves out of sight, Eddie stands up from his prone position and throws off a camouflage cape that has allowed him to blend in perfectly with the rocks and small bushes. He shakes snow off his shoulder as he looks over to the boulder and barks out a call sounding like a coyote. River Dog creeps from behind a small stand of trees. They walk reverently to the boulder and bow.

Scene shifts to later that day. It is dusk and the sky and the clouds are beautifully streaked with yellow, salmon, and purple from the fading rays of the sunset. But, soon the calm of the early May evening is shattered by the sound of Army helicopters and troop carriers descending on Roswell. Troops spread out arresting shop owners, business people and students under the auspices of the Patriot Act. A white Sergeant and four white Privates dressed in camouflage pants and black boots crash into the nearly deserted library. They march to the mid-40's white woman behind the desk; her nametag reads 'Helen.' An elderly black woman is at the desk, checking out a book.

**Librarian** (scared): officers. How (her voice shakes) can I help you?

**Sergeant** (pulling out the photo of Kyle and Serena): have you seen these two?

**Librarian** (eyes opening slightly as she recognizes them): well… no… (She looks nervous)… I don't think…

The Sergeant pushes the elderly woman away, and she runs to the rear of the library. The Sergeant stares at the librarian.

**Sergeant** (turning to the troops and nodding, and then back to the librarian): I can see you recognized them; come with us.

**Librarian** (eyes wide, trying to fight off her fear): no… I… I have rights. If you are arresting me I demand to know the charge. I…

**Sergeant** (evil, superior smile): have you heard of the Patriot Act? We believe you recognize these two terrorists. When it comes to national security, we are authorized to suspend your rights. We can hold you indefinitely. (He stares at her.) Who are they? (The librarian stays mute. The Sergeant nods and two of the soldiers pull their revolvers and point them at the librarian.) Come with us.

As they take her out, the elderly woman pokes her head out from behind a stack of books. She pulls out her cell phone and places a call.

**Elderly Woman** (agitated): Sheriff Valenti?

View shifts to Jim at home. He is reading the paper and Amy enters the living room from the kitchen.

**Jim** (on the phone): no ma'am. I'm just Jim. I haven't been the sheriff for years now. What's the problem?

**Elderly Woman** (starting to cry, her voice is heard from Jim's receiver): some Army types just broken in the library and took Helen. Said she was involved with terrorists.

Amy moves in close to Jim and listens at the receiver.

**Jim** (sympathetic): these are strange times, I'm sure if the authorities arrested her…

View shifts back the library.

**Elderly Woman** (crying): they didn't read her no rights, they just took her. And sheriff, they was showin' a picture of your boy before they grabbed her. Kyle's a good boy… but… he's in trouble.

View shifts back to Jim and Amy.

**Jim** (now concerned): yes, ma' ma. I'll look into it.

Jim considers a moment, grabs his hat and keys and starts for the door. He pauses for a second, and waits as Amy runs out of the bedroom with her purse. He moves to his gun case, unlocks it, and removes a Colt 45, long barrel revolver, a holster, and two boxes of cartridges. He starts to close the case and then stops. He pulls down a double barrel shotgun and places shells in each chamber and hands the shotgun to Amy. She backs up and shakes her head no. The former sheriff stares at her briefly, he nods, tucks the shotgun over his arm, and then puts the rest of the shotgun shells in a sack and turns.

**Jim** (determined expression): if they want a war… they've come to the right place.

His special cell phone rings. He pulls it from his jeans pocket, looks at the caller ID, and recognizes the Embassy number.

**Jim** (solid, in control as he answers): Valenti. (Amy moves close, and he turns the phone so she can hear.)

**Blanca** (agitated): Jim. The Army's making a show of force. We can't locate Kyle or Serena. I'm calling everyone. We need to get them to the safety of the Embassy.

**Jim **(anxious): can't you… you know… reach him telepathically?

**Blanca** (uneasy): we've tried. We can't raise them. We need someone to physically go over to his place and…

**Jim** (grim, determined): I'll take care of it. (He grabs Amy's hand, and they leave.)

Scene shifts to the Valenti Garage later that evening. The moon is up and the sky is filled with stars. The 'V' formation is clear overhead. The silence is broken as a Humvee roars up and slams on its brakes sliding to a rough stop. Lieutenant Wang and ten armed troops in riot gear rush to the garage. They don't knock but crash in the door. The soldiers rush in to secure the area. Noise is heard upstairs and they scramble up the steps two at a time with guns drawn. Jim and Amy are sitting on the couch in Kyle's apartment over the garage; they look away from the stairs and try to appear nonchalant. They quickly prop their feet up and pretend to be watching a baseball game on the TV.

**Lieutenant Wang**: where is he? (He checks with the Sergeant who points to a set of names from a long list.) They… where are Kyle and Serena? I'm here with orders to detain them for questioning regarding an issue of national security.

**Jim**: no idea.

**Amy**: we were just waiting for them ourselves.

Wang motions to his Sergeant, who places a call on his radio. Moments later an Air Force doctor enters and looks at the Lieutenant. Wang nods and the doctor walks to Jim and Amy. He sprays them with a clear fluid from a converted Windex bottle. The soldiers all stare and wait. The look on their faces is one of fear and trepidation as an acrid odor from the diagnostic bromoquine spray fills the room. Jim and Amy look concerned too. The doctor checks Jim's hands, then Amy's hands and then shakes his head. He and the soldiers storm out to the Humvee.

**Lieutenant Wang** (pausing as he stops at the door): this is not over.

Jim and Amy, looking at their wet hands in confusion, look up as the Lieutenant stomps out.

**Jim** (serious): you are right. The war is beginning and you… are on the wrong side. (He stands up, and you can see the revolver tucked into the back of his waistband. Jim pulls a shaken Amy to him and tries to comfort her.)

Scene shifts to the desert. Michael's Volvo turns out of the dusty dirt road from the Reservation onto the paved highway. Maria again tries to call Liz on her cell phone.

**Maria **(frustrated): no answer. I can't reach her… or Max… by phone or telepathically. Michael, swing by their house. (He looks concerned too, and nods.)

As they approach the subdivision, they notice a large number of military vehicles prowling the street. Two helicopters hover in the distance. Maria's cell phone rings. She answers and turns on the speaker phone so Michael and the twins can hear.

**Maria** (cautious): yes.

**Raeve**: thank Taur! Where have you been? We've been trying to reach you all afternoon. The Army's on the warpath. Don't go home. Don't go near any of our homes. Don't come to the Embassy, they've got it road blocked…

**Maria** (becoming scared as she interrupts): what about Liz! I've been trying to reach her all afternoon. Neither she nor…

**Raeve** (anxious): not over the phone! We'll get you to safety, and then I'll fill you in. Where are you? We'll send Protectors.

**Maria** (to Michael): the Army's after us… all of us. Rae wants to send Protectors.

**Michael** (determined, in control, listening): tell her we'll be okay. Have Hanley and Kal meet us at the old silver mine in Galitas, off Horseshoe Road in 30 minutes; Jim knows where it is.

Maria relays the message and hangs up. Michael turns at the next street corner and goes half-way down Shatner Blvd.

**Michael** (a sly smile crossing his face): okay, everyone down.

**Maria** (starting to panic): what are you going to do, blast your way out? There're troops…

Michael stops and raises his hand up and it glows an incandescent white as he, with a series of telekinetic energy blasts, blows out all the street's lights. He eases the car forward into the dark and changes the color of the car to white. He next adds rust along the rocker panels and wheel wells, and then a large dent in the front fender. Maria is smiling as she nods. She switches the New Mexico plates to ones from California. Finally, Michael runs his hand from the back of his head down and across his face. The process changes his hair to white, ages his features and applies a thick white beard.

**Maria **(watching in fascination, and smiling in spite of herself): you better be able to change back. This is no country for old men.

**Michael** (smiling): it's show time. Keep down unless I tell you to get up. But, if I do (he takes a quick peak over the back seat to the twins on the floor, and then to Maria), come up firing.

Michael turns sedately out of the Crash Country Estates and passes through the Army roadblock. The troops seeing only an old man driving an old wreck wave him through.

The view shifts to a high shot of Michael's transformed Volvo leaving the development, moving down the dark highway, and out of town.

The high-shot view swivels back to the nearby area where Isabel's house and Max and Liz's house are located. The sound of the two Army helicopters is loud. Their searchlights crisscross the neighborhood. Army troops are seen trying to break into the houses, but the security doors and windows are holding.

The view moves to a tank being backed down from an Army flatbed truck. A soldier hops in and starts the M1 Abrams tank. Black smoke from the diesel engine bellows out. The tank turns on one track, grinding the pavement into shreds and pulls forward and stops. The turret rotates and the 120-mm barrel is lined up with the front door to Max's house.

Lieutenant Wang converses with Major Clark from the Army, as a News4 helicopter rushes up and hovers over the houses. Two searchlights snake down from the News copter, as a cameraman, hanging out of the door, begins a live broadcast of the troops and the tank.

**Lieutenant Wang** (looking up and yelling over the helicopter noise): get it out of here.

**Major Clark**: what would you suggest I do? Shoot it down?

**Lieutenant Wang** (agitated): exactly, shoot it down!

**Major Clark** (eyes wide with shock): are you crazy? (He looks around and makes a decision. The major calls a corpsman to him, and takes out the radio. He flips the lever to 'talk.') Pull back. Pull back. If the Air Force is crazy enough to continue with the press watching, let them. But, I'm not going to the brig to support some lunatic flyboys.

Scene shifts to the Embassy. Jim and Amy sit on the couch in the second-floor lounge with Raeve. Isabel and Diane look nervous as they pace back and forth. Verde sits quietly on couch. She can see Brody is anxious for Blanca. They watch the Crash-Country Estates action on the TV. Protectors begin to filter in and watch too. A cheer goes up when they see the troops and the helicopters begin to pull back. They watch as an Air Force officer screams at an Army officer and the tank returns and moves to its transport truck.

Scene shifts back to the site as the soldiers scurry around to get the tank loaded and strapped into place. The troops load up their Humvees and peel out leaving a half dozen Air Force officers and servicemen. A second news helicopter arrives and lands. The reporter and a cameraman run towards the frustrated Lieutenant.

Scene shifts back to the Embassy Compound. Royal Protectors surround the grounds, just inside the laser-shield projection points. The Protectors look ready to activate the shield at the first provocation. Army troops stand next to their trucks not knowing how to proceed. The road is clogged with tourist cars as a news helicopter arrives and projects its searchlights down on the crowd.

The scene shifts back to the Embassy lounge as the assembled group watch the TV broadcast now covering the Embassy. A large Army helicopter approaches the News copter hovering above the Embassy. From the TV, they hear the Army pilot yelling over his loudspeaker to the news copter pilot to stand down. But, the pilot maintains her stance as the cameraman delivers live coverage of the siege.

The elevators open and Michael and Maria emerge, followed by the twins and Roja. Soon Hanley, Kal, and Taura emerge too. Isabel, Jim, and Amy run to them and Isabel wraps her arms around Michael in relief. Raeve runs to Hanley and stops, gives him an appraising glance, smiles, and then playfully hits him on the shoulder. He gives her a brief hug and smile, and then walks to the group.

**Maria** (looking expectantly at the group): where's Liz?

**Michael** (growing concerned): where's Max? Did the Army get him?

**Kal** (shaking his head): no, I don't think…

**Hanley** (cutting him off): we've got spies throughout the Pentagon and Blanca's been inserted into Fort Craig. There is no word on them capturing any of the hybrids.

**Maria** (staring to get angry): then, where are they?

**Hanley** (glancing at Kal and then back to Maria and the others): we… we really don't know.

Scene shifts to Max and Zeke in Africa. They sit dejected with their backs resting against a cold, metallic block wall. Max awakes first and tries to shake off the affects of the knockout gas attack. He rouses Zeke who wakes, his eyes still look glazed. Zeke shakes his head groggily and then he and Max look around their cell.

Light comes from a single lantern hanging on a hook by a massive metal door. Two rebels with machine guns sit on chairs by the door. One seems asleep; the other can be barely made out from the glowing tip of his cigarette. The guard moves his legs and the light from the second light source, sitting on a stool near the center of the room, illuminates the barrel of his submachine gun. Zeke stands shakily, moves forward until the steel chain, attached to his foot, stops his progress. He stares at his captors, and then at the pentagon-shaped object radiating out white strobes of light. The flickering white pentagon in the center illuminates the Antarian letters surrounding the edges of the Trithium Amplification Generator. He looks back to his father.

**Zeke** (apologetic): father, I'm sorry I got you involved in this. I didn't take the time to think this through.

Max looks to his son and his gaze wanders to the TAG. Across the room, directly opposite him, he can see Tess cuddled into the arms of a slumbering Jean Claude. Her eyes shine in the reflected light from the TAG, and he can tell she has recovered. Zeke returns and sits down beside his father.

**Max** (looking brave): have faith, Ezekiel. It is not our destiny to die at the hands of tribesmen, or the so-called Congolese rebels they sold us to. (He points to the TAG.) These are not simple rebels, and that gas was not from this Earth. Our captors are connected to our enemies.

**Zeke** (angry, whispering): the TAG doesn't affect me. I can overcome the guards and deactivate the device. We can escape.

**Max** (shaking with his head): these walls (he reaches out and runs his hands along the shiny metallic-gray blocks) are made of depleted uranium. It is a heavy metal; one that defeats our powers to manipulate matter and prevents our communication with our friends. Even with the TAG deactivated, we would remain locked in this vault.

**Zeke** (looking defeated): if the rebel with the machine gun doesn't kill us first.

**Max**: true. We have the power to heal, but neither of us works well when riddled with bullets. No, be patient my son. In all difficulties, lies opportunity. We are here to get the Turkonite. Let's see what they want. Remember a leader negotiates first, and uses force only when, and if, necessary. Our immediate objective is to get out of this room.

Max leans back and closes his eyes to wait. A small smile creases his lips. Zeke, stares in disbelief.

**Zeke**: father, how can you be so cool at a time like this?

**Max** (smiling): practice. In times like this, you only have your memories to sustain you. Recall your most precious memories… of the ones you love…

**Zeke** (starting to smile too): you are thinking of Mother Liz.

**Max** (nodding): my thoughts of her have helped me survive ordeals worse that this (he recalls Agent Pierce and the White Room), much worse than this. (A dreamy look comes over him and he smiles wider.) The way her eyes look into mine… her smile. My precious daughter, when she was born, her first words, her first steps…

**Zeke** (thinking of Hera, he joins in): the way Hera looks in to my eyes, her sweet scent… the soft feel of her hair in my hands and face.

**Max**: her lips and her kiss. (He turns to Zeke.) Knowing her made me human. I know this: we _will_ escape and return. Whether I die next week fighting The Evil with Liz, or fifty years from now on our throne, my destiny is the same: it's Liz. (He turns to his son.) You may be too young… to feel that way about anyone, but…

**Zeke** (smiling, as he interrupts): no, father… I know exactly how you feel.

In Zeke's mind, he sees flashes of Hera at the Education Center exiting the Mind Theater with him, her arms around his neck kissing him at Ridgeview, and running along the Antarvéian camp, and he smiles. Then, in spite of himself, he sees images of Ultra, her embrace after he saved her after the explosion, walking with him hand-in-hand down the streets of Disneyland, laughing with him and the twins, and 'connecting' with her alone in her suite.

**Zeke** (whispering): I want to be… I need to be with her. But is my mate… my soul mate… Hera or Ultra.

Scene shifts to Liz and Malarthe in a study carrousel on the hidden 15th floor in the Cellular Biology Building. She is sitting at a computer terminal. Music from a nearby CD player softly fills the room. Malarthe is on her lap and they are exploring the Arturian library. Behind her, we can see a bed pulled up to the computer and the study carrousels. She is prepared to stay as long as necessary to find the cure.

**Liz **(to Malarthe): I think we've made good progress. I don't know why we couldn't access these files earlier. (She scrolls down the screen.)

She looks at the cell phone sitting silently on the desk. No calls or messages are displayed in the tiny display screen. The reception bars are barely registering, indicating poor or no reception in this area.

**Liz**: we're going to have to go out soon, I need more diapers. The Arturian engineers thought of _almost_ everything. Maybe I can get better reception out there. Regardless, when they read the note they will know where we are, and what Max, Zeke, and I are up to.

She turns back to the computer.

**Liz **(speaking softly to herself and Malarthe): we can see all the treatments they evaluated. (She turns back to the little girl.) We know what treatments they tried and what didn't work. We're making some progress, but still everything is so abstract with no real patients. The records show they developed two vaccines. But, there is nothing about the results of their trials. Did they work? Maybe Laura returned to Antar with the vaccine and all the records.

She searches further and uncovers a new directory. She is intrigued when she sees one of the files is highlighted in red. The baby yawns.

**Liz **(sweetly, in a soft soothing voice): is mommy's little girl getting tired? It's time I put you to bed, 'Precious.' (She pulls the baby close and kisses her forehead.) Then I'm going to spend a few more minutes reviewing this file. What we want has to be in here.

She stands, grabs the cell phone, and moves to the window. Liz stares up into the sky and sees Venus shining brightly in the bottom of the V formation. She sits down in a rocking chair she has pulled near the window. Malarthe yawns widely before falling asleep. Liz continues to look out the window as she rocks the little girl.

**Liz **(to herself, thinking of Max): where is he? Are he and Zeke safe?

Her composure and confidence begins to falter, alone in the lonely floors of the deserted building. Her eyes glisten with tears, and she hugs the baby tightly. The room is quiet and the song on the CD can now be heard playing faintly in the background.

_I don't know what you're doin'  
And I don't know where you are  
But I look up at that great big sky  
And I hope you're wishin' on that same  
Bright star_

I wonder, I pray

And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon

_Come home soon  
_

She recalls dancing with him at Cow Patties just days ago; the memory of his strong, comforting arms around her. The sense of loss is overpowering.

_I still imagine your touch  
It's beautiful, missing something that much  
But sometimes, love needs a fighting chance  
So I'll wait my turn, until it's our turn to dance  
_

She rises and puts the baby in bed with her. She looks at the cell phone and sees 'No New Calls' in the display window. As she pulls up the blanket around her and Malarthe, the tears begin to fall as the loneliness, the total sense of desolation filters down around her.

_And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
Come home soon  
_

Liz rubs the Whirlwind pendant while thinking about Max. She shudders and her crying wakes the little girl. Malarthe stares up into her mother's eyes and smiles. Malarthe grabs the pendant and stares into her mother's eyes. Seconds pass, and then Liz jerks, as if awakening. She picks up the cell phone, turns it off, and tosses it across the room. She stands and walks to the food computer, studies the panel and punches in commands. Soon a bell in the machine rings and she opens the door, pulling out a stack of diapers. Liz returns to the bed and as she pulls up the covers she trembles for a moment, then repeatedly blinks her eyes. She shakes her head, trying to awake. Liz looks down at her daughter as a sense of total love and contentment flood over her.

_I know that we're together  
Even though we're far apart  
And I'll wear my lucky pendant 'round my neck  
Pressed to my heart_

_Because, I know_

_You'll come home soon  
Come home soon._

She smiles and kisses the little girl, pulling her tight to her chest. Liz eases down, and falls into the first truly restful sleep she's had since she arrived on the 15th floor.

Scene shifts to later the following day at the Embassy. Everyone is getting up from the tables after dinner.

**Michael**: we've got to do something. We still haven't heard anything from Max or Liz.

**Isabel** (her eyes red from crying): we must continue to pursue our plan to return.

**Maria**: it won't do any good with out Max.

**Isabel**: we'll get Max back; I know it. But, we have to be ready to go when he… and Liz return.

**Serena** (solemn): okay, we'll go back and search for fuel. The first two ships were a bust.

**Kyle** (determined): but, we're sure there's more.

**Isabel** (to Michael): let me show you the Learning Temple. You must learn everything before we return.

**Michael** (turning to Maria): join us?

**Maria** (distracted): no, I need a few minutes alone.

Isabel, Michael, and the twins walk to the elevator and leave.

Maria has an idea, and starts to say something, but before she gets it out, Kyle takes Serena's hand and they disapperate. Maria looks disappointed, but then spots Hanley and goes to him.

**Maria**: I need to go to Liz's house. I have to find her.

**Hanley**: she's not there. If she were, why wouldn't she answer her phone?

**Maria**: maybe she's hurt. Maybe she and Max are both hurt and can't get to the phone.

**Hanley** (trying to think of any reason to not go): it's too dangerous. The area is guarded by the Army.

**Maria**: it wouldn't be dangerous; you could take me directly inside the house.

**Hanley**: the Army could be inside.

**Maria** (shaking her head): no, I've been watching on TV. They still haven't been able to break in.

**Kal** (over hearing): I think it's an excellent idea. We must locate Max. I'm willing to try anything; I'll go too. (Taura appears at his side and they both extend their hands.)

**Hanley** (looking trapped, he reluctantly nods): as you wish.

Hanley takes Maria and Taura's hands, and Kal places a hand on his back. Hanley looks around trying to find some way out. He sees Raeve, but she looks on unconcerned. He turns and does not catch the glance passed between her and Taura. Hanley closes his eyes and the four of them disappear with the tell tale pop.

They apperate into Max and Liz's house. The four bodies retake their solid form and spread out to search. Maria goes from room to room but, as she feared, no one is there.

**Maria**: nothing.

Taura comes out of the kitchen, and we see she has palmed Liz's note.

**Taura**: nothing.

Maria continues to search. She enters the nursery and stares at the crib and the mobile suspended over it. Several minutes later she exits, crosses the hall, and enters Zeke's room. As she pushes the door open, she surprises Hanley. He looks guilty as he moves back from Zeke's desk. A large jagged hole is evident. The edges look singed and there is the faintest hint of phosphorescence. The space shows a hidden cavity.

**Maria**: what did you find?

**Hanley**: nothing. Someone… or something appears to have broken into the Prince Zeke's desk.

Maria runs her hand down in and along the inside of the hidden compartment. Her hand rubs against something, and she pulls out the corner of a leather-bound book. The edges are singed, apparently burned in the same process that the invader used to open the cavity and extract whatever was hidden.

**Maria** (inspecting the remnant as she opens the lid of the book): do you realize what this is?

**Hanley**: looks like some type of diary.

Maria studies a series of digraphs on the corner of a page adhering to the top corner of the book.

**Maria**: no, this is another of Yamine's Journals. It's in code, like the others.

Hanley looks at the remnant of the Journal. Kal and Taura poke their head in the room to say they found nothing, but suddenly stop and stare, shocked when the Journal.

**Maria**: we have to find the rest of the Journal! It could hold the key to returning!

They inspect the rest of his room but find nothing. As Kal is leaving, he spots something embedded in the carpet. He stoops and picks up a stud earring with three arrows circling around a center black stone. He quietly hands it to Taura.

Maria walks out of Zeke's bedroom, and sneaks up to a side window. The Army has erected barricades around the house. She looks out and sees the troops standing just outside the barricade, holding back a throng of tourists straining to get a better look.

**Maria** (looking to Hanley): take us back.

Hanley extends his hands, and the four of them disappear with a pop.

Scene shifts to Fort Craig later that evening. The clock on the General's wall shows it is near midnight. General Wallace is on the phone in his office.

**General Wallace** (to SecDef): no sign of them. I don't know what they did to their houses, but we can't penetrate their defenses. Short of blasting in, were stuck.

**SecDef** (voice from the General's phone): just keep it surrounded. Stick with the quarantine cover story.

**General Wallace** (unhappy): we can't keep it up much longer. The networks and the CDC are demanding details. No one's getting sick. This is going to blow up in our face soon.

View shifts to the Pentagon and the SecDef's office.

**SecDef**: implement scenario 'C.'

**General Wallace** (shocked, the words coming from the SecDef's phone): you mean… purposely release the agent into the town's water supply. We could kill thousands…

**SecDef** (angry): not the real agent, you dunce! Use the flu-induction simulant. That should fill the hospital with sick people. Give them the antidote and then move them to the Fort Craig infirmary to maintain the quarantine. You've got to get the situation under control… under military control.

**General Wallace**: the CDC will see through this in a minute.

**SecDef**: you do your job; I'll take care of the CDC.

Scene shifts to a high shot of Washington, DC. The camera shows it is pitch black out, and the streets are deserted. The camera moves in, and through the window, to show the Oval Office. A tired President sits listening to a team of military doctors. The head of the CDC moves forward and points to a microphotograph.

**President** (to the doctor): you're sure?

**Doctor Harman **(looking nervously to the SecDef and then back to the President): absolutely. This is definitely extraterrestrial. This is clear-cut evidence of an alien bio warfare agent. It is an attack, Sir.

**President** (shaking his head, sad): how could I have read Max and the others so wrong? How could I have misjudged their motives?

**SecDef** (sure, confident): what is important now, Sir, is your rapid and decisive response to this affront to our liberty. You must sign the order immediately.

The President begins to object.

**SecDef**: you must allow us, and Dr. Harman to do our jobs. We must contain this threat and prevent the further loss of life. Time is of the essence.

The President reluctantly nods, and scrawls his signature across a sheet of parchment.

Scene shifts to Ridgeview Middle School the following morning. Dr. Harris and Ms. Goings are in the office staring up at the large TV mounted on the wall. The TV shows Army trucks crisscrossing town.

A TV anchor from the local TV station comes on with another update describing the Army invasion.

The view on the TV fills the screen. The picture switches to a live shot of troops surrounding Max's house.

**Anchor**: the Army 6th Command announced more houses have been quarantined to control the outbreak of the plague.

View switches back to the Anchor. He swivels his chair to look at a live picture of an Indian doctor in a white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck, projected on a screen behind his desk. The doctor is standing outside, in front of the emergency room entrance at Roswell Memorial Hospital. There appears to be little activity.

**Anchor/Carl**: Dr. Gadkari, as chief medical officer at Roswell Memorial, what can you tell us about this plague?

**Dr. Gadkari** (Bombay accent): nothing new at this time, Carl. As you know the Army has stated that they cannot divulge any details, for reasons of national security. They are still treating this as a bio-warfare terrorist attack. But luckily, so far, no reports have been…

Suddenly there is the sound of a dozen ambulances. The cameraman rotates and captures a stream of emergency vans, fire trucks, and EMS vehicles, sirens blaring and lights flashing, as they come rushing up the access way. The cameraman swings back to the doctor. Two scared-looking nurses come running out the door. The sounds from the ambulances are loud and you can see the nurses yelling into the doctor's ear.

**Dr. Gadkari** (turning to the camera): it's starting. Nurse Jenkins said she's just received notice of our first causalities. (The nurse yells into his ear.) She says we've had reports coming in from as far away as Portales.

He looks at the technicians opening the van door and unloading patients. The patients are groaning, and one throws up. Their faces are pale and they look deathly ill. The technicians look scared as the sounds of more ambulances are heard in the distance.

Scene shifts back to Dr. Harris at Ridgeview. The door to the office opens and Hera and Rachael come in.

**Hera** (concerned): excuse me, sir, but Zeke's dad didn't drop him off this morning. And he's not answering his phone.

**Dr. Harris** (distracted by the TV and the plague): I'm sorry, girls; I haven't seen Zeke this morning, and his parents didn't call him off. But, a lot of kids are staying home, or leaving town because of this plague thing.

Ms. Goings tugs at his coat and directs the Principal to the TV.

View shifts to the TV.

**Anchor** (solemn): this has just been passed to me. The city of Roswell and neighboring areas have been subjected to a bio-warfare attack. All the victims so far have been found in the south side. All have been near the Antarian Embassy grounds. Calls from the sick are pouring in. Anyone showing symptoms should be rushed to Roswell Memorial. (The anchor stops and places his hand to his earpiece. In the area behind him, an image of the CDC headquarters and the beginnings of a rapidly called news conference is now projected.) The CDC has ordered a complete quarantine of our city. We're switching to our CBS affiliate in Atlanta for a news release from the CDC.

The view on the TV shifts to a man in a white lab coat, white shirt and black tie, and an Army General. They are standing behind a podium in front of the CDC building. The cords from a dozen microphones trail away from the podium. The doctor and the General are surrounded by a throng of nervous reporters. They look tired, as if they have been up all night.

**CDC Director/Dr. Harman** (looking uneasy): the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention have uncovered credible evidence that the citizens in Roswell, New Mexico were exposed to (he stops and takes a swallow, you can see it is difficult for him to lie to the nation), have been infected by a deliberate attack of a plague-like virus. (The reporters scream out questions. The Director uses his hands to ask for quiet and continues.) The virus contains a structure never seen before on Earth. We can only conclude that the virus source is alien in nature.

**Reporter** (yelling out): the aliens did this to us?!

**Dr. Harman** (looking ill): yes. (He turns to the General.) This is General Phillips from the Army Medical Research Institute of Chemical Defense in Aberdeen Proving Ground. He can fill you in.

The General steps forward and stands with both hands firmly on the podium as he addresses the reporters and TV cameras.

**General Phillips** (determined): we believe this was a deliberate attack by the aliens. Intelligence gathered over the past several months indicated that they planned an attack as a first step in conquering planet Earth. We could not identify the nature of the attack, but have been monitoring their activities closely.

**Young Reporter**: that's outrageous!

**Female Reporter** (screaming at the General): that's a lie. The aliens are our friends.

**Older Report** (yelling): what do the aliens say?

**General** (sneering): what do you expect them to say? They naturally deny any involvement.

The General pulls out a sheet of paper.

**General Phillips** (firm): the President has today, May 16, ordered a State of Emergency covering southwest New Mexico, including the city of Roswell to the South and Portales to the North. The area is being quarantined and is now officially under martial law.

The reporters are going crazy screaming out questions.

**General Phillips**: the Army will take control of protecting the citizens from this menace and moving the dead and dying to safety. (He turns a page in his briefing document.) Do not panic. We are ordering all schools and all non-essential business to immediately close. Citizens should remain indoors whenever possible.

**Reporter**: what will they eat? How will they…

**General Phillips**: food and other necessary supplies will be brought in until this crisis can be contained. Movement within the city will not be completely restricted, at least at this time, so citizens can gather supplies.

View shifts back to Ridgeview.

**Dr. Harris** (to Ms. Goings, Hera, Rachael, and the rest of the office staff): okay. We need to remain calm. We'll contact the parents and order the school buses. We've planned for emergency closures. Just stay calm and everything will be okay.

People in the office start to move, placing the plan into action. Dr. Harris stops Hera as she begins to leave. He indicates his office. Rachael turns to join him, but he shakes his head no. They move into his office and he closes the door. Hera sits down on the chair and he rests his butt on the corner of his desk. He looks down at her, concerned.

**Dr. Harris**: Hera, I've watched Zeke since he joined our school. I suspect… no, I know, he is 'special.' (A look of recognition passes between them.) And… you… are too. Tough times are coming for anyone who is 'different.' I will keep this information to myself for as long as I can, but you may wish to seek safety in the Embassy.

**Hera **(standing and moving to the door): I have no idea what you are talking about. (Her hand shakes as she grasps the door handle.) Zeke and I are just a couple of average teenagers. (Her eyes glisten with fear and anger as she tries to maintain control.)

**Dr. Harris** (eyes opening wide in surprise): average teenagers!

**Hera** (angry): what they are saying is all lies. The aliens are _not_ evil. (Shakes her head looking disgusted.) No, we are being caught up in a conspiracy of scared old men. (She starts to open the door and then turns back to the Principal.) We are not aggressive, but (her face now calm, in total control) we will not suffer fools or megalomaniacs. We will defend ourselves. Be careful which side you chose… the _wrong_ decision could be _fatal_.

The camera shifts to Dr. Harris who seems to be in a state of shock. We hear the door slam shut. The sound of sirens drawing close can be heard as the screen fades to black.

_© 2006 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter._

**Episode 620: Counting Down **

**Story by NickMax**

**Written by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode, plus**

by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr

Previously on Roswell: scene opens outside the Embassy looking through the window into Kal's office. He is on the phone and seems agitated.

View shifts to inside the office. The camera closes in on his back so we can see nothing but the back of his head. He hangs up the phone, turns to an ugly green vase in the corner of his office, and blows it up.

**Amíle's voice**: you should not do that with the blinds open and the whole world watching. (Kal's head snaps back to look at Amíle standing in front of his desk.) Surprised to see me?

**Kal** (noting the hint of sarcasm in her voice): the Great Seer, how can I be of service?

**Amíle**: do not bother with flattery, Kallvéius. I know what you and Prius did with the message we originally sent with the Royal Four.

**Kal** (impassive): if you're here over a lover's quarrel, you've wasted your time. I've got a mutinous government on my hands, a missing royal family, and hurricane Maria to worry about.

**Amíle**: Max, Liz, Zeke, and Mally are working towards fulfilling their destiny's just as Isabel and all the Royals are.

View shifts to scenes of the Royals: Liz and Mally working in the lab, Max and Zeke and Tess in the Congo, Isabel in the Learning Temple, and Michael and his family discovering the key. The view next shifts to Kyle and Serena in the ship, and Hera in her room writing furiously in her journal. Each image flashes across the screen.

**Kal **(slightly apprehensive): you know where Max is?

**Amíle**: the traitor is drawing nearer, Kallvéius. I can see their outline in my visions. If I find it to be you (she pauses to let it sink in), I believe hurricane Maria will be the least of your worries.

**Kal**: are you threatening me?

**Amíle** (continuing like he hadn't spoken): the Royals are close to finding their way home. They have all the pieces now they must put them together. The Empress will find King Kolin, Ava, and Xaedon soon. The fall of the pretend king and his queen was inevitable. Only the true King of Antar can save us all. Do not stand in his way.

Kal's phone rings again and the camera shifts to look at it, as Kal picks it up. When Kal looks back up to Amíle, she is gone and he is left wondering if she was ever there. The sound of the persistently ringing phone interrupts his thoughts. The camera starts to pull away but just before the scene closes we can hear a voice on the other end of the phone.

**Raeve** (voice on phone): Kal, it's me. You know I love you?

Kal looks concerned. Raeve has never been this forthright, and the male aversion to commitment is not restricted to earthlings.

**Kal** (concerned): yes (sensing he must say the right thing), and I love you too. (Knowing that sounded weak, he feels compelled to add a little more.) I'd do anything for you.

**Raeve**: would you… do _anything_… to preserve out love?

_**Episode begins at the Embassy's 10**__**th**__** floor dining room. **_It is dusk and Michael and Maria are sitting alone in a love seat they have pulled up near the seamless glass wall. They sit silently watching the sunset. The sky is a beautiful yellow with streaks of red and purple. Maria is on the edge of the seat watching, thinking, and absently running her hand along the remnant of the Journal. Michael is sitting back, slumped, watching the colors change. The May 25th, USA Today is seen at his feet. The headline reads 'Roswell Plague Runs Rampant.' The subheading reads 'Unchecked Disease Prompts $10 Million Reward for Killer Aliens.'

**Michael** (staring at the sunset): you know, it's beautiful. I took it all for granted. But now that the clock's ticking, and the departure date is looming, I'm seeing Earth in a new light. I'm trying to soak it all in before… (Michael notices Maria is not listening. He sits up and takes Maria's hand and turns her to him.) Maria?

**Maria** (her eyes glisten with tears): how can you even talk about leaving when Liz and Max are still missing?

**Michael** (solemn): I'm worried about them, too. But, time is running out. It's less than two weeks before the June 6th departure.

**Maria** (softly to herself as she stares at the last rays from the fading sun, as the room gradually becomes dark): on the last 'new' moon before the summer solstice. (She looks down at the small charred corner of the Journal in her hand.) Even if Kyle and Serena return soon, there is not enough of this to help.

**Michael**: you know I don't want to go back. And I certainly don't want to go without Max or Liz; without _The Four_. But, the wormhole… it will not open again for another year. If we don't return on the 6th, all hope for Antar and the other Planets, and ultimately for the Earth, will be gone.

**Maria** (somber): the Army has the Compound surrounded. The mood of the nation has been poisoned against us. They think we brought the plague. (She turns to him and scoots into his arms. She lays her head on his shoulder, and cries.) I know that staying is not an option either.

**Michael**: we must be ready to leave when the wormhole opens.

**Maria** (pushing back and looking into his eyes): but, can we make it through the passage?

**Michael** (serious, determined, as he pulls her tight): we have to.

Scene shifts to the hidden 15th floor of the Cellular Biology Building. Liz looks away from the computer monitor and closes her eyes frustrated. She leans back, stiff from sitting in one position for so long. She looks around and sees Malarthe trying to stand and walk around the edge of a coffee table in the lounge. The little girl turns her way and smiles.

**Liz**: are you getting bored? (Liz stands up, walks to the baby, and picks her up.) Let's go for a walk, I am certainty not making any progress here.

She moves to the elevator and hits 14. The doors open, they enter, and they close with a soft 'swish.' Almost immediately the doors silently open on the 14th floor. Liz, carrying the baby over her shoulder, walks along the deserted floors and past the empty laboratories. Malarthe begins to fuss.

**Liz**: does my 'Precious' want to walk?

She sets the little girl down, takes her hand, and helps Malarthe walk slowly along. Malarthe heads straight for the smooth partition wall. As she reaches the partition, Malarthe runs her hand along the wall leaving a smeared impression of a glowing violet handprint behind her. The little girl stops, giggles, and stretches up as if reaching for something. As the tips of her fingers reach a horizontal line running along the wall, she stops. Her hand glows red, and a hidden partition slides back.

Liz steps forward amazed. She tentatively walks into the room and up to a large glass wall separating her from another room holding additional laboratories and six stasis chambers. A crystal pyramid glows atop each chamber. She looks back and Malarthe crawls to her. Liz spots something to her right and runs along the wall to a 3-foot by 6-foot hatch located near the floor at the far end of the room. She twists off the four hatch locks, and throws the door back. Inside is a pleated, accordion-like curtain leading to a plastic body suit. Liz can see a pair of boots, gloves for her arms, and a transparent, bubble-like helmet.

**Liz** (amazed as she looks at the port and the suit, and then back to Malarthe): it's like a human-size glove box.

Liz inspects the suit and sees a stainless-steel horizontal bar affixed across the top of the portal. She kicks off her sandals and reaches up with both hands to pull herself up. She swings her legs forward into the boots then inserts her arms into the gloves.

**Liz** (calling back to Malarthe, her voice muffled): mommy will be right back.

Liz ducks her head and slips it into the helmet. Immediately the body suit adjusts to her petite body. She takes a tentative step, and the accordion-like curtain unfolds and trails behind her. Liz moves to the first stasis chamber and looks in. The motionless face of Lord N'Tone stares down at her. His right hand is still on the emergency beacon switch. Liz moves quickly from chamber to chamber examining the patients; as she moves, the curtain expands further. She notices the red blotches on their pale, nearly white faces. Liz hears a noise and swivels sharply. Malarthe is standing, happily pounding on the glass partition. Liz waves to Malarthe, and then she moves to the next chamber. She stops and looks at Dr. Black and then moves quickly to the final chamber.

**Liz** (staring at her mentor and friend through the glass shield, her eyes begin to glisten with tears): Dr Holt… Laura. I guess this means you didn't discover the cure… or return to Antar.

She is jolted from her reverie at the sound of banging. Liz swings around in fear, and then sees it is Malarthe smiling as she slaps her hand against the clear glass wall. The little girl has moved to the other end of the partitioned area and is standing up opposite a long white, rectangular box. Liz moves quickly to her child dragging the isolation curtain behind her. She looks through the window and smiles down at Malarthe. Liz turns and looks into the frosted glass top of the box and sees row after row of bottles and tubes.

**Liz**: these are vials. (She extends a gloved hand, opens the box lid to better examine the contents. She picks one of the vials up and rotates it so she can read the label.) It's a vial of frozen blood. (She looks at more bottles and picks up another.) And these, are tissue samples from the infected victims.

There is a soft chime and she swings around. Through the glass wall, she sees Malarthe beginning to scoot along the floor to a workstation with a large flat-screen monitor. Images are scrolling down the monitor too fast to recognize. Liz backs up awkwardly to compress the curtain and returns to the portal. She retracts her head and arms, and then uses the bar to pull her bare feet from the boots. Before Liz moves to Malarthe and the monitor, she closes the hatch and secures the locks. She runs to Malarthe, lifts her up and twirls her around.

**Liz** (hugging the little girl to her chest): mommy's sorry she was gone so long.

They happily move to the monitor and Liz sits down in a leather-like chair. They watch as the display of images scrolling down the screen begins to slow. Liz can now see information being arranged in long columns and rows. She is excited as she tries to figure out the meaning of the data.

**Liz**: what do you think? (Malarthe twists to stare at her mother and then back to the monitor.) Could this be significant?

There is no keyboard, but two small straps sit on the table. They look like headbands. Liz scoots the computer chair forward and places a strap over her head. Malarthe waves to the screen and Liz smiles down on the baby.

**Liz** (smiling): is this what Amíle meant? (She looks at the stasis chambers.) That you would lead me to Laura and the others? (The little girl stretches towards the band trying to pick it up.) You want a headband too? (Liz picks the band up and playfully puts it around the little girl's head. It immediately readjusts to fit snugly around Malarthe's head.)

**Malarthe** (smiling at the monitor): go home.

**Liz** (smiles at her daughter's new words, hugs her, and then turns back to the monitor): these are the records of the vaccine trials. (Without even considering the action, she mentally tells the computer to scroll down.) These (she points) indicate the vaccine showed progress. (She scrolls down further.) But, ultimately, the disease returned, more virulent than before.

She turns and looks across the laboratory, seeing the stasis chambers, test racks and microscopes.

**Liz** (hugging Malarthe to her): I guess we better get started.

The little girl turns to the monitor, and new pages flash rapidly across the screen. Malarthe reaches out and the rate slows and then stops on a microphotograph of a series of endrothelial cells lining a tiny blood vessel. Malarthe stares at the monitor and it zooms in to show a blob latched onto a red blood cell. A small red arrow points to a clump of infected host cells.

**Liz **(studying it closely): yes, I see it, the work of the _Plasmodium falciparum _parasite. (Thinking back to the Temple, she recalls the proteins full designation.) It's the PfEMP-1 cyto-adherence protein. This protein allows infected and healthy cells to clump together. (Liz turns to her little girl.) That would stop normal blood flow to the brain and lead to the pock marks and eventually to the seizures, comas, and neurological abnormalities observed in the victim logs. (She thinks back to the rows and columns of data.) The first vaccine broke down when it failed to adapt. It couldn't continue to arrest the cells' adhesion. That was its fatal flaw.

Malarthe locks her eyes with her mother. The look in her eyes shows intelligence far beyond those of a typical 8-month-old earthling. Malarthe lets Liz break eyes contact. Liz staggers for a second, and then swings around and stares at a device across the room.

**Liz** (standing with Malarthe and walking to the device): but with this gene splitting unit, I can synthesize immune cells to inhibit the expression of the cytoadherent. If I can do it right, make it adapt to the variation in the molecule, it will block adhesion to the genes in the parasite. Yes (nodding), we can inject our new protein into the contaminated blood sample (she glances over the sample chest) and test for efficacy. (She looks down at Malarthe and kisses her forehead. She lets Malarthe slide down to her hip, takes her hand, and they move forward slowly.) Let's get to work.

Scene shifts to a dense jungle in the Congo. A light shower drenches the green foliage of the tall jungle trees. The camera moves along the treetops. A camp beside a rough dirt road is seen. The camera moves down through the trees, along the jungle floor, and into the largest tent. A tall, muscular black soldier stands beside a tall burly black officer outfitted in a green top with two star epaulets on each shoulder. A black beret rests on his large head.

**Rebel Leader/Gamba** (speaking to a thin elderly man in a bush jacket): _et combien payerez-vous leurs corps?_

Subtitle: and how much will you pay for their bodies?

**Dr. Shaal** (rubbing his chin): can you speak in English? (He runs his hand through his thin, graying hair.) My French is a little rusty. (Gamba nods.) Well Chief, dead is good. And I'll stick to my bargain; five thousand a head.

**Gamba** (roughly to the doctor, in thick English accent): you got the cash?

**Dr. Shaal** (smiling): yes. (He pats a leather valise held firmly under his arm.) Right here; crisp one hundred dollar bills.

**Gamba** (moving close, looking menacingly down at the smaller doctor): what's to keep me or Colonel Sefu (he looks to the other officer and smiles) from taking the money and slitting your throat?

**Dr. Shaal** (smiling): because, you need me. (He glances at Sefu, their eyes lock for a fraction of a second, and then he turns to the General.) They're more valuable alive, and only I can tell you how. The tough looking kid is named Max; he's dangerous. I told you they'd follow the cute little blonde, didn't I?

**Gamba**: yes, but that's not making me rich.

**Dr. Shaal** (ignoring the barb): I gave you the knock out gas, and I built the special cell for them. (He suddenly looks alarmed.) You do have him and his friends in that special box, right? (He looks momentarily frightened.) And, you did activate the little toy I provided? Don't ever turn it off. (He pauses to set his trap.) Max has a map showing the location of a new Turkonium deposit. Get that, and I'll show you how to make us both rich.

**Gamba Voice Over** (as he considers the doctor): Turkonium is nearly worthless. But, where it is found, uranium is found. I shall follow the good doctor's guidance until I get that map.

Gamba nods, adjusts his beret and motions with his chin to Sefu. They jump into an open-top Jeep. Dr. Shall starts to get in too, but Gamba raises his hand to stop him. Sefu shakes his head and glares at the doctor. Sefu puts the Jeep in gear, and they tear off down the muddy road.

**Dr. Shaal** (to himself as he watches them drive away): do this right and I can get that dumb ox and his morons to do all my work. Just delay Max a little so he can't depart on the 6th and I will have served the Empress. She promised to reward me handsomely for my help. (He returns to the tent and looks out. It is starting to rain again.) She said they were coming here to get the Turkonite, and I should stop that too. But, if they're dead, what harm can it do? I'll just wait until they finish the transformation, and get the Turkonite too. I know General Gamba; he'll kill Max and the others as soon as he gets his hands on the Turkonite. Good thing I got a deal with Colonel Sefu. He'll take care of the General. Then, I'll be richer than my wildest dreams! (He laughs and moves back inside the tent.)

The Jeep weaves through the jungle, over a small ridge and begins a long climb into the jungle. Hours later, Sefu slows the Jeep, and stops before a mine opening high in the mountains. A rough camp has been established and other soldiers mill around a large central campfire. A new white Land Rover sits conspicuously just outside the mine opening. Gamba and Sefu jump out of the Jeep, return the salutes of the soldiers, and then walk forward towards a large wood-trussed opening to an abandoned mine. They walk briskly down a long dimly lit tunnel, their footsteps echoing as they approach. As they enter a wide cavern at the bottom of the tunnel they see small, dark mine shafts radiating out to the right and left. To their left, they see a 15-ft by 15-ft cell constructed of shiny gray metallic blocks. Two black soldiers in green uniforms with red berets, backs ramrod straight, stand guard outside the door to the cell.

**Gamba **(to the guards): _obtenez-les prêts, je veulent parler._

Subtitle: get them ready, I want to talk.

The first soldier knocks on the massive door.

View shifts inside the cell. The two guards inside quickly stand up, pull their guns, and force Max and the others up and away from door as it opens.

Gamba and Sefu enter, and they look at each of the prisoners. Then Gamba walks up to Max.

**Gamba**: _vous Maximum?_

Subtitle: you Max?

Max stands silently, looking defiant at the huge officer towering over him.

Gamba: _Je suis vétiver Général du à congolais __Force à Mal Informez. __C'est Colonel Sefu. Où est-elle?_

Subtitle: I am General Gamba of the Congolese Force à Mal Informez. This is Colonel Sefu. Where is it?

**Max** (looking tough and responding in a sarcastic tone): _où est ce qui?_

Subtitle: where's what?

Gamba turns back to look at the guards and Sefu, smiles an evil grin, and then suddenly turns and slaps Max backhanded across the cheek. The move is both violent and unexpected. Max flies across the cell and crashes into the metal brick wall. Tess tries to move to him but her ankle chain restrains her movement. Max stares back wiping blood from his cut lip. Zeke rushes to his father and kneels beside him. The look on Zeke's face shows his anger. Zeke begins to rise, raising one hand ready to blast the intruder when Max grabs his shoulder and pulls him back.

**Max** (as he shakes his head no): remember our first objective; get out of this cell.

**Gamba**: when I ask a question I expect an answer, not lip. (Max and Zeke look shocked.) Yes (he starts to laugh), I speak your language. You can hide nothing from me. Now, where is the map to the Turkonium deposit?

**Jean Claude** (eyes opening wide at the mention of Turkonium): _qui vous a indiqué... comment vous savez ?_

Subtitle: who told you… how do you know?

**Tess** (looking frustrated back and forth from the men): in English, please!

Gamba jerks his head in her direction and nods slowly before giving her an appreciative head-to-toe appraisal. He smiles wickedly, and then reluctantly turns his gaze back to Jean Claude.

**Gamba**: Dr. Shaal says you have discovered a new Turkonium deposit. (He pulls out a long knife and rubs it along his thumb. The light from the lantern reflects off the bright, razor-sharp blade.) And, I intend to have your map before I leave.

**Jean Claude**: the Turkonium is almost worthless… without…

Gamba smiles because he knows of its link to uranium.

**Gamba**: without?

**Jean Claude**: it's worthless without the process to refine it into Turkonite. Did he tell you that? The value of pure Turkonite is a million times more value as an anti-gravity fuel than the ore. He was going to pay you a pittance and keep the big money for himself.

Gamba is now interested. He is keenly aware of the anti-gravity research, and the thought of instant riches excites him. Sefu looks on with interest too.

**Tess** (jumping in): whatever the good doctor is offering, we can give you more. Much more.

**Gamba** (laughing): pay me more? (He laughs again as he looks at her beautiful face, flowing blonde hair and slim body.) With what? You have nothing.

**Max** (improvising): diamonds. I have diamonds, lot of them; flawless, 5 karat, pear and heart shaped. We came to refine the ore, and knew we'd have to pay for help.

**Gamba** (suspicious): where are these diamonds? My guards searched you while you were knocked out from the gas. You have no identification papers and no money.

**Zeke** (glancing to his father, nodding slightly): outside, near the river. We placed them in a bag and sunk them in the river.

**Max** (nodding to Zeke as he turns to the General): take us to the river and we'll get them.

**Gamba**: we have our own reserves of Turkonium; you show us how to refine it. We can use the Force à Mal Informez smelter near Kinshasa. If what you say is true, you shall live. If you lie, you shall die. (He takes a quick step towards Tess, spins her around and pulls her head back by the hair. He presses the blade to her delicate white throat.) Then, you will watch as I slit her beautiful throat.

The leader watches for their reaction. He sees Max and Tess's eyes both glance protectively towards Zeke.

**Gamba**: and, then the boy. I cut him and let him bleed to death before your eyes. Then, I kill the rest of you. (He looks tough, determined as he faces each of his prisoners.) This is not a game. One false move and you die.

He motions to the guards and they unfasten the prisoner's leg chains. The two guards point their riffles at Max and the others as a third guard binds their hands with new, stainless steel handcuffs. The guards use their gun tips to herd the prisoners forward and out the cell door. Max, Zeke, Tess and Jean Claude are marched up the tunnel towards daylight.

**Sefu** (to Gamba after the prisoners are removed): _Je ne peux pas croire que vous allez être en pourparlers avec eux. Je ne fais pas confiance au Dr. Shall ou ce Maximum._

Subtitle: I can't believe you're going to negotiate with them. I don't trust Dr. Shall or this Max.

**Gamba**: _qui a indiqué quelque chose au sujet de la négociation?_ (He smiles a wicked grin exposing a large gold tooth.) _ J'obtiendrai le Turkonite et les diamants_. _Puis, je les tuerai tous, y compris notre Dr. intrigant Shaal._

Subtitle: who said anything about negotiating? I'll get the Turkonite _and_ the diamonds. Then, I'll kill them all, including our scheming Dr. Shaal.

They start to leave the room, and then Gamba stops, walks back, and collects the TAG. He tosses it to Sefu, and they follow the prisoners up and out of the special cell.

As they exit the mine entrance, a head pops out from behind a tree. Gael pulls back quickly and motions to Cede. The second Royal Protector takes a quick look and pulls back. They ducks down and watch.

**Gamba**: we will take you to the river, and you shall recover your diamonds.

Max, thinking quickly, pretends to stumble and falls near the campfire. He grabs a few pieces of charcoal from the dead fire before a guard roughly pulls him up.

**Max**: we lied about the river. They are here, buried along this trail. You could search for a million years, and couldn't find them, at least not all of them. I will extract two, to show you my good faith. (Gamba comes forward looking mean, but before he can say anything, Max continues.) If I give them all to you now, you might kill us. Keeping the rest hidden is our only safeguard.

Max nods to Zeke and the others. They surround him as Max kneels, as if searching in the brush beside the trail. He takes the charcoal in his fist and compresses the carbon to transform it into a diamond. He repeats the process taking care to block the light emitted from his hand from the rebels.

Jean Claude looks on; his eyes wide in disbelief as he sees the glow from Max's hand. Max uncurls his fingers and reveals the second diamond. Jean Claude swings and looks down at Tess; his wide eyes asking if she knows about Max's un-earthly abilities. But, her down-turned head and hooded eyes tell Jean Claude everything. He looks at her with a mixture of disappointment and revulsion.

Max turns back to Gamba, weakened by the transformation, and stands shakily. Zeke and Tess move to his side to steady him. Jean Claude edges away from the hybrids until a guard pokes a rifle in his ribs.

**Zeke** (taking the diamonds from his father and facing the General unafraid): here. (He tosses them and Gamba snatches them from the air.) Take us to Kinshasa. We'll trade the secret of the Turkonium transformation for a dozen Turkonite bars. Treat us right, and we'll make you rich. Strike my father again, and you shall die.

The guards angrily start toward the tall thin boy, but Gamba motions them back. He considers Zeke and starts to laugh.

The Colonel looks at the boy and sees a fearless warrior in the young man. He considers Zeke and then nods.

**Sefu Voice Over**: he could serve my purposes. (He smiles.) My young warrior shall dispatch Gamba once I have the diamonds and the Turkonite. This new metal has no value to me, but Dr. Shaal promised to exchange gold, ounce for ounce, for all the Turkonite we produce.

**Gamba**: put them in our truck.

**Jean Claude**: no, take my Land Rover. We'll need it, and its contents, for the transformation.

Gamba nods and he directs his soldiers to put the men in the Land Rover. The General drags Tess. She begins to kick and flail as he roughly picks her up, laughing, and throws her into his Jeep. He fastens her seat belt so she cannot escape, and then walks around the Jeep and slides in behind the wheel. The General pulls out, and the Land Rover with Sefu driving, and the two trucks, follow.

As the trucks pull out, Gael takes a quick look and ducks back. As soon as the convoy is out of sight, Cede runs to his side.

**Cede**: are they're taking them to Gamba's camp?

**Gael** (watching the convoy's progress on Hanley's special monitor): no, they turned back towards the coast, towards Kinshasa.

The two protectors nod, close their eyes and disapperate.

Scene shifts to the offices of Dr. Roger Tamin in Area 51. It is late and the corridors of the office complex are dark. He is sitting in his chair behind his desk in the top-secret anti-gravity research floor. The light from his computer monitor is barely sufficient to illuminate his face. The middle aged, overweight balding engineer is talking to someone in the chair opposite him.

**Dr. Tamin** (as he looks at a thin rectangular box in his hand): let me get this straight. I'm supposed to give this video tape to the SecDef?

The Advanced Projects engineer looks over at the person sitting in the chair opposite him. The person is in shadow but there is enough to see the person nods silently.

**Dr. Tamin**: and you believe that this tape is of vital interest to our national security?

He pulls the black videotape from the box and looks at the label which reads 'Wedding of Michael and Maria, Las Vegas.' He moves to turn on the light but the visitor grabs his hand preventing it. Dr. Tamin moves the box near his monitor, and sees that 'Identity of Aliens in America' is hand written across the label.

**Dr. Tamin**: if this really helps us identify and apprehend the aliens, it could be worth big money. The Army has offered a $10 million bounty, each, for capture of any bona fide alien. Why don't you turn them in yourself, and collect the reward?

The person stands, shakes their head, and leaves. Dr. Tamin looks dubious. He sits contemplating his next move for a second, and then walks out of the conference room to ask another question, but the corridor is empty. He runs back and forth but sees no evidence of the visitor. Dr. Tamin is slightly shaken by the mysterious exchange, the visitor's disappearance, and is unsure what to do. He takes his glasses off, then puts them on, and then takes them off again nervously. He makes a decision and walks down the hall to a dark conference room.

**Dr Tamin** (to himself): probably some nut trying to make a fool out of me.

He flips on the lights and walks to a TV and turns it on. He slips the tape into the VCR and hits 'play.' The scene on the TV opens in a darkened hall.

Horns trumpet and a tall man walks out. The orchestra plays a song as the spotlights catch the man in the eyes, momentarily blinding him. He looks up the aisle and can see a beautiful blonde and the others who are smiling back at him. He takes his first step and you can nearly feel the hundreds of eyes inspecting him. His image is displayed on two large projector screens. As the man reaches the end of the aisle of what now is obviously a wedding, he steps between the bridesmaids and groomsmen and turns. The announcer's voice booms in the air.

**Announcer**: Michael, the essence of Lord 'Rathmé Damien Pavé.'

The projection screen on the left shows the wedding party and the one on the right shows the guests. Bono and U2 are momentarily highlighted and there is a buzz as the guests recognize the famous rock group. The orchestra starts and the restrains of 'here comes the bride' begin. A middle aged woman, who must be the mother of the bride stands, and all the guests stand on her signal.

The young woman and a short older gentleman begin to walk up the aisle. The image of the man is fuzzy, but the image of the bride is crystal clear. The woman is dressed in a long white gown with a 15-foot train. Two helpers follow her, keeping the train flowing behind her. A delicate white veil covers her face.

**Announcer**: Maria, the essence of Calypso A'Rian Morgania.

The projection screens now show lava flowing, and Dr. Tamin immediately recognizes Tartarus, the great volcano on Hades. Its lava is being thrown like fiery stars high in the pale lavender sky early in the morning.

The woman called Maria has on long white gloves covered in diamonds that sparkle as she walks. White gold and diamond earrings grace her long delicate ears. A diamond and ruby necklace around her neck catches the spotlight beams and reflects the rays back beautifully. The bride's golden red hair is pulled high atop her head with curls dangling down in an elegant style. Her makeup accentuates her green eyes and she looks beautiful. The crowd stares at her, and reverently bows as she passes. The bridegroom smiles at her beauty. The man, who must be her father, moves her forward, and the procession reaches the end of the aisle, he kisses her cheek and gives her hand to Michael. The father moves beside a young boy, a girl and a man before taking his seat next to an attractive woman and the mother of the bride. Like the man, their images seem curiously blurred. Both women are crying as they look up at the beautiful bride and groom.

The music changes and the lights are brought down low. Dr. Tamin's face shows his shock as the color of the bride's gown begins to change from glowing white to gold. He smiles as a holographic image of the sun rising over Antar is displayed across the theater and the guests gasp at the effect. Two spotlights highlight the bride and groom, then a third spotlight illuminates a beautiful, petite young woman who walks towards them.

The right projection screen, which had gone black, springs to life; it shows this new woman. She is dressed in a Royal Green robe studded with jewels, dangling emerald-and-diamond earrings, and a necklace with a 10-karot diamond surrounded by hundreds of tiny emeralds that grace her neck. Her small, elegant crown is crafted of white gold and it catches the brown in her hair, and her dark eyes, making a truly dazzling sight. Dr. Tamin smiles, knowing he is seeing the Antarian Queen. The guests, who seem to have been waiting expectantly, murmur approval as they view the beautiful woman.

The Queen turns and looks in the darkened area where someone is standing and smiles radiantly. On cue, trumpets sound and the spotlights highlight the man. The left projection screen shows a close-up of the handsome man, dark hair, and glowing amber eyes. Dr. Tamin guesses he must be the King. The crowd not expecting his sudden appearance gasps as they see the King. He walks forward and takes the Queen's hand. The King also is dressed in a Royal Green robe with jewels around the neckline and down each arm. His crown is of yellow gold and is larger; a series of small diamonds trace out the whirlwind emblem on the crown. They walk to the bride and groom. The King steps forward and hugs the groom and gives the bride a kiss on the forehead. He steps back and the Queen steps forward and hugs the bride and gives the groom a kiss on the cheek.

**The King**: let us begin.

Dr. Tamin sits mesmerized as he watches the spectacle of the wedding. He, like the weddings guests, sits mesmerized with the sights and beautiful music accompanying the ceremony. A hologram is now projected of the alignment of the five planets. The view zooms in on Antar, and the view, now from the surface of Antar, shows the other four planets and the three moons glowing orange in the sky. The color of the bride's gown is now crimson. The King steps forward and the Queen hands him a black-leather bound book.

Dr. Tamin continues to watch and smile. He recognizes that the culmination of the ceremony is coming and feels somehow disappointed, longing to see more. He sees the man called Michael lift the bride's veil and kiss her. As their lips touch, Maria's gown changes to white. Tamin stands and stares as the groom and the bride's entire bodies begin to radiate a brilliant, white-hot light. He continues to watch as he sees everyone stand and applaud. He sits back down, amazed at what he has seen.

The video of the reception starts and he is shocked as he recognizes Isabel Ramirez, wife of the Antarian Embassy's chief attorney who recently visited him, dancing with a tall thin man. Dr. Tamin stares open mouthed. He thinks, and then is sure he recognizes the man.

**Dr. Tamin** (to himself): she's dancing with King Kolin! God, what have I got myself into?

Dr. Tamin starts to eject the tape but then stops. He was so drawn to the couple and the wedding he wants to preserve a copy. Dr. Tamin opens the cabinet holding the video machine and pulls out a blank recordable DVD disk. He pulls off the cellophane wrapping and throws it in the trash can. He puts the new DVD in the record slot, rewinds the tape, and hits 'high-speed record.' He watches and considers his next actions. When the copying process ends, he ejects the tape and the DVD. He slips the video back into its paperboard sleeve, and the DVD into its plastic crystal-box case. He returns to his office and scribbles a brief note. He pulls out an envelope and nervously addresses it to his married daughter, Susan Lapuccio, and places four stamps on the corner. The soon-to-be-rich engineer walks to the mail station and throws the DVD package into a large pile of outgoing mail. He returns to his office and closes the door. Dr. Tamin hits a speed dial button and seconds later an irritated voice answers.

**SecDef** (voice from Dr. Tamin's phone): this better be good, Roger. I've told you to never call this number, except in a case of emergency.

**Dr. Tamin**: Donald… I can hand you the entire Antarian contingent. I've got pictures of them all. It's all on a tape. The quality is great. It's got everything, including… close-ups of them… performing… (he smiles) supernatural acts.

View shifts to the SecDef in the back of a limousine.

**SecDef**: you sure it's not a fake? (Dr. Tamin starts to respond but the SecDef interrupts him.) I don't care, I can use it regardless. I want to see that tape. Put it in a 'Top Secret, Level III' courier bag. I'll get General Wallace to arrange for its pickup and delivery to me in DC.

**Dr. Tamin **(voice from the speaker phone): yes, Sir.

**SecDef **(low, mean voice): Roger, this is critical to our survival. You've done a great service to your country. But, don't blow it by blabbing to anyone. This is top secret. And, Roger, this conversation never took place, understand?

**Dr. Tamin** (nervous): yes… yes, Sir. But, Donald… (reluctant to proceed, but sucks up a breath and continues) how do I get my $10 million reward?

**SecDef** (sadly shaking his head): yes, of course. I'll see to it personally.

The SecDef hangs up and places another call.

**SecDef**: General Wallace. I've got a top priority rush job. Get a Colonel out to Area 51. Pick up a video tape from Dr. Tamin. Make a copy and get it on an F-15 and back to me immediately. Take the original and do a scan. Verify its authenticity. Get our NSA boys on it. I need something dramatic.

View switches to General Wallace. For some reason he feels uneasy listening to the SecDef's request.

View returns to the limousine.

**SecDef**: here's our pitch. The plague is spreading. We've got hundred, maybe thousands of deaths…

**General Wallace**: no, it's only been a dozen, and that was related to poor treatment in the hospital, not the bio agent we used. I followed procedures. You can't blame their deaths on me because…

**SecDef **(cutting him off as if the General hadn't spoken): it's all the aliens' fault. We have to show that conquest of Earth has been their intent all along. I need the ammunition to justify rounding them all up. It's 'destroy those blood-thirsty aliens immediately, or life, as we know it, is doomed.'

**General Wallace **(heard from the SecDef's speaker phone): but, what if the tape's a fake?

**SecDef**: if it can nail Max and the rest of his kind, I don't care. Fix it! That's why I've plowed millions into the NSA. After you do a little editing, I want unimpeachable video evidence of their treachery. Then, leak it to the press. (He starts to hang up, and then has another thought. He frowns, knowing he must perform an unpleasant but necessary act.) When you get the tape, pick up Dr. Tamin too. Destroy any evidence of the duplication, and then… eliminate him.

View shifts to General Wallace. His face looks sick as he listens to the dial tone from the disconnected call to DC. He shakes his head, disgusted with the thought of killing an innocent civilian. The General takes in a big breath, steadies himself, and then dials a new number.

Scene shifts to Kyle and Serena in the saucer. They are sitting side-by-side in chairs in the command center. Kyle puts his hand on the central throttle and is ready to continue their long, and so far fruitless, search for shield fuel. He slides his hand along the throttle to move them to another time.

**Kyle** (turning to Serena): ready?

**Serena** (seeing the frustration in his face she tries to reduce his stress): yes, my lord, Prince Moulin.

He stares back in surprise, and then sees the smile creeping across her face. They both break out laughing. She leans across the chair and gives him a kiss.

**Kyle** (smiling): if I'm the Prince, then you must be my Princess.

**Serena** (moving close, stares into his eyes and then leans back): no, fair Prince. For my love, we are not yet married. (She runs a hand along his chin, and in a teasing voice, asks Kyle a question.) Is there a reason why you keep postponing our marriage? (Smiling, in a playful tone.) When are you going to make me an honest woman?

**Kyle** (stuttering): honest… honest woman? When have we had time? What with Rath's treachery, the Empress's promise to destroy us, and our search for the fuel… (He pulls her to him.) You know I love you and I want to marry you, but…

**Serena** (holding him tight): I know. I understand. Then (she kisses him), we shall wed and seal our love on Antar.

**Kyle** (taking her hand and looking serious): Buddha says Love is but a stone, tossed into the water; disturbing the surface and fading below, but forever changing the flow.

**Serena** (confused): and that means?

**Kyle** (serious): it means (he takes her hand), that our love will allow us to make a difference. We will succeed. We will return. But I know, no matter what happens (he caresses her face and looks into her eyes), your love has forever changed me. Your love has given my life meaning.

**Serena**: I love you, my Prince (she smiles, and then turns serious). I know our future will be dangerous.

**Kyle** (solemn): the battle with the Empress will be bloody. Only one side will survive.

**Serena**: we may suffer. We could be killed.

**Kyle**: no sacrifice is too great, if it will ensure the survival of our race… and… our love.

As they kiss, Serena slides her hand up and over his, and they push the throttle forward. The ship vibrates and slowly begins to disappear.

Scene shifts to Liz in the laboratory on the 14th floor. She is back in the human-sized glove box and is standing before an immune-cell synthesis unit. She opens the small glass door and pulls out a vial containing a pale yellow fluid. She inserts the hypodermic needle through the vial's red rubber septum and pulls back the plunger filling the syringe's barrel.

**Liz **(slightly trembling): this should work. It's tested positive in all the small-scale tests. I should run a whole series of animal tests and then extensive human trials, but I just don't have time. I must determine if it really works. Malarthe and I are safe behind the partition.

She walks across the room, the accordion curtain following behind her, as she moves to the stasis chamber holding the suspended body of Isaac Lord N'Tone. She takes a deep breath, turns back to the glass partition and stares at Malarthe. The little girl, sitting in a makeshift high chair eating cut up pieces of fruit, waves back. Liz turns back to the tall glass cylinder and pushes a black button. The glowing light radiating from the pyramid goes out and the glass enclosure rotates exposing Isaac.

**Liz** (holding the needle point up and squirting a little out to remove any air bubbles): I hope to God this works.

Isaac begins to rouse, as the suspended animation effects begin to wear off. She rolls up his sleeve, and sees more red marks. She inserts the needle and pushes in the plunger. He jerks slightly, and his eyes slowly open. He sees her in the suit and the needle in her gloved hand.

**Isaac**: you have developed an alternative cure; a new vaccine? (Liz nods solemnly.) Will it work?

**Liz **(nodding, her voice projected from a speaker located on the throat of her suit): I believe so.

He lifts a hand to his face and touches the location of a large red pock mark. He moves to inside the lab, leaving Liz behind, and stands before a mirror. The mark fades before his eyes. He looks at his arm and sees the pock marks have disappeared too. He smiles as he returns.

**Isaac**: I believe it is working. (Liz smiles, but not the big smile he anticipated.) What is wrong? I thought your success would thrill you.

**Liz** (uncertain): you are Antarian. The vaccine worked on you, it should work on the Antarian family that was brought here suspended… (her gaze shifts to Lord N'Tone who shakes his head sadly.)

**Lord N'Tone**: they perished in the first trials. We withdrew samples, but were forced to incinerate their bodies. Still, you can save your friends.

**Liz** (staring up at him, doubt in her eyes): will it work on (she turns and looks at the other stasis chambers), on humans? Will its effects be permanent?

He turns, and walks to the synthesis unit, gets a new hypodermic and fills it. Isaac moves to the stasis chamber holding the tall black CDC technician.

**Isaac**: let us find out.

He deactivates the chamber and the pyramid light atop the chamber fades. He pushes the button to retract the chamber cover and injects the man. Soon the technician begins to revive. The thin, wiry man stares around, not knowing what is happening. He sees Liz in the containment suit and an unfamiliar man standing before him with a needle.

**Technician** (looking down at his arms seeing the pock marks beginning to fade): Lord Jesus! Thank God! It's a miracle. (He turns and looks around. He sees the stasis chambers and his CDC friends and doctors Black and Holt.) Can you… revive my friends?

Isaac nods and helps the man to a chair. Liz returns and fills several hypodermic needles. She walks back and opens each chamber and injects the other technician, the CDC researcher, and the doctors.

As each begins to revive, Liz and Isaac help them to chairs surrounding the stasis chambers. Their reactions are similar: first confusion and then gratitude.

Laura is the last to revive. Liz helps her to a cot vacated by the black technician. Laura looks at her hands and her legs and sees the marks fading away.

**Laura**: how? This disease is so resistant to treatment that it stymied Antar's best, and a trained team of researchers with many years of infectious-disease control experience could not find a cure. How is it possible for a college freshman to develop a cure for an unknown disease?

**Liz** (smiling): I told you I had a gift, and help. (She suddenly recalls Malarthe, and swings around. She stares at the glass partition but Malarthe is gone. Liz begins to turn and then feels a strain on the curtain. Suddenly Liz feels Malarthe's arms grasping her legs. The little girl has crawled inside the accordion curtain. But, it was never designed to carry such a load. As Liz swings around the curtain fabric splits with a loud 'ripppp.' Malarthe falls out onto the floor. The little girl looks dazed for a moment, and then extends her arms to Isaac.

The camera closes in to the expression on Liz's face. Her eyes open wide with shock and fear as she recognizes the implications.

**Liz**: noooooooooo!

With the breach in the containment, any germs or virus particles still in the partitioned-off area are free to attack her and her child. Liz backtracks to the wall and extracts her legs from the boots. She can see the large slit in the fabric and crawls through it into the chamber. Picking Malarthe up, she rushes to the synthesis unit, fills two new syringes and inoculates her little girl and then herself.

**Liz** (looking desperate): Lord, help me now! (She hugs her little girl, rocking back and forth in fear, praying that the vaccine is really effective.)

Scene shifts to the Southwest, hours later. Kyle and Serena have traveled through time to the year 1352. The outlines of the saucer take shape as it materializes. The ship flies silently across a treeless, grassy valley, past a herd of Buffalos, and then up a ridge. Kyle is standing in the back of the saucer's command center looking down at a display screen. He studies a map showing the countryside. A small red cursor sits stationary over a spot far ahead.

**Kyle** (calling out to Serena): a little farther and to the left. I'm going to put my map up on the screen so you can navigate us to the rendezvous. (He touches the controls and the map is projected alongside the forward view screen. Serena studies the map and the view of the valley. She directs the ship expertly towards a large stand of trees. As they hover overhead, a port on the ship opens and a camera uncoils focusing on an object below. Kyle moves to Serena as they search the projection screen and then spot the steel shell of a ship buried in the brambles below.

**Serena**: if the computer didn't know it was there, we would never have found it.

**Kyle**: put it down and we'll check this one out.

**Serena**: there's no place to land. Should I just set it to hover?

**Kyle** (nodding as he reaches out for her hand): ready, my Princess?

**Serena** (giggling as she grabs his hand): yes, my Prince.

Kyle holds her hand tight as they disapperate and rematerialize inside the command center of the crashed saucer. They turn and walk down the corridor. Monitor screens are smashed, control wires are torn out, and a microphone is dangling from a wire. A long green vine protrudes through a gash in the side of the ship. A long thin wiring conduit lies on the floor. Kyle and Serena pass down a set of stairs to a second floor which appears to be crew quarters; they quickly inspect them but find all the rooms are empty. Finally they pass down the final set of stairs and enter the propulsion room. Kyle runs to the control board and pulls off the access panel. They see that the gauge for the fuel system indicates the reservoir is empty.

**Kyle**: damn! That's the fourth one. All empty. Maybe this isn't going to work after all. We're going to have to find another way back.

**Serena** (nodding): maybe were just looking in the wrong place, or, for the wrong thing. Let's explore a little before we return. (Kyle looks around the control room as Serena turns and walks back and up the stairs. As she reaches the second floor she enters each of the cabins. All are identical and totally empty. In the fourth, she enters and stares at the barren room. The stainless steel walls, even after all this time still gleam. She runs a hand along each panel searching for hidden compartments. Like in the others, nothing happens. As she is ready to leave there is a 'ping' and a small rectangular panel rotates out exposing three buttons.

**Serena** (yelling out): Kyle! Kyle, come here.

Kyle rushes up the stairs. He looks ready to fight, ready to defend her from any attack. He smiles with relief as he sees Serena smiling, standing next to the open panel box.

**Kyle** (looking relieved): what is it?

**Serena**: I don't know; a control unit of some kind.

She pushes the first button and a desk and a chair fold out from the wall. She pushes the second, and the desk retreats and a small bed slides out. Kyle plops down but cannot stretch out as the bed is less than five feet long. He extends a hand and curls his first finger calling for her to join him on the bed. She smiles but shakes her head no. She punches the third button and the bed retracts dumping Kyle on his butt, while a clothes dresser appears. She moves to the dresser and opens the drawers, but they are all empty. Kyle moves up beside her.

**Kyle**: like everything else in this ship, it's broken or it's empty.

Serena turns to Kyle with a smile. She returns to the control panel. On a hunch she depresses the three buttons simultaneously. There is a screeching sound as a rectangular box, 2 feet by 4 feet starts to protrude from the wall. The box is dented as if damaged, and the bottom corner becomes wedged stopping its travel. Kyle and Serena rush to the box but only the corner can be opened. Inside they see recessed compartments. Most appear empty, but two are occupied.

**Kyle** (excited): I'll get something to pry it open.

He returns moments later with the conduit pipe from the command room. Placing its tip in the opening, he leverages the pipe. The pole begins to bend and then the door to the compartment pops open. He picks up a 'T' shaped object.

**Serena**: what is it?

Kyle looks at it and pulls out a second pyramid-shaped object from the compartment and hands it to Serena. He runs his hand down along the cylindrical metal top and down the rubber-like cross member.

**Kyle**: the top looks kind of like a barrel, and the extension like a pistol grip. It could be phaser.

**Serena** (looking blank): a what?

**Kyle** (smiling): you know, a phaser. Captain Kirk (he looks at her expectantly). Mr. Spock? Star Trek? It's like a gun, only it shoots a laser-like stream of photons. They can melt anything. And……(his voice trails off feeling, and the expression on his face shows he fees a little dorky).

**Serena** (laughing): sorry, I always thought those SciFi shows were a little too weird. I never watched.

She runs a finger along the top of the cylinder. Three faint symbols are etched in the barrel and she immediately recognizes what it is.

**Serena** (suddenly anxious): please, put it back.

Kyle looks at the device and shrugs his shoulder.

Serena looks nervous and quickly slides the pyramid into her real pocket of her tight jeans and walks out of the room.

Kyle starts to put the T-shaped object back into the compartment, but stops, and instead stuffs it into the back of his waist band. He pulls out his shirt to cover it and runs after her. Kyle catches up with Serena in the command area of the crashed ship, and they apperate back to the saucer. Serena moves to the command chair. She sits and withdraws the pyramid, running her hand along each of the four flat surfaces. In the greater light of the saucer, she can make out lettering. She reads and with her new knowledge of Antarian, she can decipher the symbols.

**Serena** (excited): Kyle, this is a communication device. (He moves to her as she inspects the object. She turns it to study another face and can see more symbols.) It says we can call all the other ships in the area by (she puts her thumb on the tip and curls her little finger under the base) activating the beacon. (The tip radiates out a series of bright green pulses, but nothing happens.)

Kyle sits down in the command chair, activates the saucer's controls, and maneuvers the ship so it rises up 50 yards and hovers. He punches a button and a partition on the side of the ship slides back to expose a 2-foot by 2-foot opening. They move to the portal and stare down on the crashed ship and the country side. Serena extends her hand outside the ship and again activates the beacon. The tip radiates out more green pulses. They look expectantly, but nothing happens.

**Serena**: there are no ships here. We need to go back to our own time. We can call all the ships to us. We can get their fuel.

**Kyle**: why would they help us?

**Serena**: because we will open the wormhole so they will be able to return to the Five Planets with us.

She stares at the pyramid's shiny surfaces and seems to become mesmerized in the reflections. She moves back to the chair and sits down as her eyes lock onto the symbols and she seems lost in their mysteries.

**Kyle** (smiling): maybe we should…

Kyle looks on. Serena's attention is so total and complete he feels abandoned. Kyle turns from her and faces back out the portal and stares down to the ship and the trees below. He withdraws the T-shaped device and studies it. On impulse, he puts the device at his side and then does an Old West-style quick draw. He points the unit out the portal and mentally pulls an imaginary trigger. To his surprise a red laser blast erupts from the end of the unit throwing him back. He quickly stands, turns sheepishly back to Serena, but she remains lost in her own world rotating the pyramid before her eyes.

He carefully aims the barrel of the 'phaser' down towards the crashed ship. Mentally he commands the gun into action. A controlled 2-second blast of concentrated red light flows out striking the flat surface of the saucer. The laser rips a jagged scar in the space-hardened metal and ricochets off into the tress. The wood, dried from hundreds of years of decay and desiccation in the desert leap into flame. Kyle shoots a glance at Serena, but she remains transfixed with the pyramid.

**Kyle Voice Over**: I know she hates guns. But this (he runs his hand down the barrel and smiles) could be vital. I think I better keep it to myself.

He returns the phaser to his waist band, pulls down his shirt, and walks to the command chair. In a series of quick, jerky moves he closes the portal, readies the ship to time travel, and slides the throttle forward. The ship rises, and then banks to the left.

View shifts to the desert floor. A dozen Native Americans move from behind five erect boulders and stare up into the sky as the ship angles up and then seems to disappear. The leader angrily shakes his bow at the ship, and the group mounts their horses and turns towards the now raging fire. They shake their heads in loss, seeing their most holy shrine being destroyed.

Scene shifts to the laboratories at the top of the cloaked floors of the Cellular Biology Building. Liz holds a happy and healthy Malarthe on her lap as she outlines her synthesis procedures to the researchers. She holds up large notebooks.

**Liz**: I listed everything in these three lab books. Plus, I've entered everything, my trials, failures, and successes into the computer. We must return to Antar soon. The Empress has attacked and most of the citizens on the Five Planet are under her control. The Earth Disease is spreading unchecked. We must prepare as much vaccine as possible before the departure date.

**Lord N'Tone**: when do we return?

**Laura**: how? By what means?

**Liz**: we are working out the details, but it will be soon.

**Nora**: I can scale up the lot size based on your testing.

**Laura**: I can design a production line to speed up synthesis.

They set to work, and soon Lord N'Tone organizes them into an efficient production team. Within days a significant stockpile of Earth Disease vaccine has been accumulated.

Scene shifts to the Embassy. Two days have passed and Isabel and her mother are in their compartment on the 8th floor. The May 29th Roswell Gazette sits on the bed. The headline reads 'Aliens Exposed!'

Diane turns on the TV. The picture shows the opening logo and music for 'Entertainment Tonight.' Then Mary Hart and Mark Stienes smile back and begin the program.

**Mary Hart **(female co-anchor): today, the government has published a long list of suspected aliens and sympathizers.

The screen behind her comes alive, showing the SecDef in front of the Pentagon speaking to reporters.

**Mary Hart**: the SecDef reiterated the $10 million reward for the identification and capture of any of the aliens responsible for the release of what is being called the Roswell Plague.

The view screen shows Roswell Memorial. The hospital looks deserted with only a few cars in front. No new cases of the Disease have been recorded for days. But they show long lines of mortuary limousines heading for graveyards across town. Men and woman stand around looking shell shocked; women and children at the grave sites are seen crying.

**Mark Stienes **(male co-anchor): this afternoon the Army (view on the screen shifts to General Wallace at Fort Craig) released a recovered video showing the aliens planning the overthrow and colonization of Earth.

The scene on the screen shows Max talking conspiratorially with Michael; their smiles appear evil. Both are dressed in tuxedoes. Their voices are muffled but the language consists of a series of high pitched squeaks and clicks. They look evil and plotting.

**Mark Stienes**: the alien on the left has been identified as Maximillian de Ce'nre D'tharthé. He has been living on Earth since the '47 crash. The Army states he is armed with unspeakable powers, and should be considered dangerous and a threat to our national security. Maximillian is the purported ringleader assigned to direct the invasion. (The camera zooms in.) To his right is General Rathmé Pavé; he has been identified as the mastermind behind the settlement of thousands of aliens plotting the overthrow.

The view on the TV returns to Mary.

**Mary Hart**: the Army today announced that their translators had broken the alien code and can translate the words on the tape.

The view returns to the video clip of Max and Michael plotting. Subtitles run below them as they conspire. The high pitched squeaks and clicks are muffled but still barely audible.

**Dubbed Max** (dubbed in with a male voice having a thick Arab accent): General, are our agents in place?

**Dubbed Michael **(dubbed in with a different mans voice having a deep, menacing tone): yes, my Lord. Everything is in place. Our attack ships are hiding behind the Earth's moon and are ready to initiate the attack at your command.

**Mark Stienes**: more of the tape was released. Watch this segment closely.

The picture of men and women dancing in a bright ballroom fills the screen. The camera follows one couple. A tall, beautiful blonde woman is dancing with a distinguished looking gentleman. She is laughing gaily. The man raises his hand and she moves out, twirls and returns to him. He turns and the TV zooms in and freezes on his face.

View returns to Diane and Isabel. Diane is looking shocked, staring questioningly at Isabel.

**Diane**: Alex? But… I thought… he was dead.

Diane looks at her daughter whose gaze is transfixed on TV. Isabel sees the picture of herself dancing with a man who looks like an older Alex.

View returns to Entertainment Tonight.

**Mary Hart**: you may recognize the man as King Kolin, ruler of the planet Artur. Obviously, the invasion includes factions from all the Five Planets.

**Mark Stienes** (serious): tune into NBC tonight. We are devoting two hours, starting at 9 PM, Eastern Time, to this crisis. More details of the video and the shocking details of the invasion will be revealed.

**Mary Hart**: you know what the most amazing feature of this ground-breaking turn of events is? People are flooding into Roswell. (The video display behind her shows the roads leading into Roswell jammed with cars and RVs. View shifts to downtown Roswell. Long lines are leading out from the Crashdown and the UFO Museum.) The moment the quarantine was lifted, the rush was on.

**Mark Stienes**: many continue to proclaim their faith in the aliens. Director Oliver Stone, famous director of 'JFK,' announced he is planning a new movie. He declared today that the Army's announcements are part of a widespread conspiracy meant to cover up the government's involvement in the Roswell Plague.

Scene shifts to Portales and ENMU. Days have passed and the production group sits around chairs in the 15th floor lounge of the Cellular Biology Building. It is late, and Liz holds a sleeping Malarthe across her chest listening to the group. They are tired, but excited with their progress. After discussing the plans for the next day's production, talk shifts to a new topic. They begin discussing the return to their homes and jobs.

**Laura** (to Liz): I knew your talents were unique the first time I met you. Your accomplishment in developing an effective vaccine is truly outstanding. You've advanced parasite-induced disease control a hundred years. This could be the basis for the first really effective vaccine against a mutating-parasite disease. It's worthy of a Nobel Prize! And (turning to Isaac), I must say collaboration with you has been (she searches for the right words) a stimulating experience. But I'll be glad to get back to my normal life and teaching.

**Nora**: what has happened to my classes? Is Dr. Lee…? How is Sue coping?

**Lead Technician**: I need to get back to my wife and kids. We may convince the CDC we were on official business, but she's never going to believe me when I tell her I couldn't call for a month. (They all laugh.)

**Nora** (to Liz): you are truly special. Max must be so proud!

**Laura**: speaking of spouses and children how are Max and Zeke? And how are all your friends?

Suddenly, as if shaken from a daze, she looks down at her watch and sees the date. It is May 30th. She staggers. She is shocked at the length of time she and Malarthe have been dedicated to the development of the cure and separated from Max, Zeke, and her extended family.

**Liz**: Max! I haven't talked to him in weeks! I have no idea where he is or if he is okay. (She looks at Laura with a panicked expression.) Laura, I have to go. Make more vaccine. Package it so we can load it quickly for the passage.

Liz sweeps up Malarthe, grabs her purse and the baby's bag. As she prepares to apperate, she sees her cell phone across the floor next to the study carrousel. She rushes to it and picks it up.

**Liz**: the batteries have got to be dead. (But, she is surprised to see the phone is turned off. She flips it on and sees the battery strength is good, but as always in the cloaked floors, the reception is nearly zero.) I wonder why it was off.

She pulls Malarthe tight and begins to disappear. In seconds she is gone with a small pop. Laura and the others stand around open mouthed in wonder as they watch her disapperate.

Scene shifts to Liz's living room of her house in the Crash Country Estates. She and Malarthe begin to take form as they materialize. It is dark and she flips on lights as she walks from room to room. The house is deserted and she sees the place has been ransacked.

**Liz** (to Malarthe): someone's been here looking for something.

Malarthe begins to fuss, and Liz realizes that her little girl is probably hungry. She is hungry too, and walks into the kitchen flipping on more lights. As she opens the refrigerator, she recoils at the smell of spoiled milk. She closes it quickly and picks up her cell phone. She tries to call Max, but there is again no answer.

View shifts outside her house. Troops are calling out, pointing to the lights popping on inside the house. A Sergeant is alerted and he immediately begins to organize a search party.

View shifts back to Liz and Malarthe.

**Liz **(looking disappointedly at the cell phone): where is he? Are he and Zeke still searching for Tess? I've tried, but I can't reach him telepathically.

As she closes her eyes to concentrate, Malarthe begins to fuss. Liz opens her eyes and hugs the little girl to her chest to comfort her. Malarthe jerks her head sideways and Liz hears a noise outside. She moves quickly to the window, edges the curtain back and stares out. She is shocked to see the area is surrounded by Army troops. Worse yet, they appear to have been alerted to her presence. A Sergeant is directing two soldiers. They lift to their shoulders Army camouflage-pained rocket-propelled grenade launchers.

Liz runs back to the living room, grabs the baby bag, and disapperates.

The soldiers fire their rockets and they explode. One hits the front door without effect. But the other, slightly off target, hits to the wall to the left of the door and rips a large, gaping hole. The sergeant and the other soldiers rush towards the house and crash in. The soldiers run from room to room searching. But soon they return to report to the Sergeant. They shake their heads and wonder what's happening.

Scene shifts to the desert. The stars shine bright and a crescent moon is visible high in the sky. Liz materializes outside Michael and Maria's house. Her presence activates the motion-sensitive lights. She is effectively outlined in their light. She jumps with surprise as she looks up at the light. But, then begins to laugh as she realizes what it is. However, a noise to her left alerts her to a new danger. She turns and sees another pack of soldiers, alerted by the light, starting to rush towards her. Shots ring out as she looks in fright and disapperates away. Suddenly the light goes off and the soldiers fan out and take defensive positions. Liz materializes 50 yards away and watches as they advance towards her former position. A shot is fired with a flash from the muzzle and the loud report of the riffle. Instantly there is a barrage of flashing riffles and hand guns as the soldiers approach the house.

Liz begins to cry. She hugs Malarthe tight to her and closes her eyes. She watches in terror as more gun shots ring out.

**Liz** (frantic as she calls out telepathically): Max, please answer. (There is not an immediate response and she begins to cry.) Oh Max, you have to be okay!

She cries harder. She is alone with only Malarthe in the dark desert. She is far from Max and her friends surrounded by trigger happy soldiers. Malarthe looks up and stares at her mother. She raises her tiny hand and places it on Liz's temple. Liz feels a shock upon contact by Malarthe's fingers, and blinks her eyes. She looks down at Malarthe and nods.

**Liz **(smiling at her little girl): you miss daddy too, don't you, Precious?

Malarthe nods and lifts her other hand and places it on the other side of Liz's head. The little girl seems to nod.

**Liz** (telepathically reaching out, her powers combined with Malarthe's): where are you? Are you and Zeke safe?

Scene shifts inside a huge building in Kinshasa. In the background, we can see molten metal being poured into gigantic ladles from a smelter. Fire flies up as the white hot metal splashes into the ceramic-lined pot. The camera pulls back and we see Max, Zeke, Tess, and Jean Claude sitting on chairs arranged in a circle. They are far from the smelter mouth in a corner of a distant warehouse. It is early morning and the sun is just breaking over the horizon. We see their hands and legs are bound with cord. The TAG is sitting on the ground in the middle of the circle. Its rapidly blinking light radiates out reflecting off their sleeping faces. Two guards are standing off to the side. One holds an AK-47 submachine nonchalantly over his arm as the other looks towards the smelter and smokes a cigarette. Suddenly, Max is jolted awake as he feels Liz's presence. He looks frantically around and then realizes she and Malarthe are in his mind.

**Max** (eyes popping with excitement as he whispers): oh Liz! Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for days! Are you and my baby okay?

Views shift back and forth between Liz in the desert outside Roswell and Max and the others in Kinshasa.

**Liz** (tears of joy streaming down her face): oh Max, I don't think I can bear another minute without you. (She looks down at Malarthe who is smiling.) I… we… can sense you are far away; where are you?

**Max** (big smile as he whispers): I'm in the Congo. We're…

**Liz** (interrupting): are you okay? Is Zeke okay?

**Max**: we're fine now. (Zeke stirs and listens for a second. He turns to his father and Max nods. Zeke places a hand on Max's temple and tunes in too.) We were captured by so-called rebels. I say so-called because they held us in a depleted Uranium cell. It blocked our mental transmissions. I contacted Michael and Maria as soon as we were released. They couldn't reach you either, and Maria is becoming frantic…

**Liz** (now scared, interrupting): depleted Uranium! That doesn't sound like rebels. Only our enemies…

**Max**: and they have a Trithium Amplification Generator. They are definitely not our friends. It blocks our powers…

**Liz**: oh no! Wait, Zeke's powers are not affected by the TAG.

**Zeke **(jumping in): right! This is Zeke; we're letting them think we're helpless.

**Liz **(sensing Zeke too, she and Malarthe smile): are you okay? (Before she can savor the joy of learning of his safety, another thought jumps into here head.) Why are you letting them think you're helpless? Is it needed to rescue Tess?

**Zeke**: no, mom's okay. She's with us.

**Liz** (interrupting): then get out of there. Max, I miss you so!

**Max** (smiling): I miss you too! But, we can't come back right now. Tess led us to a source of shield fuel. (Liz starts to interrupt, but he continues.) We've tricked them into producing a load of Turkonite.

**Liz**: Turkonite?

**Max**: it powers the shields, and with it we can transverse the wormhole.

**Zeke**: we'll have enough in a day or two to send a whole fleet through the wormhole.

The guards see them talking and start walking rapidly towards them.

**First Guard**: _t__iens, nous dis aucun parler!_

Subtitle: hey, we said no talking!

They look annoyed and begin to walk towards Max and the others. The second guard cocks his AK-47.

**Max** (to Liz): look, we've got to go. The guards are coming. I love you. We'll be okay and back in Roswell long before the 6th

**Liz** (interrupting): the 6th? What happens on the 6th?

**Max**: I told you I talked to Michael and Maria. They found a way to activate the portal. The countdown's on. We must be ready to leave on June 6th; if we miss that date the next opening won't come for another year. Look, Kyle's got the ship and we'll have the fuel. You need to find a cure for…

**Liz **(excited): I did it! Malarthe and I developed a vaccine. We revived Laura, Professor Black, and Lord N'Tone. We've got a million doses ready, and they are manufacturing more as we speak.

**Max**: that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you. Look the guards are getting antsy. I've got to cut our connection. Don't worry, we'll be okay. I've got to go; I love you.

**Zeke**: and one last thing, be careful who you trust; mom believes there may be a traitor in our midst.

**Max** (frowning at Zeke, not wanting to worry Liz): we think we have it under control.

**Zeke**: but still, it doesn't hurt to be careful.

The transmission ends.

**Liz** (hugging Malarthe to her chest): a traitor; (sarcastic note) as if we don't have enough troubles. (She shakes her and looks down at Malarthe.) We've got to find Michael and Maria. (She looks across the desert to the dark and deserted domes of her friend's house.) Where are they? (Malarthe looks at her intently for a second.) Yes (staring down at her daughter and nodding), that makes sense. They must be at the Embassy. But, we must be careful; it could be under military control too.

Liz concentrates and they disapperate heading cautiously for the Embassy.

_© 2006 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter._

**Episode 621: Culmination **

**Story by NickMax**

**Written by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode, plus**

**Edited by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: scene opens with Maria standing alone in the large communication room on the second floor of the Embassy. She is wearing a short, dark burgundy mini-skirt, and a striped, sleeveless blouse. Her long, strawberry blonde hair is held back with a clip and she looks upset. The communication screen often used by Isabel to contact King Kolin begins to drop from the ceiling. Maria is in full 'I'm made of Teflon' mode. She stands with her arms crossed in front of her chest and doesn't notice the large screen behind her. She paces back and forth, impatiently, obviously displeased.

**Maria **(turning to the camera): okay, so a lot of things have been going on since the government pulled a Castro on us all. (She starts to ramble.) I'm half tempted to pull out one of my mother's old 'George Bush is an Alien' t-shirts. Come to think of it, I think the last time she had those I was stuck filling you in on what was going on. (She dismisses the subject with a wave of her hand.) Anyway, the point is Max and Liz are once again in trouble. They have disappeared; dropped off the face of the planet. And the sad part is that I don't even know if I'm kidding or not!

The screen behind her starts to glow faintly and a blurry picture starts to form. It clears and we see Liz holding Mally and talking to Laura Holt. There is no sound. Maria doesn't notice as she continues to talk.

**Maria:** we can't contact them. The last time Liz and Max disappeared Max ended up in the hands of Agent Pierce and Sheriff Valenti found out about the Czechoslovakians.

The screen glows again and changes to show Max in the Congo, surrounded by Zeke, Tess, and JC as Max changes a charred wood fragment into a diamond. Jean Claude's eyes widen in shock and he turns to Tess, but she averts her eyes.

**Maria:** Kyle and Serena are out fuel hunting, but luck isn't on our side. They have been gone for a while and we can't contact them when they're shifting through time.

The screen changes again, this time showing Kyle and Serena holding the mysterious pyramid communication device. The outline of the phaser can be seen through the back of Kyle's shirt. Maria is still ignorant as to what the screen is doing behind her as she thinks of her friends.

**Maria** (shaking her head in disbelief): and you know what the government has the nerve to do? They are using _my_ wedding tapes to make us look like we're trying to take over the planet! What gives them the right to manipulate my wedding into some concoction of their sick minds? I mean, how did they even get them?!

The screen shows Dr. Tamin on the phone with the SecDef telling him that he had information about the aliens.

**Maria:** the only thing that seems to be going right at the moment is that Isabel, Michael, the Twins and I have been spending time in the Learning Temple. (Her Teflon exterior starts to falter slightly.) Then again, it'll all be a waste if we can't get Max and Liz back in time for the wormhole opening. Even the key to the wormhole is useless to us without the Royal _Four. _June 6th is coming fast and I'm helpless to stop it.

The screen goes blank again. Maria takes a deep breath and 'Teflon girl' is back.

**Maria:** I'll see you guys lat… (she freezes and a smile starts to break out over her face)…LIZ!!!

Maria tears out of the room. The screen begins to retract into the ceiling as the door to the room slams behind her.

_**Episode begins at the Antarian Compound outside of Roswell. **_It is late. The camera shows the starry sky with a sliver of the waning crescent moon. The view moves down to the Compound, and we see the area is brightly lit with portable lights on tall aluminum poles erected by the Army. Diesel generators groan to produce the electricity used to illuminate the Compound parameter. Army troop carriers and fatigue-clad troops line the road. Tourist traffic was stopped a mile back at a roadblock, but a growing number of the curious have bypassed the security lines and snuck up the road to the Compound for a look. Just inside the ring of the shield-projection ports stand a line of black-clad Royal Protectors. Each Protector stands stock still, legs spread shoulder-width apart with their hands folded across their chests in a quietly defiant manner. Hanley is commanding the Protectors and stands behind the line observing the Army battalion spread out and around his position. He senses something and pulls out a small 3 by 5-inch monitor from his pocket. He looks at it and then up the roadway to the bluff above. He stares and nods slowly. His face is a mask revealing no emotion. He motions four Protectors over, and they surround him as he prepares to apperate.

View shifts to the bluff above the Compound. Liz and Malarthe materialize. They hide behind a stand of green creosote bushes, and look down at the troops and Protectors by the Compound entrance.

**Liz **(to Malarthe in her arms): looks like the Army has the Compound surrounded too. I guess we should go directly to the Embassy.

Malarthe turns sharply to her right and smiles; she extends her arms up. Liz looks confused, and then, moments later, the space beside her quivers before Hanley materializes. He smiles and looks over to Liz and the little girl.

**Hanley** (bowing his head slightly): Queen Elizabeth, and (he moves forward and smiles at the little girl and takes Malarthe's outstretched hand) my Princess. (He bows low.) Is the King with you? (Liz sadly shakes her head. He looks momentarily disappointed, and then continues.) How did you get here? (Before she can respond, he continues), never mind. All that is important is that you two are safe. Your absence has distressed all, especially Maria. May I take you to them?

He extends his hand. Liz begins to explain that she and Malarthe can apperate too, but recalling Max's warning about a traitor she holds that information back. She smiles and nods, then extends her hand. He takes it, and the three disappear.

Moments later, they re-apperate into a darkened alcove on the top floor of the Embassy building. This floor, like the fourth through ninth floors, is cloaked to the outside. Liz looks around a room she has never seen before. It is obviously a lounge. Hanley signals and a Protector scurries over.

**Hanley **(whispering to the female Protector): please notify Maria and the other Royals of the return of the Queen.

**Protector** (excited, looking at Liz): should I alert the staff? They too shall wish to greet her Highness.

**Hanley**: no, let her have a few minutes of peace. Pandemonium will break out as soon as the Royals learn of her return. (He turns back to Liz and Malarthe. The little girl again extends her arms and Hanley takes her into his arms.)

Liz scans the unfamiliar area. A central wood-burning fireplace projects warmth and a soft comforting glow from the embers. She immediately picks up the pleasant smell of burning wood. Liz turns and can see Protectors seated at low tables talking quietly and drinking steaming steam cups of eiffel or frosted glasses of golden m'alwe. The elevator opens and Maria comes running into the room. She sees Liz and screams in joy. The Protectors turn as one and stand ready to jump into action. But, as they see Liz and Maria embrace, they relax. The Protectors rise and move to their side, pleased and relieved by the Queen's return.

**Maria** (hugging Liz, tears of relief falling down her cheeks): Liz! Where have you been?!

The elevator doors open and Kal, Raeve, and Taura exit and move rapidly to Liz and Maria.

**Liz** (smiling as she hugs her best friend): at the Biology building, working on the cure for the Earth Disease.

**Kal**: did I hear you say you were working on a cure?

**Raeve** (smiling, her arm interlaced comfortably around Kal's): were you successful?

**Liz** (excited, proud of her accomplishments): yes! Lord N'Tone and Dr. Black have organized our team. Laura and the technicians from the CDC have helped me manufacture over a million doses of a new vaccine. It's packed and ready for transport to Antar. (Taura looks stunned when she hears of Lord N'Tone's survival. She smiles with a new sense of hope.)

**Maria** (smiling with pride at her friend's accomplishment): Liz, that's spectacular; and not a moment too soon. Do you know about the departure on the 6th?

The elevator opens and Isabel, Michael, and the twins spill out; they move quickly to the rapidly growing crowd surrounding Liz.

**Liz**: yes, I 'spoke' to Max and Zeke. He said you and Michael found a way to open the portal.

**Isabel** (eyes open with surprise and excitement): you spoke to Max? Is he here? (She looks around with hope but can sense he is not near.) Where is he?

**Liz** (remembering Max's warnings about a traitor): he's… away. But will return soon. He said he'd be back long before the 6th. And he's bringing Turkonite!

Kal, Hanley, and Taura freeze as they hear this. The baby in Hanley's arms seems to look proud too. The Antarians turn and stare at Liz.

**Hanley** (appearing hopeful): Turkonite?

The others lean in close to hear.

**Liz** (proud of her husband): Max said he'd have enough to fuel a whole fleet of ships!

**Isabel** (excited): that's wonderful. When Kyle returns, we'll have a ship, fuel, and the wormhole.

**Maria**: plus, Liz developed a cure for the Earth Disease. She's got loads of vaccine ready.

**Liz** (nodding and smiling): where are Kyle and my sister?

**Maria**: he and Serena are still searching for fuel.

**Michael**: we can't contact them when they're in a different time. But, we expect them shortly.

**Isabel** (big smile): we're going back. (Kal, Hanley, and Taura look uncertain. Raeve stands trying hard to control her emotions and the turmoil going on inside her.) I've got to contact Kolin. (She turns to go, and then steps back and takes Michael's hand.) I may need you and the twins. (They walk rapidly to the elevator, the doors open, and Isabel, Michael, and the twins disappear.)

**Maria** (to Liz): let me show you to your room. You must be exhausted.

Liz nods, collects Malarthe from Hanley, and they move to the elevator. As the doors close, Liz begins to confide her fears for Max and Zeke, and their warning of a traitor.

Taura moves close to Kal and looks up at him. He puts a comforting arm around her shoulders, squeezes briefly, and speaks quietly to his secretary. She wraps her arm around his, and looks up into his eyes as if she might cry.

Raeve steps up to Hanley and they share a meaningful look, then Hanley disapperates to return to the protection detail. Raeve returns to Kal and Taura. She moves between them and gently, but firmly pulls Kal from Taura's grip. Raeve leads Kal to the elevator and Taura follows.

**Raeve** (turning to Taura as the doors open): that will be all for tonight. We'll call you if we need anything… (She takes a step into the elevator and then stops, turns to Taura as she wraps her arm possessively around Kal's arm.) Yes (nodding), please send a flask of m'alwe to room 909. (She pushes the 'close' button, and the two elevator doors close in Taura's amazed and hurt face.)

Scene shifts to Ridgeview the following morning. Hera and Rachael sit in the auditorium with the rest of the 8th grade class.

**Rachael** (taking Hera's hand and looking into her friend's pained face): I'm sure he'll be okay.

**Hera** (depressed): I know he's…

**Rachael** (interrupting): he's not dead, is he?!

**Hera** (small smile): no, I'd know if he had left our Earthly plane. But, Zeke's in trouble. Otherwise, he'd never go this long without contacting me.

**Hera Voice Over**: I haven't heard from him since he invaded my dream the night of the big storm.

View shifts to Dr. Harris who is standing behind the podium looking out at the kids and teachers. He looks down into the crowd of antsy 8th graders and spots Hera and Rachael.

**Dr. Harris** (turning to the microphone): okay. Let's run through the graduation ceremony. Remember to invite your folks. The ceremony starts a 4 PM next Monday, June 6th. (He checks his notes.) We'll start with an inspirational number from the school band. (There are laughs and wisecrack from the students.) I'll say a few introductory words and then introduce this year's salutatorian, Ms. Tempus. (He looks out at Rachael, smiles, and calls her up to the stage.)

Jeremy in the seats with the other 8th graders stands and claps loudly. Jeremy looks irritated at Benny, Crabson, and Chevette, and they reluctantly stand and applaud too. Ms. Jones the guidance councilor and Mrs. Goings the algebra teacher stand and enthusiastically begin to clap. The other students slowly join in with polite applause.

**Dr. Harris **(still smiling at Rachael): you can tell the students and their parents why this moment is special to you and your class. You may briefly give us your thoughts on the efforts of the 8th grade class, and their achievements, in this tumultuous time.

Rachael looks pleased and sits down.

**Dr. Harris**: next we'll hear a few words from the head of the Roswell Board of Education. (Everyone takes their seats, groaning at the prospect.) This will be followed by another musical treat (more groans), and then our valedictory speech given by (he pauses for effect) Ms. Montanan. Hera has a 4.00 GPA, the highest academic rank in this year's class. She also has the highest number of community service hours at 156 hours. (The students stand and applaud loudly. Hoots and whistles ring out for the beautiful teenager.) She, like Rachael, took 8 credits of high-school level classes while at Ridgeview and will move directly into the 10th grade when you all start at West Roswell High this fall.

At Dr. Harris's signal, Hera moves down the aisle and up the walkway to the stage. Dr. Harris points to the seats behind him where Rachael is sitting. Rachael hugs Hera and gives her a big smile. Hera looks embarrassed with all the attention, but smiles broadly. Dr. Harris looks at Hera, uncertain after their last exchange, but gives her a small smile too. He turns back to the students and uses his hands to ask for quiet.

**Dr. Harris**: finally (he smiles), there will be a processional up the steps and across the stage, where you will get your certificate, and then you will march down the aisle and out into the atrium.

He turns back to his notes.

**Dr. Harris**: now, let's get everyone in the correct alphabetical order for the processional. (He moves down the steps and into the throng of students and teachers.)

View moves to Hera and Rachael in their seats on the stage. They are alone, and watch silently for a few moments as the students down on the auditorium floor mill around talking and goofing off. Ms. Jones is checking names and getting everyone in the correct order. Rachael turns to Hera; it is noisy and seems safe to talk.

**Rachael**: did you watch the clip of the alien wedding on the TV?

**Hera** (not sure what or how much to say): yes.

**Rachael** (frustrated, looking for more): well… I mean, can you speak Antarian? What were Max and Michael really saying, with those high-pitched clicks and squeaks during the alien wedding?

Dr. Harris comes up the back access way to the stage and walks towards the podium to begin a practice walk through. As he nears, he hears Rachael and Hera talking about the alien wedding. His curiosity piqued, he quietly moves forward.

**Hera**: the TV's got it all wrong. Those sounds were dubbed in, that's not our language. This whole wedding 'exposé' is a setup by the government. I know that plague stuff is all BS and we never intended to invade or hurt anyone. The Army's trying to force a confrontation.

Rachael looks surprised and begins to comment when she notices Dr. Harris standing directly behind them. She and Hera turn sharply and look up into the eyes of Dr. Harris. Although embarrassed to have been caught eavesdropping, he stares at Rachael.

**Dr. Harris** (eyes open wide, staring at Rachael): you're… you're one of them too! (Hera and Rachael jump up, both are shaking their heads no, as they try to explain to their skeptical, and slightly fearful principal.)

Scene shifts to the Congo. General Gamba and his troops march into the Kinshasa warehouse holding Max, Zeke, Tess, and Jean Claude. Two soldiers pull Jean Claude up roughly and release his leg restrains. They turn him away and begin to march Jean Claude to the waiting Land Rover.

**Tess** (angry): where are you taking him?!

**Gamba**: our good Professor Mouchoirs is going to transform the ore into Turkonite. (Tess gets up to go too.) Do you also know how it is done?

**Max** (standing and placing her protectively behind him): we stick together. That was the deal.

**Sefu** (glances at Gamba, and then back to Max, he speaks English with a thick French accent): you will do what you are told, when you are told. We will…

**Gamba** (cutting him off): Colonel Sefu is sometimes impulsive. (Sefu looks surprised at the rebuke, and then stares angrily.) Only JC has the knowledge of the transformation process. These materials are highly radioactive and dangerous to those not properly trained. No need to endanger (he places a large black hand around Tess's long white neck), all of you. (He smiles wickedly down at her.)

**Zeke** (angry): no, we stick together. No one is left behind.

**Gamba** (chuckling): very well. (He tightens the grip around Tess's neck and glances at Sefu.)

With a nod from Sefu, two soldiers suddenly ram the butts of their riffles into the back of Max's and Zeke's heads. They fall forward unconscious, crashing into the warehouse floor. Tess gives a strangled cry and tries to break Gamba's hold on her. He grasps tighter and she'll clearly have a bruise later on.

**Gamba **(nodding as he picks up the TAG): good. (He pushes Tess towards Jean Claude.) I'll take the blonde and the Professor, (he turns to Sefu) you watch the boys. Meet us at the Mal Informez smelter at sundown.

**Sefu** (biting back his irritation): yes, General.

Gamba and two soldiers lead Tess to the Jeep. Two more soldiers push Jean Claude along as they enter the Land Rover. The two vehicles pull out.

Sefu points to Zeke and Max and motions to the guards towards the warehouse. Two big guards pick them up, carry their limp bodies in, and dump them on the floor. They step back and close and bolt the doors. Sefu watches as the two guards take up position outside the door.

**Sefu**: I'll be back by six to pick them up.

**Guard**: why not just kill them now?

**Sefu**: because I want the diamonds too. Once we have them, we can take the Turkonite from Gamba and kill them all. (The guards nod and begin to laugh.)

Colonel Sefu walks to his Jeep, salutes the guards, and then pulls away.

View shifts to inside the warehouse. Several hours pass before Max and Zeke rouse. They look in pain with piercing headaches. They run their hands through hair and both feel large welts on the back of their heads. Max raises his hand, places it against Zeke's wound, and a white light radiates out to heal Zeke. He starts to move his hand to behind his own head, but Zeke pushes his hand away. Zeke moves behind his father and applies his hand to the bloody cut and large swollen mass. Zeke passes his hand along the injury, and a white radiating beam heals the damage. Max smiles and nods.

Zeke walks awkwardly to the door, the leg restraints impeding his progress. He looks out and evaluates ways to break out.

**Zeke**: this shed is of normal construction. Neither of us is really constrained. We must escape and free mother.

**Max** (motioning Zeke to return and to sit down): we have no idea where she is. Gamba took the TAG so we cannot reach her telepathically. Best to wait. They are too greedy to abandon us when they think we still have the diamonds.

**Zeke** (frustrated): we should just sit here?! And do nothing?!

**Max** (small smile): no, not nothing. We must take this opportunity to contact Liz.

**Zeke **(nodding and smiling): of course. I must contact Hera; she must be frantic with worry.

They place their hands on each other's temples and concentrate. Soon they sense contact.

View shifts to Liz. She is in bed at the Embassy. Malarthe is lying in the bed next to her, and they are both asleep. Malarthe stirs, wakes, and looks around. She craws to Liz and places a hand along her mother's face. Liz wakes and looks down with a smile. Before she can say anything to Malarthe, she feels Max and Zeke in her mind.

**Liz**: Max?!

View shifts back to the warehouse in the Congo. Max and Liz begin to talk. Zeke can sense the intimacy of the contact and pulls back his hand. He sees Max close his eyes and smile broadly. Zeke paces back and forth, understanding their need for this special closeness, and to share what has happened, but still he feels left out. Max opens his eyes and extends a hand. Zeke returns to him and he rejoins the connection.

**Zeke **(to Liz): is there any word of Hera?

**Liz**: I just returned from the Cellular Biology Building last night and I haven't heard from her. Roswell is still under military rule. Until a few days ago, all of Southwest New Mexico was under Martial Law. Movement was restricted, and schools and companies were forced to shut down. Now that the quarantine is lifted, free movement within the city has returned, and tourists are flooding back.

**Zeke**: you have to contact her.

**Liz**: of course. I'll call.

**Max**: no! They're probably monitoring all calls originating within the city.

**Zeke**: phone contact could endanger Hera.

**Max**: you can't go outside the Embassy. From what you told me a few seconds ago, the Army is on the warpath. It's too dangerous.

The doors to their cell begin to open. A guard carries in a tray of fruit and plastic jugs of water. The second guard covers them with his Ak-47. Telepathic communications from such a distance requires complete concentration, and Liz can sense they are distracted.

**Liz** (to Max): I can sense the guards are returning. We need to break contact.

**Max**: I love you. I'll be back soon. Tell Michael we should be back by June 5th.

**Liz**: okay. I'll tell him. Come home soon. (She starts to disconnect and then focuses her thoughts exclusively for Zeke.) I'll find a way.

Scene shifts to Mrs. Susan Lapuccio, the married daughter of Dr. Tamin, in her Manhattan apartment. She is dressed in a gray wool business suit with a white silk blouse. Her short blonde hair swings as she flips the page of the June 3rd New York Times. Her husband, a short dark complexioned Italian-American man in a silver-gray Armani suit and a black shirt open at the throat comes in to the kitchen. The light glints off the gold chain visible at his neck below his hairy chest. He shoots his cuffs, straightens his gold cufflinks and diamond pinky ring, and walks to her. He checks his Rolex watch and we see it is 8:30 AM. He kisses her, grunts a farewell, and starts to leave.

**Susan** (to her husband): Duccino, I'll be in court all day. (She smiles.) Opening arguments at 10; wish me luck. (He steps back and gives her a peck on her upturned cheek.) Don't forget we've got cocktails at 6 with the Giambono's.

**Duccino** (thick Italian accent): I'lla meet you dare. I'm go'n down ta Jersey… I gotta someth'n ta take care of. (He winks, turns, and moves to the door.)

She puts down the paper and finishes her coffee. Then she picks up her briefcase and starts to leave the apartment. As she closes the door and moves towards the elevator, she remembers the AMEX bill. She stops and re-enters her apartment. Moving to a small antique desk, she pours through the mail in search of the overdue bill. As she spots the American Express Gold envelop, she rapidly sorts through the rest of the mail. Most are the usual bills and advertisements, but then she notices a manila envelope. The outline of a small, thin square object can be seen inside the envelope. There is no return address, but she recognizes the hand writing.

**Susan**: why would father send me a package, but not put his return information on the cover?

She tears open the envelope and pulls out a DVD in its case and a note. She unfolds the note and reads.

**Susan** (reading aloud): Dear Susan.

View shifts to days before, and Dr. Tamin in Area 51 scribbling the note.

**Dr. Tamin** (in Susan's voice as she reads the words on the note): I hope this note finds you well. (The camera angle moves behind him and you can see him as he writes.) I believe I have hit the lottery of luck. The enclosed disk is going to make your old man rich. Please put it in a safe place until I call. Love Dad.

View returns to Susan. She is smiling until she looks down the note and sees a post script.

**Susan** (reading from the note): P.S. If anything should happen to me, take this DVD to the media. Do not take it to the police, FBI, or Air Force. I don't know why, but I feel something is off. You know I've got a pretty good track record in these things. I have no proof, but in this case, I fear the authorities cannot be trusted.

Susan sets down her briefcase and walks into the large expensively decorated family room. She turns on the 30-in flat screen TV and slips the DVD in. Picking up the remote she hits play. She immediately recognizes the alien wedding from the portions that have been aired on the TV. She pulls up a chair and sits smiling, captivated by the sights and sounds.

**Susan** (to herself): there is a $10 million bounty on each alien's head. This is like finding a gold mine.

She watches as Max and Michael come on screen. She leans close, recognizing this as the critical moment, when the conspiracy to conquer Earth is revealed. But she is shocked when it dawns on her that the words are all in English, not the high-pitched squeaks and clicks shown on the TV.

**Susan**: what's going on here? (She watches more of the video.) There's no talk of an invasion or any ill will towards Earth. (She bites her lip, trying to decide what to do.) I know it's early on the West Coast. He'll still be in bed, but I've got to talk to dad. (She pickup the nearby phone, dials, and waits. An unfamiliar voice answers.)

**Voice on Phone** (stiff, precise): yes.

**Susan** (on phone): hello. May I speak to (something tells her to be cautious, she pauses) to Dr. Tamin?

**Voice on Phone**: I'm sorry he is not available.

View shifts to Dr. Tamin's apartment. An Air Force officer is seen talking on the phone. He is in his dark blue uniform, light from the table lamp reflects off the golden eagle emblem above a blaze of ribbon on his uniform jacket. The Colonel signals to a Tech Sergeant also in blue uniform pants, white shirt, and dark blue tie. The Sergeant sits beside the phone, typing commands into his laptop computer. The Sergeant is rolling his hand, trying to get the Colonel to extend the call so he can complete the trace. Two MPs continue to rip apart the room looking for something.

View shifts back to Susan in Manhattan.

**Susan** (now concerned): where is he?

**Voice on Phone**: if you will give me your name and the nature of your inquiry, I will be sure to get it to the proper authorities.

**Susan** (now angry and becoming fearful): cut the crap! I want to speak to my father. And, I want to speak to him now!

**Colonel on Phone**: is this Mrs. Lapuccio? I'm afraid there has been an accident. I was not at liberty to discuss it before notification of next of kin. (He pauses and looks at the technician who smiles and raises his thumb to signal he's got it. The Sergeant mouths New York and the Colonel nods with a smile.) May I offer my condolences? The doctor was found at his desk, the victim of an apparent suicide. Has he been depressed? We'd like to talk to you about…

Susan hangs up.

**Susan** (anxious): dad's dragged me to military installations all over the nation. He's been constantly searching for funds to purse his 'great discovery.' I can recognize the resonance of an Air Force officer a mile away. The military's responsible for dad's death. I know it! There's no way he'd take his life after finally succeeding in getting the anti-gravity drive working, and after falling into this financial windfall.

She looks at the phone in her hand and knows they will trace the call. Susan moves quickly to the DVD player, ejects the disk, grabs her purse, and runs out of the room. She pulls the door to her apartment closed, and get in the elevator.

**Susan**: where do I go? Duccino's never trusted the police, and father said to avoid the authorities.

The elevator opens and she walks out into the foyer. Men and women in dark power suits are busy leaving for work. She signals to the doorman. He opens the door for her and hails a cab. She slips him a 5-dollar bill and gets in the back of a yellow, grime-smeared taxi. Her eyes move to the license posted on the passenger-side flip-down sun visor; it has a picture of an old man with white hair. The name reads Guido Mastoroni. She smiles, as the old man turns to her.

**Susan** (leaning forward): Guido, take me to NYU, I've got to talk to my computer wiz nephew. I won't be long. I'll need you to wait for me, and then were going uptown to NBC, Rockefeller Center. Where I'm going, and what I'm doing is highly confidential, keeping my secret may be dangerous Guido. Your services won't be forgotten by Duccino and… _the Family_.

Guido looks in the rear-view mirror. He is uncomfortable with the mention to her connection to the mafia. He gives her a nod and a nervous smile, and then pulls out into the morning rush hour traffic.

Moments after they pull away, a dozen NYPD patrol cars, lights flashing and sirens blaring come screeching to a stop outside the apartment building. Officers jump out and rush into the building. The doorman has seen it all, but is still amazed when he sees a FBI helicopter hovering above the intersection. The police fan out and the copter sets down in the center of the road snarling the already bumper-to-bumper traffic. Taxis begin honking their horns. The FBI Special Agent in Charge of the Roswell investigation jumps from the helicopter, and rushes inside the building.

Scene shifts to Hera and Rachael later that day. The two teenagers, wearing dark jeans and short t-shirt tops, are standing in front of the Crashdown looking at the long lines leading to the UFO Museum. Rachael's appearance is different. Over the past month, the knowledge of the aliens has prompted her own transformation. Her body has matured with the baby fat finally fading. Her figure is now more trim and slim. The high-heel boots she is wearing accentuate her new assets. With the subtle application of makeup, she now projects the image of a beautiful young woman. Brody, in a green plaid shirt and brown corduroy pants steps out of the Crashdown carrying two carryout sandwiches. He sees Hera and Rachael as he walks past, then stops, and turns back.

**Brody**: aren't you Hera, Zeke's friend?

**Hera** (recognizing Brody and recalls Zeke's advice to seek him out if there is trouble; she smiles): yes, that's right. This is my friend, Rachael. (Brody does a double take, he has seen the girl before, but somehow she seems different, older, more of a woman.)

**Brody** (he smiles at Rachael, and then moves close to Hera and whispers): how are Zeke and Max doing? I haven't seen them for days.

**Hera** (cautious): they're… traveling. (She looks over at the Museum and tries to extend the conversation. She points to the Museum.) Since they lifted the quarantine, your place has been jumping! We'd love to 'Visit Cano.'

**Brody** (smiling proudly): yes, since they've closed access to the Education Center, I'm the only Mind Theater in town. (He chuckles, and then notices them looking wistfully at the Center.) So, you'd like to go in (he nods with his chin towards the center)?

**Hera**: we'd love to, but I've got to work in an hour and there's a several-hour wait. (They can see the line extending down Main Street and around the corner.)

**Brody** (smiling): there are advantages in knowing the owner. Come on.

They follow Brody to a side entrance. He places his security badge near the proximity reader and there is a click; the red light shifts to green and the steel plungers retract. He pulls back the door and holds it open for them. They enter directly into his private office. Six color flat-screen monitors line the walls showing the UFO crowds in different areas of the Museum. Another set of monitors shows the Western US, and a pulsing signal radiating out from a spot in Southwest New Mexico. They start to question him, but Blanca moves quickly to those monitors and snaps them off. Brody looks apologetically to Blanca, and shuffles the two girls out, down the black-metal stairs, and onto the crowded UFO Museum floor. Brody leads them to the front of the line to the Theater. He whispers to the gate attendant.

**Brody **(turning to Hera and Rachael): this is Johnny. (The two girls recognize the tall, good-looking jock from Ridgeview and smile.) He'll take care of you.

The young man smiles at Hera, and then studies Rachael as if he had never seen her before. He smiles broadly, and Rachael blushes with embarrassment and pleasure at his attention. He unclips a section of red rope to allow them to enter. Others in line begin to complain, but Johnny ignores them, refastens the red rope, and invites the pair to enter.

They enter the first rotating door, and the room becomes dark. Little green lights on the floor indicate they should proceed. They move down a corridor to a second revolving door and follow the lights. They enter the small, black viewing room.

There is a whoosh and they are on the bridge of an intergalactic cruise liner. The front view screen shows a blur of colored lights. They feel jerked side to side as the ship is thrown back and forth. They feel a sudden deceleration as the ship is spitted out of the wormhole into to the Taurian space. The view shows them rapidly approaching a large sandy brown planet with a large inland sea surrounded by a green belt nestled up below a range of towering mountains. A large red moon and a smaller golden moon float high above its surface. The hint of a floating city is seen as they zoom past.

**Rachael**: that's Antar, right?

Hera nods, smiling broadly as she takes it all in. Her eyes linger on the first good view of home in years.

There is a feeling of more deceleration as the ship slows and heads for a smaller, blue and green planet. Ibes, Cano's blue moon floats overhead. Its surface is pockmarked from the impact of meteors over millions of years. The center of the screen is filled with a view of Cano. Unlike Antar, the surface of Cano seems to be equally divided between dark seas and land. Like Earth, the polar caps are frozen solid. The areas near the coasts are green. The rays of the sun, Taur, are reflected off the water, illuminating the seas and thousands of large and small lakes. The ship swoops down and skims along the surface over a long, narrow lake. Boats can be seen on the surface of the thick black water. Men are rowing the small crafts with their girlfriends. As the cruise liner slows the Canoians stare up and wave.

**Rachael**: that looks like fun, floating along with your beau. Do you think Johnny knows how to row a boat? (Hera looks at her friend; surprised at the reference to a boy who before today had never given Rachael a second look. Rachael smiles, slightly embarrassed, and the two girls laugh.)

The cruise liner slowly accelerates and begins a steep climb. Soon the view of a white stone castle built near the edge of a thousand foot vertical cliff comes into view. Fifty small space jets are lined up in four rows radiating out from the back of the castle. In the center of the small fighters is a large silver-blue saucer.

**Hera** (pointing): air ship one! (The two girls laugh.)

The cruise liner seems to stop and hover. King Larek appears at a portico; he is in black, skin-tight pants, and a dark purple tunic embroidered with the outline of a large bird with outstretched claws; a black scabbard is strapped to his belt. He smiles up and waves. His face, even from this distance, is familiar from the many appearances he has made with Kings Rath and Kolin on TV. An attractive woman stands next to the king.

**Hera**: that must be Queen Mariela.

She is wearing a long, nearly transparent silver gown. The two walk closer and wave. The view zooms in and we see the King's face is young and strong. The Queen is beautiful. Her youthful face is decorated in an elaborate design, with silver, black and dark purple lines radiating out from her eyes. They continue down her chiseled chin, divide into two glowing lines that parallel her long slender neck and curve down and around each of her barely concealed breasts.

**Hera** (irritated expression): Zeke told me all about her. She's a bitch.

In the background, a young woman is standing next to a handsome young man with a flowing white blouse, leather pants, and long blonde hair. Behind them is an elderly gentleman wearing a long white robe and a chorus of servants. The young woman holds herself tall and erect, you tell even from a distance she is someone important. The camera zooms in and we can see it is Princess Ultra.

**Rachael**: there's the enemy.

Ultra's amber eyes glow from behind vibrant violet eye shadow. She is dressed in an outfit of thin violet fabric that extends from her shoulder to a dark purple bra barely containing her bosom. A silver necklace is seen around her long delicate neck, a shiny rock charm hangs in between her breasts. The nearly invisible fabric extends down over her bared stomach. Her exposed arms are adorned with gold bracelets on each hand. A thin chain of gold extends down from the center of her bra, to a small disc above her belly button. Three chains extend out from the disk and attach to a short purple bikini brief. A sash of dark purple extends down between her legs to near her feet. A diaphanous cape, of purple silk, flows from her shoulders to near her ankles as she turns to the cruise liner. Open toe, high heel golden sandals adorn her feet; thin gold straps extend from the sandals and crisscross each leg high up onto her thighs. Ultra looks at the ship, nods in acknowledgement, but does not smile.

**Rachael**: what kind of fun is this? We're looking for a little break from all the madness and we run into Zeke's girlfriend. (She sees the pained look on Hera's face and tries to recover.) I mean, _former_ girlfriend. I know _now_, he loves only you.

**Hera** (looking at her rival): she looks so sad. I think she really loved Zeke.

She looks close, and it is as if Ultra can see them. She stares unblinking at Hera. For a moment, there seems to be a glimmer of recognition and a small smile. Then the Princess straightens, her back is stiff and her head high as she turns. She takes the young man's outstretched hand and they head back into the castle.

**Hera**: Zeke broke her heart. I know she still loves him.

**Rachael**: that's old news now. He can't go back, so that's not really… (she notices Hera doesn't seem to be listening.)

**Hera**: he must return. Only when he confronts her, holds her in his arms, will he know who he really loves. If he loves me, he will return to Earth.

**Rachael**: are you crazy? You're going to send him 10 gazillion light years away into the arms of the most glamorous, sexy woman in the known universe! Then you expect him to blow her off and return to you?

**Hera** (chuckling and rolling her eyes): yes, I guess that's what I want. I must know he loves me, and only me. I must be his first choice, not his fallback.

**Rachael **(to herself, as she looks at her friend): I hope you're not setting yourself up for more heartbreak.

The image from the Theater dims, and the green floor lights come on again indicating the path out. They follow the lights and exit out onto the Museum floor. Rachael stares at the crowd with excitement; the fingers of her right hand begin to excitedly tap along her jeans. Hera blinks her eyes trying to adjust to the shift from near darkness in the Theater to the bright lights in the Museum.

**Hera** (looking at her watch): it's amazing. No matter how many times I go through a Mind Theater, I'm always shocked it only takes seconds to experience hours of adventure. (She turns to Rachael.) I got to get to work; you coming over for a Cherry Coke?

**Rachael** (looking over and seeing Johnny smiling at her): no, I think I'll stick around a little while and check out (her eyes linger on Johnny), the rest of the Museum.

**Hera** (surprised): but, you always said the Museum was a bore. You said… (She notices Rachael turning, her head coyly bowed to one side, smiling shyly over to Johnny). Okay (she laughs), I'll see you later. If Jeremy comes by I'll tell him you said 'hi'.

Hera turns and walks towards the door. Rachael continues to smile at Johnny and distractedly waves to her friend.

Scene shifts to the skies high over Roswell. Kyle's saucer materializes and then flies silently on across the sky. The sun is fading but there is still ample light to see the ship.

**Serena**: we have to call the other ships.

**Kyle**: but, that could be dangerous. The Air Force will pick us up.

**Serena**: that's a chance we're going to have to take. We must get the shield fuel, and this seems to be the only way.

**Kyle**: maybe we should call Michael and get an update?

Serena is holding the small pyramid in her hand, with the tip of the pyramid and the base resting between her first finger and her thumb. A series of bright green pulses radiate out.

**Kyle**: what are we looking for? (He stares out the view screen but sees nothing.)

**Serena**: I don't know.

**Kyle**: maybe you have to project a message.

**Serena**: how do I do that?

**Kyle** (scrunching his shoulders with 'how should I know' expression): just give the ships an order while you are projecting the signal.

**Serena** (scrunching her shoulder, with an 'it can't hurt' look): okay. (She again activates the pyramid beacon. She speaks directly into the pyramid as if it was a microphone.) All alien ships on Earth. We are returning to Antar via the wormhole on June 6th. If you wish to return with us, rendezvous at the Antarian Compound in Roswell immediately.

**Kyle** (staring out the view screen): do you think it worked?

Serena scrunches her shoulders again.

Scene shifts to the Crashdown. Liz, determined to contact Hera has disapperated into her old bedroom. She is anxious about Max and Zeke and the imminent departure. As her body takes solid form she stares around. The red brick walls, her bed with the red patterned coverlet and beige pillows, and the paintings and drawings covering the walls all bring back memories.

She steps to her window and raises the sash. It is early evening and the lights strung around the patio are lit. She cautiously steps out and sees the chaise lounge where she wrote her first words about being shot and an encounter with an otherworldly figure. Her hand subconsciously goes to her stomach and she pulls up her dark green t-shirt half expecting to see a silver handprint. She turns, noting the red and blue glass bowls lining the ledge and stops to light several votive candles and then moves to the edge. She stares down into the ally and can almost see Max serenading her with the Mariachi band. She moves to the brick wall and runs her hand along it; in her mind she can see the glowing heart Max drew the night of her blind date.

Taking a final look, she turns and steps back in. She moves to her bed and lies down soaking in her final time in this room. The darkened window reminds her of the night of the Gomez concert, and Max's look of disillusionment and loss as he stared in at her and Kyle's naked bodies in her bed. Her thoughts drift to Future Max and his tale of woe and death when their enemies overran Earth and the other planets.

Liz is becoming more anxious until she hears laughter below. She moves to the door and can hear Hera bantering with José the cook. Liz opens the door and slips out of her room. She creeps halfway down the stairs. As Hera walks out of the employee lounge area to go back to the kitchen, she calls out.

**Liz **(whispering): Hera. (She calls again, louder.) Hera.

Hera is in her aqua blue green Crashdown uniform with alien-head apron and dangly antenna headgear. She jerks her head up when she hears her name. Hera recognizes Liz, smiles, and runs up the steps.

**Hera**: Mrs. Evan, what are you doing here?

**Liz**: Liz, call me Liz. (She looks at the beautiful young woman and can see why Zeke is so drawn to her. She momentarily looks sad, knowing their relationship can never mature.) Zeke sent me. (She pulls Hera into her bedroom and closes the door.) Zeke is with his father. They are getting fuel for the return. Zeke has tried, but even with his powers, he could not reach you from so far away.

**Hera** (nodding): I could feel he was far away. I knew he would have contacted me somehow if he could. (She turns, walks to the window, and with her back to Liz calls back.) The Prince must return to Antar… to meet… his obligations.

**Liz** (misinterpreting): he's not going back to Ultra. There's a war. Max, Zeke… all of us are returning to fight the Evil Empress. I know he cares about you, but (she looks pained, as she prepares to deliver the bad news).

**Hera**: but? (She turns away from the window and faces Liz.)

**Liz**: Zeke told me he revealed his… true nature to you. You know that Max, Isabel, Michael, and I, and many others, are hybrids. We are part alien and part human. Zeke, by some trick of heredity, was born a full-blooded Antarian. When we were engineered, our designers built in 'special' capabilities to ensure that we could survive and return to save our planet. (She takes Hera's hand and looks at her.) Neither Zeke, nor any of the hybrids, can mate… can truly love… a human.

**Hera** (looking surprised): he didn't tell you?

**Liz**: tell me what?

Hera raises her hand, takes off the headgear and transforms her short brown, curled and highlighted hair to a darker, longer length. She appears older, but still looks a lot like Hera. However her braces are gone and her eyes are now a vibrant, almost glowing green. Liz stares in amazement.

**Hera**: my mother and I are both Antarvéian.

**Liz** (shocked and then a smile covers her face): then you and Zeke… you can be together. I don't know why he didn't tell me. (She stands and hugs Hera.) I'm sure he'll want you, and your mother, to return with us to Antar.

**Hera** (looking pained, she sits down in Liz's wicker chair): I can't.

Liz looks concerned; she pulls over her desk chair and takes Hera's hand in hers.

**Liz**: why?

**Hera** (her eyes glisten, she turns away): I could never leave my mother. You don't know what she's sacrificed for me. She lived for years on the surface, moving from one cave to another; always hungry, frozen half the year and melting the rest. Mother searched for a way to escape.

**Liz** (smiling): that doesn't explain why you can't return. (Hera turns away.)

Liz turns Hera to her; she sees the pain in Hera's face, and pulls the young woman into her arms. Liz can feel her tension.

**Liz**: why can't you return?

**Hera**: the body chemistry of Antarvéians is not compatible with the Earth's atmosphere. But, my ancestors found that they could apply a husk, a protective outer body, to protect them.

**Liz** (shocked, she backs up slightly): you're a… a Skin?

**Hera** (seeing the fear and revulsion in Liz's eyes): I was born a Skin, an Antarvéian, but I am one no more. The husk could only survive for a short time. It had to be constantly renewed and had an ultimate lifespan of only 50 years. Khivar's scientists proposed a conversion process. They theorized that when babies are born, their cells are extremely adaptable. They believed that immediately after birth, our Antarvéian genetic material and human DNA could be fused. My mother volunteered me at birth in order to escape Antar, and I was converted. We waited for years, but the orders never came and the experiment was cancelled. We were out casts, forced to live as best we could.

She begins to tremble and cry.

**Hera**: I was shunned, not Antarvéian, not Antarian… a freak. Two years ago we escaped. Mother hid our identities, and we volunteered as replacements for Khivar's army on Earth. (She smiles shyly.) The conversion worked; I do not need a husk, and have no problems breathing the Earth's atmosphere. I can withstand the sun's unfiltered rays.

**Liz** (smiling): that's wonderful! Then there is even more reason for you to return.

**Hera** (her eyes glisten, she turns away): no, I could never go back.

Liz turns Hera to her; she sees the pain in Hera's face and pulls the young woman into her arms. Liz can feel her trembling.

**Liz** (shaking her head): no, Zeke needs you. You must return. We have to fight The Evil, and he needs you, we need… your help.

**Hera** (beginning to cry): you don't understand. (She cries harder on Liz's shoulder.) I was… changed. I can not leave Earth. I would die if I returned. That's why we were called The Outsiders: we can never go back. We'll always be on the outside looking in.

**Liz**: does Zeke know? (Hera shakes her head, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.) When he learns, he may choose to stay. Even without Zeke, we have the unstoppable power of _The Four_. We can fight without…

**Hera** (interrupting): no! You must _not_ tell him! We have monitored the path of The Evil. You will need all your strength to battle The Empress. Zeke must return to fight alongside his father. The Empress defeated King Rath, and she has the Five Planets under her control; she is very powerful. I know you have your powers, the legend of _The Four_ is well known on our planet especially to The Outsiders. But, is it a real power… or only a legend? Are your combined powers really unstoppable? Too much is at risk. He must return. I cannot be selfish and take away one of your strengths. He has to follow his destiny. If our love is true, then he will survive and return to me.

Hera stands, retransforms to the younger, shorter-haired, brown-eyed teenager. She replaces the antenna headband and steps to the door before she turns back to Liz.

**Hera**: not a word of this (she raises her hand and the braces reappear across her teeth) to Zeke.

She opens the door, and tries to put on a happy face. Then she turns, nodding as if she just remembered something, and closes the door.

**Hera**: wait here.

Hera closes her eyes, and with a brilliant white flash she is gone. Liz stands, shocked. She passes her hand through the space where the teenager stood only seconds before. Liz jumps back as her hand makes solid contact as the outline of Hear reforms. Hera holds out a black leather-bound Journal. The top corner is missing, burned away and singed. Hera holds out the Journal to Liz.

**Hera**: Zeke asked me to protect this. He fears there is a traitor in your midst. Take it; it may be important. It's in some code, but I don't know the keyword to unlock its secrets.

Hera takes a step to return to the restaurant. Liz, grasping the Journal to her side, steps forward, turns the teenager to her, and they hug.

**Liz** (her expression now serious, tears in her eyes): I know Zeke loves you. He will return.

Hera gives her a small, uncertain smile and steps from the room.

**Liz** (calling to Hera's receding figure): can you ask my mom and dad to come up to my room? I must tell them I am leaving, and say goodbye.

Hera nods, and moves slowly down the staircase back to the restaurant.

Scene shifts back to Kyle and Serena in the saucer. They have been circling the Embassy grounds for hours with no indication of any contact. Kyle feels it is hopeless and turns to Serena to tell her they better set the saucer down when he spots something. Kyle catches the glint of the fading rays of the sun coming off the metal surface of a fast moving object. He smiles and points to the incoming object thinking it is a ship finally responding to their call. Serena sees it too and starts to smile too. Then her eyes open wide in recognition. She grabs the control stick and yanks it back. A nearly invisible bubble springs up surrounding the ship as two air-to-air missiles rush towards them.

Kyle cringes as he sees the rockets barreling toward them, and then stares with amazement as the missiles explode upon contact with the protective shield. He stares at Serena and her hand on the control stick.

**Kyle**: how did you know to do that?

**Serena**: I don't know. (She looks startled.) I didn't even know there was enough fuel left to activate the shields.

Scene shifts to the office of the KROZ TV4 station. A tall, broad shoulder, red-haired reporter is listening excitedly to a small radio tapped into a restricted Air Force broadcast. White iPod-like earphones run up and across his 'Coldplay' t-shirt up to each ear. He runs into the news room.

**Reporter** (to News Anchor in a dark suit sitting, talking quietly to his pretty Native American co anchor): there at it again. The Air Force just launched missiles at an incoming Antarian ship.

**Male Anchor/Carl **(eyes wide): where? Over Roswell?

**Female Co-Anchor/Petra** (nervously puling back her dark, straight hair): did they destroy the ship?

**Reporter** (shaking his head): no, it appears the ship erected some type of shield. The saucer is just floating over the Antarian Compound. (He listens to his radio.) Air Force HQ out of Hill Air Force Base just ordered up a whole squadron for a concentrated attack.

**Carl** (excited): then get out there! I want a live report.

**Petra**: take the copter.

Scene shifts to the skies over Roswell. Word has spread of the dogfight. The Army has their searchlights directed up and tourists are flooding into the area. The News4 copter arrives as the second attack commences. The first salvo of rockets is deflected off the shield. But rather than explode on contact, they ricochet off in new trajectories crashing as they hit the ground. There is a huge explosion and a series of cars and vans burst into flame.

**Kyle**: someone's going to get killed. We have to stop this.

**Serena** (nodding): you're right.

She runs her hand along the control panel below the throttle and a hidden compartment opens. Serena looks amazed as she withdraws two headbands. She hands one to Kyle and positions the other over her forehead. Kyle jumps into the control seat as the next onslaught is released. But this time small, nearly invisible tractor beams are projected out from the bottom of their ship capturing the rockets.

**Serena**: I can take care of the rockets. But, you've got to have to handle the jets.

Kyle looks nervous, but nods. He concentrates and a second, bright yellow beam erupts from the ship. It streaks out towards an F-16 as the jet releases its missiles and turns hard. The afterburners are on full as it passes through the tractor beam. The engine chokes out, and the jet decelerates rapidly. Kyle slowly lowers it to the surface. The reporter in the News4 copter is broadcasting the action live. His account is picked up and is soon being rebroadcast over the news networks and ABC, CBS, and NBC.

The view shifts to the White House. The President and the First Lady watch spellbound as one after one the jets are disabled.

**President**: they're decimating my jets!

**First Lady** (eyes wide in amazement): are we watching the same TV? They could have destroyed those ships without batting an eye. Instead they are deactivating them in a peaceful manner. (She points to the TV.) They've prevented civilian causalities and spared the pilots! This doesn't seem like the actions of a group intent on conquering Earth.

**President**: the SecDef says if I don't…

**First Lady** (angry): maybe that's your problem! You keep getting bad advice, and then following it with disastrous consequences. George, I love you. You are a good man. But, you're making a terrible mistake here. (She looks at him intently.) What's their leader's name?

**President**: Ambassador Langley?

**First lady** (irritated): no, the real leader.

**President**: Max?

**First lady**: right. Max. I only met him once, but you've interacted numerous times. You told me he was a fine young man. Does he seem like the type of person who would try to invade our planet?

**President**: looks can be deceiving.

**First Lady** (pleading): you've got to contact Max (she looks scared), before it is too late.

**President**: Laura, I'm still the President and it's my judgment that counts. I appreciate your advice, but your wrong this time. It's my duty to protect the country. And it's a duty I take very seriously. (The President gets up, and storms toward the door.) If it's okay with you (looking irritated), I'm going to the situation room. (He slams the door.)

Scene shifts to a modern building in the Congo. The camera moves in through the windows to reveal Max, Zeke, and Tess standing in the observation deck of a nuclear-processing facility. They stand and stare through a 3-foot thick, leaded-glass wall. Technicians can be seen through the glass wall working in an interior room. The technicians are in silver, lead-clad radioactive material-control suits. One man is standing with his hands on the control levers of a remote handling unit. The camera moves in and we see through his visor that it is Jean Claude that is manipulating the remote controlled arms. The camera moves back and we see him move a lever and 13 ceramic molds are moved forward. A narrow 1-in. diameter hole can be seen in the top of each of the first 12 molds.

**General Gamba** (standing directly behind Tess): Monsieur JC is very talented. Your Professor told you he taught French literature (Gamba and Sefu laugh). Only someone with years of experience can manipulate the arms in such an expert manner.

**Tess** (to herself as she stares through the glass): so, I was not the only one to deceive.

She sees him move the lever again.

View shifts to the smelting room. The remote control arm rises to activate a switch. The lid on the ladle is rotated back revealing a glowing, white-hot pot of molten Turkonite. Jean Claude activates another device and the ladle tips forward and pours the molten metal into the first mold. A puff of smoke rises as the 3000ºF metal contacts the cold ceramic material. The first cavity is soon filled and the process is repeated. Within minutes, all 12 molds of the narrow rod-like molds are filled. Jean Claude moves the final mold into place and pours the balance of the Turkonite into it. The metal cools rapidly and JC manipulates the mechanical hands to split the clam-shell molds. They pop open revealing twelve 1-ft long, 1-in. diameter rods of a silver gray metal. He uses the mechanical hands to load each rod into a concrete lead-lined cast. Looking satisfied, Jean Claude walks out to change from his protective gear.

**Gamba** (smiling to Max as he watches): I am an honorable man. I know these bars are more valuable to you than to me. I will trade a bar for ten of your diamonds.

Jean Claude comes in dressed in jeans and a tattered red and gray long-sleeve shirt. He looks tired, but satisfied having accomplished a difficult task. He turns to Tess, reconsidering his earlier reservations, and they hug.

**Max** (to Gamba): that is acceptable. Ready the cast for shipment and I will retrieve the diamonds.

Gamba tries to not laugh at the gullibility of the young American. He nods and pretends to accept the deal when the door to the smelter room crashes in. The General's guards draw their pistols and are ready to shoot when the General recognizes Colonel Sefu, Dr. Shaal, and a half dozen red-bereted Mal Informez guards. He indicates the troops should lower their guns.

**Dr. Shaal**: the diamonds are fakes, worthless cubic zirconium.

**Sefu**: they were trying to make a fool of you, Gamba. He draws his pistol and points it at Max. We should kill them.

Suddenly he swings his piston to the left and fires twice putting both bullets through the General's forehead. Sefu's troops ram their pistols into the sides of Gamba's surprised guards and the General's body collapses onto the floor. Dr. Shaal smiles as he sees his plan coming together.

**Dr. Shall**: you no longer have a need for the prisoners. Kill them.

Sefu turns and fires. But, at that moment Max projects his green electromagnetic shield. The bullets impact the shield and fall helpless to the ground. Jean Claude looks startled and is again amazed. He backs away from Tess with a look of fear. Max and Zeke turn away, as the look on Jean Claude's face is slowly replaced with one of admiration. He sees that Max cannot hold the shield indefinitely, and makes a decision. He stands, smiles at Tess, and then stands and starts yelling.

**Jean Claude**: I've got the secret to the transformation, and I'm getting out of here. Stay and these witches will put a curse on you. Come. Escape while you still can.

He moves to the door, turns and waves. Three guards rush after him. They hop down the steps and run screaming down the street into the dark. Gael and Cede step from the shadows and knock out the guards. They follow Jean Claude to make sure he cannot immediately return.

The other soldiers continue to stare at the green force field in amazement. They start to think about the 'curse,' and their confidence begins to waiver. One breaks free and runs, and the other soldiers are about to bolt, when Max's strength slips. It looks like the shield will fail and suddenly the soldiers fire. At the same time the guards take the opportunity to exact revenge. Tess adds her strength and the green shield reforms glowing brightly. There is a series of shots, and three of the soldiers and all the guards are shot. Sefu is wounded in the leg, but limps away. His soldiers follow, shooting erratically as they make their escape. Dr. Shaal looks shocked and runs after them.

**Tess** (fear in her eyes): we have to go after JC!

**Max** (sad, knowing how she feels about Jean Claude): I think JC has made his decision.

**Zeke **(trying to comfort his mom): you saw the look of revulsion in his eyes. Some people will never accept us.

Tess begins to argue, unsure of Jean Claude's intensions, but Max cuts her off.

**Max**: we don't have time to discuss it. It's already the 4th and the wormhole will open on the 6th. We have to get that cast and return to Roswell. The burden of saving our entire civilization, and ultimately Earth's future, lies on our shoulders. We have only one opportunity to get this right. We must return.

Tess looks torn, part of her knows she must find Jean Claude and part of her know she must follow her destiny to return to the stars. She wraps her arms around Zeke and cries. She wipes her eyes with her hand, and takes one last look out the observation windows to the dark streets. There are isolated shots with the bright muzzle blasts lighting up the night. The streets are deserted with no sign of Jean Claude. She knows he is gone, run away in fear and disgust. Tess sadly turns back to Zeke and nods.

Max telekinetically lifts the concrete cover over the Turkonite vault and seals it. He then opens the access door and moves the small cast into the observation room. Zeke extends his hand. An opening in the concrete wall appears and he mentally pushes the large remaining mold of Turkonite inside; instantly it closes again.

Max places one hand on the cast and the other he offers to Tess. Zeke follows his father's example, placing one hand on the cast and offering his other to his mother. Tess takes their outstretched hands and the three, plus the Turkonite cast, slowly fade as they apperate their way back to Roswell.

Gael and Cede release JC and he tears away, running as fast as he can. His footsteps echo down the deserted street. There is the sound of steps as he clambers up the stairs. He throws open the door.

**Jean Claude**: it worked! They followed me! Hurry, we only have only minutes before they come back. (He looks around at the empty room.) Tess?! (The smile begins to fade.) Max? (He runs to the wall and sees the Turkonite bars are gone. He realizes Tess has left him, and slowly crumples to the floor in despair.)

Seconds later a limping Sefu, Dr. Shaal, and ten new soldiers bust in. They see the dejected Professor sitting on the floor. Sefu shuffles to the window and sees the rods are gone. He searches for the larger cast, but it too has disappeared.

**Sefu **(smiling as he turns to Dr. Shaal): don't worry. We have more Turkonium, and with the good Professor, we have the technology to convert it all into Turkonite. We'll be millionaires!

**Dr. Shaal** (looking fearful): it will make no difference. (He walks dejectedly towards the door.) We won't live long enough to spend it. When the Empress learns of our failure, she shall kill us all. (He thinks of the horrible Delpac ripping apart others who have failed her). We are doomed. (Dr. Shaal exits the building and dejectedly walks down the stairs, across the street, and into the darkness.)

Scene shifts back to the Crashdown. The tourists and waitresses are staring at the newly installed flat panel TVs that surround the walls. Two women come rushing in. They point to the TV showing a video of alien landscapes. José comes out of the kitchen and using the remote flips the channel on all the monitors to the News. More tourists come flooding in with word of the firefight over Roswell.

Hera stands holding a Will Smith Burger platter in one hand and an alien blast in the other as she watches the action on the TV. A tractor beam is projected from the saucer lowering an Air Force jet safely to the ground. Crowds at the Compound are applauding. Suddenly everyone's attention is pulled away from the TVs as a dark blue Air Force Jeep and a troop carrier rush up to the front door. Lt. Wang jumps down out of the Jeep and starts walking toward the restaurant. He turns and motions forward two tough looking MPs and a small group of young, M-16 toting soldiers. The first MP selects four soldier and the second MP directs the rest to surround the restaurant.

**Lt. Wang**: I have an arrest order for Jeff and Nancy Parker. They are wanted for a violation of the National Security Act.

**MP**: they're spies. We have evidence they've been aiding and abetting the aliens.

**Agnes** (looking nervous): that's terrible officer. (She moves to the short Asian-American officer and pretends to confide.) I've always suspected them, you know. (She turns to the MP, a muscular, early 20s Latino.) But, they're not here officers. (Locals and other waitresses move to the Lieutenant and his troops and begin offering conflicting excuses for their absence.)

The pretty Latino waitress looks at Hera and nods to the back.

**Xiomara** (full of confidence walking up to the Lieutenant): they're all wrong; tonight is their night off. (The Latino MP had noticed the pretty waitress the moment he came in the room; he watches her with a smile and reads her name tag.)

**Agnes** (nodding with concern): they're probably half way to Vegas by now. If you hurry, you might catch them.

More people surround the troops. The Lieutenant looks flustered. Hera eases back. In the confusion she slips through the kitchen doors and into the back room. But, the Latino MP standing next to the Lieutenant had been admiring Xiomara since his arrival. He noticed the eye contact Xiomara and a cute, short brown-haired waitress, and the waitress's furtive looks, as she slipped into the kitchen.

View shifts to the back stairs. Hera takes two steps up and sees the door to Liz's bedroom open.

**Jeff** (looking heartbroken with Liz's news of her imminent departure, he hears the commotion downstairs): what's going on? I've got to get down there.

Hera holds up her hand, heel forward, fingers raised in a 'stop' motion.

**Hera**: no! It's the military. They've got orders to arrest you two.

**Nancy** (already looking pale and beginning to trembles): for what?!

**Hera**: espionage. They say you've been aiding the aliens.

**Liz** (pulling her parents back into her room): we've got to go to the Embassy. It's the only safe place now.

**Jeff**: how? They've got us surrounded.

**Hera**: I'll try to stall them as long as I can. (She looks up to Jeff and smiles.) I think your daughter has the solution.

Suddenly Lt. Wang, the MP, and four soldiers storm in through the kitchen, around the corner and start up the stairs. They see Jeff and Nancy and Liz.

**Lt. Wang** (excited): get them! That's their Queen. Get her!

The MP and a soldier start up the stairs. Hera seems to trip trying to get out of their way and knocks them down. The other soldiers climb over them, rush up the rest of the stairs, and try to enter the bedroom. The door is locked, and after a moment's hesitation, they lean their shoulders down and ram the door. It flies open and the MP, service revolver drawn, leads them in. Lt. Wang gets past Hera, and runs up the stairs. He bursts into the room with a big smile on his face. He expects to capture not only the Queen's parents, but the Queen herself.

But, as he rounds the door frame he sees the MP and the troops standing open mouthed in surprise. They look confused.

**Lt. Wang**: where are they?

**MP**: they're not here? We checked everywhere. There's no sign of them. (Wang looks out the window to the patio, and the MP follows his look.) We checked out there too. You stationed men all around the perimeter; they've seen no movement.

There is noise on the steps and José, Xiomara, and half a dozen patrons storm up. They run in and screech to a stop seeing the blank, confused look on the soldiers.

**Lt. Wang**: that's impossible. People can't just disappear!

**MP**: people can't… but, maybe… aliens can?

Scene shifts to an abandoned truck at the Mal Informez complex. Dr. Shaal sits in the back alone. His tired, old face is partially hidden in the dark. He runs his hands through his gray thinning hair, opens his valise and withdraws a small circular box. The doctor opens it and withdraws a disk. A large spherical communication device unfolds from the tiny package. He reluctantly slips it over his head, fastens the clasps, and contacts the Empress.

**Dr. Shaal**: Empress Noviana, I have failed you. The once-and future king has escaped. He took…

The camera moves in and you can see the look of fear on his face.

View shifts back and forth between Dr. Shall and the Empress.

**Empress** (stern, simmering rage): he took what?

**Dr. Shaal**: the Turkonite.

**Empress**: what! I told you to…

**Dr. Shaal**: you told me to take care of Max. The ore was always secondary. You never really said what it was for. I though after we killed them, it'd be… you know… like spoils of war. I apologize for my failure. I know this will really hurt your chances to open your 'operations' on Earth.

**Empress**: do not over estimate your importance. My plans to stop Max go far beyond you.

**Dr. Shaal**: then… Noviana, you are not angry. I will… not be punished?

**Empress**: I am not angry. But, you knew the stakes were high, the rewards outrageous… and the penalty for failure was… death.

The doctor begins to argue but suddenly feels the cinch around his neck tightening. He frantically tries to remove the rapidly collapsing communication device. He flails repeatedly at the clasps but the sphere continues to shrink. The view shifts to outside the truck and the view through the windshield. We can see the doctor's face through the transparent face shield. His face is turning red and his eyes are bulging. The camera pulls back as the sphere rapidly collapses, breaks open, and falls to the floor. The shrunken head of the doctor protrudes incongruously above his shoulders as his dead body slides to the side of the truck.

Scene shifts to the Embassy. Liz materializes on the cloaked roof of the building. She is still holding the hands of her startled parents. Liz looks satisfied, not sure she could transport them. Jeff and Nancy are simultaneously flushed with the thrill of the journey, and terrified to be jerked from everything they knew into an unknown future. They start to ask how Liz transported them, when the area to their right begins to shimmer. Max and Zeke begin to take shape followed a fraction of a second later by the appearance of a small concrete cast and a heart-broken Tess. The doors to the roof open and Maria and the twins spill out. Seconds later Michael, carrying Malarthe, Jim and Amy, and Diane join them as they run to their friends. Liz turns to Max and he sweeps her up in his arms and they kiss. Zeke moves to his mother and takes her hand to pull her to Michael who is still holding the baby. He takes Malarthe into his arms and introduces his mother to his sister. The doors open again and Kal and Taura walk to the growing crowd. Hanley and Raeve apperate onto the roof and begin to welcome Max back. Seconds later Gael and Cede materialize beside them.

View shifts to the skies above the Embassy. The Air Force, seeing the futility of further attacks has pulled their jets back.

View shifts to the tourists and Army troops surrounding the Compound entrance. They are milling around excited with the attack. Several begin to point to the sky. They see the sleek silver Antarian saucer that has so efficiently handled the jets. It slowly drops towards the center of the Compound. Hundreds are pointing as the ship seems to float down over top of the Embassy building. As it approaches, still several hundred feet above the flood-light outlined building, the ship seems to disappear. The crowd roars with applause.

A middle aged tourist and his wife are talking to another elderly couple. The distinguished-looking, gray-haired gentleman is wearing khakis and a faded dress shirt. His denim-clad companion turns to him.

**Elderly Friend/Roger**: well, Colonel. What do you make of that? That saucer made short work of your jets.

**Colonel **(stroking his thin, neatly trimmed mustache as he starts to respond): well Roger… (He jerks his head upwards and stares. A look of fear covers his face. He grabs his wife's hand and starts moving rapidly toward a gap in the hills that separates the ridge from the Compound.) I did two tours in Vietnam. (He is calling out to his friends as he runs.) Only one airplane sounds like that. That's a B52; they're going to bomb the compound!

His friend and his wife begin to run too. Others watch with curiosity. The fear on the men's face is contagious and many begin to follow. Now most of the tourists are picking up the groan of the aircraft.

**Young Tourist/Ralph** (pointing to the aircraft high in the sky): this is so cool! They're going to wipe those dirty, rotten aliens off the map!

**Boy's Mother** (exasperated): come on, Ralph. If we don't get to cover and they're going to be peeling us off the…

**Female Tourist** (interrupting in an indignant tone): that's crazy. Our military would never endanger her citizen…

She is interrupted as a series of high-pitch whistles are detected coming from the sky. She looks up and can see a string of bombs falling. She turns to the Army troops for protection. But they, like the rest of the crowd, are now in a full retreat heading for the safety of the ridge line.

She begins to run too, but trips and sprains her ankle. She stares from the ground, back at the Compound, waiting in fear for the explosions. Suddenly she moves her head sharply back, as a thousand red laser beams are projected from the ground-level lights surrounding the Compound. Moments before impact the lights interlace and a red, glowing, thousand-foot high dome appears. Fifty 2000-lb high explosives bombs strike the dome with a series of deafening explosions. The sound echoes off the mountains as the web of red-laser beams deforms slightly then reforms into a smooth protective barrier.

The crowd peeks out from behind the protection of the hills and sees the glowing laser shield. They scream, whistle, and applaud. The Colonel looks up and points. He sees a tiny observation plane and fears another attack. The crowd begins to retreat. Ralph starts to join them, but notices more people pointing. He turns back and sees the Colonel smiling and pointing. Ralph and his mother stare in wonder as they watch the sky. First one, then two, silver saucers deactivate their cloaking devices. More appear and now six glowing ships hover in the air over the red dome. The lights from the Army's searchlights reflect off the shiny surfaces of the ships. The troopers look aghast fearing the start of the invasion, but the tourists sense no fear. They point, yell, and shout with excitement.

The crowd 'oohhs' and 'ahhs' as the ships slowly lower to the center of the dome. From their observation point, high on the ridgeline, they can look down on the dome. The Colonel points as they see the center area at the apex of the dome change color. The fabric of the dome seems to thin and then the first saucer passes through the roof and into the compound. After a moments pause the second ship follows. The process is repeated until all six new ships pass through the dome. The color of the roof returns to its vibrant glowing red. The tourists and Army stand amazed with the night's events.

News helicopters begin to descend. They are broadcasting live across the country.

View shifts to the Crashdown. Xiomara and Agnes, and the rest of the patrons stare up at the TVs. Carl at KROZ is describing the attack, the dome, the miraculous recovery, and the arrival of the new ships.

The screen splits. The view on the left is of the Crashdown and them watching Carl as he continues to describe the night. On the right half of the screen, see a view of the Army entrenched at the Compound site. An Army Major moves to a corpsman and takes his radio.

**Major Hall** (adjusting the frequency making sure it is in encrypting mode): this is Foxtrot with a priority one message for Stonewall.

**General Wallace** (voice coming from the Major's radio): this is Stonewall, report Major.

The view on the left shows more of the exuberant crowd and replays of the attack.

The view on the right shifts back and forth between the Major and General Wallace.

**Major Hall**: did you observe the arrival of the new ships?

**General Wallace**: yes, we had a surveillance drone in place.

View on the left goes to reactions throughout the world. There are celebrations in the streets of London and Paris. The camera shows Prince Charles and his sons at Kensington Palace celebrating, rioting in Paris, and Bono with Laurie and U2 celebrating in Belfast.

View on the right stays with the Major at the Compound.

**Major Hall**: the center of the dome thinned to allow the new ships to enter while the aliens maintained the rest of their defenses.

**General Wallace**: is that meaningful?

The split screen dissolves and the entire screen focuses on the Major.

**Major Hall**: yes. I believe that is their weakness, General. I think a direct nuclear attack centered on the apex of the dome would defeat their defenses and…

**General Wallace** (from the Major's radio): a nuclear attack! A nuclear attack on American soil!? Are they nuts!?

**Major Hall** (look of determination in his eyes): this is war, Sir. It's defeat them now, no holds barred, or life as we know it is over. I'm not sure about you, but I'm not ready to be any man's, or alien's, slave. I'd rather go down fighting than face subjugation and eventual annihilation at the hands of those slimy bastards.

View shifts to a close up of the General in his office. He looks tired, and loosens the tie at his neck. He sits down as the magnitude of the Major's words hit him. He can't believe this is the right move, but knows his role, in the chain of command, is to present options for the decision makers.

**General Wallace** (while stung by the Major's deep conviction, he remains unconvinced): I'll inform the White House. This is a decision only the President can make.

_© 2006 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter._

**Episode 622: Six on the Sixth **

**Story by NickMax**

**Written by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode**, and

and

modified

**Edited by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: Hera is at home getting ready for graduation. She is in her room wearing a white knee-length dress with a burgundy ribbon tied in a bow just below her breasts. A burgundy ribbon holds her hair back like a headband. The outfit is completed with white open-toed heels and neutral nylons. Her mother calls from the living room. Mrs. Montanan is wearing brown cotton pants, a white shirt, and a brown blazer. Her hair is left down but is tucked behind her ears.

Hera stares into the mirror and reflects on the past weeks. She thinks about her confession to Liz, and how the Parkers narrowly escaped being captured by the Army. The problem with the ship's fuel source, Turkonite, and the vaccine for the Earth Disease weigh down her thoughts.

She opens her drawer and pulls out a folded photo of Zeke. The imminent opening of the wormhole plagues her mind with the departure of Zeke, their separation, and the real possibility she will never see him again.

**Hera Voice Over**: what will happen if he doesn't choose me? I love him. He still plays Putt Putt with me even though no one else will. He holds me tight during the scary parts when we go to the movies and doesn't mind when I stay in his arms when it stops being scary. And the 'kiss' before he left for Disneyland. Could I go on never being kissed like that again, never sharing another dream? Zeke trusted me with the Journal and I will have to trust him.

The screen dissolves into Zeke's room. Hera apperates in and looks around cautiously. Her gaze stops on the desk. She opens the top drawer and freezes. Photos of Zeke and Ultra with different Disney characters stare back at her. She shuffles them around until she sees one of Zeke and Ultra kissing. Her fear of losing Zeke and jealousy of Ultra overwhelm her and a jolt of energy is released from her hand with a blinding flash of light. Hera grimaces at the sight of the rip in the desk and the damaged black leather journal that is revealed.

Her head whips around in panic at the sound of the Army storming the house, and she doesn't notice that one of her ear rings has fallen to the floor. Hera grabs the Journal and apperates away just as the Army bangs at the door, frustrated with their inability to enter.

View returns to Hera's room and her form rematerializes. She turns back to her dresser and recalls her plan to send Zeke back. She is sure it is the only way, knowing that Zeke had to return. That only when he confronted Ultra, held her in his arms, would he know whom he really loved.

**Hera**: that if he loves me… he will return. I must know he loves me, and only me. I will not play second fiddle to anyone.

She unfolds the photo and we see that Ultra is on the other half laughing into the camera and holding Zeke's hand. She slowly tears away Ultra's photo and drops it. As it falls it catches fire and nothing but ashes fall into the wastepaper basket. She stares, smiling to herself as she looks at the photo of Zeke.

Her mother calls again, and she puts the photo of Zeke in her small, burgundy purse and leaves the room to go to the 8th grade graduation.

_**Episode begins in Kyle and Serena's room in the Embassy**_. It is early in the morning and Serena cannot sleep. She is lying on her bed on one elbow looking down at Kyle's sleeping form. She smiles as she runs her hand through his hair and along his cheek. There is a soft knock at the door and Serena looks up.

**Serena** (checking her wrist watch which shows 6:15 AM): who can be here at this hour?

She hops out of the bed and we can see she is wearing only one of Kyle's shirts and a pair of panties that barely cover her muscular, naked body. Her long red hair falls to her shoulders. Serena moves to the door. There is no peep hole so she speaks through the door.

**Serena** (whispering): yes.

View shifts to Zeke in the hallway. He is wearing sneakers, jeans and a red 'Visit Antar' t-shirt.

**Zeke** (whispering): Serena. It's Zeke, can I come in? It's important.

**Serena**: Zeke, it's early and I'm not dressed. Can you come back later?

**Zeke**: okay, but… it's about your mother. I have Yamine's third Journal.

Serena cracks the door. She looks back and sees Kyle still asleep on the king-size bed. She feels awkward, barely dressed, but still opens the door.

**Zeke** (seeing she is nearly naked, he blushes and averts his eyes as she runs to the bed and pulls on a robe): my mother met the grandson of her and father's DNA donors. (He turns back and faces Serena.) He said a strange, grandmotherly-like woman came and gave them (he pulls up his red t-shirt and pulls out the black leather-bound Journal from his waistband) this.

Serena takes the Journal and looks at it reverently.

**Zeke**: I can't stay, I promised mom I'd meet her for breakfast, but I knew you'd want it. It's in code, and I can't read it, but Mother Liz says you can. It might be important… it might provide the critical clue… to our future. (He turns, gives her a small smile and leaves.)

Serena opens the scorched leather cover and runs her hand along the jagged tear in the top corner. She opens the cover and sees RQ WS RB UD GN NV NV neatly lettered across the center of the front page.

**Serena** (to herself): I recognize that code. These are diagraphs, and this must be encoded with the Playfair Cipher.

She moves quickly to her backpack and extracts her laptop. She pulls up the Playfair Cipher program and types in the digraphs on the first line into the decipher box. Then she enters 'Serenity' in the keyword box, and hits the 'Decipher Ciphertext' key. The camera moves in on the first box that reads 'IO UR NA LT HR EX EX.'

**Serena**: Journal Three!

She runs to the bed and wakes Kyle. She starts to drag him to the desk, but stops long enough to let him put on a pair of silver-blue Roswell West basketball shorts over his naked body, and then pulls him to the laptop. She points to the Journal, the cover page, and the translation. He smiles, hugs her and turns to the next page. He holds the Journal as she begins to type in the next coded message.

Scene moves to the ninth floor in the Embassy. Zeke is waiting for the elevator doors to open. As they do, Alex and Alan emerge.

**Alex**: great! We found you.

**Alan**: Aunt Liz said you might be up here.

**Zeke**: I've got to meet…

**Alex** (cutting him off): you must come with us to Aunt Isabel's.

**Zeke**: but, I told mom I'd meet her…

**Alan**: it will only take a minute. (He looks at him, his eyes pleading.) It's really important.

**Zeke** (nodding his head and smiling): okay, if it'll only take a minute.

The boys run ahead and stop in front of an unmarked room. They both knock and soon a sleepy Isabel answers the door. She looks like they woke her; her hair is mussed, and she holds her night gown together with left hand. She sees their smiling faces and knows it's not another disaster.

**Isabel** (surprised to see them): what… what can I do for you?

**Alex**: Kolin. You have to communicate with King Kolin.

**Isabel** (her smile fading): we tried yesterday. Even with you two and Michael, we were unsuccessful.

**Alan**: that's why we brought Zeke. Together (he looks proud), we have called Antar…

**Alex** (interrupting): and Cano…

**Alan** (becoming used to the constant interruptions): and Cano, several times. Zeke is the key.

**Isabel** (looking encouraged): you have? You can?

**Zeke** (taking his Aunt's hand): yes, we have. (He closes the door and leads her to the couch. Isabel, Zeke, and the twins join hands in a circle and close their eyes.) You must first think of a happy time you shared, and then call to him. We will amplify your signal.

**Isabel** (looking hopeful yet unsure): Kolin… it's Isabel.

She recalls a happy moment months before. In her mind she sees the first rays of Taur breaking over a massive stone outcrop turning it into a glowing monument. The center of the image is in focus but the edges are blurry. The rays from Taur illuminate a second stone outcrop. The jagged peaks seem to reach up to the heavens and the brightness of the glow seems supernatural. She recalls that King Kolin suddenly appeared beside her, staring into her eyes.

**Kolin** (in her memory): your union with me, here at the Temple of the Moon and the Sun, shall make you complete.

He kisses her. Isabel is swept up in a dazzling, emotional, sexually-charged jolt. Kolin breaks the kiss, and pulls back smiling. Isabel smiles broadly, as every nerve cell in her body is activated.

Isabel is brought back to reality as she hears the twins snickering. Her eyes fly open as she realizes they are joined and can feel all her emotions and senses. She looks embarrassed as she turns to the twins and Zeke, and sees their faces are also red and they are smiling. Before she can say anything, they can feel a new presence and then they see Kolin's surprised face.

View shifts to Kolin on Artur. Now everything is in clear focus; this is no longer a dream but a live connection. He is climbing in the mountains, his leather pants are in shreds and his shirt tattered and stained. In the distance they can see Ava and Xaedon in equally ragged clothes. Amíle, dressed in clean, sturdy hiking gear, is standing beside Kolin looking at him strangely.

**Kolin** (at first not believing and then his smile broadens): Isabel! Is it possible? Are you here? Have you arrived to save us and our love?

He looks around and to the sky. Amíle sees his actions and then nods, as she too can feel the mental vibrations. She calls to Ava to join them. Ava and Xaedon turn and begin to climb back down the pass. They join them, place their hands on Kolin's shoulder, and are connected too.

View shifts back and forth between Isabel, Zeke, and the twins in her room, and Kolin, Amíle, Ava, and Xaedon in the mountains on Artur.

**Isabel**: I am still on Earth (she sees the disappointed look in their eyes, and continues quickly), but we are on our way. We depart later today.

**Amíle**: did Liz discover…

**Zeke** (proudly): yes, Mother Liz discovered the cure. She has prepared vaccine and…

**Alan** (interrupting): and we helped father find the wormhole controls…

**Alex** (interrupting): it will open later this evening, and we will return…

**Alan** (interrupting): the _Four_ will return with a seven ship armada.

**Ava**: the Four?

**Isabel**: yes, Max, Michael, Tess, and me.

**Ava**: Tess?! She'a alive?! I thought… I felt…

**Zeke**: she died, but came back to me… she's changed.

**Amíle**: does she have her powers? Can she shoulder her load?

**Kolin**: I'm sure she'll be fine. Listen, we don't know how long we can keep this connection. Noviana has evacuated the 'worthy' citizens from Artur, Onkur and Zyst, and relocated them on Antar. Cano is next. Her oxygen evacuation ships are in place. The old, the unworthy, and the angry young people have been left to starve or suffocate. Only Antar, for now, is safe. We have tried to organize a rebel force on each of the planets, but our numbers are small and our strength weakening.

**Ava**: the four of us are on da run. The Empress has search parties look'n for us and has established a large reward: safe transport to Antar to anyone who turns us in. Our days are'a numbered.

**Xaedon**: notify Larek upon your arrival and we will alert the other rebels. We will assist in any way we can.

**Amíle** (looking to the sky with fear): we can't stay in any one place too long. We must give Kolin and Isabel a moment alone before we go.

Amíle, Ava, and Xaedon break contact, and so do Zeke and the twins. Isabel closes her eyes again. She is silent, but you can see from the smile on her face that she and Kolin are still in contact.

**Isabel**: what news do you have of Jesse, how is…

View shifts to Artur, a low flying ship passes over and a search light shoots out capturing Kolin standing in his trance. Moments later, piercing laser shots rain down. Amíle grabs the King and pulls him down and behind a large rock near the trail. More shots land, tearing up the ground where he was standing.

Ava lifts her hand and directs a mental jolt at the attacking ship. It seems to weave to the right, then rises, doubles over and nosedives straight into a cliff with an enormous fireball and deafening explosion. Amíle grabs Kolin's hand and pulls him up.

**Ava** (looking self satisfied): I've been practic'n.

**Amíle**: very good Princess. But now you've alerted them to our position. There'll be a hundred ships here in a minute. We need to head for the caves and hope you can 'distract' them long enough for us to escape.

View returns to Isabel. The connection was shattered. She teeters and begins to slide off the couch before Zeke and the twins catch her.

**Isabel**: Noviana attacked!

**Alan**: were they harmed?

Isabel looks shell shocked. She didn't realize how strong her feelings were for the King until she felt the stream of laser fire shoot out toward her love. Zeke and the twins try to comfort her.

**Isabel **(beginning to cry): he may have been killed. (Zeke pulls her to him and she cries on his shoulder.)

**Zeke**: no, you would know. Kolin survived this time. But, time is short. (His mind drifts to the Canoian Castle and Princess Ultra.) We must engage the Empress soon, for all on the Five Planets are in danger.

Scene shifts, minutes later, to the 9th floor breakfast lounge. Zeke comes running into the lounge. Tess is sitting by the window with Jim and Amy. They are sipping large cups of Arturian tea and eiffel. Tess looks up and sees Zeke. She smiles as he joins them. Immediately two waiters appear. One sets a cup of eiffel and a glass of light blue razenberry juice before him: the other hands menus to Tess and Zeke and, with some reluctance, to Jim and Amy. Jim and Amy notice the way the staff aliens all seem to look down their noises at all humans.

The twins run up to an adjacent table. Maria sighs with relief and begins to scold them for being late. Michael is engrossed in the June 6th USA Today and details of the failed attack, but stops to welcome the boys. He ruffles their hair and then focuses back on the paper with the headline 'Aliens Avoid Attack.' A set of waiters arrive with a mobile cart, and one begins serving the boys food that looks sort of like eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. The second pours a white, milk-like substance into two tall glasses.

**Maria**: where were you?

**Alex **(his mouth full of eggs): Isabel.

**Alan** (stuffing two pieces of bacon in his mouth): we called Kolin.

**Michael** (putting the paper down, and staring): did you get through?

**Alex **(nodding while drinking his milk): yes. (He puts the empty glass down, wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve, and smiles.) He's okay. We connected to Amíle, Ava, and Xaedon too. They're…

View shifts to two tables away. Diane, Jeff and Nancy are finishing their breakfast. Next to their table, Max and Liz are sitting on a love seat in front of the central fireplace. A small mesquite fire burns with a pleasant glow. Kal and Raeve sit opposite them on another love seat. Hanley, Gael, and Cede stand together watching. A TV is mounted near the ceiling and is playing the Today show. Max has Malarthe on his leg, softly bouncing her up and down holding both her hands as the little girl giggles and squeals with pleasure. Liz has a broad smile on her face as she watches. She rests her head on Max's shoulder, and wraps her two hands around his arm and smiles contentedly.

Max starts to say something when he sees 'Special Announcement' on the TV. He stops bouncing Malarthe and lifts the remote to increases the volume. Everyone notices and several Protectors get up and move closer to the TV. Kyle and Serena, who have come in to get something to eat and to brief the others of their findings, walk to the TV and stand behind Max and Liz. Jim and Amy and Zeke and Tess join them. Soon Isabel walks to the table, sits down next to her mom, and turns her attention to the TV as well.

**Today Show Reporter**: we're breaking from our regular programming for a special announcement from the Pentagon. We're going live with Richard Flatts, our Pentagon Correspondent.

**Richard**: the nation has been waiting for a response to the disastrous attack on the Antarian Compound yesterday. It was widely seen as a complete breakdown of the military's effectiveness, as an entire fleet of F-16s were disabled and the Antarian Compound withstood a concerted air attack from B-52s. The Secretary of Defense has called this emergency news conference. We go there live.

Scene shifts to a small pressroom in the Pentagon. The room is full and the SecDef, two generals, the Secretary of the Army, the Secretary of the Air Force, and the Pentagon spokesman stride from a side door and head to the stage. The SecDef moves to a polished wood podium and looks sternly out over the reporters and TV cameras before he begins to speak.

**SecDef**: good morning ladies and gentleman. As you know at approximately 8:09 PM, local time, yesterday, Air Force jets out of Hill Air Force Base engaged an alien craft descending on Roswell, New Mexico. After repeated attempts at communication with the craft, we were forced to take appropriate actions to safeguard the citizens of the United States.

He looks at the audience. His expression is mean, determined, on the border of uncontrolled anger.

**SecDef**: as our jets tried to force the craft to the ground, they were attacked with a bright yellow death ray. However, due to the courage of our fine officers and the excellent training they received, they were able to draw the menace away and prevent it from annihilating a large crowd of tourists lured to the site for the slaughter. Our brave airmen were able to elude the ray and prevent the terrible loss of life planned. But four of the pilots were killed, and another 20 have been admitted to the base hospital for burns from the death ray.

The reporters in the audience are shocked into silence with the audacious attempt to paint a military disaster into a heroic victory.

**SecDef** (continuing, gathering steam): in response to this unprovoked attack on the United States, a retaliatory bombardment was ordered. Two B-52s out of Tinker Air Force Base released 50 high explosive bombs, scoring a direct hit on the alien's stronghold. (He stares into the camera with a somber expression.) We believe the bombing did considerable damage. Ladies and Gentlemen, the aliens were dealt a devastating blow yesterday. They were so weakened that they had to call in reinforcements.

Two reporters from Fox News are nodding, believing every word. Several reporters are calling out questions. Others, planted in the audience, are calling for God's wrath to be unleashed against the atheist heathens threatening our God-fearing nation.

**SecDef** (using his hand to ask for quiet): the President has called a meeting of the National Security Council and the Joint Chiefs of Staff (he turns and nods towards the Army and Air Force generals standing behind him). He is also consulting with representatives from other nations about ways to repel this invasion. Your government is working around the clock to devise an effective means to blunt this attack and preserve Homo sapiens as the dominant life form on this Earth.

The SecDef nods to the reporters, picks up his briefing notes and stalks from the room. Reporters call out questions but he and the generals duck out a side door. Pandemonium breaks out as reporters begin yelling out questions to the Pentagon Spokesman. He shakes his head to indicate no comment and leaves too.

The picture on the TV is returned to Richard Flatts. He stands, flabbergasted, not quite believing what he has just heard. He looks at the camera, his notes, and then begins to summarize the salient points of the SecDef allegations and plans for future actions.

View shifts back to the gathering at the Embassy.

**Isabel**: well, let him bluster. This time tomorrow, we'll be gone.

**Michael**: he'll claim that they scared us off.

**Liz** (looking at her mom and dad, Jim and Amy, and Diane): it will be hell for anyone with an alien connection; for those left behind. They've seen the Alien Wedding video. We've been identified. (She turns to her mom and dad.) We barely escaped last night.

**Max** (turning to his mom and then to Jim and Amy as he nods): you'll have to return with us.

Jim and Jeff begin to argue that they don't want to leave Earth. Kal and Raeve look over to Hanley and the two Protectors at his side. Kal takes a deep breath, stands and faces the crowd.

**Kal** (sadly shaking his head no): returning is not an option either. (Zeke, the hybrids, and the parents turn to him. Some of the Protectors avert their eyes.) Humans cannot survive on Antar. The atmosphere…

**Isabel** (standing and shouting): what do your mean can't survive?! What about Jesse?! Why would Rath drag him back to Antar if the atmosphere would kill him?

Kal looks down, not wanting to deliver bad news. He looks to Raeve.

**Raeve**: the effect is not immediate. Humans have been transported to the surface before. Their health is not endangered with a short exposure. But, over time, usually the equivalent of six Earth months, their bodies show the affect of living in our reduced oxygen environment. Once repatriated, they often make a full recovery.

**Gael**: the real culprit is our sun, Taur. After long-term exposure to the radiation emitted from Taur, most humans are irreversibly damaged. Human red blood cells cannot be regenerated fast enough to supply sufficient oxygen to the brain. (He sees the look of concern on the hybrids' faces.) Your bodies were designed to function equally well in both environments. Ava, Rath, and Vilandra returned to Antar, and back to Earth, without ill effect.

**Cede**: the bone-marrow cells become damaged, until they can no longer function, and ultimately the humans die of suffocation.

**Michael** (looking over to Jim and the others): so you're screwed. You can't stay, and you can't go.

Liz takes Malarthe and lifts her to her chest. She walks to her mom and dad. They hug and Malarthe extends her arms to her grandpa. Jeff takes the little girl into his arms and holds her tight. Max walks with Isabel to Diane. They wrap their arms around their mother. Michael, Maria, and the twins try to console Jim and Amy.

Kyle and Serena walk forward and face the group.

**Kyle** (hopeful look on his face): well, there is another option.

**Serena** (looking at her friends and their parents): but… maybe not a very good one.

**Liz **(looking up, her face running with tears): what option?

**Serena** (looking nervous): time shifting.

They look at her confused.

**Kyle**: Serena and I have been deciphering Yamine's Journal; the one Tess recovered from the grandson of her and Max's DNA donors.

**Tess**: from Jean Claude. (The mention of his name brings back memories of the handsome metallurgist; her expression shows her pain at their separation.)

**Serena**: my mother says that time exists in multiple subset dimensions on the Five Planets. We have, well at least the ships have, the technology to impose an alternative subset on Earth.

**Michael**: that's what Courtney said. Some mumbo jumbo about time and dimensions.

**Liz**: it made everyone, even Kyle, Maria, and me, disappear.

**Maria:** I didn't disappear (she turns to Kyle and smiles); we saved all your sorry butts.

**Max:** yes, Maria (he nods to her and Kyle), you saved us. (He smiles, and then turns, and stares seriously at Serena.)

**Liz**: can we now get to the point, please?

**Serena**: you had not yet evolved; you were more human than alien. Only after Max awakened your alien side by saving your life, and loving you, were you awakened. (She turns to Kyle.) And he saved your life.

**Kyle** (smiling): twice; that was enough to change anybody (he and a few others laugh).

Serena turns to Maria.

**Maria**: my co-existence with Calypso was enough to alter me. (Everyone laughs and Michael looks uncomfortable recalling those times when he thought he had lost her and was out of control.)

**Max**: so that's good, right, we can alter time. Fix the problem.

**Liz**: what's the down side? You said you didn't think it was a good solution.

**Serena** (looks to Kyle and then back to Liz): we can shift time, permanently.

**Kyle**: we can send the planet back 1, 2, or a hundred years and let it evolve differently.

**Kal**: to before the '47 crash?

**Serena**: yes, but the farther back the more difficult the transition, and the greater the chance for a tear in the space-time continuum.

**Maria** (hugging Amy, looking concerned and confused): how would altering time help my mom?

**Serena** (looking reluctant to spell it out): because…

**Liz** (eyes large, her mouth open as the implication dawns on her): because we, on this new Earth, might never have existed. Mom and dad would have no recollection of me, or Maria, or any of us! No crash, no Yamine, no D'Luc. Dad only became interested in my mom because of Yamine's death, without her influence they might never have even dated. (She turns to Amy.) And you met D'Luc and had Maria. No D'Luc, no Maria, or at least not the Maria we know.

**Amy** (eyes wide refusing to accept this as an option): no Maria?

**Gael**: going back that far would be too dangerous. It would be best to go back just far enough to protect the parents.

**Cede** (nodding): go back to when all this started (he turns to Liz), to before you were shot, and (he turns to Max) the King saved your life.

**Gael **(nodding): without that life-changing event, everything on this Earth would have evolved differently. The shot was a fluke event, re-starting the clock could lead to different outcomes. Liz could have been spared and (turning to Max) you would have maintained your vow to keep your identity a secret.

**Serena** (turning to Max and Liz): as long as you stay on Antar, you would still retain all your memories, and you would not be changed. But, the Liz on the time-shifted Earth would not fall in love with Max. Her life would evolve differently.

**Max** (turning to his mother and Isabel with guilt in his eyes): without us, Khivar would not have attacked Roswell… dad… could still be alive. (Diane looks at Max in shock.)

**Liz** (beginning to cry): I would have ended up (she turns sharply and looks at Kyle) with you. Maria would have ended up (she looks at Michael) with someone new.

**Jeff **(tears glistening his eyes): I might not have my Lizzy, and no Max, Zeke, or (he hugs the little girl in his arms) Mally? (Liz sadly nods.)

**Nancy**: then, no, I can't accept it.

**Kal **(looking sadly at Diane, Jim, and the Parkers): it's the only way. Stay and the military will hound you to death, or lock you up and experiment on you. Max and I know what's that's like.

**Max**: I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy.

**Liz** (crying harder): go with us, and you'll die within six month. No, this is the only option.

Max has his arm around Liz and turns to Jeff.

**Max** (trying to be positive): after we get the situation under control on Antar, we can use the wormhole to come back and visit. And you can see Mally and…

**Liz** (interrupting as she spins and looks at Serena): wait. You said as long as we stayed on Antar, we would still retain our memories: but, what about the others? What are you saying?

**Serena** (looking pained): you are not traveling by Granolith. This is just theory, but there was something I learned at UC Fresno. It's called the Hawking Chronology Protection Conjecture.

**Liz**: by Steven Hawking, the physicist you visited in London? (Serena nods.)

**Michael**: the what?

**Serena** (looking to the ceiling as she recalls and repeats the famous phrase): the laws of physics are inspired to prevent macroscopic bodies from carrying information into our past.

**Maria** (sarcastic tone): that helped. (She turns to Serena frustrated.) Speak English.

**Liz**: if I understand you Serena, time travelers should have to have their memories erased. Their knowledge of future events could create terrible problems.

**Verde**: it is like a cosmic safety switch… to prevent such paradoxes.

**Maria** (looking startled as she recalls something else): a little extra knowledge is nothing. What if we came back and met 'ourselves'? (She turns to Liz.) Didn't Future Max say that if he came into contact with Max, they would die?

**Liz** (nodding, tears falling from her eyes as the knowledge begins to soak in): it would cause a rip in the space-time continuum… leading to both of their deaths.

**Verde** (nodding sadly): it would be too dangerous for you and your parallel self to try to coexist is the same time subset. (She turns to Max.) If your Highness returns to Antar, the path is irreversible. You could only return if your parallel self was dead, and if you returned without your memories.

**Raeve** (looking hopeful): you could stay and fight the Empress here on Earth. You can marshal the forces of Earth to defeat…

**Max** (sad but resigned to his responsibility): no. We must return and defeat The Evil on Antar. Stay and we allow millions to die on the _Five Planets_. Once victorious her forces will flood down the wormhole and invade Earth. Unprotected, the earthlings would have no chance. No, we must return and fight.

**Michael**: we must destroy the wormhole so if we are unsuccessful, The Evil cannot invade Earth.

**Liz** (looking pained): mom and dad… and Earth… would be safe. (She takes Malarthe from her father, and moves to Max.) And… we would be together.

**Isabel**: what about Jesse? He can't live on Antar… and if you destroy the wormhole… he will die.

**Max** (his guilt is evident as he moves to console Isabel): I'm sorry, Iz; I don't see any other way.

**Isabel** (crying, outraged): you're just going to let him die?

**Kal** (solemn): a ruler must sometimes make tough decisions. It is better to sacrifice one to safeguard millions.

**Isabel** (angry): I hate you! You're not my King, at least until tomorrow. You do what you have to do; I'll do what I have to do.

She stomps out of the room. Max starts after her, but Diane put a hand to his chest, stopping him. She looks up into his face and shakes her head no. She turns, and hurries after her daughter.

Zeke looks at the gathering. His expression shows he is shell shocked.

**Zeke Voice Over**: if I go to Antar, I will not be able to return to Earth. And Mother Liz told me about Hera; she cannot return. (He looks to Max holding Liz and Malarthe; he turns and sees his mother talking to Kyle and Jim. The twins are speaking quietly to Michael and Maria.) The power of the _Four_ is unstoppable. They have all the power needed to defeat the Evil; they don't need me. I must stay… or find a way to return.

He looks out as everyone begins to move to their loved ones, knowing it might be the last time they see each other. They hug and cry; the parents hold their children.

The view returns to Zeke. He remains withdrawn and morosely looks out the window.

**Zeke Voice Over**: I know I must return; it is my duty. (He looks out and sees the crashed saucer, and the glowing red dome in the distance.) I must find a way to tell her why, before I go. But dad would never let me leave, and it's impossible to apperate through the protective dome.

**Tess** (walking to Zeke): are you okay? You will still have your father and me. You were not that close to your grandparents, your loss is… (It dawns on her.) Hera. You will lose Hera.

**Zeke** (nodding, quickly developing a cover story): I know it is for the best. I might die in the coming battle, I might not survive, this way she will not be hurt… will not suffer. (He looks sadly to the horizon.) I need some time alone. I'm going out to the grounds to get some air. I'll be okay.

She hugs her son and kisses his forehead. He stands and walks to the elevator. It opens and he enters with several Protectors, and they ride down to the first floor. He walks out and starts walking aimlessly.

**Zeke Voice Over**: I must find a way.

Scene shifts to New York. A contingent of FBI Agents and NYPD officers storm into the Rockefeller Center offices of NBC. They maneuver between the desks and barge into the Editor's Office. A mid-50s man in a white shirt, dark tie, and brown suspenders is sitting behind a large cherry desk. As if expecting them, he has his feet up and is mouthing an unlit cigar.

**FBI Special Agent in Charge** (pulling out his credentials): where is it?

**Editor** (taking the cigar out of his mouth and putting his feet on the floor): you storm troopers ever hear of the Constitution? First Amendment? Freedom of speech?

**SAC** (turning to another agent who hands him a search warrant): that tape is a matter of national security. I have a warrant signed by a federal judge. Cough it up or you and your entire staff are going in.

The editor laughs, turns to his desk and swivels his computer monitor around so the agents can see. In a small window on the CNN site, they can see a video clip of Michael standing next to Maria at the wedding. Max is performing the ceremony.

**Editor**: it's been playing on half a dozen Internet sites for over an hour. CNN just picked it up. By now it's been copied and forwarded to hundreds more. You'll never suppress it now. (He looks at the shocked and angry agents.) Take a look at the tape before you get too riled up. The military fabricated that whole invasion speech. Your office might better serve the nation by investigating that, rather than harassing poor news editors. That's what we'll be saying (he looks at his watch) in about 30 seconds.

They hear a clatter and an attractive mid-30s, African American reporter and her Latino cameraman rush into the room.

**Reporter**: SAC. Have you seen the wedding video? Can you give our audience a comment on the lies the Army has spread about the so called invasion? What other illegal acts have been perpetrated? Are the plague claims just as bogus? Did the aliens really try to slaughter the citizens of Roswell?

**SAC **(looking cornered): I have not seen the video. But, if illegal acts have been committed by any segment of our government, the FBI will investigate and bring the guilty to justice. (The reporter begins to ask more questions but he shakes his head no as he and his officers rush out of the office.)

Scene shifts to the White House. The President is standing with the First Lady staring at the TV watching the NBC broadcast of the wedding. Charles McTrebly, the President's Irish-American advisor joins them.

View shifts to the TV. The lights are low, and the color of the bride's gown begins to change from glowing white to gold. A holographic image of the sun rising over Antar is displayed across the theater and the guests gasp at the effect. Two spotlights highlight the bride and groom, then a third spotlight, illuminates the Queen as she walks towards them. She is dressed in a Royal Green robe studded with jewels and dangling emerald-and-diamond earrings.

**First Lady**: it's beautiful. I've watched all the clips, the bride and groom… their names are Maria and Michael, and the King and Queen…

**President**: are Max and Liz.

Scene shifts to the director of the FBI in his office in the Hoover Building. He watches the wedding. On the TV, a hologram is projected of the alignment of the five planets. The view zooms in on Antar, and the view, now from the surface of Antar, shows the other four planets and the moons glowing orange in the sky. The color of Maria's gown is now crimson. Max steps forward and Liz hands him the black-leather bound book.

**Max**: in token that your hearts are joined together in love, will you please join your right hands. (As he speaks he puts down the book and speaks from the heart.) Michael, this woman whom you hold by the hand is to be your wife. She has given you one of the most sacred things under heaven: a woman's love. (View shifts to Michael looking deeply into Maria's beautiful eyes.)

Scene shifts to a housewife in Cleveland watching the wedding on her kitchen TV.

**Max**: you may bring her great joy or cause her deep sorrow. It is not what you bring her in a material way that will make true happiness… riches, without love, are nothing. (Maria looks at Michael and smiles.)

Scene shifts to Jeremy's house. His mother is getting ready for the graduation ceremony, but has stopped, watching spell bound as the handsome king speaks. He seems somehow familiar, but she knows that is impossible.

**Max**: the gift without the giver is bare. The practice of those virtues as her husband, which you have shown to Maria as her lover, will keep her heart wedded to your heart. (The view moves from Max, to Liz who smiles and nods, and then back to Maria and finally Michael.)

View moves to Hollywood. A tall, thin, balding talent agent stands gawking at the TV. He recognizes Max as the struggling actor he tried to promote.

**Max**: do you vow here, as you have promised Michael, that you will be true and loyal, patient in sickness, comforting in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her so long as you both shall live?

**Michael **(close up view of Michael, looking solemn): I do.

Liz steps forward, glances at the book, and then addresses Maria.

View shifts to citizens across the nation. People at home and in offices are drawn around the TV watching.

**Liz **(big smile): Maria, this man (the color of her dress now turns to light purple) whom you hold by the right hand is to be your husband. On your life, your love and devotion he will lean for strength and inspiration. He is going to look to you for encouragement, (close up of Maria looking solemn) for cheerfulness and confidence. No matter what the world may say or think, (view shows both Michael and Maria, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes) people may forget him, lose confidence in him, and turn their backs upon him, but you must not. (The view of the wedding is now from the back of the theater with the two highlighted on the projection screens. View moves to Amy who is squeezing Jim's hand so hard it is turning white; a tear flows down her cheek and she has a big smile.) May your life and your love, be the inspiration that will allow him to fulfill his destiny. (View shifts to Michael.) Do you vow here, as you have promised Maria, that you will be loyal in adversity, (view moves back to Maria) ministering to him in affliction, comforting him in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him so long as you both shall live?

**Maria**: I do.

View shifts back to the White House. The President looks pale. Laura is there beside him trying to keep the 'I told you so' look from her eyes. Charles begins to speak as the door swings open as two Secret Service Agents stand back and allow the SecDef and General Phillips to enter.

The SecDef comes in and takes a quick look at the TV. Then he sees the disillusioned look on the President's face and the look of anger on the First Lady's face. He motions to an aide who turns off the TV.

**SecDef**: it's all lies. This video was fabricated to damage your presidency. It's treasonous. I've ordered a complete investigation. We'll find out who did this and stop them.

The President looks surprised. The First lady looks incensed.

**President** (dubious): a fabrication?

**Army General Phillips **(nodding, grave with concern): Mr. President, I am attached to Army Medical Research Institute of Chemical Defense. We believe the release of this tape to be a forerunner to the invasion. The aliens got the gullible press to distribute these lies. They've tried to disrupt confidence in your presidency and the military. (He looks to the SecDef.)

**SecDef**: George, we have no choice. We must act first. If we wait, it will be too late. Only a surgical, nuclear attack, directed on the alien Compound, can preserve Earth.

**President**: a nuclear attack!

**General Phillips**: there is a weakness in their shield. A precision bomb will penetrate their shield and kill them before they can initiate their attack.

**President**: you want me to be the aggressor. To shoot nukes, fire first, and ask questions later?

**SecDef**: you were the aggressor, the invader, in Iraq; there is a precedent. It's all perfectly legal. As Commander-in-Chief, the Constitution gives you the power…

**President**: to launch a nuclear attack?

**First Lady**: what about the civilians?

**SecDef** (turning to Laura): there is always a price to pay… for freedom.

**President**: you want me to nuke Roswell?! I'd kill millions of Americans and make the Southwest a nuclear wasteland!

**SecDef**: fail to act and you sentence the Earth to enslavement.

**President**: I must think and discuss this with my advisors.

**SecDef**: let's hope you have time. The timing of the release of this video is no accident. You know what today is? (The President and First Lady look blank.) June 6th. Tonight at 6:06 PM will be 666. It can not be an accident.

The SecDef and General Phillips leave.

**President** (to Charles): what do I do?

**Advisor**: I don't think you have any choice. It's Roswell or the Earth.

**President**: I can't make this decision to take millions of lives that coldly. I must have time to consult others… to think.

**Charles**: then make it fast. It's already past 2 PM in Roswell; 6:06 will be here fast. It won't do any good to close the gate after the horses are gone. (He gets up and leaves too.)

The President looks at Laura, doubt and uncertainly in his eyes.

**First Lady**: there is nothing to consider, and no one you need to consult. If you order that attack, you will be the biggest mass murderer in the history of world. You cannot do it. (She gets up and walks towards the door.) And, if you do, you will do it alone. You authorize that strike and we're through. The people will have you drawn and quartered before the Senate can impeach you. (The President looks shocked as she slams the door.)

Scene shifts to Zeke at the Compound. Hours have passed and he finds himself beside the saucer. He rests his head against the hard transparent surface. His eyes are red, and his cheeks are tear-stained, as he has been forced to accept his fate.

Suddenly, as if inspired by another, he sees the solution. He apperates inside the saucer shield. He pauses, and then apperates again to Hera's house effectively bypassing the glowing red shield surrounding the Compound. He runs from room to room but they are empty. He stops and looks around. Then on the refrigerator he sees an announcement: 8th grade graduation at 4 PM. He checks the wall clock above the kitchen sink and sees it is 4:15. He begins to apperate, and then stops. Looking into the mirror he adjusts his face to add years, adding dark whiskers of a five-o'clock shadow. Zeke lengthens his short blonde hair and pulls it back into a ponytail. He changes his clothes to a dark suit, white shirt, and tie. Smiling at his new, older image, he turns and slips on a pair of dark sunglasses. He plugs in his iPod, closes his eyes, and apperates into the field behind the school.

The older version of Zeke walks quickly to the school. Still listening to 'You and Me' on his iPod, he enters with a few stragglers and slips into the auditorium. He looks out across the jam packed auditorium. Dr. Harris in a tan suit is at the podium shaking the hand of a mid-40s man in a suit. Zeke spots a woman in the third row; she is turning and looking back up the aisle. He recognizes Mrs. Montanan, and sees there is an empty seat beside her. He boldly walks down the aisle, slips past two couples on the end and sits down. Mrs. Montanan looks at Zeke and his disguise and leans close.

**Mrs. Montanan** (whispering as she hands him a program and pulls out his earphones): cutting it a little tight aren't you, your Highness. (Zeke looks startled that she can see through the disguise. He starts to speak.) Shush. (Mrs. Montanan points to the stage.) She's up.

**Dr. Harris**: it gives me great pleasure to introduce Hera Montanan, this year's valedictorian. (The kids stand and applaud. Hoots and whistles ring out.)

Hera, wearing her white and burgundy dress and short white heels stands. She hugs Rachael who is wearing a dark blue skirt and a pale, off-white knit blouse. Hera walks to the podium. Her young body is beginning to develop and the hints of her figure cannot be completely hidden behind the dress. Her short, highlighted hair is still pulled back by the ribbon and even without any makeup she looks beautiful. She looks out with a small smile on her face. She finds her mom in the third row and gives her a smile. Mrs. Montanan points with her chin to the young man in the suit and sunglasses sitting beside her. Hera looks confused for a second and then recognizes Zeke. She smiles broadly, takes a deep breath, and turns with a serious expression to address the audience.

**Hera**: good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, teachers and administrators. We stand gathered together to celebrate the accomplishments of the 2005 Class of Ridgeview Middle School. We face, our nation faces, potent opportunities at this historic period. Some earthlings feel threatened with the arrival of the aliens. The military wants to wipe them off this planet. We must remember the simplest of lessons taught to all of us back in kindergarten. We must show love and tolerance before we may advance. To unlock the doors, to the inevitable opportunities that await we will have to uphold our sense of justice and dignity. If a door…

As she speaks Zeke stares up with a broad smile across his face. He watches her intently seeing her lips move, but the sound Zeke hears fades being replaced by the lyrics to the song he was listening to. He takes a quick look down at his wrist watch. The hands seem to be moving too fast and he knows time is running out.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

He stares up to her beautiful face. She looks down and gives him a brief, private smile, and continues.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

**Zeke Voice Over**: how do I show her how I feel?

_All of the things that I want to say just don't come out right  
I've tripped on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

**Zeke Voice Over**: I've tried, but she still thinks I want to just be friends.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Zeke is able to break though the fog to hear the end of her speech.

**Hera**: we must join forces now, in hope and inspiration, as we go forward into a bright future with the ones we love, and for a peaceful co-existence with the Visitors who have come to our planet. Thank Taur, and good luck graduates.

Zeke looks at her and smiles.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything you do is beautiful  
Everything you do is right  
_

The applause is initially polite, the parents and students are unsure about how they feel about the aliens. The military's claims that the plague is their fault and that an invasion is imminent weighs heavy on their mind.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Dr. Harris moves to the podium and stands beside Hera. He is surprised at the short address and looks out to see Mrs. Montanan's reaction. He doesn't recognize the young man sitting with her, but he notices the big smile and look of pride on his face. He turns and sees Hera's eyes locked on the young man. The principal notes Hera's ear-to-ear grin and knows who the 'man' must be.

**Dr. Harris Voice Over**: I have a duty to report him. And, there is the 10 million dollar reward for any alien. (But, before he can decide what he should do his attention is brought back to the audience.)

The applause has continued. It is as if the students and parents are thinking about her words. Many picked up the reports on the altered alien wedding before coming to the ceremony. The news serves to ignite an already strong distrust of the government. Seconds pass and the applause begins to strengthen. Some of the students stand and begin to clap. Zeke and Mrs. Montanan jump up and clap enthusiastically. They are joined with others and soon the entire auditorium is standing and applauding.

Scene shifts to the Compound. Preparations are underway. All are scurrying around loading the ships, getting supplies, saying final goodbye. Isabel is sitting in the lounge with her mother holding Diane's hands. Both women are crying.

**Isabel Voice Over**: I cannot let Jesse die. There must be a way for him to return. (Her eyes open wide and her mouth opens as she has an idea.) Zeke!

**Isabel **(to Diane): I have to go. (She starts to move to the elevators, then turns and runs to her mom and gives her a big hug.)

Scene shifts back to the graduation ceremony. The certificates have been passed out and everyone is standing outside drinking punch and talking. Rachael is holding her certificate and her salutatorian plaque chatting animatedly to Jeremy and Crabson. Benny and Chevette come over and they laugh at a joke Jeremy told.

Dr. Harris must make a decision. He moves to Mrs. Montanan to congratulate her, and looks closely at the person who must be Zeke. Zeke and Hera see the recognition in Dr. Harris's eyes.

**Dr. Harris** (offering his hand to Zeke): nice to meet you 'stranger,' welcome to Roswell. (Zeke looks at the principal, smiles, and then shakes his hand.)

**Hera** (happy, face flushed with excitement): we're going to the Crashdown to celebrate.

Mrs. Montanan begins to object, and then sees the look in Zeke and Hera eyes. She pulls Hera aside.

**Mrs. Montanan** (serious): resist the temptation. (She takes her daughter's hand and stares intently into her daughter's eyes.) You cannot tell him the truth, why you can't return. Promise me. If not for me, then… for his sake. (Hera looks unsure.)

The crowd is moving towards the exits. Hera grabs Zeke's hand and starts to head out too. But, Zeke pulls her aside and they slip up into the deserted balcony. He changes back to his normal appearance. They reach the top of the steps, and Hera pulls him around and kisses him. Zeke is both surprised and pleased with the reaction. He kisses her and whispers into her ear.

Rachael sees them sneak up and grabs Jeremy's hand and they go up too. As they reach the balcony and begin to call out, they see Zeke and Hera disapperate. Jeremy is shocked and begins to run down the stairs. But, Rachael pulls him back.

**Rachael** (whispering to Jeremy): I have something I need to tell you.

Scene shifts to the Mesaliko Reservation. It is high in the mountains near to the peak and the wormhole chamber. The sun is still high and the afternoon is hot. The space in front of the boulder begins to quiver and then Zeke and Hera re-apperate.

**Hera** (her eyes blinking with the sexual stimulation induced by apperating with the one she loves): Zeke! What did you do? I've never… I've never felt anything like that! (She wraps her arm around him and they kiss.)

**Zeke** (flushed and excited too): I've missed you so much. You were all I could think of in my captivity.

**Hera**: captivity?! What happened? Where were you?

**Zeke**: the Evil Empress has invaded. The _Four_, my father, mother, Michael, and Isabel must return. They must stop her before she kills more. We have a ship, and Michael, Maria and the twins discovered how to open the wormhole. But, we did not have enough fuel to traverse the passage. Mother discovered a source of Turkonite in Africa, and we went to retrieve it. (Hera's eyes grow wide at the mention of the Turkonite, but she does not comment.)

**Hera**: and you were captured. (She runs a hand lovingly along his cheek.) Did they hurt you?

**Zeke** (enjoying the attention): no. We got the fuel and returned last night. We had to get back before the sixth. (She listens close this to his disclosure.)

**Hera** (smiling): because you knew that it was graduation night?

**Zeke** (his smile fading): no… tonight, at 6 PM, the wormhole will open, and dad and the other ships will fly home. Mother Liz said you cannot return. Is it because of your mother? We can take her too. Please, Hera, come with me.

**Hera** (her eyes filling with tears): no. I cannot go. I was changed (she thinks of her mother's words and her promise to not reveal the truth), 'converted' soon after I was born on Antar. I would die if I returned. I must stay.

**Zeke** (grim, making his decision): then, I will stay too. The power of the _Four_ is infinite. They don't need me. And…

**Hera** (adamant): no you must return! Your destiny is to fight along side your kind to battle the Evil.

**Zeke** (insistent): they don't need me. I'm just a kid and I love…

**Hera** (interrupting): you must return. Not only for the battle; you must save Ultra. (Zeke begins to argue.) You don't understand. You must go to Ultra. Hold her again. Only then will you know if your love for me is real. I must be the only one.

**Zeke**: I don't love Ultra, I love you.

**Hera**: tell me, in all the time you were captured that your thoughts never strayed to Ultra. (Zeke considers lying, but knows she will see through him.) You must go, save the _Five Planets_, and save Ultra. Only when you see her face to face, feel her touch, can you make your decision.

**Zeke** (desperate): you don't understand.

**Hera** (pulling away, turning her back to Zeke): Leave me. (Her emotions appear under total control.) You are critical, Zeke; you know it. I will not be responsible for the destruction of millions of Taurians.

Zeke turns her to him, and she wraps her arms around Zeke and squeezes as if she'll never see him again.

**Hera**: if it is our destiny to be together, you will find a way back. Go now, but come back to me, my Prince, my love. (They kiss.) It is getting late. You must return to the Compound and your destiny.

He continues to resist but she shakes her head. She folds her arms across her chest and takes a step back, and then raises an arm to point to the heavens.

Zeke knows she is right, that it is his responsibility to fight along side his father. He knows she will not change her mind, so he takes her outstretched hand and kisses it.

**Zeke**: I love you. I _will_ find a way.

In the distance, River Dog and Eddie step out from behind a boulder. They walk to Zeke and Hera.

**River Dog** (to Zeke, in a soft comforting voice): go. You father is waiting. Eddie and I will make sure Hera gets back safely.

Zeke puts on a brave smile and then apperates back to the Compound. He is not gone for more than five seconds before Hera can hold it in no more and breaks down crying.

**Eddie** (trying to comfort Hera): that was difficult, but you made the right decision.

River Dog holds out his hand and leads her to the trail and down toward their village.

Scene shifts to the Compound. Isabel has been searching frantically, and stands dejectedly beside the glass window. Then she spots Zeke rematerialize and sighs with relief. She runs to the elevator and moments later she is running to the distraught Prince. She whispers her plan. You see the shock on Zeke's face but after a moment he nods. A smile, the first since he learned of the plan to destroy the wormhole controls, crosses his face. He runs to the ship and his father.

Scene shifts to Mesaliko Mountains. Max apperates onto the site. Maria is holding one hand and Michael the other. Zeke and the twins appear beside them moments later. The twins lift up the boulder and the others disappear inside.

View shifts to interior of the cave. Michael selects a crystal, checks his wrist watch, and at exactly 5 PM he inserts it into a slot. The crystal glows orange for a moment and then dissolves into the control panel. The black stone on the wall behind them comes to life. The diamond radiates out a bright purple glow. The three stationary arrows surrounding the stone begin to glow too and to rotate. The line leading to the whirlwind symbol from the diamond turns a bright red.

**Michael**: exactly one hour from now, our future begins. The portal will open, and we will begin the ride of our life.

**Maria**: are you sure we must destroy the wormhole?

She turns to Zeke, but surprisingly his expression is not the sad, distressed mask she had anticipated; instead he bares a slight smile.

**Maria** (turning back to Michael): once it is gone, return will be impossible.

**Michael**: if we fail, and this portal survives, the Empress will flood the skies with her warships.

**Max** (looking sad too): six billion lives could be lost. Earth is all I know. I don't want to cut my only lifeline. But, Michael is right. I don't see how we have any choice.

Michael pulls off his back pack and retrieves two bundles of dynamite. We see him solemnly set the timer for two hours. They step back, taking one last look and then they file out. The twins return the boulder to its site, blocking the entrance to the cave, and the two groups disappear.

The scene shifts to the grounds surrounding the Embassy under the dome. Max and the others signal to the six ships, and they begin final preparations. Max takes Michael and Maria to the controls of the lead saucer ship. Zeke transports the twins to the crew quarters of the ship. They grab his hands to pull him to the stairs.

**Zeke** (to the twins): I need a moment alone. I'll be okay. (The twins nod, seeing the strain in their cousin's face. They run up the stairs to rejoin the others as Isabel is coming down. Once Alex and Alan are gone, she holds out her hand to Zeke. He rises and walks to her.)

View shifts to Max and the others inside the silver lead ship. Kal is in the pilot seat and Serena in the other. They spend several minutes going over the plans, the controls, and the rendezvous points.

View shifts to the Mesaliko reservation. The space in front of the boulder seems to glimmer and then Zeke and Isabel materialize.

Isabel is unsettled from the sensations produced by apperating, and is momentarily disorientated. She takes in the mountain and the boulder. She looks to the sky to the West and sees the setting sun and smiles.

**Zeke** (focusing on the giant boulder and successfully lifting it to the side): quick, we don't have much time. Are you still sure this is the right move?

**Isabel** (trying to muster more confidence than she feels): I'm sure.

They move inside and see the bundles of dynamite and the timer. Zeke looks to Isabel for approval, she nods, and then he disconnects the fuse package. He turns off the timer and they exit. Zeke raises his hand and the massive stone moves back and seals off the access to the wormhole controls. Zeke follows his aunt's gaze into the late afternoon sky, and he smiles too. She grabs Zeke's hand and they apperate into the crashed saucers, then to the Compound, and into lead saucer as it begins to lift from the ground.

View shifts to the control room as Zeke and Isabel join their friends. Max nods and Kal tentatively pushes the throttle forward. The ship rocks and Kal frantically makes adjustments. The old shapeshifter sighs with relief as he stabilizes the craft. Maria, Michael and the twins move to the observation screen and can see the silver saucer rising jerkily up and off of the Embassy roof. Zeke moves to Tess and holds her hand and tries to look strong.

The view shifts to a ground level shot, as the ships drifts up to the apex of the dome. Max's larger lead ship pauses and then passes up through the port. The other ships follow.

View shifts to the bluff above the Antarian Compound. The area has been cordoned off, and the roads closed, but that has not stopped thousands of tourists from assembling. The Army camp is deserted, the soldiers now replaced with an array of special, radiation-insensitive remote-observations devices. The crowd senses something as Max's ship breaks through. All attention is directed to the glowing dome. The crowd turns as one and watches the other ships climb. News helicopters circle the area filming the ships as they ascend to the heavens.

View shifts to the skies over Roswell. A squadron of F-16s, alerted to the ascension, turns and rushes to the area. They approach but do not fire. Instead they circle.

View shifts to the pilot of the lead F-16. He tips his helmeted head, and lifts his gloved hand and salutes.

View shifts to DC. The SAC leads a group of 20 FBI agents into the SecDef's office. The SecDef begins to scream. He is outraged when the SAC hands him a federal warrant for his arrest for treason.

View shifts to Atlanta and the CDC. Another FBI contingent bashes into Dr. Harman's office. The agents surround Dr. Harman and General Phillips with guns drawn.

View shifts to the White House. Laura is standing beside the President. They are watching on the TV as the ships arise from the red dome surrounding the Antarian Compound. She smiles up into his face and nods; confident this is the correct action. The President looks at the TV and the awesome power in the alien ships, still concerned, and unsure of his decision.

View returns to Roswell. The armada of alien ships continues to rise and soon surpasses the altitude limitation of the jets. They rise up 30 miles up in the edge of the thin stratosphere. Three of the ships move equal distances around the globe centered themselves over the northern hemisphere. The other three follow the same pattern and hover over the southern hemisphere.

View shifts to inside Max's lead ship that has moved farther from the Earth. Max is holding Malarthe. He and the baby look to Liz. She has her arms wrapped around Maria crying. They look at Zeke; the young man is trying to keep his emotions in check, he looks at Tess, then back to Max, and nods slightly. Zeke jerks his head around to find Isabel, wondering if they made the right decision. Max checks his watch as he sees it is approaching 6 PM. The view screen shows the wormhole begin to open exactly on schedule; Max signals to Serena. She solemnly nods and flips up a clear plastic safety shield. Kyle, tears in his eyes depresses the red toggle switch.

View from outer space shows the lead ship and the other saucers surrounding Earth. As the signal is sent from Max's ship to the saucers a green light is projected out from the first saucer. As the signal is relayed to the other saucers, they begin to transmit the signal too. Soon the entire Earth is bathed in a soft green glow. The concerted blast lasts only seconds, and then the ships reform into a single file and head for the wormhole. First Max and the lead ship, then the other six, head straight for the undulating opening. The center of the hole is a deep, colorless black. The edges undulate with flashes of red and yellow. It flares white as Max's ship enters. More mini explosions erupt as the others follow. As the last ship slips into the wormhole there are a final series of red and yellow flashes and then the wormhole closes.

View shifts to the Eastern New Mexico University. Students and staff are awaking and getting up off the ground. A young man in shorts and sandals, shakes his head, picks up a Frisbee and sails it across an expanse of green grass. He notices something is strange as his dog runs, jumps, and catches the blue plastic saucer in his teeth. A set of concrete steps leads up to a large concrete walkway, as if leading up to a building. But, it just leads to a stretch of green, neatly manicured grass surrounded by a series of wrought iron benches. He shakes his head, retrieves the Frisbee from his border collie and sails it back across the site where, until moments before, the Cellular Biology Building stood.

View shifts to the atrium at Ridgeview Middle School. Parents and students are coming around, picking themselves off the floor. Hera looks around and sees Rachael and her mother getting up. People begin to talk at once trying to figure out what happened. Everyone is talking to Principal Harris demanding an explanation.

**Hera Voice Over** (as she looks down and sees the valedictorian plaque next to her): I know I should be happy, graduating with the highest GPA. But somehow I feel so sad, so alone. It is as if something or someone very important to me is gone.

Mrs. Montanan seeing the sad look in her daughter's eyes starts to help Hera up. Rachael offers a hand too. Johnny seeing an opportunity quickly moves in and helps Hera to her feet. He squeezes by Rachael, smiles briefly, and then turns all his attention on Hera.

View shifts to the grounds around the Compound. All the tourists lay on the ground, motionless as if dead. The glowing red shield begins to shut down. First the continuous dome of light begins to shimmer and the thousands of separate laser lines become evident… next the north and south lasers go out followed moments later by the east and west lines.

View shifts to the Compound grounds. The site is empty. A long stretch of sandy soil of rolling desert with small bushes, cactus, and sage leads down to a lake seen in the distance. There is no sign of any prior activity. The Embassy, the Education Center, parking lots, and the crashed saucer exhibits are all gone. The area has been wiped clean of any evidence of the alien's presence, and the site restored to its prior state.

Near the lake a small crowd of confused individuals are milling around. Chuck Crash, Madison, Dr. Nero, Roberto, military officers, soldiers, Major Ollmann, Sergeant Millison, and Eric Hughes (the reporter-from 'I Married an Alien') get up looking confused. The view from the high-shot camera sweeps away from the group. The camera moves to a small knot of people a hundred yards away. The camera angle begins to lower towards the desert floor and the group lying still in the sand. The camera moves close and we see it is the parents.

Jim and Amy awake and look up; they appear bewildered, unsure how they got here. They hear a groan and look over to see Jeff, Nancy, and Diane on the ground beginning to coming around. Jim rolls to his knees, stands up, and awkwardly offers Amy his hand to help her up. They walk to their friends.

**Jim** (to Jeff): what are you doing here?

**Jeff** (looking around confused as he stands and brushes sand off his trousers): I… I don't know. (He looks at Nancy and Diane who are equally confused. Nancy moves close to Jeff.)

**Nancy** (to Jim and Amy): what are you doing here?

**Amy** (shaking her head in confusion, her right hand tapping along her side): I (she turns to Jim who looks equally confused), we… have no idea.

**Jim** (beginning to take charge): I wonder how long we've been out here. (He turns to Jeff.) Well, we better get back to town.

**Diane Voice Over**: my last memories are of Phillip's funeral; the feelings of desolation and loneliness after his heart attack. And since Max and Isabel mysteriously disappeared all those years ago, I'm really all alone now.

**Diane**: what is the last thing you remember?

**Jim** (considers only a second and then responds): going off duty at the Sherriff's station (he smiles as he take's Amy's hand in his), heading home to Amy. (Jeff, Nancy, and Diane look at him strangely. Amy looks at her hand in Jim's and looks up in surprise.)

**Amy** (staring up into Jim's eyes): Jim? Are you okay? You lost your job at the Sherriff's office years ago. And, I haven't seen you since (she thinks), the kids graduated in 2002. (She smiles in an embarrassed, flirty manner, indicating she wishes it had been different.) But, from what I've heard, you've been working at Whitman's Electronics, as a security 'supervisor,' for over 5 years. Back before…

**Jim** (laughing, trying to cover his memory lapse): I mean heading home from the factory. And, I guess, seeing Amy here, reminded me that what I've been meaning to do. To call Amy and see if we could get together… for a drink (Amy turns sideway, tilts her head in a flirtatious manner and smiles at Jim), or (Jim smiles, looking embarrassed expressing his feelings in the open like this), or… something.

**Jeff **(considering): I remember sitting in a booth at the Crashdown, doing the ordering. I was a little down, you know, it's that time of year.

**Nancy**: it's June, that's when Liz and the others took off after graduation.

**Jim** (looking pained): you know, I thought it was just going to be a post gradation trip to blow off some steam. When Kyle and Liz, and Alex and Maria went off… I could never have predicted we'd never see them again.

**Amy** (tears glistening in her eyes): nothing from Maria in all these years. But, still… I hope she's out there, somewhere, somehow safe.

**Nancy**: my little girl… out in the big world. (She turns to Jim and Amy) at least she has Kyle, and her best friends with her.

They hear a noise and look up to the bluff. Thousands of people are shakily standing, wandering around, confused why they are out in the desert.

**Jim** (pointing): what's with the crowd?

**Amy** (chuckling): maybe it was a rock concert and they slipped us some bad acid?

**Jim** (beginning to object and then sees she is teasing): it could be one of those star gazing groups. (He turns and smiles.) Maybe we can hitch a ride. I got to get back to the Sheriff's office, Deputy Hanson will be going crazy without me (he stops, looks to his friends, embarrassed). I mean (looking confused) we need to get back to town.

**Amy** (nodding): I've go get to my store. With all these tourists in town, I can make a killing. (She looks at Jim's outstretched hand, nods to herself, and smiles at Jim.) How about coming to my place for dinner? I still make the best coconut-cream pie in town.

**Jim**: did I hear someone say coconut? How'd you know that was my favorite?

Jim smiles broadly, nods, and then takes her hand as he leads the group across the desert towards the crowd of tourists on the bluff.

**Jeff**: we've got to get back to the Crashdown. I can't even recall who I scheduled to work.

Scene shifts to the lead ship as is traverses through the wormhole. The shields are holding but still everyone looks nervous. Max is standing behind Kal and Serena who are in the command chairs. Liz, holding Malarthe, is standing beside Max. The expression on their faces is grim as they prepare to exit out of the portal into the unknown. Kyle is standing beside Serena holding her hand. Raeve is beside Kal. (She looks nervous; her eyes flicking back and forth; she squeezes Kal's hand as fear grips her.) Hanley and Taura look nervous and fearful knowing the Empress could be waiting for them the moment they emerge.

Zeke is pacing back and forth. His eyes flick to Isabel, and then to his father, and then back to the ship's floor. The Twins see him and walk to his side. After a few seconds, they fall in behind him. Alex and Alan begin to pace behind him; they look up idolizing their older cousin. Zeke's expression shows his worry. He wonders about the decision to preserve the wormhole controls. And, he knows the battle with the Empress looms. While he feels confident with the power of the_ Four_, there is a natural degree of uncertainty that invades his thoughts. He absentmindedly fiddles in his pocket. For the hundredth time since departing, he pulls out the crumpled, fading photo of him and Ultra.

**Zeke Voice Over** (as he puts the picture back): I love Hera. She is the only girl for me, even if she doesn't know I ever existed. I must return; I must win her back. (He hears the murmur of excitement as the opening at the end of the long undulating tunnel comes into sight.) Then, why… why (he takes out the photo again), is it that all I can think about is Princess Ultra?

Isabel is sitting next to Gael and Cede. She has made friends with the Protectors.

**Isabel** (anxious, she turns to Gael): begin broadcasting the moment we emerge from the portal. You must make contact with Kolin… (Cede looks at her) and Larek, and the rebels.

Michael and Maria are standing, staring out the view screen at the glowing red, blue, and black pulsating internal surface of the wormhole. The twins break away from Zeke and come up and wrap their arms around their parents.

**Michael** (looking strong, sure, in control): it's here. The moment I've been waiting for my entire life. (He turns and whispers to Maria.) Will I be strong enough?

**Maria**: I know you will make us proud. (She looks at Michael, and then Alex and then Alan.) We love you and trust you.

Michael kisses her, hugs the boys and offers his hand to Isabel. She takes a deep breath, puts on her best ice-queen attitude, and takes Michael hand. They stride to Max in the front of the ship.

**Max** (motioning to Tess and reaching out to Isabel): join hands. (The four join hands and they turn to the front of the ship.) Prepare to meet your destiny.

The ships fly out the portal. The_ Four_ brace themselves. Their expressions are grim and determined as they raise their right hands palms forward and stand tall, erect, and ready to destroy the Empress.

_© 2006 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter._

**Episode 623: Antar at Last**

**Story by NickMax**

**Written by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode****, and**

by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr

Previously on Roswell: the scene opens in the Empress's palace chambers. She and Carlos are standing by the window with glasses of m'alwe in their hands. The Empress is looking self-assured and in a jovial mood. There is a knock at the door but before the Empress can answer, the door is swung open and a babbling Balavan comes running into the room abruptly dropping to the floor in a bow before speaking.

**Balavan** (still on the floor): your Excellency, there is news from the spies that you must hear at once!

**Noviana** (irritated): get up! What is so important that you must interrupt me in my private chambers?

**Balavan** (quickly gets up but is clearly bracing himself): the wormhole! An armada of ships has come th-through the w-wormhole. Intelligence reports say it is the Royal _Four_! They have returned!

He continues to babble on about the information but the Empress is clearly not listening. She has pulled herself to her full height and stares at the door to her chambers. It slams shut and Balavan leaps in shock, quieting instantly.

**Carlos** (confident from his earlier defeat of Rath): we must ready the forces immediately! Wipe them out before they have a chance to stir up trouble. I'll lead the fight myself.

**Noviana**: no! I must deal with them myself. I must make sure that the rebels know that no one can save them, that I am all powerful.

Scene shifts to Earth. Hera is sitting on her bed with her legs curled beneath her. She is dressed in her Crashdown uniform. Her silver tiara lies on the bed next to her. A picture of her and Johnny sits on her dresser. In Hera's hand is her journal. She opens it and reads the entry.

The camera slowly zooms in, and we can see it is dated May 14th and can read the line: 'It's sometime past midnight and a raging storm has woken me from my sleep.' There is no mention of Zeke or a strange dream. She runs a hand along the pale ivory page as she studies it.

**Hera** (whispering): it's so strange. The handwriting is mine but the words are somehow… off. Could it be…? No, that's impossible on Earth… isn't it? (She stares at the paper, angling the journal to the right and left. She slowly, tentatively waves her hand over it. The book glows and slowly an entire new set of words emerge. As she reads the words her mind begins to drift. Her eyes stare unblinking, like falling into a trance.)

As if she has been sent back in time, she is standing high in the Mesaliko Mountains standing next to Zeke.

**Zeke**: the Evil Empress has invaded. The _Four _must stop her before she kills more. You must return with me.

**Hera** (her eyes filling with tears): no. I must stay.

**Zeke** (grim, making his decision): then, I will stay too. The power of the _Four_ is infinite. They don't need me.

**Hera** (adamant): no you must return! Your destiny is to fight alongside your kind to battle the Evil. You must return. Not only to defeat the Empress; you must save Ultra.

Hera is rocked. The emotion evoked by the mere mention of the name of her rival is startling. She recalls her words.

**Hera**: you must go to Ultra. Hold her again. Only then will you know if your love for me is real. I must be the only one.

Hera looks at the journal, seeing all her feelings and emotions etched on the creamy pink paper.

**Hera**: what was I thinking? How did I let him go?

Her mind drifts back to that fateful day on June 6th. She can see and hear Zeke clearly, as he pleaded with her.

**Zeke**: I don't love Ultra, I love you.

**Hera**: you must go, save the _Five Planets_, and save Ultra. Only when you see her face to face, feel her touch, can you make your decision. I will not be responsible for the destruction of millions of Taurians.

Hera is rocked with longing. She can almost feel him in her arms, squeezing him as if she would never see him again.

She blinks her eyes and shudders. She is sitting on her bed staring out the window. She can feel the hot tears on her cheek. She grabs the journal lying by her side and stares. The pages are still there, but the words on the pale ivory paper describe only a violent storm.

**Hera** (to herself, her eyes still welling with tears): Taur… (her voice cracks with emotion) what did I do? (The sense of loss is overwhelming.) She looks at the photo of her and Johnny, smiling in front of the bowling alley, and shakes her head in confusion.

**Hera**: there has to be a rational explanation for this. (She looks back at the journal. Feinting resolution) it couldn't happen here on Earth… could it?

She closes the journal and stashes it under her pillow as she grabs her silver tiara. The young waitress sticks it on her head before straightening her uniform, using her powers to wipe the tears and redness from her eyes and walks out, deep in thought, from her bedroom.

_**Episode begins on the command bridge of the saucer as it passes though the wormhole towards Antar. **_Max, Tess, Michael, and Isabel join hands. They step resolutely towards the view screen and put on brave faces as they prepare to battle The Evil. Their ship passes a final bend in the wormhole, and flies out into the dark Taurian night. The space between the planets at first appears deserted and they breathe a collected sigh of relief, knowing the moment of the final confrontation has been delayed. Directly ahead, Antar's three small moons hang, seemingly motionless, around the large sandy-brown planet. A series of thin clouds drift high in the otherwise clear Antarian atmosphere. As the globe rotates we can make out different mountain ranges springing up from the desert. Then Taurlight is seen reflecting off the surface of the blue-green waters of the Heligan Sea. The Sei Mountains rise sharply to the north and east of the 1000-mile long, 300-mile wide inland waterway. The snow-covered Mount Nei, the tallest peak, can be identified even from outer space. In the north, a long valley extends from the sea to the foothill below the mountain range. The valley is green with forests, vineyards, and pasturelands. The green belt wraps around the lake and extends to the south and west. Along the flatlands to the south, hundreds of miles of evenly divided, crisscrossed tracks show evidence of advanced agriculture.

**Tess** (relieved): is she gone?

**Max** (confused): I don't know.

**Alan** (turning to Tess, then Max, and the others): no. (He turns to Alex who nods.) We can feel her presence.

**Alex**: The Evil is not gone, but only waiting to pounce upon us the moment we drop our guard.

**Alan** (serious): there. (He points to the view screen.)

Everyone turns and stares out and sees, hanging in the atmosphere, at the end of the Sea, three amazingly large spherical ships. Alex walks close to the screen, studies the view, and then turns.

**Alex** (slowing nodding): those are…

**Max** (now recognizing them): Topolian oxygen-extraction ships. We saw them in our vision.

**Liz** (anxious): that means… Noviana is here.

**Alex**: but, she does not yet know of our presence.

**Liz** (hopeful): then, we're safe for the moment.

**Max** (turning to Michael): what do you suggest (smiling) General?

**Michael**: we must consolidate our forces. But first, we must go to Hades and free Rath and Calypso. (He looks back at Gael who is broadcasting to the rebels declaring the ship's arrival and a call to arms.) Regardless of the power of the _Four_ we can use all the help we can get.

**Isabel**: I think we should go to Artur first, we need Kolin.

**Zeke**: we should go to Cano, to save… King Larek… and his family. Surely he has news of the Empress and…

**Max** (cutting his son off): we shall save them all.

**Maria**: Hades is closest.

**Michael**: we should stop there first, and then go to Artur.

Max nods, turns to Kal, and points out the front view screen to the glowing red globe now breaking out from behind Antar. The ships head for Hades and pass down through the atmosphere and head for the equator. The gun emplacements spread around the northern hemisphere and the sulfur mines can be seen. The glowing mouth of Mount Tantalus towers up as they drop towards the surface. The Tantalusian volcano spurts up fire and lava high in the sky. Maria moves close beside Michael. She slips her arm around his waist as they stare at the glowing sky displayed on the view screen.

**Maria** (whispering to Michael as she watches another eruption): just like…

**Michael** (putting his arm around her shoulder, he turns her to him and pulls her tight, then kisses her): when we make love.

The ships circle the small prison garrison at the base of the mountains, near the edge of a flowing dark-red river. One by one the ships sit down. On the ground, guards can be seen scurrying around. They are collecting their troops behind the barriers, pulling the gates closed, and preparing to fight.

**Max** (turning to Hanley): how can I broadcast who we are, and our intentions?

**Hanley** (thinks a second, and then it comes to him): the Connection.

Kal is sitting at his seat at the ship controls. He searches and then turns to Max and nods as he flips on a switch. Max grabs Michael's shoulder and they move to the transport station and are beamed to the surface.

**Max**: I am Maximillian de Ce'nre D'tharthé. I represent the true King. I have returned from Earth to Antar, to defeat The Evil, and liberate the _Five Planets_. This is Michael, descendant of General Dor'ian Rathmé Pavé. With me, in this ship, are my sister, the essence of Princess Vilandra D'tharthé, and the essence of Zan's wife… the Queen (he stumbles trying to think how to describe Tess), I mean… Princess Avan'ya. We, together, represent the Royal _Four_.

View shifts to the garrison. The commandant is a large, burly man with a thick neck, and a coarse, brutal face. The mid-30's man in knee-high boots, dark pants, and short-sleeve jacket looks to Max, and the ships surrounding him. He fingers his dark mustache, checks with the other soldiers, and turns to Max and Michael.

**Guard Commandant**: why should we believe your claims?

View returns to Max and Michael by the lead saucer.

**Michael**: no force can resist our powers. Lay down your arms and you need not die. Resist and we will have no option but to blow you to bits.

Michael lifts his hand, palm out, fingers up and releases a controlled white-hot blast. The telekinetic signal travels towards the Commandant.

View shifts to the garrison. The men drop as Michael's mental bolt passes overhead and strikes a large water tower behind them. It begins to shake, vibrate, and rattle. The Commandant and his troops stare up from the ground in fear. But, as the tower settles on its struts, they begin to rise and laugh at the feeble attempt at intimidation.

View shifts to the lead ship. Michael's friends and family see the tower beginning to settle back too. The twins' hands are already glowing as they move to help their father, but before they can take aim their eyes are drawn to the tower.

To their surprise, the tower disintegrates in a massive explosion. A glowing white shockwave radiates out tearing down walls, blasting the gates from their hinges, and knocking the troops to their feet. The Commandant gets to his feet and you can see the side of his face is burned from the blast and part of his mustache is smoldering.

View shifts to Max and Michael. Max deactivates his green power shield, and they begin to walk towards the gate in the garrison walls.

**Guard Commandant** (in fear): well… if you are the true descendant of our King, then naturally (he tries to placate), you are welcome to enter. (He nods and a dozen troops run forward to open gates, but seeing the gates are on the ground and on fire, they simply bow as Max and Michael pass.)

Liz recognizes the danger and hands Malarthe to Verde before moving to the transport station.

View shifts to outside the ships. The yellow transport light comes on at the sides of the ships and Liz and the others are deposited on the desert floor. Liz takes Zeke's hand and they run to Max. Tess is close behind looking intently at Max, thinking of his characterization of her as the King's wife. Maria and the twins surround Michael congratulating him. Isabel looks over to Michael, then to the garrison. A large crater can be seen where the water tower sat only moments before. She smiles and shakes her head. Hanley, Kal, and the other Protectors walk towards the crater to get a better view. Raeve and Taura hesitate, uncertain, and then run after Kal and Hanley.

The Commandant comes forward, extends his hand, but seeing they are not going to shake, he turns and leads them to the jail. As the crowd approaches, Rath and Calypso can be seen standing impatiently at the bars. To their side, in a separate cell, Dimitri is standing watching behind his bars the procession approach. Max nods and the guards swing open the cell doors. Michael and Maria rush forward as Rath takes Calypso's hand and leads her out.

The reunion is awkward, but eventually Michael extends a hand and Rath takes it. Calypso embraces Maria and everyone begins to pour forward. Rath and Calypso are smiling, shaking people's hands and thanking them for rescuing them. They start to leave to walk back towards the ships when a voice rings out.

**Dimitri**: hey! What about me?

They turn in surprise seeing their former tormentor and adversary.

**Dimitri**: look, Noviana and I had a falling out. I've no love for that dried up bitch. She jailed me and left me for dead. I owe her one. (He can see Max and the others are not sympathetic.) Look, I can help. I know her, her weakness, forces and armaments, and… her strategies.

Max considers, and then nods to the guards. Michael and Hanley begin to object. Max moves close and whispers to them. They look back at Dimitri and then to Max. Michael continues to look unconvinced, but Max nods again at the guards. They open the cell and Dimitri walks out.

**Dimitri** (to Max): you will not regret this.

**Max**: I better not, or Michael will give you a little 'rattle' (he turns and looks at the crater).

The group turns and begins to walk back to the ships.

Gael and Cede run to Isabel. They talk quietly to her for a moment, and you can see the smile on Isabel's face growing.

**Isabel** (announcing to the crowd): Larek communicated with the ship! He was able to rescue Kolin, Ava, and Xaedon. Larek said all of the royal families (she looks to Zeke) are safe and are now on Antar. (She looks so happy and excited she might bust.) Hurry (she starts to herd people toward the ship). We need to get to the Talus Vortex.

Scene shifts to the Crashdown in Roswell. Hera, in her aqua, blue green waitress dress, silver alien-head apron, and bobby-head antennae, delivers two Will Smith burgers and plate of orbit rings to two elderly women. Xiomara, the cute Latino waitress is similarly attired. She is bussing plates from the next table and looks bored with the prospect of spending another afternoon in the nearly empty diner. Then Johnny enters, and slides into one of the stools at the counter.

**Johnny** (to Hera with a big smile): give me a Cherry Coke, beautiful.

**Hera** (smiling widely as she pours him the Coke): here you are. (She checks both ways, learns across the counter and gives him a quick kiss.)

**Johnny** (smiling as he sips the Coke): what time do you get off? We've got a game against the team from Portales. Coach doesn't know if I'll pitch or play left field. My dad's going to take me and Jeremy. He could stop by and pick you up too, if you can come.

**Hera** (looking disappointed): can't. Got to work until 9.

View shifts to Jeff and Nancy as they stare out from behind the order window. Jeff looks at the empty tables and shakes his head in worry.

**Jeff:** if business stays this slow we're going to have trouble meeting payroll.

**Nancy** (trying to be encouraging): the summer's always slow. Wait until the fall. The weather will be better and the tourists will rush back for the Crash Festival.

**Jeff**: if we can survive that long.

The door opens and the former Sherriff comes in. Jeff and Nancy look at the security guard, in dusty boots, jeans, sweat-stained western shirt, and straw cowboy hat as he enters.

Jim sits down on a seat at the counter next to Johnny. He takes off his hat and places it on the adjacent stool.

**Jim** (handing his thermos to Hera): coffee, black.

Hera takes the thermos and turns to the coffee dispenser. Jeff steps out and walks to Jim. Nancy is a step behind.

**Jeff **(small smile): nice to see you Sherriff. (Hera puts the full thermos on the counter.) Can I get you a piece of pie to go with that coffee? On the house.

**Jim** (shaking his head): no, but thanks Jeff.

**Nancy** (more anxious): Jim. You never come in anymore… since… the disappearances. Why are you here? Did you… hear something?

Jim stares around, looking uncomfortable. Johnny sees the uneasy looks from the adults. He finishes his Coke, smiles at Hera, and starts towards the door. Two new couples come in and Jim waits until the boy has left and Hera and Xiomara have moved to greet the new customers.

**Jeff** (hopeful): do you have… news? Of our Lizzie?

**Jim**: you know it's been years since they disappeared… the trail is pretty cold…

**Nancy**: but, you found something?

**Jim**: well, I still maintain connections with the office. Sherriff Hanson got a hit on the Volvo station wagon the kids left in. It was involved in an accident in Fresno.

**Jeff** (looking astonished): Hanson found them?!

**Jim** (uncomfortable disappointing them): no, it had been sold to a junk yard… years ago. It was reclaimed and put back on the road.

**Nancy**: where? Where was the junk yard?

**Jim**: Fresno. Fresno, California. Hanson asked their PD to check their records. See if they can get any details; maybe find out who sold it. It's a long shot, but I thought you'd want to know.

**Nancy**: did you tell Alex's dad? It was his Volvo, right?

**Jim** (surprised): you don't know? Alex's dad… Lars, he sold his electronics company to a Korean conglomerate. Since Alex disappeared, he said Roswell held too many sad memories. He moved out last month.

**Nancy**: but, what about your job?

**Jim** (trying to look positive): the new company's supplying all the security, so I'm out of work again. But, he provided a good severance check and I'll find something. I'm helping (embarrassed smile) Amy with her shop for now. And that (he smiles), might turn into something.

**Jeff**: wait? Where did you say Lars went?

**Jim** (uncertain expression): he… moved to Fresno.

**Jeff**: but… that's where Diane…

**Nancy** (interrupting): Phillip, God rest his soul, hired a private detective. Fresno was the last place the PI found any evidence of her children, Max and… what was the girl's name?

**Jim** (recalls a second): Isabel.

**Nancy**: right. The PI traced a credit card charge on Isabel's Platinum Visa to the University book store.

**Jeff** (looking uncertain): I guess it could be a coincidence.

**Nancy **(shaking her head): in Roswell?! Two groups of Roswell children head out in different directions after graduation. Then, they all just happen to end up in the same small city a thousand miles away, and disappear! And then Lars suddenly moves there. That's no coincidence.

**Jeff** (considering): Liz… and Max? You know, now that I think about it, he ate a lot of Orbit Rings (he chuckles) in our place over the years.

**Nancy** (thinking back too): I recall seeing her and Maria looking at Max. I thought Liz might have a crush on him, but as far as I know, it never went beyond that.

**Jim **(nodding thoughtfully): hey. I'm out of work and I got some time to kill. Maybe I should check it out. I'd do anything to see my boy again. The chance of finding the kids after all these years is small, but I bet I can run down Lars.

Scene shifts to Antar. The seven ships glide down, skimming along, 200 yards above the flat, reddish gray Ning Desert. In the distance the land begins to climb into a rocky expanse leading to a range of mountains.

**Kal** (staring out the view screen): the Talus Vortex. I've not been here for over 60 years.

**Raeve** (standing beside him): it is a spiritual land. (She stares up at the 1,000-foot spire at the center of the Vortex. The tip of the stone tower holds a rocky platform that appears to project a faint purple light out and over the entire Vortex.) It is ancient and mysterious. All outside communications are disrupted by the shield; it is the prefect place to hide from the Empress.

Max and Liz step towards the view screen. They stare out at the giant copper, pink and gold colored boulders that seem to rise up at them as the ship begins to slow and descend. Kal directs the computer and it prepares to land. The other ships spread out and start to land too. Max and Liz, followed by Zeke and Malarthe, move to the transport station. Isabel stands first in line with Gael and Cede directly behind her. Even before the ship is completely settled on its three landing pods, she activates the transport beam and she and the two Protectors are beamed to the surface. Max and the others soon follow.

Isabel runs forward, staring up at the looming mesas. Max and Liz catch up and stare open mouthed at the remains of spent volcanoes, and huge boulders that poke up from the tundra. Zeke and Malarthe look up and see Hades which is high overhead. Michael, Maria and the Twins follow their gaze and smile as they stare up and at the moon which is bathing the area in its red glow.

View shifts to Isabel.

**Isabel Voice Over** (recalling what Liz said months ago): our knowledge of the _Five Planets _is ephemeral… and illusionary. Believe… trust only what you can see… only the ones who have loved you all your life… only those who will always love you.

In the distance, a tall lean man in worn boots, tight black pants, and a leather sleeveless vest is seen running toward them. Kolin slows as he spots Isabel. He opens his muscular arms and beckons her as he runs forward.

**Isabel Voice Over**: Kolin, and his essence, Alex, have always loved me.

Larek in dark leggings and a flowing burgundy blouse moves rapidly forward too. Mariela, in a nearly transparent silver and purple dress, with sandals whose straps wrap up her long slender legs, strides confidently beside him. Ava and Xaedon pass them as they run past in search of their long lost friends. In the distance, rebels in various worn and shabby outfits come running from the Vortex.

At the end of the procession, as if reluctant to meet the new arrivals, Ultra in white sneakers, tan shorts, a high-midriff, short-sleeve top, walks slowly to the group. Beside her, holding her hand, strides Falco. The handsome young man with long blonde hair is in black leather pants and a tight light-purple shirt. He looks apprehensive with the coming confrontation. Meta, Ultra's oldest and best friend is dressed in traditional Canoian garb of nearly transparent, gauzy pants and top. She walks confidently forward, sure in her superiority of the crude Earth hybrids.

View shifts to Kolin and Isabel as they meet.

**Kolin**: _M'les, _'_Les m'leat. _

**Isabel** (smiling, wrapping her arm around his neck and staring up into his eyes): and, I have missed you.

He pulls her to the side, away from the crowd, and behind a stone spire pointing to the heavens. They kiss and Isabel's mind drifts to an earlier vision. She is standing in the desert holding a baby boy with long dark hair and light skin up into the air. She sees the large golden moon high in the sky and smiles. Then she sees Hades as it begins to rise in the East. She turns, and Kolin is smiling up at the baby. Isabel pulls the infant to her chest and feels his strong muscular arms envelop her.

**Kolin** (pulls back from the kiss, having perceived her vision): our boy. (He smiles.) He will be a great leader.

**Isabel** (smiling, looking hopeful): is it real, or just a dream?

**Kolin**: it is what will be.

**Isabel**: but, what of the Empress?

**Kolin**: I have witnessed many great powers in my lifetime. I thought the aura of Vilandra was irresistible, but it is nothing like what I feel in your presence. I have faith in you. You will vanquish The Evil, and you will save our love.

He kisses her again and she is swept up in a dazzling, sexually-charged jolt. She feels every nerve cell in her body as they all seem to be activated.

**Kolin**: I love you, Izzy. I have always loved you. When your rebirth was revealed I was reborn with the hope of this day.

He delivers 'the kiss' and Isabel's mind explodes with a rush of overwhelming emotions. They break their kiss and she literately floats for several seconds, her face beaming with an ear-to-ear grin, before returning softly to the ground.

**Isabel**: when can we begin our life together? When will we conquer Noviana?

**Kolin** (smiling as he wraps his arm around her waist, leans down and brushes his lips across hers): soon. She is in her palace, located near the Sea.

**Isabel**: can we catch her in a surprise attack?

**Kolin** (shaking his head): I'm sure the Empress already knows you are here. She has spies everywhere. Here, on all the planets, the moons, and on Earth. She probably knew of your departure before you even emerged from the wormhole.

**Isabel** (surprised): then why hasn't she attacked?

**Kolin**: she will arrange the time and place to her advantage. She knows that she cannot stand against the power of the _Four_. Together you are unstoppable. But, individually, you are vulnerable.

**Isabel** (laying her head again his chest): individually we are… vulnerable?

**Kolin**: each of you will be targeted. She must kill or disable one or more of the _Four_ before she launches her attack. (He lifts her chin up so he can look her in the eyes.) That is why you must be guarded at all times. My royal guards will be with us at all times.

**Isabel** (looking mischievously up into his eyes, a small smile creases her lips): at _all_ times?

View shifts to the people departing from the Earth ships. They move among the rebels, recognizing a few. But most search and fail to find any of their family. The captains confer with Dur, their leader. Dur turns and walks towards Max. The returnees follow and crowd around.

**Dur**: we have to leave. We have to find our families.

**Max** (looking out over the expectant faces): after the battle Dur, you may leave.

**Dur**: you don't understand; some of us have not seen our wives or loved ones for over 50 years. We have to go.

**Max** (confident, in control): as your King I _command _you to stay and fight by my side. Stay and there may be someone to find after the battle. Leave now and you may all die in the coming confrontation.

**Dur** (unhappy but seeing he has no choice; he bows): as you command, Sire.

Dur turns to explain the decision to the other captains and the returnees. There is argument and disagreement. Women are crying.

View shifts to Max, Liz and Malarthe, and Zeke who move to speak with Larek. Liz talks softly, affectionately to Malarthe as they walk into Larek's large tent.

**Larek** (smiling as he looks at Max and Liz): you don't know how long we've waited for your return. It is your destiny to lead our worlds to freedom. Noviana has sucked the oxygen dry on Onkur, Zyst, and Artur, and commenced her attack on Cano. Her citizens have been killed or displayed. But already the green plants are using the increased sunlight levels and the higher concentrations of CO2, to flood the plains with fresh oxygen. Some of the more hardy souls have started to return. Defeat Noviana and we will be fine.

**Max**: our journey was long but hopefully we can complete the mission, set in place all those years ago.

**Larek**: and was Amíle's vision accurate? Did Earth provide the key to our victory?

**Max**: it is unclear. I found Liz (he hugs her to him and smiles down), but Zan had Amíle. We had Zeke and Malarthe, but from what Liz said, Amíle had a hand in their conception too. We received no special technology, no armada of battleships or troops. I tried to enlist Earth's support. We brought them new technology, to reduce their ills to make Earth a better place.

**Liz**: but, they could never accept anyone so different. Ultimately their discomfort turned into fear, and their leaders turned on us. In the end we had to flee.

**Zeke**: actually, that's not totally true. (They all turn and look at Zeke.) On the trip here Mother studied all of the Journals. It matches what she learned from Jean Claude. Mom says Yamine found the Shaft of Orion on Earth. It was created by the ancient earthlings, and not by the Taurians. All our symbols, from the wind to the snake are terrestrial. Even the Delpac prowled the ancient Earth. Mother feels confident that if we could trace the origin of the races that settled the Five Planets, they would lead back to Earth.

**Larek**: the Shaft could have been the key. But, we all know Rath expended its power in his battle for Onkur. It cannot help us now, to defeat the Empress.

**Liz**: maybe we have abandoned it too soon. If Amíle knew it was the key, then I have to believe it's still important.

**Max**: where is the Shaft?

**Larek**: I assume Noviana captured it after she defeated Rath. But, after the battle, it was considered worthless. Who knows who may have it now?

**Liz** (getting up to go): I want to discuss this with Amíle.

**Zeke** (getting up too): I'll ask mom. (He bows and then runs across the Vortex grounds to search for his mother. He finds her and begins to relay the discussion he had with Larek.

View shifts to Michael. He is watching the grounds for danger. As he starts to turn back to the ship, he notices Dimitri standing next to Larek's tent, eavesdropping. Moments later Liz and Zeke exit in a hurry. Michael watches as he sees Dimitri stare across the mesa at Hanley talking to Raeve. Dimitri pulls a small silver box from his pants pocket and moves behind the tent out of sight of the main group. Michael begins to stride quickly towards the tent. The Twins run along with him.

View shifts to Dimitri. He is talking into the box as he takes quick looks around the tent edge to see if anyone is watching. He sees Michael looking angry and the boys striding in his direction.

**Dimitri** (speaking quietly into the silver box): look Avere, I have to go. But, I can confirm Hanley is here. You must find the Shaft.

He flips the communicator off, and slides it into a crevice in the rocks. He adjusts his shirt and pants, and walks out from behind the ledge. He sees them coming his way and turns and walks directly towards Michael and the boys.

View shifts to Mariela. She sees Tess talking to Zeke. Mariela immediately recognizes the essence of Queen Avan'ya. She is initially angry, but the longer she watches the two talking, the more the Queen of Cano senses that this woman might be different.

**Mariela** (to herself, unsure): maybe she is not like Avan'ya.

Zeke sees Mariela, and pulls Tess in her directions.

**Zeke**: mom, let me introduce you to Queen Mariela, Larek's wife. She is Ultra's mom.

**Mariela** (formal, with little friendliness in her tone): it is a pleasure, Queen Avan'ya.

**Tess** (small smile): no, it's just Tess. I recall nothing of my essence's time on Artur or Antar. Treat me as just another visitor. I do not plan to stay long.

**Mariela** (surprised): you will not assume your position as the Antarian Queen?

**Tess**: no. I'm not Queen material, and King Max is married to another. He and Liz can rule. I'm just here to defeat the Empress, and then I'm going back. My future lies not on this world.

Zeke gives her a sharp look, emphasizing that no one should know about the existence of the undamaged wormhole controls.

**Tess** (embarrassed she has let the secret out, she tries to cover her tracks): I mean… if I could go back, that would be my choice.

**Mariela** (smiling): would you like some tea?

Tess smiles and nods; Mariela leads Tess and Zeke to her large palatial tent. As they approach, a dozen servants jump up to welcome them in. Zeke sees Ultra walking with the rebels. He excuses himself from his mother and Mariela and half runs to the Princess.

**Mariela **(turning to Tess): I must say your son had quite an affect on my daughter. She's cried her eyes out for months. She's just getting over him, and now he reappears. I do not believe she will be pleased.

View shifts to the rebel camp. Zeke see Ultra walking hand-in-hand with a tall young man that he recognizes from his vision of Ultra at the lake. Meta, Ultra's friend walks with them. Ultra sees Zeke approaching. She looks angry and begins to turn away, but Zeke follows.

**Zeke**: Ultra, what's up? I thought you'd be pleased to see me.

**Ultra**: pleased!? (She looks at Meta who nods, encouraging her to continue and not give in to her emotions.) You mean nothing to me.

**Zeke**: nothing?! You call it nothing the way we connected at Disneyland. You told me you loved me; that we would spend the rest of our life together, and then you flew off. You didn't even say goodbye.

**Ultra**: I didn't have a choice. (She moves close to Zeke expecting to look down but sees that he had grown and was now a half-head taller.) You said we were meant to be together. (She angrily pokes a finger into his chest as in her mind she recalls her vision of Zeke kissing Hera at Ridgeview.)

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
_

**Ultra**: you said you'd find a way… for us to be together. But, you didn't! You let me suffer here, without you.

**Zeke** (getting angry): what do you call this? I've traveled across ten galaxies to find you.

**Ultra**: (getting angry too): you don't fool me. I know you've not given me a second thought since that night. Taur, what did I see in you.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
_

She is angry, the tears begin to flow.

**Ultra**: you can't play with my heart anymore, for I love Falco now (she pulls the tall blonde boy to her). Go back to your father and hide behind his protective shield. Or better yet, go home.

She begins to walk away dragging Falco behind her.

**Zeke** (pleading, the hurt and longing evident in his voice): Ultra…

_But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes_

**Ultra** (turning back to Zeke): tell me the truth. (She moves close and stares up into his eyes.) Tell me you love me. (Before he can respond, she continues.) Tell me you haven't been snuggling up with that Antarvéian tramp.

_Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
_

**Zeke** (his hands clenched into fists with anger): don't call her that! She's not a tramp, and…

**Ultra** (cutting him off): that's what I thought. Leave me alone Zeke.

**Falco** (puffing up his muscular chest and standing over the shorter Zeke): mess with her again and you'll have me to answer to.

Before Zeke can control his emotions, he subconsciously hurls Falco towards a boulder 20 feet away. The tall boy hits with a cracking smack. Ultra turns and gives Zeke a look of total hatred. She and Meta run to Falco. Ultra starts kissing his check and begging the unconscious Falco to awake. She turns and looks at Zeke in disgust.

**Ultra**: you cheat on me the first time I turn my back, and now you're picking on a poor defenseless boy. How much lower can you go, (speaking with total disgust) Prince Ezekiel?

Zeke stares back; he is hurt, angry, and upset.

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.  
_

He stares at Ultra and a tear rolls down his cheek. He turns, takes a step, and then turns back to Ultra. He pulls the picture of them together in Disneyland from his jeans, and tears the picture in two. As he heads back to his ship he throws the pieces of the picture into the air.

Ultra looks up from Falco and sharply lifts her left hand.

The view shifts to slow motion. She watches closely and can see the look of desolation across Zeke's face. She can see that he really did love her. She sees the pieces of their picture float softly, slowly to the ground and her heart breaks.

Action returns to normal speed. She wants to go to Zeke and throw herself in his arms. She starts to rise but Meta steps up and put a hand to her shoulder and shakes her head no. Ultra starts to brush off Meta's hand, and then Falco moans and reaches out for her. She takes his hand but her eyes follow Zeke as he sulks, shoulders down back to his ship.

**Ultra Voice Over**: oh great Taur, what have I done? (Meta looks at Zeke's departing back and smiles. She is sure that she has prevented Ultra from making a terrible mistake.) I've let the only man I've ever loved, could ever love, walk away.

Scene shifts to a series of large tents established in the heart of the Vortex. Hours have passed, Taur has set, and the golden moon is now high overhead. Kolin exits from a tent, sees Isabel and walks to her.

**Kolin** (speaking loudly, almost as if he wants others to hear): my love, I have bad news. You know of the Earth Disease. It has spread across our world. It is endemic in the refugee camps where the rebels have congregated.

**Isabel** (trying to appear fearful, speaking loudly): you have the Disease?!

**Kolin**: no, my darling. But, I fear Ava has contracted it. She's being brave, hiding her pock marks and holding on to provide her power to defeat The Evil. But, now with your arrival, and the appearance of her duplicate, Tess, she has fallen under its spell. Xaedon is with her. (Many in the camp begin to crowd around.)

**Isabel**: but, why didn't you say so earlier. Liz has developed a cure. We brought millions of doses. Lord N'Tone was similarly infected. When given an injection, he recovered within minutes.

**Kolin** (appearing excited): we must find Liz and Lord N'Tone.

**Isabel**: they can fix Ava in no time.

Isabel and Kolin turn, and moments later, almost as if waiting for their cue, Max, Liz, Tess, and Lord N'Tone appear. They enter the tent and the rest of the group follows. Kal, Raeve, and Taura look on with concern. Hanley sees the look in his brother's eyes and knows it must be bad. Dimitri steps in too.

Liz extracts a plastic-wrapped package, tears it open and extracts a hypodermic needle. Lord N'Tone hands her a vial, she inserts the needle through the red rubber septum, pulls back the plunger and fills the needle. She looks at Tess who has kneeled beside her duplicate.

**Liz** (as she points the needle up, squirts a few drops to remove any air from the needle): this should work quickly.

She looks around making sure to make eye contact with Hanley and Dimitri. She injects Ava in the arm and then stands back looking hopeful.

**Xaedon** (watching the comatose Ava with fear): how long does it take?

**Liz** (trying to look concerned): it shouldn't take long.

Xaedon tenderly wipes Ava's forehead with a damp cloth. Liz moves close and looks down on the face of the girl who so resembles her one-time nemesis, and then to Tess. As Xaedon wipes Ava's face, his arm brushes her blouse and it is moved up and to the side. Tess and Liz gasp.

**Liz** (getting on her knees too and gingerly pulling back the blouse): my Lord, Xae. She's covered in pock marks.

**Tess**: how long has she been infected?

**Xaedon** (his eyes glistening): for many days, maybe a week.

**Lord N'Tone**: the cure may not work on such an advanced case.

They all look on in concern. Liz's eyes dart to Max, then Dimitri, and then back to Ava and Tess. Tess nods almost imperceptibly to Xaedon and he moves quickly to Ava. She begins to rouse, looks up at all their faces, and turns to Xaedon.

**Ava**: I love you Xaedon. I'vea… always… loved… (She jerks spasmodically, and then falls limp in Xaedon's arms. Liz moves to his side and appears to checks Ava's pulse.)

**Liz** (seemingly stunned): she's…

**Tess**: dead. (She wraps her arms around Xaedon. He tries to appear stunned with his love's sudden passing.) Max, you must save her.

Max lays his right hand on Ava's cheek. A soft white glow radiates out. Ava begins to move, then shudders and falls back. Max looks at his hand in apparent confusion. Xaedon pulls her to his chest and cries.

**Max** (to Lord N'Tone): Isaac, why…

**Lord N'Tone**: your powers, my Lord, are not as strong here on Antar as they were on Earth. It is Taur. Its rays have begun to affect you.

**Xaedon** (rocking Ava in his arms): I am infected too. He pulls back his collar and everyone can see his neck is covered in what appears to be red, swollen pock marks.) I cannot live without her. (Moments later he appears to die too.)

Max looks on, seemingly helpless.

**Max**: it will have to be Tess. (He looks at her.) Let's hope your powers are up to the challenge.

Maria cries out. She hugs Liz to her and they try to console each other. Tess hugs Zeke, and then Max; as she touches him, sensations radiate out from where her left arm brushed his cheek going straight to her heart. Isabel begins to cry and Kolin comforts her.

**Kolin** (concerned): the bodies of the dead are dangerous.

**Isabel** (appearing scared): we must destroy their bodies before more become infected.

**Kolin** (in control): I'll instruct my guards to move the bodies and light the funeral pyre.

**Lord N'Tone**: I must distribute the vaccine to the others while there is still time and the disease has not progressed so far. (He gets up and leaves.)

Amíle comes rushing in.

**Amíle**: no! (She looks at Ava's still form and Xaedon's motionless arms wrapped around her slumped shoulders.) She can't be dead!

Max and Liz move to her quickly. Max stares at her intently for a moment. Amíle can sense something is up. She is shocked and upset by Ava's death, and begins to cry on Max's shoulder. This, the first touch of the Priestess and Max, sends a shock of electricity through both of their bodies. She stares up into his eyes and can almost see Zan staring back. Max's eyes open wide, as he feels the shock too, and the nearness of Amíle. He is surprised and confused with the feeling, and quickly leads her from the tent. Liz stares from Max to her near double, as the Seer gazes up, mesmerized by Max's soulful amber eyes. She steps between them, immediately jealous, and breaks their contact. Liz leads them away from the tent, away from prying eyes, and behind a stone outcrop. As they are secreted away, Amíle's crying immediately stops as she regains control. Amíle's face is a mask of anger to hide her true feelings.

**Amíle** (looking angry): okay, what's going on here?

View shifts to the camp. Lord N'Tone administers the cure brought by Queen Liz. The sick are miraculously revived. Great shouts of joy are heard in the refugee camp. Spontaneous celebrations break out, and drunken homage to the _Four_ ring out.

The golden moon is about to set and there is a period of total darkness prior to Taurrise. The mood in the camp is upbeat. Few know of the deaths, and all are excited by the return of the _Four_ and the miraculous cure that has saved so many who were suffering from the Earth Disease.

View shifts to Raeve and Hanley. They are devastated by Xaedon's death. Kal tries to console Raeve.

**Raeve**: I need… I need time. I'm going for a walk.

**Kal** (concerned): I'll go with you.

**Raeve** (pulling him tight and kissing him tenderly): no, right now, I need to be alone.

Raeve begins to walk out into the desert, and then stops, turns, and gives Taura a brief conspiratorial nod before proceeding into the dark.

View shifts to Rath, Calypso, Michael, Maria and Larek. They have moved to the control room of the saucer.

**Michael** (to Rath): we're still in the dark about what happened. Max and Liz had a vision that you were defeated by The Evil after a disastrous battle.

**Maria**: and then imprisoned on Hades.

**Michael**: why didn't the Empress just kill you?

**Rath**: I don't know. She must have plans for me and Calypso.

**Maria**: she may want you on the throne to do her bidding.

**Calypso**: that seems unlikely. Lord Ares was elevated to King (she shakes her head in disgust), her puppet king. He will do anything she tells him. (She turns to Maria.) They have not deprived us of knowledge of her doings. Even the actions of rebels and the other Sovereigns are common knowledge. The guards keep us up to date. We knew that Larek had transported many off the worlds when their oxygen content dropped too low.

**Rath**: and we have hope. General Nationales escaped and has organized the resistance on Antar.

**Michael**: we should rendezvous to consolidate our forces. The attack cannot be far off.

View shifts to Earth. Hera and Johnny are at the Roswell Lanes bowling alley. Hera in dark jeans and a spaghetti-string forest green top holds her yellow ball at the top of the lane. She moves forward and lifts the ball up and out. The spinning sphere flies several feet before crashing into the boards with a loud thump. It heads down the center of the lane, but at the last moment the spin imparted at release begins to curve the ball towards the gutter. It clips the side of the rack and knocks down two pins. She smiles, and then puts on a sad expression as she turns to Johnny.

Johnny smiles with encouragement from his seat at the scoring station. The camera moves to behind him, and we see Johnny mark a 2 in the ninth frame. He has two strikes and four spares for a score of 187. Hera had all strikes in the first three frames, and then all open frames from thereon for a 117 score.

**Johnny**: that's amazing! You started so well; I thought you were a pro.

**Hera Voice Over** (quietly smiling to herself): the male ego. It is so fragile. I know he'd be humiliated if I beat him.

**Hera**: I guess I just had a round of beginner's luck. (She looks around the nearly deserted, shabby alley to see if anyone else is watching.) I'm usually, very (she moves close to Johnny and then pulls away teasingly) athletic.

**Johnny**: I like that (he smiles at the beautiful teenager) in a girl. You want a Coke? The concession stand is closed, but I think there's still a Coke machine.

**Hera** (looking around with a frown): why is this place so run down?

**Johnny**: I guess it used to be better. But with the tourism business failing, people are starting to move away. There just isn't enough interest to build new amusements or (he looks around) keep the existing ones up to date.

**Hera**: yeah, I heard the Pizza Pan is shutting down. I guess it's good that I've got a job at the Crashdown. (She smiles.) We're going to be the only place in town.

View shifts to outside the bowling alley. Two squad cars have pulled up. The sirens are off, but the blue flashers are on, casting an eerie spell in the early evening night. The doors to the bowling alley open and Hera and Johnny walk out. As they pass the squad car they see Sherriff Hanson and Deputy Blackwood standing beside a hand-cuffed Benny.

**Hanson** (looking at the Deputy): you caught him in the act?

**Blackwood**: yes, he and another hoodlum were trying to steal this Jeep. The Alley owner called. When I pulled up, he got his shirt snagged on the roll bars as he started to flee. That delayed him long enough for me to make the arrest. The other boy got away.

**Hanson**: what's the boy look like?

**Blackwood**: tall, over 6 feet, white, big; probably his pal.

**Hanson** (nodding): Crabson.

Scene shifts to Antar. A small red spacecraft de-cloaks and floats down and lands on the edge of the Talus Vortex. Balavan, the short, beady-eyed assistant to King Ares, dressed in dark green robes, is beamed to the surface. His black hair is pulled back in a ponytail.

**Balavan** (irritated): the Empress orders me, in the middle of the night, to run her errands. How am I going to contact Raeve? I don't even…

His ramblings are interrupted as he sees the dark-haired shapeshifter and Royal Protector walking in his direction.

**Balavan** (to Raeve): the Empress sent me to collect you. She demands your presence.

Raeve is startled by the appearance of the weasel-like assistant to the despised Ares. She begins to resist and he grabs her arm and directs her to the small space ship.

**Raeve**: no, I can't go. They'll miss me and it will blow my cover.

**Balavan** (shaking his head): what Noviana wants; Noviana gets. And, we shall not be long.

They step to the side of the ship and the transport beam. They are transported into the ship. Balavan faces the pilot.

**Balavan**: take her to Noviana.

**Pilot**: the location is secret (he starts to pull out a blindfold).

**Balavan**: that will not be necessary. Mistress Raeve is a loyal servant of the Empress. I will stay until she receives her instructions. Take her to the Empress and then return for me.

The ship approaches the palace and Raeve stares out the front view screen. It is raining heavily, but she can see the white marble structure towering up from the Gardens at Heligan. Her eyes are drawn to a single, glowing red spire that seems to extend directly up. She adjusts the view screen to focus on the top of the spire. It extends seemingly thousands of feet up into the storm. As she searches for the pinnacle, she sees three, monstrously large, spherical ships hanging in the sky directly over the palace. The pilot directs the ship down. He readjusts the view screen and we see the palace sitting on a small island in the center of the Gardens at the end of the Heligan Sea. The pilot sits the small craft in a grassy courtyard in the center of the palace. Raeve is deposited on the grass and the pilot immediately departs. The rain slows as Taur begins to rise in the East. Light filters into the courtyard illuminating the white marble sides of the new palace. Raeve looks bewildered; she is getting drenched and doesn't know what to do or where to go. There is a motion to her left and she turns and spots Carlos, the short, sandy-haired officer, with a cloak over his dark green Fleet General uniform, striding towards her.

**Carlos**: follow me. The Empress is a very busy woman.

He strides away and Raeve follows. They climb a series of marble steps, pass down a long hallway and stop before an unmarked door. Carlos knocks once and opens the door and nods with his head for Raeve to enter. Raeve, her hair wet and her blouse clinging to her chest, reluctantly walks forward and into the inner sanctum of the Empress. Noviana is wearing a dark wet cape over red leather pants and top and standing at her desk studying a thin silver crystal.

**Noviana** (mean tone, not looking up from the crystal): take a seat.

Raeve moves to an armchair covered in fine gold thread. She looks up to the 30-foot domed ceiling and the walls of the room covered in tapestries immortalizing great moments in Topolian history. She studies the first weaving. She can make out Noviana's forces converging on the capital of Topol; the streets flowing in red rivers of the blood of the slaughtered Kathleen loyalists. Raeve hangs her head down and water runs down her cheek, and drips onto the polished red-marble floor

**Raeve** (scared, her head still down, unwilling to meet the Empress's eyes): it wasn't my fault. I…

**Noviana** (interrupting, angry): you defied my orders.

**Raeve**: no! I tried everything to prevent their return. I couldn't….

**Noviana** (adjusting her tone): never mind. (In an almost friendly tone) it doesn't matter. I would have to deal with them sooner or later. Now they are in my world, they must play by my rules.

**Raeve**: what will you do with them? Tell me you will kill them quickly and not make them suffer.

**Noviana** (trying to appear surprised): kill them? I have no intention of killing the _Four_. Of course I must imprison them, or they might interfere with my plans.

**Raeve**: you're not going to kill Max and the others? (She looks surprised. A small smile begins to cover her face before she considerers her own fate.) And what of me? Will I suffer the ultimate price for my failure?

Noviana appears to consider, as if making up her mind, but, Raeve sees only treachery behind the Empress's actions. She realizes for the first time that The Evil is not omnipotent, and truly fears the _Four_. For a second she seriously considers that she might defy the Empress, save Kal and Hanley, and still survive.

**Noviana**: perform one final order, and I will spare you, Kallvéius, and your family.

Noviana drops her dark cape on the floor and strides to Raeve's side. She bends at the waist and whispers her command.

**Raeve** (looking startled): I'm just one person… I could never accomplish that.

**Noviana**: if you can't do it alone, then (she turns and stares with an evil smile), get help. You are a resourceful woman. And, knowing that a slow painful death awaits you and all you love should provide sufficient motivation.

Raeve stands, and slowly, uncertainly nods her acquiescence to the command. She bows and backs to the door. As she walks down the hallway to the courtyard, she sees Taurlight streaming in through the large arches in the palace walls. The rain has stopped and the light reflects off a series of statues. But her mind is so confused, she cannot appreciate the beauty of the light reflecting off the wet marble.

**Raeve** (to herself): I did everything, sacrificed everything to save Xaedon. Now he is dead. Can I follow her orders? She claims she will allow Kal and me to live in freedom. But, can I trust her? (She continues down the marble hallway and out into the courtyard.) She fears the _Four_. They are strong and, given the proper warning, _could_ prove victorious. I must decide, and soon, where my loyalties lie.

Scene shifts to Roswell. The high shot focuses in on the Roswell Library. The camera follows Rachael as she walks down the carpeted floor and into the stacks of books. She exits soon and walks to the help desk. Blanca, in a black, one piece suit is standing behind the desk; her short, silver-white hair contrasts sharply with the outfit. Rachael with her pale, almost white skin, nearly colorless ice blue eyes and short, orange-red hair turns to the librarian.

**Rachael**: can you help me find a book. I checked the computer from home, and it says it should be on the shelf, but, it's not.

**Blanca**: of course.

They move to the SciFi section and begin to search. Blanca sees it is mis-shelved and hands Orwell's 1984 to Rachael. Blanca sees an old favorite and pulls out Stranger in a Strange Land and begins to flip through the pages.

**Blanca** (noticing Rachael sadly looking at the title page): that is an interesting choice, very popular in today's environment (she smiles), but… a little bit of a downer.

**Rachael** (small smile): the book is actually quite uplifting. Winston lived in war-torn Oceania, London really, in a dreary, gray future. Deprivation hung in the air as heavily as the horrible grime and stench created by the city's overcrowded tenements. It was a future, like today, where all your actions were monitored. But, unlike today, there your thoughts and emotions were controlled too. Big Brother strove to strike out the need for love, privacy, or independent thought. It was like Orwell visited a parallel Earth and wrote how that time subset turned out. We live (she smiles, embarrassed, spilling her feeling out to a stranger), in… like… our own parallel Earth. Our world (Rachael look down at the book, lost in her thoughts) has plenty of everything. Our rights may have been diluted, but true and loyal friends… and love… are still… possible.

**Blanca Voice Over** (apprehensive): does she know? How? Antarians can exist in multiple subset dimensions, Earthlings cannot live in, cannot comprehend, more than one time dimension. Does she know of the shift Max engineered?

She inspects Rachael and sees only a lonely teenager not a 'visitor.'

**Blanca**: where are your friends tonight? You are always in here with Ms. Montanan.

**Rachael** (recalling her and Hera at graduation): friends can grow apart; find new friends, (she sees in her mind Hera and Xiomara) and interests (she sees Hera and Johnny). But, I enjoy being alone, curled up with a good book.

Scene shifts to the Talus Vortex. Raeve sits in camp, looking up at Taur. The rebels are beginning to wake and preparing breakfast before departing with Max and the others. Raeve knows she doesn't have much time. She stands, walks behind a golden boulder and disapperates. She rematerializes moments later in the courtyard of Noviana's palace.

She walks to the servant's quarters, shape shifts into an old woman in a white and black maid's uniform. She grabs a large flask of amber colored m'alwe and two wine glasses, places them on a tray, and walks down the marble hallway to the Empress's room. She knocks once and enters. Noviana takes one look at the old woman, points with her chin to a small table and turns back to Carlos. This old woman, like all servants, is a non-entity to the Empress, and she ignores her presence.

**Carlos**: how will you do it? A public hanging?

**Noviana** (smiling evilly): no, I've thought about this for a long time. I'll drug them so they can't defend themselves, and then feed the Royal _Four _to my Delpac. The crowds always love a good blood letting.

**Carlos**: those long fangs…

**Noviana**: he'll tear Max and the others into shreds.

**Carlos**: what of Raeve and the other Antarian traitors?

**Noviana**: they must all die, of course.

**Carlos **(getting caught up with the power of ruling): a slow painful death.

**Noviana**: I must make (she stops and directs a pointed look at Carlos) an example of anyone who fails me, or opposes my rule.

The old servant woman begins to leave.

**Noviana** (turning to the figure): wait! (She beckons Raeve over and the old woman looks at the Empress in fear.) Pour the General and me a glass of m'alwe before you leave.

Raeve uncorks the flask and fills the two glasses and shakily hands one to the Empress and one to Carlos. A drop falls from the glass and strikes the pants of the Empress's dark red suit. She looks in disgust from the spot on her pants to Raeve disguised as the old maid. Raeve bows, apologizes and runs towards the door. Both Noviana and Carlos look stern, but begin laughing once the old woman has run from the room.

Scene shifts to high above the Vortex as the group perches from the rocky platform atop the 1,000-foot tower. Max has called a secret meeting to discuss Michael's plan. It is late in the morning. Zeke moves confidently to the edge of the platform and stares down at the ships parked at the edge of the Vortex. The boulders and spires seem small from here, but the one active volcano seems way too close as it spews up a stream of molten lava high into the sky. He looks back to his father. Standing beside him are Liz, holding Malarthe, Michael and Maria, Tess, the Twins, Serena and Kyle, and Isabel. Max motions them to close ranks and Zeke scurries back to the group. Max looks around to be sure he cannot be overheard, and whispers Michael's secret plan.

Everyone looks at Michael judging his plan. Isabel is nodding. Kyle looks skeptical.

**Kyle**: is all this intrigue really necessary? Why not just blast her? (The bulge of the phaser can be barely made out in his waistband, under his long blue sweater.)

**Isabel**: Kolin says Noviana will try to kill us, one at a time, to destroy the _Four_ before we can engage her.

**Max**: we must prevent that. Only if she overestimates her power…

**Zeke** (smiling): or underestimates ours…

**Max** (nodding): can we assure victory.

**Maria**: if Michael thinks that's the best way, then (she smiles), then that's what we're going to do.

The group breaks up and apperates away.

View shifts to the deserted command chamber in the saucer. Moments pass and the secret party begin to materialize. Max, Liz, and Malarthe's forms appear first. Max nods as others materialize. He takes Liz's hand and they walk to the transport station and are conveyed to the surface. Max takes Malarthe from Liz and they stride forward towards the center of the Vortex. The others are beamed down and begin to follow him.

As the Royal _Four_ moves to the center of the camp, rebels begin to come out of their tents. In the distance, the fire of a large funeral pyre burns. Two lumps, which could be the bodies of the dead, can be seen atop the pyre.

Larek and Mariela, alerted to the gathering, soon join the crowd walking toward Max. Ultra peeks out, sees Zeke, and returns to her tent.

**Ultra** (to Meta): how's Falco doing?

**Meta** (swabbing his forehead with a damp cloth, the look in her eyes betraying her affection for the tall, blonde youth): he's still weak. (She turns him on his side and Falco lets out a soft moan of pain. She begins to rub his back; the motion appears more sensual than therapeutic.) His back is killing him from where that monster smashed him into the boulder.

**Ultra** (nodding, trying to look sympathetic): I'm going down to the camp to get… some…salve. I want to discuss his condition with the Seer. Maybe she can prescribe something.

**Meta** (irritated): if Prince Zeke wanted to, if he had an ounce of compassion, he'd cure Falco's injuries. You said he had the _gift_. But no; mister high and mighty is too important to acknowledge his attack or make amends.

Meta lifts Falco's blouse exposing a red bruise along his back. She doesn't notice as Ultra slips out, her concentration focused on Falco. Meta smiles to herself as she begins to slowly rub her hands up along his bare skin. Falco sighs in pleasure and turns and smiles. But when he sees it is Meta and not Ultra, his smile fades. He impatiently removes her hands and pulls down his shirt.

**Falco** (looking around irritated): where's Ultra?

View shifts to Max and the others as they stop before Kolin's tent. Kolin comes out smiling and runs to Isabel. He sweeps her up and they kiss. Max and Liz smile as they watch. They break their embrace, and Isabel looks around embarrassed as she sees everyone watching. Max kisses Liz and Malarthe, and they walk forward. The rest of the _Four_ separate from their loved ones, and step up onto a small platform that elevates them above the crowd.

**Max** (turning and addressing the crowd): we have a plan. We will confront The Evil, and drive her from our land. (Many in the crowd applaud. Max looks at Dur.) Join us as our armada flies to the capital. We will retake the palace and eject the imposter sitting on my throne.

There is more applause, and shouts of encouragement. Zeke's eyes flicker from the excited crowd to his father and then to the _Four_. As his eyes pass from his aunt and uncle to his mother, he spots Ultra standing next to her father and mother, and King Kolin. The Princess stares across the crowd at Zeke. Her expression shows neither disgust nor the anger so evident last night. Instead, she raises her averted eyes to him, smiles shyly, and beckons him, pointing to a series of salmon-colored boulders to her left. She begins to walk in that direction. Zeke disengages from the crowd and walks to her.

_I don't know whose side I'm takin'  
But I'm not takin' things too well  
I can see inside you're achin'  
But is it still too early for me to tell?  
_

**Ultra** (to Zeke): I want to apologize for last night. I thought I was over you. But, when you reappeared, so suddenly, so unexpectedly… all those memories of my agony, my tear-filled nights of missing you, I… I just lost it. I…

**Zeke** (trying to be compassionate): I understand. You waited, but I did not return. I wanted to, but… (There is an awkward silence, neither knowing exactly what to do or say. Then Zeke plunges ahead.) I saw you with Falco. I know… you love him now… and… I understand you had to move on.

_I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you  
_

**Ultra** (solemn): I thought you were the only man I would ever love… could… ever love. (Zeke looks uneasy. He knows he loves Hera, but when he is near Ultra he can think of no one but her. Part of him is pleased with her words of affection, and part is guilty for his disloyal thoughts.)

_'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure, that you still feel the same way I do  
If only she knew  
Whoa, if only she knew, oh  
_

Zeke is sure he must speak, set her straight about his feelings, before his resolve weakens.

**Zeke** (blurting it out): I love Hera. (He looks at Ultra with a mixture of reservation and barely hidden longing. He doesn't want to hurt her, and knows honesty is the only way). I will return to Earth once the Empress is defeated and father and Mother Liz are placed on the throne.

_I try to let it go  
but I don't know if I can take it  
'Cause the way you looked at me  
Made me see that I can't really fake it_

**Ultra** (trying to maintain her composure even though her heart is breaking all over again): I understand, and I too have found another. You met (she smiles thinking of the brief and totally one sided fight) Falco.

_I know she loves you and I can't interfere  
So I'll just have to sit back and watch my world disappear  
Whoa  
_

**Ultra**: I can help you in your battle with Noviana. (She tries to smile.) Can we still be friends?

_I try to help you out through  
The hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you  
Oh, I'm still not over you_

View shifts to Max and the gathering. There is more applause, and screams of encouragement as Max continues. Max's expression becomes more solemn.

**Max**: but, before we depart we must test the power of the _Four_. We must know our own strength before we challenge the Evil one.

He beckons Isabel, Michael and Tess to join him.

View shifts to Zeke and Ultra as they emerge, walking in friendly companionship back from the boulders to rejoin the group.

**Max** (pointing to the 1,000-foot rocky, stone spire at the center of the Vortex): we will destroy the Talus spire. The tower projects a shield that protects the Vortex.

**Michael**: if we can focus our power, penetrate the shield and vaporize the tower…

**Tess**: we can defeat Noviana's forces.

The rebels and the returnees look with sadness to the sacred spire, fearing its destruction.

**Isabel**: do not be distressed, our power is great. (She looks at the crowd.) We shall capture the dust from the blast and then re-construct the tower and the shield. The sanctuary within the Vortex will be maintained. (Everyone applauds.)

Max, Tess, Michael, and Isabel turn and face up to the towering spire and brace themselves. A glance from Max readies them to begin their deception. They nod solemnly and their expressions are grim and determined. The Royal _Four_ raise their right hand palms forward and stand tall, erect, and ready.

View shifts to Zeke as he stands directly behind Ultra as they watch. The crowd pushes forward and his body is pressed up near her. She feels his closeness.

As Zeke is jostled forward, he puts his hands up on Ultra's shoulders, to steady himself. At their first real touch since he returned, there is an overwhelming jolt of pleasure that seems to burrow into their souls. She raises her left hand and the motion of everyone seems to slow and then all sound and motion stop. Ultra turns to him with a smile and a shocked expression. Zeke tries to dampen his smile, to hide his display of pleasure at her touch, but she knows he felt it too.

_'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
Whoa_

She turns in his arms and smiles broadly up into his eyes.

_  
'Cause I will never ever walk away  
I'll find a way  
She could never love you like I do  
If only she knew  
Whoa, if only she knew, oh  
_

View shifts to the crowd. The frozen expressions on their faces are locked with the tension in the air as they prepare to witness the power of the _Four._

The view shifts back to Zeke and Ultra in the midst of the crowd. She raises her hand, and with a flick of her wrist, motion is restored to live action. Zeke and Ultra face each other with Zeke's arms around her shoulders. She puts her arms around his waist and pulls him tight. They smile into each other's eyes, oblivious to the crowd surrounding them. She stands on her tip toes and softly places her lips on his.

_  
If only she knew, oh yeah  
Na na na na na na na na_

_If only she knew, oh yeah  
Na na na na na na na na._

_© 2006 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

**Episode 624: Traitor Revealed**

**Story by NickMax**

**Written by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode****, and**

**Edited by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: the scene opens on Earth with Jeff in the Crashdown. It is late and Jeff is sitting at the counter in the darkened restaurant. He randomly turns the pages of one of Liz's old journals. His eyes look tired as he rubs them before running his hands through his hair. He speaks to the journal.

**Jeff**: Liz, are you in Fresno? Why would you leave with the Evans kids and never return? Max is only mentioned in passing and Isabel is never mentioned in your journal. Why are you hiding? What happened to you?

Scene shifts to Antar. Alex and Alan are standing near a boulder in the Talus Vortex. Unlike the rest of the crowd they are not staring at Max and the others as they prepare to test their powers on the towering spire. Their attention is focused on Zeke. They see their cousin and Ultra facing each other. Zeke puts his arms around her shoulders and she puts her arms around his waist and pulls him tight. They smile into each other's eyes, oblivious to the boys and the crowd surrounding them. The Princess stands on her tip toes and softly places her lips on his.

**Alex**: looks like Prince Charming still hasn't made his decision.

**Alan**: or maybe he has. (His eyes are still glued to Zeke and Ultra.)

**Alex**: I don't know. What about Hera? (Alan gives him an incredulous look recalling their mental trip back to Roswell.) Hey! We don't know what we saw. We couldn't keep the connection with Earth long enough. She might not have been on a date with that Johnny guy.

**Alan**: whatever, it's not like he's the only one. Aunt Isabel has been bouncing between Uncle Jesse and King Kolin, but it looks like Kolin is winning. (He pauses for a moment before putting on a bored expression.) On a more serious note, do you think this is going to work? (He looks at his family on the platform and then at the spire.) Do you think the spy will fall for it, and go running to the Empress…

**Alex** (cutting Alan off quickly): of course it'll work! The power of the _Four_ is unbeatable. Tess will do her part in Ava's place. Not to mention the extra ships and Rath and Calypso. (He glares at his twin before changing the subject.) Our only worry should be this traitor. Who among us would… could do that?

**Alan** (acting like he isn't bothered): take off your rose colored glasses my dear brother. War brings out the best and worst in people.

Alex nods before looking back at Zeke and Ultra. He seems to argue with himself about something before returning his troubled gaze to his brother.

**Alex**: do you think we should tell Zeke about Hera?

**Alan **(mischievous smirk): where would the fun be in that? (He chuckles.) It's a good thing we aren't falling into the same trap as everyone else, getting worked up over a girl or whatever.

**Alex** (laughs too): yeah definitely. Girls… (He rolls his eyes as if this could be the farthest thing from his mind).

**Alan**: it'd be crazy.

_**Episode begins in Roswell. **_It is early in the morning. Hera is in the nearly deserted Crashdown sweeping the floor. She is in her uniform, but without the apron or the tiara with its bobbley antenna. She looks out through the front windows as Jim pulls into a slot in front of Amy's small store three doors down from the Crashdown. He stops his dusty 2001, F-150 truck, gets out, and walks to Amy's shop. Hera sees him look up at the green helium-inflated alien dolls that float above the shop and then through the plate glass window.

View shifts to the shop. As Jim takes off his straw hat and enters, a switch above the door is activated and the five tones from 'Close Encounters of the Third Kind' ring out. Amy looks up and smiles.

**Amy** (smiling): Jim. Great, you can help me unload the Jetta. I got a new shipment from 'Aliens Are Us.' I want to show you this cute little figurine I bought. When you touch the… (Jim takes off his sunglasses; he is not smiling, looking uncomfortable.) Jim, what's wrong? (She moves around the boxes and takes Jim's hand, and looks up into his eyes.)

**Jim** (looking grim): I need to go on a little trip.

**Amy** (anxious): a trip?

**Jim** (taking her hand and leading Amy to a chair behind the counter): Sherriff Hanson… got a lead on Lar's station wagon out in Fresno. It was…

**Amy** (jumping up, and interrupting): Maria! You found Maria! She's dead isn't she (she turns away and starts to cry)? I knew it. I've known it for years. There is no way my little girl could be walking around on this Earth and not contact me. (She turns to Jim and starts crying on his shoulder.)

**Jim **(holding her): no; nothing like that. His station wagon turned up in a traffic accident, and…

**Amy** (startled): she's hurt? No, she's (looking stunned) in a Fresno hospital dying. (Amy turns and grabs her purse ready to leave.)

**Jim**: no, the Volvo was resurrected from a junk yard out there and put back on the road. It had been abandoned years ago. There's no fresh link to the kids, but, I thought I'd check it out. I've got some free time now, and…

Amy takes Jim's hand and leads him out, locks the front door, and starts to walk towards his dusty black truck.

View shifts to Hera as she opens the door to the Crashdown. She watches and listens.

View returns to a close up of Amy.

**Amy** (looking back at a surprised Jim): you don't think I'm going to let you go out there alone. If there is any chance of finding her, I'm going. Three years ago I let the most precious person in my life drive away on a 'little trip.' Now, for the first time since she left, I have a reason (she smiles up at Jim) to live. So, I'm not going to make that mistake again. Like it or not (she smiles, pulls him to her and plants a kiss on his surprised lips), I'm hanging to you like glue… I'm going.

View returns to Hera. She watches them get in Jim's truck and drive away.

**Hera** (anxious): Taur, what's going on? I don't know why, but for some reason I don't want them to be found. Somehow… I just know… the fewer that know the truth the better… and that discovery… could screw up everything.

Scene shifts to the Talus Vortex. The view starts with a close up of Zeke kissing Ultra. He pulls back and Ultra buries her head in his chest pulling him tight as she sighs with contentment. The look on Zeke's face is one of pleasure, confusion, and guilt.

The camera pulls back and we see the crowd. Max, Tess, Michael, and Isabel are standing on an elevated platform, a few feet above the rest of the crowd. They look determined as they face the towering spire.

View moves in and focuses on the _Four_ as they brace themselves. Max steps forward and raises his right hand. Tess steps up behind him, puts her left hand nervously on Max's shoulder and raises her right hand. Michael and Isabel follow. They nod solemnly, their expressions grim and determined as Max, Tess, Michael, and Isabel release cobalt-blue, pink, orange, and red bolts of lights.

The view shifts to slow motion as the individual rays are seen joining and melding into a single strobe of brilliant violet light. In a split second the spire appears to waiver, disintegrate, and disappear. View closes in on Tess. She seems to struggle, her concentration not on the task at hand, but rather on the electric shocks traveling down her fingers where she touches Max. Suddenly her pink ray waivers, stops, and the combined strobe fades and falters.

The view returns to real time immediately after the spire reforms. A deafening thunderbolt rings out as the particles rush back together. The sound reflects off the spires and towers spreading throughout the Vortex.

**Dur** (looking up to the intact spire): it didn't work! The _Four_ are weak.

Another captain of a returnee ship points accusingly at Tess.

**Captain**: she is the weak one. Her power is not equal to the task. (Tess drops her gaze, as if embarrassed.)

**Amíle**: it is as I feared. Her powers were weakened in her metamorphosis. (She looks at Kolin, winks, and turns to the crowd to deliver her pronouncement.) She cannot deliver.

**Isabel** (appearing hysterical, she turns to Max): then what are we going to do?! Without the _Four_, we cannot stand against the Evil.

**Max** (appearing shocked): we… we still have our plan.

Raeve looks at Max and then the tall spire appearing undamaged and hangs her head in a look of defeat. Kal and Taura notice her downcast eyes and Kal starts towards her. Taura stares and as Raeve looks up, Taura gives her a slight nod.

**Max**: we must confront (he doesn't appear confident) The Evil, and… drive her from our land. (Many in the crowd look scared; they shake their heads in doubt.) We must retake the palace (Michael and Isabel look dubious and stare in disappointment at Tess) and eject… the imposter… sitting on my throne.

**Dur** (looking at Max and speaking with anger): we agreed to stay, to support the Royal _Four_, not a hopeless group of powerless (with disgust) hybrids. We're leaving, your majesty. (He looks to the other captains who are turning towards their ships, looking disgusted.) Stop us (giving Max a defiant glare), if you can.

The returnees gather up their things and hurry to their ships. Fear begins to grip them. Many look forlorn knowing they are doomed and defenseless against the power of the Empress.

View shifts to Dur as he strides to his ship. Dimitri walks to his side as Taura moves towards them.

**Dimitri**: do you have room (he smiles) for another on that bucket of bolts you call a ship?

Taura shape shifts into a tall statuesque blonde. Her short, nearly see through gown displays her overflowing bosom and narrow waist. Her heeled sandals accentuate her long shapely legs. The transformed Taura runs to Dimitri and stares up into his eyes, smiles, and slips her arm around his.

**Taura **(to Dur, with a big smile and a high-pitched flirty voice): room for another?

Soon the returnees start to file into their ships. Liz walks to Max with a solemn stare. Kolin takes Isabel's hand, and Michael, Maria and the Twins crowd together. Zeke and Ultra run up, holding hands, and turn to Tess.

View shifts to Falco. He is standing next to Meta near the front of the royal Canoian tent. He sees the loving look in Ultra's eyes directed up to Zeke, and turns away in anger. Meta turns to him, taking his hand, seeing this as her chance. He looks at her hand in his, and shakes it away in disgust before he strides after Dur. Meta's face contorts with disappointment and the tears begin to flow.

View shifts to Ultra. She caught the exchange between Falco and Meta and runs, pulling Zeke with her, to her friend. The Twins see Zeke moving off and run after him. As they reach the tent they can see Ultra hugging Meta and the tears flowing down Meta's face. Her look of overwhelming sadness touches the young men.

**Ultra** (trying to console her): Meta, he's not worth crying over. The first hint of danger and he ran.

**Alex** (taking Meta's hand, and smiling down into her pale-blue eyes): he was not worthy of someone as pure and beautiful as you.

Meta's tears slow as she feels the electric shock of his touch. She stares up, startled, into the glowing blue eyes of the tall, handsome blonde teenager.

**Alan**: stop your crying… please.

Alan smiles broadly, and tenderly wipes a tear from her cheek. At his touch, as if an electrical shock has pierced her heart, her eyes shoot open. She looks at the handsome twin. He is slightly taller than the other and his short, almost-white blonde hair is spiked. She looks up to his strong hand still touching her cheek, and then back into his amazing eyes, and she smiles as she raises her hand to take his.

Zeke and Ultra see the change and begin to laugh.

**Ultra** (trying to suppress the laugh as she see Meta's gaze go back and forth between Alan and Alex): Meta, the Grand Duchess of Sargon, and fifth in line of succession to the throne of Cano, let me introduce the Pavé Twins, sons of Maria, the daughter of Lord Morgania, chief scientific advisor to the King, and Michael, the essence of General Dor'ian Rathmé Pavé, a direct descendent of King Ce'nre D'tharthé. This is Alan…

**Alex** (interrupting): no! (He smiles, as he pulls Meta's hand to his lips and kisses it), I'm Alex.

**Alan** (seeing the exchange between Meta and his brother): I'm Alan. (He take's Meta's other hand.) I'm the older, better looking, and smarter one.

Zeke looks back and forth as the twins look like they might strike out and hit each other. He cannot contain himself and breaks out laughing. The Twins look at their cousin with anger, but as Zeke and Ultra, and then Meta begin to laugh they realize the ridiculousness of the situation and begin to laugh too. But, neither releases Meta's hands. Meta looks to Alex, and then to Alan, and smiles broadly.

View returns to Max and the others. Kal, Raeve, and Hanley look lost. Roja and Verde look defeated.

Max looks around and sees the returnees have departed and they are alone. His solemn expression lifts and he begins to chuckle. Raeve and Kal look at him as if he might have lost his mind. Soon Zeke, Ultra, Meta, and the Twins join them and see the smile on Isabel and Michael's face.

**Raeve**: have you lost it?

**Kal**: the Empress will know of your failure within the hour.

**Hanley**: she'll send her goons in, and the only thing left of us will be a bad memory.

**Raeve**: without Ava or Tess we can… not… (she stares in amazement as Amíle, Ava, and Xaedon round a large copper-gold boulder and come walking towards them.) But… (she closes her eyes trying to clear her vision, but when she opens her eyes, Xaedon is still there), you're dead. (She and Hanley run to their brother and hug him.)

**Hanley**: but… I saw you die… I saw your bodies upon the funeral pyre…

**Max**: I'm sorry. Tess used her 'gift' to dull your senses. We had to deceive the Empress, and send her a false message.

**Liz** (smiling as she moves close to Max): courtesy of our friendly spies.

**Raeve** (shocked): you mean…

**Kal** (becoming angry): it was all a sham…

**Hanley** (initially angry, but beginning to nod): to make the Evil believe you were powerless. (He suddenly swings around and looks at the spire. Looking close he can see where cracks and fissures that had developed over the eons are now smooth, made better as the tower was rebuilt.) You… you did it… you pierced the shield and destroyed the tower.

**Isabel** (looking with pride): and then we restored it. Just like we said we would.

**Verde** (now confused): but Tess… her powers…

**Roja** (nodding as it dawns on her, she surprisingly appears angry): she faked it. (Tess begins to smile and Zeke looks on with pride.) She has her full power, but made it look like…

**Tess** (trying to smile): as if my re-birth had altered my abilities. (She takes a quick look at her fingers, closes her eyes recalling the sensation of touching Max, and shivers.)

**Amíle** (turning from Max to the others): let's congratulate ourselves on how clever we are later, okay. We must rendezvous with General Nationales and his forces. You must maintain your deception. Consolidating our forces, weak as they may appear to the Empress, is what she would expect you to do. (She turns to Larek, and then back to Max.) Gather your things; I will direct the ships to the proper coordinates.

Scene shifts to Roswell. It is after 9 PM and the sun is finally setting. Johnny walks Hera home from the Crashdown. As they walk up the steps, hand-in-hand to the small house, they see Mrs. Montanan rocking quietly in a swing on the small porch. The temperature which reached 107 during the blistering day has finally started to cool, but it is still over 90. Hera notes that her mother appears cool and fresh as she sips a golden yellow drink from a clear, ice-filled tumbler.

**Johnny** (starting towards the door): we can still catch the end of Stargate SG-1.

Hera starts after him, but then stops and moves to her mother. She takes the tumbler from her mother's hand and sniffs the liquor and takes a small sip.

**Hera** (dropping to her knees and looking up into her mother's face): mother, what is it? What's wrong?

Johnny moves to Mrs. Montanan and looks on with concern. She is in the shadows from the shade of the porch roof, but from Hera's actions he assumes Mrs. Montanan is drunk.

**Johnny**: maybe… maybe, we should…

**Hera** (turning to Johnny and nodding): yes, another night.

She starts to walk Johnny to the street.

The view shifts to the porch. Mrs. Montanan sees Hera and Johnny's bodies silhouetted by the lights from the building along Main Street and the UFO Museum as they kiss. She takes another sip.

View returns to Johnny and Hera.

**Johnny** (whispering to Hera): is she going to be okay? I've never seen Mrs. M (he lifts his hand to his mouth, thumb first pantomiming taking a drink), you know… like this.

**Hera** (whispering, as she takes a quick concerned look at her mother sipping m'alwe while swinging slowly on the dark porch): she has nightmares… from… the old country. She'll be okay.

They kiss and Hera walks back and up the steps and sits down next to her mother. They swing in silence for several seconds.

**Hera** (concerned, turning to her mother, she takes the tumbler from her mother's hand and sits it on the small table next to the swing): what is it? I know it has to be serious for you to drink m'alwe in sight of the earthlings.

**Mrs. Montanan** (staring out towards the street, speaking softly, in total control, her words not slurred): who are you?

**Hera** (surprised): what do you mean? I'm Hera, your daughter.

**Mrs. Montanan** (turning to Hera and shaking her head softly): are you? My daughter is loyal and true. My daughter declared her love for the Prince…

**Hera** (interrupting, shocked): the Prince… he's real? It wasn't just a fantasy?

**Mrs. Montanan** (turning to her daughter, nodding): you promised to wait, to be faithful, and yet this girl I see in front of me is kissing another.

**Hera** (beginning to argue): even if he is real, he left me. The Prince may never return, he may…

Mrs. Montanan sharply raises her hand to silence her daughter.

**Mrs. Montanan**: how would you feel if Ezekiel was kissing another? (She retrieves her tumbler and takes another sip. Hera begins to speak, but Mrs. Montanan continues.) My daughter was a true and loyal friend, but I have not seen Rachael in our house since the shift. So (she stares intently at Hera), who are you?

Scene shifts to Antar, and the six alien vessels that escaped Earth through the wormhole. They are circling the planet. The ships departed the Vortex as a group, but now they are splitting apart heading for their families dispersed across the planet. Dur's ship, and another, head for the floating city of Atlata. They descend through the mist and sit down along the outer edge of the island in the sky. Almost as they touch ground, Noviana's troops surround the two vessels. As the transport light comes on, and the returnees touch ground, the troops advance. But, there are a series of laser flashes and dozens of the Empress's troops are cut down. The troops see they are surrounded and throw down their laser pistols. Avere stands and directs a group of rebels to round up those surrendering and to get medical aid for the hurt. She runs to the ships as more returnees are transported to the surface. She searches until she finds Dimitri.

**Avere** (anxious): Hanley… he is okay?

**Dimitri** (distracted): yes, your precious Hanley is fine. But, we are not. (A tall, beautiful buxom woman is at Dimitri's side. He moves his head to point to the newcomer.) This is Taura. (He pauses a moment and smiles.) She's a spy; arrest her.

Taura begins to argue her innocence. Rebels surround her and she shifts to a large muscular man who begins to struggle with his captors. They appear to be winning, and he transforms into a giant lizard. Then a shot rings out and the monster falls to the ground. The expression on the lizard appears stunned. While still unconscious, the monster lizard shifts to a grandmotherly woman with short white hair. Dimitri points to the shape shifter.

**Dimitri**: take her away. And place her in special quarters so she cannot shift and escape. (Two rebels grasp her arms and drag her body away.)

**Avere**: tell me of the _Four_. Can they defeat the Evil one?

**Dimitri** (shaking his head): no. The power of the _Four_ is less than we hoped. Ava and Xaedon died of the Earth Disease, and Tess seems to have lost control of her powers. They can not attack the Empress directly. That is why…

Before he can continue, Avere motions to a rebel soldier who runs to their side. He hands her a black leather case. She pops the straps and opens it to reveal the Shaft of Orion.

**Dimitri** (nodding): yes! You recovered it! I'm not even going to ask what you had to do to steal it from Noviana's clutches.

**Avere**: then it is the key? With it, the _Four_ can defeat the Empress?

**Dimitri** (surprised): I do not know. But, it is… or was… the most powerful weapon known to anyone on the Five Planets. I may be able to restore it… if not to its former glory, then at least back to a viable weapon.

He grasps the two parts of the shaft and stares into the sky.

**Avere**: where is Hanley? (Her words break his personal reverie, and he turns to Avere.) He must be with the true King. We must go to him.

**Dimitri**: no, not yet. They suspect me. We must bide our time until the moment is right.

**Avere**: then what do we do now? (She looks out at the rebels.) Should we round up the rest of Noviana's troops on Atlata and secure the city?

**Dimitri**: no, just lay low.

Avere bristles with this suggestion, but nods.

**Avere Voice Over** (irritated): I am not the sit-around-and wait type of gal. I know that deep down, Hanley still loves me. I don't care what Dimitri says, I must… I will… go to him.

View shifts to Max in the lead saucer. Everyone is in the control chamber. As the saucer rises from its support legs, Amíle begins to direct them.

**Amíle**: Kal, fly to the far side of the planet. (The view screen shows Larek's ship hovering closely behind.) If we travel slow, and stick close to the surface, Noviana should not be able to trace our path. We should reach the Heligan Sea by Taurset.

Kal maneuvers the ship up from the stony outcrop at the edge of the Vortex and out across the red and golden-brown sands of the Ning Desert. Larek moves his ship to follow.

Zeke is sitting on a couch along the far wall. Ultra is holding his hand. Meta is surrounded by Alex and Alan, each vying for her attention.

**Alan** (to Meta): let me show you around the ship. It'll be hours before we arrive.

**Alex** (jumping up and taking her hand): excellent idea. Do you play videogames? (Meta looks confused and shakes her head.)

**Zeke** (distracted, but seeing an opportunity): that is a good idea. I need to talk to my father. (He takes Ultra's hand in his and kisses it.) Why don't you go too? I'll find you after I speak to my dad.

Ultra looks concerned, she wants to stay, to not let Zeke out of her sight fearing that his affections might shift. But, she knows that is silly, and allows Alex and Alan to drag her and Meta to the crew quarters.

Zeke steps quickly to his father and whispers. Max looks back at his son, nods, and walks to the ship's elevator. They enter the inverted V-shaped opening. Zeke punches the whirlwind symbol on the gleaming stainless steel panel, and the doors swoosh closed. Almost immediately they open onto a long corridor leading off to the left and the right. Max steps out to his right and walks to the far end. He places his hand along the seemingly seamless wall and a private compartment opens. He steps in and walks to the food computer, pulls down the drink menu and selects two cups of eiffel. A soft bell chimes and the doors open. Max takes a steaming mug in each hand and hands one to Zeke. Max sits down in a plush purple chair and turns to Zeke. His son looks at him, obviously anxious, and sits on the arm of the other chair.

**Zeke** (hangs his head): I've done it again.

**Max **(concerned, wanting to be helpful): done what again?

**Zeke** (shaking his head, not believing he has fallen in the same trap): fallen in love with two women. I was sure Hera was the one. I told Ultra that… and we were going to just be friends, and then…

Max nods, showing he understands his son's dilemma, but not offering advice or a solution.

**Zeke** (looking expectantly): this is where you offer some great fatherly advice (he smiles) based on your vast experience… and it makes it all okay.

**Max**: I never had that problem; your Mother Liz was always the only one.

**Zeke** (looking incredulous): well (he puts his hand to his chest), if that was truly the case, I wouldn't be here. And didn't you say Uncle Michael strayed. Aunt Maria (he smiles) called her a 'Michael worshiper.' How did you know? How did you decide?

**Max** (looking uncomfortable): yes, of course, you are right. Liz and I went through some tough times, our love was tested. We disagreed on things, and there was a human versus alien conflict for a while after our friend Alex died. Your mother exploited the…

**Zeke** (standing up, upset, his tone accusatory): you mean your wife, the one you were supposed to love and marry again (starting to get angry), and my mother…

**Max** (putting up his hand in a soothing manner): I'm not saying it was her fault. It was mine. (He closes his eyes and recalls that time, seeing Liz and Kyle in bed.) I was so hurt and felt so alone. Liz pushed Tess and me together and insisted that she and I could never be one, could only be… friends. (He opens his eyes and turns to Zeke.) Your mother was, is… a beautiful woman. And we had the Zan-Avan'ya connections and the whole destiny thing. She got pregnant, and I felt as if I was in love… with Tess, and was ready to return to Antar with her…

**Zeke** (looking expectant, obviously never hearing this part of the story): but…

**Max** (reluctant): but, I realized that my love for Liz was true... and… my affections for your mother… (he looks guilty) were a manipulation… based on a lie.

**Zeke** (shocked): mom was pregnant with me; you told her you loved her, and then you abandoned her… and me. (Now outraged) you left us to fight for ourselves on Antar.

Zeke looks angry and strides to the door.

**Zeke** (turning back to a guilty-looking Max): I guess I'll just have to figure this one out on my own. I don't think you have any advice I'd want to hear.

Zeke gets up and jerks open the door and stalks down the corridor. Max jumps up and follows him.

**Max** (to Zeke's retreating image): trust your heart. You will know. Picture your life without Ultra, without Hera (Zeke turns, tears of anger and frustration streak his cheeks). If you can image taking another breath, living another moment without her close to you, then she is not the one.

Zeke suddenly recalls his conversation with Kal in the Protector's Los Angeles mansion; confirming his sense that his father would die without Liz. Then he recalls the confrontation with Nicholas. He can see the life seeping out of his father as he held the lifeless body of his only true love. His anger at Max's abandonment and his rejection of his mother soften as he recalls the look of total desolation on his father's face when he thought Liz was gone.

**Zeke** (softly, questioningly): is that how you felt about Mother Liz?

**Max** (pleading with Zeke to understand): it is how I have always felt. Since the moment I first saw her in the third grade, I knew I couldn't live without her. I feared involving her in the whole alien mess, but, I knew… I dreamed that somehow, it was our destiny to be together. I should have been more careful… I will be… more circumspect… _next time_.

Scene shifts to Antar, later that evening. The two ships traveling across the desert rise from the sandy floor, up over the snow-capped Sei Mountains, past the peak and the Temple of Adonai D'Yah, then follow a large river down towards the end of the Heligan Sea. The ships set down on a bluff overlooking a waterfall where the river discharges into the Sea. Dense forests surround the clearing. Other than a large camp fire near the shore, the area is dark. The outlines of the two ships as they land are illuminated by the rays from the golden moon high above. The hints of Hades, rising in the East, can be seen. Max and the others stand before the transport station. Soon, in groups of two and three they are transported to the surface.

Scene shifts to Roswell. Hera, in tan jeans shorts and a blue West Roswell High t-shirt enters the library and approaches Blanca. The two share a knowing glace. The librarian points to the stacks, then turns back to help an elderly black woman, as Hera continues into the stacks. She sees Rachael in a long-sleeve Phoenix Coyotes' t-shirt and jeans sitting on a gold and brown striped couch reading H G Well's The Time Machine. Her iPod earphones are plugged in and her music is blaring. She does not notice as Hera enters. As Rachael turns the page, she notices Hera staring down at her. Rachael pulls out her earphones and turns off the music.

**Rachael **(irritated): what are you doing here? Slumming?

**Hera** (apologetic look): I came to apologize.

**Rachael** (eyes open in surprise): apologize? For what?

**Hera**: I had a best friend. One I could tell anything and everything to. Then, somehow, I lost track. I started acting like I was someone else. Someone who did not know, did not appreciate, the value of a true friend.

The expression on Rachael's face shows she doesn't quite know what to say.

**Hera**: can we be friends again? (She smiles and looks hopeful.) I really need a friend now.

**Rachael** (sly smile): did that rat, Johnny break up with you?

**Hera** (turning away): no, I broke up with him.

**Rachael** (confused): but, why? He was great looking, had a fabulous body, and seemed really nice.

**Hera** (smiles at her apparent success but not sure how to proceed): I promised I'd save myself for another.

**Rachael** (surprised): I've known you since you arrived here a couple of years ago. If you had another guy, I'd have known about it. Who is this mystery man?

Hera looks at the book in Rachael's hand and makes her decision.

**Hera**: it's a little complicated, no… it's very complicated. (She looks at the book), but give me a couple days (she laughs) and I'll tell you (she gives Rachael a conspiratorial smile, looks left and right) everything.

Rachael smiles and the two girls hug and begin to talk excitedly. As Rachael picks up her junk on the couch to make room for Hera to sit down, the camera moves in and focuses on the other book resting on her book bag. It is HG Well's The War of The Worlds.

Scene shifts to the surface of Antar near the Heligan Sea. General Nationales marches forward with about 100 men. The short, broad-chested leader is dressed in rough tan pants and black military boots. Looking in control, he steps out, his gray-white ponytail swinging as he strides towards Max. Rath and Michael join them.

**General Nationales** (clasping Max's and then Michael's hands): at long last. (He drops to one knee and bows before Max), your Highness.

**Max** (pulling Nationales to his feet): we'll have time for that later.

**Rath **(irritated): what news do you have of Noviana?

**Michael**: do you have her location? When do we attack?

**General Nationales**: the Empress (he points across the lake) has erected a palace on the other side of the Sea, 300 klicks in the direction of where Taur sets. Come back to our camp so I can show you our maps. I had thought we would attack immediately, but (he looks embarrassed bringing it up), with the failure… of the _Four_…

**Max** (smiling): when did you hear?

**Nationales** (grim): news travels fast with the Connection. Only moments ago, I learned…

Nationales looks at Max with surprise seeing the unexpected smile. He turns to Michael and Rath and sees similar grins. Amíle joins them.

**Nationales** (uncertain): we must now decide…

**Amíle**: what the Empress would expect us to do, if the force of the _Four_ was really impaired. She'll know we are here within hours.

**Nationales** (his eyes opening when the implications sink in): you mean… it was all a ruse? (He looks at the others and sees the smiles and breathes easy for the first time in hours.) If she thinks you're helpless…

**Max** (shaking his head): not helpless, just not omnipotent.

**Michael**: she will be wary, but still confident she can crush us at her will.

**Nationales** (nodding): then, we must play our role. Let's make camp and wait. I'm sure we can get a few spies of our own into her palace. We will know before she launches her attack.

View shifts to the men grouped around Nationales and Max. A stocky young man with dark hair and a dark complexion has been listening. His arms are thin, and there are pale rings under his eyes. He steps forward, looking frail and weak and searches left and right and then spots Isabel. She is walking with Kolin; their hands are intertwined and Kolin stops to kiss her tenderly. They continue to walk and talk softly, lost in their own private world. She is so engaged, she does not notice the man walking weakly towards them. As he gets within a few feet, she looks up and all the color drains from her face.

**Isabel**: Jesse!

**Jesse**: hello Isabel. (He looks intently at Kolin.) And this must be the famous King Kolin, live and in person. What I want to know (he summons all his waning strength, strides menacingly forward, and jerks Isabel back and behind him), is what you are doing kissing my wife.

**Kolin** (unabashed, he walks forward and stops, his face only inches away, and stares down into Jesse's determined face): I do not recognize your union; a piece of paper printed on Earth does not obligate an Antarian Princess. No, you cannot be her husband, nor she your wife, for I have a prior claim. Long before she met you, long before you were even born, Vilandra and I were joined. (He knows this is not strictly true, but in his heart they were always 'one,' he continues.) This woman carries the essence of my love. I love her… have loved her… for over 60 years. Her heart is mine, and a silly piece of paper means nothing.

Jesse is breathing heavy, looking both ill and angry. He turns to Isabel and she stares back. She looks first to Jesse and then to Kolin.

**Isabel Voice Over** (uncertain): I thought I had made my decision. I thought it would be easy telling him. But now, seeing Jesse (she appears confused and unsure) I don't know what to do.

**Kolin **(sure, confident): go ahead ask her. She will tell you. She is with me now, and she will become my Queen. Even now, she is pregnant with our child. (Jesse and Isabel's eyes fly open. Kolin smiles lovingly at Isabel and then turns confidently to Jesse.) Something you could not (he stares intently at Jesse, seeming to bore inside his soul), or, would not… do.

Jesse turns to Isabel. He can see her flushed face and the uncertainty in her gaze. She is overwhelmed with Jesse's re-appearance and his sickly bearing, plus the knowledge of her pregnancy. Jesse starts to ask Isabel if it is true, that she had chosen Kolin and was pregnant, when she turns and runs. Both Jesse and Kolin start to follow but Maria, Tess, and Ava intervene putting hands to the men's chests to stop them.

**Maria** (to Kolin): whoa, cowboy. (She gives him a small smile, seeing Alex in Kolin's features, recognizing the expression on his face and the gleam in his eyes.) You two stay here.

**Tess**: the testosterone levels here could kill an ox.

**Ava**: yous boys give her some space.

Kolin and Jesse face each other in anger. Jesse is breathing heavy, but does not give an inch.

**Tess** (looking irritated): save it for Noviana.

The three girls run into the woods after Isabel. Kolin and Jesse seethe; each wanting to strike out at the other. Max and Michael swiftly intervene. Max pulls Jesse aside, and Michael pulls Kolin back to Nationales and the rest of the rebels.

**Jesse** (shaking off Max's hands): great (he coughs). (Sarcastically) my favorite brother-in-law.

Scene shifts to Fresno. Jim in jeans and a western shirt, and Amy in a light blouse and tight blue jeans exit the central police station and walk back to their truck. Jim puts his tall straw hat on his head. It is late afternoon and the sun is baking down. He opens the door for Amy and she steps up on the runner board and slides in. Jim runs around and gets in. He turns on the car and the cool air-conditioned air blows out on their faces. Both close their eyes and soak it up. After a minute, Jim adjusts the fan, and turns to Amy.

**Jim** (disappointed): well, that was a bust. The Volvo was pulled in after being abandoned.

**Amy**: but not until the engine, tires, and anything else of value was taken.

**Jim**: then it sat in a Sherriff impound lot for two years before being sold to the junk yard. And Workman's Salvage has no records of who bought it.

**Amy** (having a thought): what about the location where it was abandoned. We could check that out.

Jim looks doubtful, but nods and pulls out a city map. They confer and mark out a path to Bullard Ave. Jim backs out and pulls away.

A few minutes later they turn into the university district and cruise down Golden State Boulevard and then onto E. McKinley Avenue. Amy is navigating and points. Jim pulls the truck onto Bullard Ave and stops in front of 'Big Daddy's Pizza and Brews.' They look down the half deserted, cardboard and trash-littered street. Jim shakes his head indicating another dead end.

**Amy** (staring up at the sign): at least we know a good place to get a cold one. (They both laugh and get out.)

Jim and Amy enter the pizza joint and walk across a small dance floor and past a karaoke machine into the nearly deserted bar. A tall, bear-like late 20's bartender with a ragged two day-old beard, wearing a pizza-stained apron over an old t-shirt, moves to them. His name tag reads 'Sam.'

**Sam** (opening a small refrigerator and pulling out two frosted mugs): what can I get you?

**Jim** (smiling): Bud (he turns to Amy), and a Miller Lite.

Sam smiles, plucks the two beers from the refrigerator, pops the caps, and pours them into the mugs. As the foam rises, he reaches below the counter and picks up a basket of pretzels and one of chips and sets them before Jim and Amy.

**Jim** (taking a long swallow of the cold beer): that's good. It's been a long one.

**Sam** (smiling): you two not from around here are you?

**Amy** (smiling too): no, how could you tell?

**Sam**: well, the pointy-toed boots, the pearl-button snaps on his shirt, and the 10-gallon hat were my first clues. (They all chuckle.) So what brings you to our fair town?

**Jim** (taking another swallow): a wild goose chase.

**Amy**: we were trying to get a line on our children. They drove off three years ago after graduating from Roswell High (her eyes begin to tear up), and… we never saw them again. Our only clue is their car. It recently turned up in Fresno, so… we're… here checking it out.

**Jim**: grasping at straws is more accurate. One of the kids, Alex, borrowed his father's Volvo. It was reported abandoned around here back in 2002. The police hauled it away and…

**Sam** (surprised): a silver blue Volvo station wagon?

**Jim** (now paying close attention): you remember it?

**Sam** (nodding): sure, he left it outside the bar… and then he just never came back. Eventually it was stripped and I had to call the cops.

**Amy** (excited): did you know them?

**Sam** (nodding): I was finishing my Education degree at Cal State Fresno while helping dad with the bar. A good bunch of kids. (He starts to laugh.) I think the car belonged to this tall, thin kid. I remember because he hung out with this statuesque blonde nearly as tall as him; she looked like she could have been a movie star.

He turns and grabs a long-neck Bud from the refrigerator, pops the cap and takes a long swallow. He looks to the ceiling as if trying to remember.

**Sam** (smiling as he recalls): and this one, I think his name was Lyle (he chuckles); he kept trying to get me to sell him a six pack. But, he was under age and I said no way.

**Jim** (stunned): Kyle. My boy…his name was Kyle? About my height, muscular, dark hair… could have been wearing a letter jacket.

Sam thinks and then nods.

**Sam** (thinking): yeah, Kyle, that's right.

**Amy** (looking excited): and he was with this pretty, little brunette named Liz.

**Sam** (shaking his head): no, he wasn't with anyone at first… well, except for Serena. (Jim begins to look disappointed, thinking Sam must be confused.) She danced in here on Fridays; redhead with this killer body. She went to school up at the U. Supposed to be some kind of genius; attending on a full scholarship in theoretical physics.

He takes another swallow of his beer, rests his head back as if trying to recall.

**Sam** (smiling self consciously): I asked her out a couple of times, and I thought I was making some progress, but when she met this Kyle kid (he turns to Jim), your son, I guess, she flipped. It was like she thought they were long-lost soul mates. You could see Kyle was attracted, but he kept her at arms length. At first I thought he might have been gay (looks embarrassed at Jim and Amy). But then, not long after the kids showed up, this little blonde walks in the bar. She was a knockout: petite, long blonde hair, great little body, and beautiful blue eyes. (He looks at them and rolls his eyes with a big appreciative smile.) She walks in, goes straight to Kyle, wraps her arms around him and lays on a big one. He's smiling ear-to-ear, and you could tell they had been a couple for a long time.

**Amy** (anxious): and my daughter, Maria, she was here too? Tall, thin with long reddish-blonde wavy hair; she dressed… uniquely.

**Sam** (thinking as he takes another sip): no, I don't think so. Or at least I can't recall her… you know, it's been years. All I recall is a bunch of kids, the Volvo, the movie star, and Lyle… I mean Kyle, and really him only because (he laughs with an embarrassed smile), the little blonde. (He turns apologetically to Amy who looks down, obviously disappointed.)

Scene shifts to the camp by the Heligan Sea on Antar. A month has passed and tempers are running short. Everyone is anxious, tired from the uncertainty and the waiting. It is early morning, a mist covers the ground and Taur is just rising. The eastern horizon is alit with red, gold, and gray clouds. Max exits his tent in jeans, sneakers and a dark black t-shirt. Zeke and the Twins, in jeans and short sleeve t-shirts come up to him. Ultra and Meta, decked out in Earth clothing, tan shorts, hiking boots, and pale pink sweaters over cotton, high midriff tops, stand behind the boys.

**Zeke** (to his father): we've explored the desert to the east of camp. Pretty in its own stark 'you'll never get out once you're lost' kind of way, but too hot. A burning wind comes up in the afternoon, and we nearly roasted last time out. We want to check out the mountains. (He turns and looks up into the forested hills leading to the snow-capped mountains far in the distance.)

**Max** (looking uncertain): but, the Empress… she could attack at any time.

**Zeke** (looking impatient): we've been here a long time, Hades has completed a full cycle and still nothing.

**Alan** (speaking up): we won't go far.

**Alex** (putting an arm around Meta's waist): and you know (he looks down into Meta's pretty eyes), we can protect ourselves.

**Zeke**: we'll stay in contact. You can reach out and connect to us at any time.

**Max**: okay. But stay close and 'call' me every few hours.

Zeke grabs Ultra's hand and begins to head for a trail leading up to the hills outside of camp. He turns and smiles at his father, as Liz joins Max's side. Zeke and Ultra wave goodbye as Alan and Alex take Meta's hands and run after them.

**Liz **(concerned look on her face): where are they going?

**Max**: just up into the woods. They want some alone time.

**Liz**: is that wise? Zeke… alone in the woods… with Ultra?

**Max** (chuckling): you are starting to sound like your father. You didn't see anything wrong with us sneaking off… alone.

**Liz** (pulling herself up, self-righteously): that was different. We were…

Max pulls her to him and shuts her up with a kiss. She pulls back, still serious and wanting to discuss the wisdom of letting the kids go. But, he kisses her again. As they break their kiss she sees the loving look on Max's face and begins to smile.

**Liz** (now laughing, and scrunching her shoulders): what could happen? (She smiles up into his eyes.) Maybe we should take this opportunity… to get… some 'alone time' too?

Max sweeps her up in his two arms, bends and kisses her and then turns and carries her into the tent as Liz giggles. They enter the tent and see Malarthe sleeping contentedly in her playpen, before they lift the flap to the inner compartment.

View shifts to another person. We do not see her face, but know we are viewing the tent from her vantage point. The person watches closely as Max and Liz retreat into the tent and the kids head off alone, unprotected, into the wilderness.

View shifts to the observer's long, elegant, manicured, red-nail polished fingers as she pulls a small blue communications box to her lips.

**Observer **(speaking into the communicator): the King is distracted, and the children are vulnerable. This is the moment we've been waiting for. Commence operation Vilandra. (The traitor returns the communicator to her pocket and moves off to mingle with the others.)

Scene shifts to the foothills of the Sei Mountains several hours later. The kids have followed the path high into the forest and stopped before a large pond fed with melting mountain snow. The sky is overcast with dark gray and black clouds. The clouds obscure Taur's bright glow, but it is still very hot. It starts to sprinkle and the humidity zooms off the scale.

They are so involved in their adventure that they have failed to check in. It would have made no difference, as the metals buried below the base of the mountains effectively absorb all telepathic transmissions.

**Alex** (starting to pull off his t-shirt and unbuckle his pants while he kicks off his boots): come on, the water looks great. I'm melting. (He jumps into the icy water and comes up gasping.) It's… fine. (They look at him shaking their heads and laughing.) No, really, once you get used to it, it is fine… it's… embracing.

**Alan** (looking at his brother as if he's an idiot): no way. The water's got to be freezing.

Alan turns and sees Meta stripping. She removes the sweater she had tied around her waist, and pulls off her top. She turns and we see only her back. Like all Antarian woman, she eschews all underwear.

The camera focuses on Alan's face as he watches. His smile broadens and there is a loud splash.

View shifts to the water and we see Meta swimming naked to Alex.

View shifts to Alan who immediately begins to undress. He rapidly pulls off one boot, looses his balance and falls cutting his arm on the rocks. Blood begins to drip from the laceration but he ignores it, and the pain, and pulls off his other boot, unbuckles his belt, and removes his pants and t-shirt. He stands, wearing only his boxer shorts. We see his muscular upper torso and the damaged arm as he looks out at Alex and Meta frolicking in the water. He runs and jumps in. As his head breaks the water's surface we see his blinking eyes and his mouth open wide as he stares up in shock from his immersion in the freezing water.

Ultra turns to Zeke, smiles, and begins to pull off her top so she can go skinny dipping too. Her t-shirt is up, barely covering her breasts when Zeke pulls her close and begins to kiss her. The rain starts to come down heavier soaking them and their clothes. Ultra's long dark hair is plastered to her head, but she looks up with a smile in her amber eyes. The vibrant purple eye shadow around her eyes begins to run and Zeke laughs and pulls her tight.

Scene shifts to the main camp by the Heligan Sea. Max and Liz have resurfaced. The glow of love making has faded replaced by fear and apprehension. Liz, holding Malarthe, looks frightened as she stares at Max. She tries, but can not hide the 'I told you so' expression on her face. Max telepathically calls out again, and once more there is no response from Zeke or the others.

Hanley, Kal, and Raeve see his concerned face from across the camp and walk to his side.

**Kal**: what is it, your highness? (Sarcastically) a case of indigestion?

**Liz** (irritated): no, he let the kids go off unprotected and now he can't contact them.

**Kal** (taken aback for his flippancy): oh, I'm sorry. Look, Hanley and I will go after them. (He turns to Hanley who nods.)

**Raeve** (suddenly looking anxious): no! I mean… I'm not feeling well… and (looking desperate for a believable excuse), I don't want to be alone. (She turns to her brother.) Take one of the rebels with you… I need Kallvéius... with me.

**Hanley** (shrugging off Raeve's words): fine. I'll get Gael and Cede and we'll check it out. I'm sure they are okay, just kids being kids. They're in their own separate world and the concerns of parents and adults are the farthest things from their minds.

He strides off in search of the other Protectors. Kal turns to Raeve and as they walk back to their tent, she interlaces her short, stubby fingers into his.

View shifts to the distance. Avere, the only woman Hanley ever loved, lowers her special binoculars from her eyes for a second, and looks out from her mountain perch down into the camp by the Sea. She sees Hanley, and her heart swells with excitement; she sees him striding towards the center of the camp and raises the binoculars again.

View shifts to the view from the binoculars. The picture is framed with two circular areas that overlap in the middle. We hear the motor activate and the view zooms in on Hanley. He is talking to Gael and Cede. Gael seems to yell out and Bédos and Tion come out of the large rebel tent holding a small black box. Hanley takes it and punches in some figures.

View shift to a close up of the display. The image on the readout is fuzzy, showing the interference of the metals in the mountains.

View shifts to Hanley. He looks concerned as he checks the hand-held display. He turns and stares up into the hills, seemingly directly at Avere. She ducks down beside the black strapped case holding the rejuvenated Shaft of Orion, and then studies the view again. She sees Hanley and the four Protectors begin to move quickly to the path leading up to her.

Scene shifts back to the pond in the mountains. There is a crack of lightning followed almost immediately by a thunderous boom. Zeke runs to the pond, points to the sky as another lightning bolt strikes high up in the hills.

**Zeke** (anxious): get out. If the next bolt hits the lake, I'm going to have fried cousins. Uncle Michael and Aunt Ria (he tries to joke, shaking his head) would never understand. (Meta turns, followed by the Twins, as they swim to shore.)

View shifts to Alex and Alan. Their faces are stretched with broad grins as they watch Meta exit the lake. After a few seconds, their faces burning red, they avert their eyes to the water. They know it is not right to gawk, but find it impossible from sneaking another quick peak.

View shifts to a shot from behind them and we see the Twins. Alex is in wet, red, low-cut under shorts and Alan is in wet, sagging yellow boxers. They walk along behind Meta. Their bodies block, but do not totally obscure our view of her long legs, narrow waist, and bare back.

The twins and Meta scramble to get into their clothes. They are just finishing when the skies open, and the path and area around the lake are deluged with the rain from the growing storm. Zeke looks around.

**Zeke**: it's not safe here.

**Ultra**: let's go into the woods. The trees will block the rain.

**Zeke**: no, neither the lake area nor the trees are safe in a lightning storm. (He stops, searches the area for refuge and spots a cave up above them, and points.) There, up on that ledge is the opening to a cave.

View shifts to a dozen camouflaged Topolian troops crouched in the trees watching. Their dark green berets blend in with the forested background.

**Sergeant Lutci** (to his commander): now?

**Colonel Hétta** (shaking his head impatiently): no, still too exposed. With the wind and the rain, the gas might not work. (He watches the teenagers scrambling up the ravine and points.) Look. They are heading for that cave. That will be the perfect place to spring our attack.

View shifts to the kids as they move towards the cave. Meta slips and slides down several feet until her foot is suddenly caught in the knot of a tree root, twisting her ankle. The Twins help her as she hobbles along and they fight their way up through a virtual river of rain and climb up the steep rocky incline. As they approach the cave, Alan pushes Alex aside, laughs, and helps Meta up to the cave mouth; then he pulls himself up too. Alex scurries up behind them.

Zeke and Ultra, guarding the others, bring up the rear. As Zeke helps Ultra up onto the slick granite lip of the cave entrance, he misbalances and falls. The rain has soaked everything leaving the path, ferns, and trees slippery. He frantically reaches out, trying to arrest his fall, but slides along the path. His tumbling body gains speed and he slides down the rocky ravine. Before he can use his power, he suddenly comes to a screeching halt as his leg collides with a sharp outcrop of stone. The stone tears through his jeans and opens a long, ragged gash in his left leg severing the iliac artery. Blood immediately begins to spurt out onto what has developed into a mountain of pain.

**Zeke** (screaming out): Hera! (He groans and grabs at his leg. Blood is spouting up with each heartbeat.)

Ultra, Meta, and the Twins watched Zeke fall and slide down the hill. They are terrified that he could be seriously hurt. But, upon hearing Zeke scream, Ultra's blood runs doubly cold, part from fear of his injury and part due to Zeke's exclamation.

Alan and Alex, seeing the blood covering their cousin and the look of pain on his face, jump down from the cave and run to Zeke. Alan slips in the mud and tears open the scabbed-over wound on his arm. His blood drips onto his pants as he runs.

**Ultra** (tears filling her eyes): I know he's in great pain and… I'm helpless… to help. (She turns to Meta.)

Meta limps to Ultra's side. Ultra turns to her friend and buries her head in her friend's shoulder crying. Meta heard Zeke's call and understands Ultra's pain.

**Meta** (softly, to herself): but, what really hurts is that when he needs love and comfort the most… he calls not for you, but for that Antarvéian tramp.

Meta places a comforting hand around the Princess's shoulders and looks out at Zeke with a mixture of concern and irritation. She looks up and sees the rain slowing and the sky beginning to clear.

The Twins see Zeke's face, becoming pale with the loss of blood. They know they must close the gash and stop the flow immediately. Although never having tried to heal before, Alex extends his hand over the wound and looks up at Alan. His brother places his hand over Alex's and they run their hands along the tear. A red glow emanates from their hands and Zeke's artery is restored and the torn flesh is pulled together. The repair is not expert, but the tear in the artery, the source of the gushing flow of blood, is stemmed. Zeke begins to breathe easier and some of his color returns to his face. He continues to bleed from cuts and abrasions on his arms, side, and left cheek. Alan and Alex pull off their shirts and tear them into strips. Each tries to bind up their cousin's wounds.

Alex looks up at the sky and sees the rain has stopped. He hoists Zeke on his strong bare back and climbs towards the cave. Alan now covered in a mixture of his own and Zeke's blood runs ahead and climbs up into the cave. As Alex lifts, Alan pulls to haul the weak and bleeding Zeke into the cave. Alex, covered in blood that runs down his chest, jumps up after them, and he and Alan carry Zeke's nearly comatose body deeper into the cave as the rain finally stops. The girls crowd around Zeke's pale and damaged body, terrified. Ultra drops to her knees, stares down into his pale face, and softly, tenderly, moves a lock of hair from his eyes. She bends and kisses his lips.

View shifts to the Topolian troops hiding in the forest.

**Sergeant Lutci** (to Colonel Hétta): now?

**Colonel Hétta** (looking to the sky which is beginning to clear, and seeing that the rain has stopped, he nods): yes.

The Colonel and the Sergeant reach out their hands. The camera closes in on a short, broad-chested solider. The name stitched on his uniform below the corporal insignia says 'DELU.' The camera pulls back, and we see Delu reach into his bag and hand a TAG and a gray, plastic-explosive collar and a detonator to the Colonel. Delu then hands a rocket propelled grenade launcher to the Sergeant. The Colonel and the other troops stand back as the Sergeant aims up into the cave. In quick succession he launches two knock-out gas projectiles. They watch and smile as yellow smoke bellows out of the cave.

**Colonel Hétta** (looking satisfied): let's hope our brothers are as equally successful subduing the Royals.

The Colonel points, indicating half the soldiers should stay back and guard the entrance. The others pull face masks from their backpacks, cover their faces, and climb up into the cave. They walk to the bodies. Ultra is slumped over the still form of Zeke. Alan, Meta, and Alex are together, a few feet away, crumpled onto the cave floor.

**Colonel Hétta** (switching on the Trithium Amplification Generator): remember, the generator's rays have no affect on the Prince. (He places the TAG on the floor near the teenagers. He watches for a moment as the TAG strobes out its white power-paralyzing light.)

Ultra, Meta, and the Twins begin to come around. They watch in a daze as the Colonel walks to Zeke. Hétta drops to his knees, rotates the collar open and places it around Zeke's throat and then rotates it back to form a tight ring around Zeke's neck.

Hétta sees the kids wake, pulls off his face mask, and takes the detonator from his pocket.

View shifts to the detonator. Hétta slides forward a clear plastic safety shield exposing the controls. A line of five symbols runs across the top of the detonator. He punches in a four-symbol code. He studies the display and we see recessed buttons labeled 'activate,' 'deactivate,' and 'kill.' He pushes the 'activate' button and slides the shield back so as to not accidentally activate the explosive collar.

View shifts to Zeke; he groans and looks up in pain. The light on his collar switches to a glowing, pulsating red.

**Sergeant Lutci** (to the kids, in a mean sneer): that should keep (sarcastic tone) your Prince, in line. (He turns to Zeke.) Careful Prince Ezekiel (he sneers as he stares at the weak bleeding teenager), you must control yourself. You wouldn't want (he smiles wickedly) to lose your head. (All but the Colonel laugh.)

The Twins see the man standing over Zeke, the tormenting officer, and the other laughing troops. They jump to their feet and try to send out a mental bolt. Nothing happens. They move together, join hands and try again with the same results. Sergeant Lutci is laughing as he points to the TAG.

**Sergeant Lutci**: nice try boys, but with the TAG activated (he steps forward menacingly, and without warning, sucker punches Alan in the stomach with his right, and cold cocks Alex with his left) you are powerless.

**Colonel Hétta** (pointing at Ultra and Meta): the Empress said to protect the Princess and the Duchess. Their death could formant unrest in the Taurians. (He nods to Delu.) Corporal, assign two men to escort the Canoian royals back to the ship and fly them to Noviana's palace.

Troopers begin to drag Ultra and Meta from the fallen forms of their boyfriends. The girls scream and kick, but are not able to stop the troopers from dragging them to the cave edge. Then Ultra breaks free. She kicks Lutci in the crotch and runs back to Zeke. The angry Sergeant holds his stomach in pain. He runs after Ultra who is now hunched over Zeke, cradling him to her chest and crying. He grabs her by her long hair, flips her around and drives his fist into her chin. The massive blow lifts her off her knees and she is knocked onto the hard stone floor of the cave. Lutci looks at Meta to see if she wants the same treatment. Meta shakes her head.

The Twins rear up ready to fight. But the troopers draw their pistols, and the Twins must back down.

The Sergeant, still angry, grabs Ultra by the hair and drags her back to the cave entrance. Meta looks back at the Twins, tears flowing from her eyes as the troopers push her forward.

**Colonel Hétta** (looking disgusted by the unnecessary violence): take them to the palace. I will stand guard over the earthling 'riff raff' until we receive orders from the General. (He looks at the other troopers.) Sergeant Lutci, take six men and spread out. Plant electronic surveillance devices and post sentries. I want to know if anyone is sneaking up that ravine. Corporal Delu (the corporeal snaps to attention), set up guards inside the cave's mouth. Stay out of sight; I don't want to advertise our locations. I don't expect trouble, but we must be prepared.

Scene shifts to the camp at the base of the foothills. The thunderstorm strafing the kids minutes before has moved down the mountains and is now pounding the camp. Everyone, except for a half dozen sentries, has moved inside. As the rain begins to slow, we see a short, sandy-haired officer, with a cloak over his dark green Fleet General's uniform. Carlos is commanding a dozen camouflaged Topolian troops. Major Eibo, a tall, thin officer with a scrunched up, weasel-like face, runs his hand through his buzz-cut of short gray hair. Then with a quick jerk of one finger below his Adam's apple, he points to the sentries. His men expertly, silently, sneak up and neutralize each guard. After each sentry is subdued, the attackers pull out short, razor-sharp Topol knives and slit the throats of their victims.

The Topolian troops run back to the Major and collect grenade launchers. Major Eibo looks to Carlos who nods. At the Major's command, each soldier launches a grenade into one of the tents. There are cries and a few rebels, those standing closest to the flaps, make it out into the camp. They are immediately mowed down by laser fire from the Topolian troops.

Carlos dons a face mask and enters the command tent. As the yellow smoke begins to clear, he and the other troops walk from body to body. As he sees the still form of Max, Tess, Isabel, and Michael he smiles. He spots Ava and Xaedon and his eyes open wide in shock. His gaze searches for the Seer, knowing that she must have engineered the deception, but does not see her. He studies the others and his gaze stops as he focuses on two of the gassed victims. Major Eibo pulls out a TAG and actives its pale white strobe.

**Carlos**: bind their hands and move them to the shore. Keep the TAG activated, and near them at all times. I will call the Empress.

Time moves to later that evening at the rebel camp by the Sea. Taur has set and Hades hangs high above. Carlos paces back and forth lit brightly by the firelight of a monstrous 40-foot high bonfire. In the background, out of focus, we see a large silver space cruiser parked near the shore. The camera slowly swings to the right, and we see the Royals, the remaining Protectors, and their friends. They are confined to poles embedded in the sand near the shore. Chains around Max's legs and wrists are connected to ones binding Liz. They stand in chains with the twenty-foot pole in the middle. Michael and Maria, Serena and Kyle, Isabel and Kolin, Tess and General Nationales, Ava and Xaedon, Rath and Calypso, Larek and Mariela, Kal and Raeve, and the two Zinaplox sisters are chained and staked to similar poles. Off to the side, there is a mound of the bodies of dead rebels.

Carlos looks to the left. He sees two soldiers guarding the human. Suddenly Jesse kicks one, grabs his chains and starts to run. The other guard lunges to the sand, grabs Jesse's dangling chain and drags the escapee down. The guard quickly gets up, runs to Jesse, and kicks him savagely in the side.

Carlos restrains the guard and Jesse turns on his back in the sand writhing in pain.

**Carlos** (angry): careful, I said guard him, not kill him. He's obviously not well. Noviana has big plans for the earthling.

View shifts to the royal tent seen in the distance. The view zooms in and we see Amíle standing just inside the tent with Malarthe in her arms. The Seer whispers in the little girl's ear, smiles, and kisses her on the forehead.

**Amíle** (lowering her daughter to the sand as the toddler pulls herself up): go forth, my child. (She looks down lovingly at Malarthe.) All those years ago, when I had my first vision… and sensed that Earth was critical to our survival, I could not have foreseen that you were the key. Go. Fulfill your destiny; you no longer need your YaYa.

Malarthe holds onto the tent flap with one hand while looking out over the sand to the ship, the fire in the distance, her mother and father, and her Aunt. She takes a step, then another before losing her balance and dropping to her butt. She crawls to her hands and knees. Malarthe raises her head, smiles at Amíle, rests back on her butt, and then raises her arms to the Seer.

**Malarthe** (smiling up at Amíle): YaYa.

Amíle's face breaks into a broad smile, and she picks up her child and hugs her tightly to her chest. The Seer, with Malarthe's arms tight around her neck, moves to the edge of the camp so she is in the shadows of the great bonfire, and then begins to silently, and secretly weave her way towards the captives.

View returns to the poles by the shore.

**Max** (strong, unafraid): Carlos. Release us now, and I will spare you.

**Michael**: you know you are no threat to us. Release us before we are forced to vaporize you.

**Carlos** (superior smug smile): oh, you mean you will destroy me… with… the power of the _puny_ three? (He laughs. Major Eibo and many of the troops join in and laugh too.)

**Liz** (irritated as she wrenches at her bindings): it's the Royal _Four_, you idiot.

**Carlos** (laughing): big words from such a little lady. And I see you are tied up, and (his eyes flick to the TAG) all your powers are effectively neutralized. I tell you what I'm going to do. (He laughs again.) I'm…

His words are washed out by a loud sizzling sound in the sky. His head jerks up and he stares as a small red ship de-cloaks a hundred feet above Carlos's head. The Topolian troops turn, stare up and immediately assume a formal, back straight, eyes forward attitude. They hold their laser rifles rigidly in front of them at attention. As the ship approaches the sand, there is a blast from the reverse thrusters, and sand is blown up and covers everyone. Three silver landing struts extend from the ship's body. Large black pads fold out from the struts just before the ship sits down. A bright yellow light on the side of the ship comes on and the Empress is transported to the sand.

The view moves to Noviana. The view is from Max's perspective. The view zooms in and we see the Empress from behind. She faces out to Sea, seeming to stare off into the distance. The camera starts low, beginning at the feet of her knee-high, black boots and slowly moves upwards to her black, skin-tight leather pants and then to her long black cloak. Carlos moves importantly to her. He bows his head, drops to one knee and reaches up to take her hand. The Empress gives him a brief glance, loosens the clasp at her throat and drops the cloak over Carlos's head. He fumbles to remove it as the camera continues to focus on the Empress. It continues to show her from behind and moves up her tailored, tight fitting blood-red blouse.

The view stays on the Empress, but the camera pulls back. In the distance we see three huge spherical ships approaching. They slow and hover menacingly overhead. As if under one order, hundreds of gun turrets, laser cannons, and rocket launchers rotate and lower to put Max and the others within their crosshairs.

Noviana stares up at the ships and then turns. She smiles, and for a moment the resemblance with her sister, the sweet guidance counselor with the pleasant disposition and bouncy, honey-blonde hair is striking. She strides forward, directly to Max, as she continues to smile. She stops and takes in the _Four_. Her eyes do not show surprise as she sees Ava and Xaedon. Her eyes continue to sweep the captives; she stops, continues to inspect the bound members of the _Four_ and their protectors and friends, and then she stops again.

**Noviana **(turning to Carlos, and then to Major Eibo): excellent job, Major.

The weasel-liked mans bows his head, acknowledging her compliment.

**Major Eibo**: your Highness, the transport ship is ready. We have kept them bound as you ordered. Shall we kill them here, or return them to the palace?

**Noviana**: in good time, Major.

She turns to Carlos.

**Noviana**: where are Princess Ultra and the Duchess?

**Carlos** (confident): my men took them to your palace.

**Noviana** (looking irritated, she turns to Carlos): go. Take my ship and secure the prisoners.

**Carlos** (eyes bulging in surprise): but… the capture and torture of the _Four_. I was…

**Noviana** (turning sharply): you have your orders, General… unless I need to reassign you…

**Carlos** (catching the anger in the Empress's eyes): no! I shall go immediately. (He bows and runs to the ship. Moments later the small red vessel rises and turns away, down the Sea towards the distant palace in the Heligan Gardens.)

Noviana walks close to Max and Liz, inspecting them closely. She continues her scrutiny of Michael and Maria, Tess, and Isabel and Kolin. The Major and four tall, muscle-bound goons follow her. The goons slip their fingers into shiny brass knuckles. One particularly brutal looking soldier smashes it into the palm of his other hand showing he is ready for some down and dirty abuse.

**Noviana** (appraisingly): the Royal _Four_. (Max and the others, still bound and helpless, nevertheless stare back defiantly.) I have heard so much about you, and your phenomenal collective talents. But, as I understand it, if I kill one, I destroy all your powers.

Her eyes flick to Max, and then he and Michael scream out in pain. Chained and their powers negated, Max and Michael are defenseless to fight off her invisible attack. They are repeatedly pounded. With each blow Liz, Tess, Maria, and Ava scream out in pain and frustration. Noviana's eyes flick again, and Max and Michael's bodies sag as she releases her grip. She moves forward, lifts Max's head by the hair and pulls it up so she can look him in the eyes.

**Noviana** (looking back to the Major): King Max does not look so tough to me. (Eibo laughs and nods). Max, I didn't let them kill you… because… I knew you would want to hear the news.

Liz hugs Max desperately to her chest. She sees his sagging face and kisses his cheeks and lips then begins to cry harder. She leans over and rests her forehead on his, trying to give him all her strength. Maria is ministering to the beaten Michael, looking terrified and outraged.

**Noviana**: let me introduce my 'loyal' servant, Raeve… my spy who told me _everything_.

The captives turn and look at Raeve. A look of confusion covers their faces.

**Noviana** (turning and looking at each of the captives, lingering an extra second with Isabel): I know _everything_. I was supposed to waltz in here believing the power of the _Four _was weakened or non existent. I would have been unpleasantly surprised, but, fortunately, I have other spies. We were alerted to the deception… and appropriate measures were taken.

Noviana nods to the Major and he strides forward with a large knife. The bound Royals gasp as he moves menacingly forward. He steps to Raeve, hesitates, and then moves in front of Roja and Verde. He steps forward and all the captives strain to follow the knife as the Major plunges it forward. But, instead of a cry of pain, they see that he has sliced the rope that restrains them. Eibo pulls Roja forward while two other guards grab Verde and re-restrain her.

View shifts to Roja. She smiles as she rubs her wrists. The light from the fire reflects off the red painted fingernails on her long elegant fingers. She rubs her wrist where the ropes had cut into her skin. Everyone is staring at Roja, knowing that she is the traitor so long feared by Tess.

Roja strides to Max and slaps his face, leaving four cat-like scratches on his cheek from her nails.

**Roja**: I hate you. You deserve everything you're going to get. My father sacrificed everything for your sorry butt. But, you thought you were so important no one would learn of your treachery. I had to find out from Noviana how you sold him out. I wish you had never come to Earth. (She begins to cry.) Father (she turns to Verde for support but Verde looks back in horror), would still be alive if it wasn't for you! Noviana said she'd let me cut your throat so I could watch the blood drain out of your wretched body, just like you watched my father die.

With a crazed look she runs to Eibo and tries to wrench the knife from his hands.

**Noviana**: desist! (Roja looks shocked. She releases her grip on the knife and backs away from the Major.) All in good time, my dear.

**Noviana**: Max (Liz looks over to Noviana with a look of unbridled hatred; Max tries to lift up his face to the Empress), all your planning (she smiles), all your sacrifices, were for naught. I shall feed your bodies to my Delpac before the citizens of Atlata in the grand coliseum tomorrow. Your lives will be over. But, you believe you have thwarted my ultimate objective. You believe your precious Earth is safe from my hungry clutches.

**Maria **(spitting mad): we destroyed the wormhole, you dried up skanky bitch.

**Liz** (angry): you'll die in hell before you touch our beautiful planet.

**Noviana** (smiling): no. (She turns to Raeve, nods thanks to her spy, and then Isabel and smiles). Tell them Vilandra. Tell them how you removed the explosives designed to destroy the wormhole entrance. Tell them how once again, you have sacrificed your brothers… and doomed the citizens of your planet… all for the love of one man. (They all turn and stare open mouthed. Max turns to Isabel; the look in his eyes is pleading to say it's a lie.) This treachery (Noviana strides to Isabel and takes her chin in her hand) was all for a man you now reject. You stand beside your Kolin, pregnant with his children, after dooming six billion souls to slavery, subjugation, or death. (Noviana smiles) all for the love (she turns and points to Jesse restrained in the arms of two burly guards) of this pathetic earthling.

The look of disillusionment passes from Max to Michael. The others look angry and appalled. They all stare at Isabel, soundlessly begging her to tell them all it is a lie.

Isabel eyes fill with tears. She drops her gaze and looks down in shame and defeat.

Noviana points to Jesse, and then to Kolin.

**Noviana** (evil, merciless scowl): such love and devotion shall not go unrewarded. I will let you choose. One will join you in the Delpac pit, where you and he are destined for sure destruction as my pet tears you slowly, painfully, limb from limb. The other, I shall spare. The decision is yours my dear. (She looks at Isabel and smiles evilly.) I'll give you… 10 seconds.

Noviana is standing, waiting, enjoying the discomfort she is causing. Major Eibo and the rest of the Topolian guards stand behind her when she sees a motion to her left and turns. Amíle moves to Isabel's side and sets the little girl down. Malarthe pulls herself up as she clings to her aunt's leg.

**Isabel **(anxious, looking first at Amíle and then to the toddler): you're cutting it a little close, aren't you?

The toddler looks up to Isabel, smiles, and then Isabel's bonds dissolve. Isabel turns to Kyle, pulls the phaser from his waistband, points and shoots. The TAG explodes and the pentagon is torn into a million pieces. She moves so fast that everyone is shocked seeing the explosion.

The smile on Noviana's face drops. She looks in fear at Amíle, to the little girl, and then at Isabel who is beginning to raise her hand to send a mental command to untie the others. Noviana turns frantically to the Major and yells.

**Noviana** (frantic): kill her!

To their left, Rath and Calypso, their bonds now free see the soldiers drawing their laser rifles. They scream and rush the troops. The troopers turn and fire, the lasers tearing large jagged holes in Rath and Calypso's chests.

Suddenly, six rays fly out from the upraised palms of Isabel, Max, Liz, Michael, Tess, and Ava forming a rainbow. The individual rays blend as though focused through a prism to form a single blinding, white flash that shoots out, piercing the Empress and her troops and then turning up to the three hovering ships.

View shifts to the bridge of the first oxygen-extraction ship. The captain senses the threat too. Before she can order the gunners to fire, the flash rips through the ship's shields and destroys its Turkonite-fusion engine. The subsequent antimatter-matter interaction initiates a series of mammoth explosions.

View shifts to the camp by the Sea. Everyone stares up into the sky as the three ships are turned into towering fireballs that slowly, lazily fall to the Sea. Moments later a series of three supersonic blasts rock the shore. The sound waves shoot out over the Sea, collide with the Mountains, reverberate, and come crashing back on them as the dust of the vaporized remains of the ships, Noviana, and her troops float down into the waters lapping the shore.

Scenes, in rapid succession, shift to Balavan and King Ares on Atlata staring out the balcony at the Antarian palace in the capital, two rough looking men at the edge of their cave in the Antarvéian refugee camp, a dozen male and female rebels climbing up a spire in the Vortex, and to all the others on Antar. Images of Noviana's extraction ships exploding in the sky above the Heligan Sea, and the Empress and her henchmen vaporized by the _Four_ are flashed across Antar's collective consciousness via the Connection.

View shifts to Novinana's white marble palace. Pandemonium is breaking out as staff and green-uniformed guards hear the claxons blaring out the retreat call. They rush out of the palace, across the Garden grounds, to their ship in an attempt to escape.

As Carlos's small red ship begins to land he hears the claxons and the general retreat order. He pulls back on the throttle and turns his ship and heads for the South.

The two Topolian troopers guarding Ultra and Meta run out leaving the two girls alone. The girls look confused until they too, tap into the Connection. They soak up the images of the victory, clinging to each other, crying with joy.

The images of incinerated ships are relayed to the palace on Cano. Duke Sargon and Ultra's governess, Madam Téso, the Princess's tutors, and maids look relieved. Instantly the feelings of dread and despair, that so permeated the palace staff begin to evaporate. The images of the returning savior, Maximillian, beaten but not defeated, and his loving wife, the Queen, are now flashed across to all Taurian inhabitants. Next the image of Malarthe holding onto Isabel's leg is seen. The view rises and they all see Isabel holding the phaser in her left hand as Kolin and Jesse rush to her.

View shifts to Atlata. People begin to run out into the streets in celebration, screaming out their thanks to Taur for their liberation.

View returns to the camp by the Sea. Liz gently turns Max's face to hers and kisses him. Tears of joy fall down her pretty face. Isabel, holding Malarthe proudly to her chest, stoops and lowers the toddler to the sand beside Max and Liz. The toddler looks up to her Aunt, Kolin and Jesse, then turns to her parents and waves her hands impatiently to be held. Max scoops her up and Liz wraps her arms around them both.

Suddenly Tess runs up, frantic. She drops to her knees on the sand next to Max and puts her hand on his shoulder.

**Tess **(crying): where is he? What… (she moves close and stares up into Max's exhilarated but blood-shot eyes) has happened to our son?

_© 2006 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _

**Episode 625: A New Day **

**Story by NickMax**

**Written by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode****, by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr**

Previously on Roswell: the scene opens with Max and Zeke on the space cruiser. Zeke runs from his father, angry and upset.

**Max** (to Zeke's retreating image): trust your heart. You will know. Picture your life without Ultra, without Hera (Zeke turns, tears of anger and frustration streak his cheeks). If you can image taking another breath, living another moment without her close to you, then she is not the one.

Flash. The scene is now in the Talus Vortex. The view starts with a close up of Zeke kissing Ultra. He pulls back and Ultra buries her head in his chest pulling him tight as she sighs with pleasure. The look on Zeke's face is one of pleasure, confusion, and guilt.

Flash. The scene shifts to Zeke in the mountains, sliding on his back down the rain washed, rocky trail. His leg collides with the sharp outcrop of stone that rips open his leg.

**Zeke** (screaming out): Hera! (He groans and grabs at his leg. Blood spouts up with each heartbeat.)

Flash. The camera moves in close on the face of Raeve at the camp by the Talus Vortex. She is still grieving from the loss of her brother.

**Raeve**: without Ava or Tess we can… not… (she stares in amazement as Amíle, Ava, and Xaedon round a large copper-gold boulder and come walking towards them.) But…you're dead.

**Roja** (nodding as it dawns on her, she surprisingly appears angry): she faked it. (Tess begins to smile, and Zeke looks on with pride.) She has her full power, but made it look like…

Flash. The scene shifts to Fresno, as Jim and Amy sit down at 'Big Daddy's Pizza and Brews.'

**Amy**: we were trying to get a line on our children. They drove off three years ago after graduating from Roswell High (her eyes begin to tear up), and… we never saw them again. Our only clue is their car. It recently turned up in Fresno, so… we're… here checking it out.

Flash. The scene returns to Antar and the shore of the Heligan Sea. The Royal _Four_ and their friends are captured and tied to tall stakes implanted into the sand. Max and Michael have been tortured and sag after the onslaught.

The light from the fire reflects off the red painted fingernails of a woman's long elegant fingers. Roja rubs her wrists where the ropes had cut into her skin. Everyone is staring at her, knowing that she is the traitor so long feared by Tess. Roja strides to Max and slaps his face, leaving four cat-like scratches on his cheek from her nails.

**Roja**: I wish you had never come to Earth. (She begins to cry.) Father (she turns to Verde for support but Verde looks back in horror) would still be alive if it wasn't for you!

Flash. The camera shows a close up of the Empress's face.

**Noviana** (turning and looking at each of the captives, lingering an extra second with Isabel): I know _everything_.

Liz looks over to Noviana with a look of unbridled hatred; Max tries to lift up his face to the Empress.

Flash. We are on the darkened front porch of Hera's house. Johnny has just left and Hera sits quietly beside her mother.

**Hera** (concerned, turning to her mother, she takes the tumbler from her mother's hand and sits it on the small table next to the swing): what is it?

**Mrs. Montanan**: how would you feel if Ezekiel was kissing another? (She retrieves her tumbler of m'alwe and takes another sip. Hera begins to speak, but Mrs. Montanan continues.) My daughter was a true and loyal friend, but I have not seen Rachael in our house since the shift. So (she stares intently at Hera) who are you?

Flash. We are returned to Antar and the scene by the Sea.

**Noviana**: Max, all your planning (she smiles) all your sacrifices, were for naught. You believe you have thwarted my ultimate objective. You believe your precious Earth is safe from my hungry clutches.

**Maria **(spitting mad): we destroyed the wormhole, you dried up skanky bitch.

**Liz** (angry): you'll die in hell before you touch our beautiful planet.

**Noviana** (smiling): no. (She turns to Isabel and smiles). Tell them Vilandra. Tell them how you removed the explosives designed to destroy the wormhole entrance. Tell them how once again, you have sacrificed your brothers… and doomed the citizens of your planet… all for the love of one man.

Flash. Suddenly six rays fly out from the upraised palms of Isabel, Max, Liz, Michael, Tess, and Ava forming a rainbow. The individual rays blend as though forced through a prism to form a single blinding, white flash that shoots out, piercing the Empress and her troops and then turns up to the three hovering ships.

**Episode begins at the Camp by the Heligan Sea**. The night sky is still glowing from the explosions and fine red and gold glowing particles from the Topolian ships that continue to rain down. The Royals and friends are flushed with the dramatic victory. Isabel is the center of attention. Emotions are running high. Her friends and family are exhilarated by her hand in the victory, and simultaneously shocked at her willingness to sacrifice Earth and everyone they love for Jesse. While they congratulate her, they want to hear what really happened.

The light from the large bonfire illuminates the laser pistol in her hand as Isabel flips the phaser back to Kyle, and smiles. Kolin and Jesse wait impatiently until Kyle and Serena finish hugging her. As Kyle steps back, they rush to her.

**Kolin**: you did it! You fired the fatal shot. You, my love (he takes her hand and stares into her eyes with an excited, loving smile) saved the Five Planets… and our love.

**Jesse** (pushing him aside while moving close to his wife): your actions (he takes a quick dismissive look at Kolin) prove it. You love me. Only someone in love… someone fully committed to their spouse and their marriage would have risked so much. You love me, I know it. He pulls her close, but before he can kiss her, Kolin steps in.

**Kolin** (angrily): take you hands off her. She's mine.

**Jesse** (determined): no, she's mine. She's my wife and…

Kolin pulls him away and Jesse can contain himself no more. His right hand streaks out delivering a surprisingly strong upper cut to Kolin's jaw. Kolin looks incensed and retaliates with a vicious left hook to Jesse's jaw and a right to the stomach. The first hit jars the weak earthling and the second doubles him over. Jesse struggles to recover so he can strike back when he starts coughing. Max and Michael intervene, pulling the two apart.

**Max**: stop it. (He wrestles a weak and sick-looking Jesse away and wraps his arms around his brother-in-law restraining him.) This is not going to solve anything.

**Michael** (turning to Isabel): you've got to choose one before they kill each other.

**Max** (looking at the sallow skin and the bags under the eyes of his brother-in-law): Jesse can't stay on Antar. The rays from Taur are slowly killing him.

**Jesse** (pleading to Isabel): return to Earth with me. You said you prevented the wormhole's destruction… for us… so we can spend our life together.

**Kolin** (upset, he turns to Jesse): she didn't say that! We only heard Noviana's explanation. Isabel obviously felt pity for you since you were shanghaied by Rath and brought to Antar against your wishes. (He looks at Isabel.) You can't return! You sacrificed everything to come to Antar and save us… (He looks at her, the loving look in his eyes pleading). You are carrying our twins. Be my Queen and the mother of our children. No one will love you more. We were destined to be re-united and, together, to rule our peoples.

Isabel's eyes open wide with the new knowledge that she is pregnant with twins. Her right hand subconsciously rubs her belly. She looks up from her still flat stomach, the expression on her face showing her emotions are roiling. It is clear she cares deeply for both. Michael moves to her side and hugs her, then pushes her gently back so he can look down into her eyes.

**Michael**: they're right. You must decide.

**Amíle** (to Isabel): you know what you must do. You have always known.

**Isabel** (tears filling her eyes): I… I can't… I…

**Ava**: you dona really have ah choice.

They all swing and look at her. Isabel's eyes open wide in fear and confusion.

**Ava** (speaking slowly, with compassion as she recalls): I brought baby Zeke back ta Earth through da wormhole, back ta Max. The trip wasa hard on da litt' tike. I was checn' on a way to escape da flyboys, and the little guy was alone when they open'd what was left of our ship. Zeke felt threatened and… the trip… it affected him; he killed all the people in the hangar. I don't thinka pregnant woman shoulda risk passage through da portal… you dona know what it could do to da fetus. (She turns to Jesse.) And you cana't wait. You'll be dead before she delivers.

Jesse looks like he going to try another plea when he is doubled over coughing. He gasps with difficulty trying to get his breath in the thin Antarian atmosphere.

**Max** (looking concerned): Isabel… and Kolin, take Jesse back to our ship. Kal can fly you to Atlata and our palace. (Kal takes Raeve's hand and nods to Xaedon and Ava who join him.) Lord N'Tone can rig an oxygen chamber to make Jesse more comfortable. (He turns to Kal.) Take Verde and Roja, they can help.

Everyone looks angrily at the traitor. Max steps up to the tall silver-haired woman. She cringes at his approach. But, Max puts an arm around her shoulders and turns her softly to the others.

**Max** (compassionately): she was under the influence of the Empress.

**Roja** (her eyes are filled with tears): she brainwashed me.

**Max**: who of us could have withstood Noviana's focused attack and fended off her advances. (She looks to the King with relief.) Roja helped to bring Malarthe into our adopted world; without Mally we might all be dead. I will never forget that service.

Roja smiles and takes Verde's hand as they head off for the ship. Isabel and Kolin help Jesse up. Jesse jerks off Kolin's hand as they walk toward the ship.

Tess runs to Max's side. She controls her urge to reach out and touch him, looking at him anxiously.

**Max**: right now the rest of us have to find Zeke and Ultra.

The group begins to form up for the search party. Mariela and the others switch into sturdy hiking gear. As they head for the dark forest path, to begin the search, Serena runs up to Amíle and begins to speak. Amíle silences her with a look, and pulls her aside so no one can hear.

**Serena** (anxious): but Seer, he cannot return. The Jesse that existed on Earth when we shifted time, and reset the clock… he still exists. If Jesse returns to Roswell he could meet himself causing…

**Amíle** (nods, knowing): I have already fixed that.

**Serena** (shocked): how?

**Amíle**: Antarians can simultaneously exist on multiple subsets of time – we have developed techniques. On that alternative Earth, Jesse's mother died of lung cancer. He took a job in a law firm in Argentina. He is married to a sweet young thing and they adopted a child. He has no reason to return to Roswell…

**Serena** (frustrated, interrupting): no, how did you know that our Jesse would return and the other Jesse would need his space-time altered?

**Amíle** (small mysterious smile as she stares up to the stars and Hades hanging high in the sky): that… (she starts to walk back to the group heading for the path to the forest), is why I am called the Seer.

Scene shifts to the foothills leading to the mountains. The red glow of Hades casts an eerie light across the land and the opening to the cave above the pond can just be made out.

View shifts to the woods in the mountain, several hundred yards down from the cave. Corporal Delu and a half dozen other soldiers stand guarding Hanley, Gael, Cede, Tion, and Bédos. The Protectors are sitting on the ground; they are gagged, and their hands are bound behind their backs. A small device that looks like a set of headphones sits on each Protector's head. A tiny red light blinks on each headset showing the mind-wave devices are activated, disrupting the Protector's abilities. The Corporal looks uneasy. The Empress's attack should have been completed by now. He is anxious, fearing something has gone wrong.

Avere in black pants and top, her face blacked out, is crouched partially behind a tree located high above the Corporal. She recognizes Hanley, the man she has sought for years, and can see he has been captured. As she watches, she sees the Corporal staring up the valley to the mountains. A brief flash of light emerges from a cave in that direction and she watches as the soldiers stare up at the cave entrance. She disengages and moves silently towards the cave.

The camera moves to the cave entrance. Two glowing lanterns located deep in the cave provide a soft light that reflects off the irregular contours of the cave walls. A soldier and Sergeant Lutci, backlit by the lanterns, are standing near the cave entrance staring out. Two other troopers are sitting near the entrance, their guns on their laps. The outline of a small, dark figure is seen dressed all in black; she is lingering, out of sight, near the entrance eavesdropping.

**Soldier/Tut** (to the Sergeant): something's wrong Sarge. We should have heard something by now.

**Sergeant Lutci**: you worry too much, Tut. (He opens and closes the protective shield on the detonator, staring at the symbols and buttons.) When the Empress needs us, she'll call. Just keep an eye on that valley. It'll be light in a few hours. If we've not heard anything by daybreak, we'll send out a scout.

**Tut**: careful with that detonator. Activate that explosive collar by accident and you'll not only decapitate the Prince and kill his cousins, you'll kill the Colonel.

The Sergeant flicks up the shield, looks at the soldier with a 'that's a problem because?' expression.

**Tut**: and (he looks serious), blow out our ear drums. (The Sergeant slides the cover into place, and walks back into the cave to the captives.)

The camera follows the Sergeant as he moves further into the cave. Colonel Hétta and another soldier are asleep, their backs resting against the stone wall. Sergeant Lutci stares briefly at his superior, raises his eyes to the cave ceiling and shakes his head in disgust, before he begins to pace back and forth nervously. The TAG sitting in front of the boys radiates out its white power-stealing rays. Zeke and Alan have fallen asleep too, but Alex is wide awake staring at the sadistic Sergeant. Lutci makes a point of showing Alex the detonator controls, as he slides the protective shield up and down, his thumb lingering over the 'kill' button.

View shifts to Max and the others on the trail. Using only moonlight, they have climbed the broad path from the shore up into the woods. But now, the path narrows and it splits into several smaller paths.

**Max** (looking right and left): there's no way to know which path the kids took. (He looks around and makes a decision.) Michael, you and Maria take this path. Contact me every five minutes. We don't know who, if anyone, is out there. But, be careful. (Maria hugs Liz and then moves with Michael away to the left into the dark.)

**Larek** (looking determined): General Nationales, Mariela and I will take the path to the right. (He starts off.) The girls better hope you find them first. (He tries to make light of the serious situation, but the fear in his eyes reveals his real concern.) I'm going to give Ultra and Meta a piece of my mind for scaring us like this.

Max directs Liz, Tess, Amíle and Mally, and Serena and Kyle to follow. They trudge up the path as it becomes steeper. They climb in silence for several minutes. The path again splits.

**Amíle** (to Serena): you and Kyle take the path on the right, Mally and I will take this one. (Without waiting for acceptance of her plan, she heads off to the left.)

Liz sees Tess is alone, not knowing which group to follow. Even with her growing concern at the way the women are all beginning to look at Max, she knows what she should do.

**Liz** (to Tess): join us. (She forces herself to smile.) If Zeke can send out a signal, I'm sure he would direct it to you.

**Tess Voice Over** (as she looks up with a small smile): Liz and I will never be true friends. Regardless of my re-birth, and her seeming acceptance, even when all the others rejected me, too much has happened in our past. She knows I never stopped loving Max, and, I think, she can sense that my attraction to Max has been re-ignited. But, we must work together to find 'our' son. Once we are re-united, and I'm sure he is safe, we must find a way to return to Earth.

Scene shifts to the cave. Sergeant Lutci has returned to the cave entrance. Zeke and the Twins are now alone and awake. The Twins look discouraged.

**Zeke** (trying to sound strong and nonchalant): chill guys. I'm sure dad and the others are looking for us. (He smiles as he moves his head to look up at the cave roof and closes his eyes.) Think of the most important people in your life, think of a happy time you spent together. It will give you strength.

**Alan** (smiling as he considers): mom and dad.

**Alex** (nodding with a small smile): making cookies in our kitchen in the dome in Roswell.

**Alan** (smiling too): they're probably on their way as we speak.

**Zeke** (thinking of the one he loves): all I can think of is Hera. The way I felt when we were together. (He opens his eyes and looks at Alan.) I promised I would come back. If I die, I would be breaking my promise.

**Alex** (surprised): you love Hera? I thought you loved Ultra?

**Zeke**: I thought so too. But, in these times, when your life is on the line, when you may not have long to live…

**Alex**: what is really important… the nature of your true feelings…

**Alan**: is revealed.

**Alex**: how will you tell her?

**Zeke**: I don't know. I've already caused her so much pain and grief. But sacrificing myself, denying what I know is true will only postpone the day when the truth is revealed.

Scene shifts to Avere in the woods below the cave. She is almost invisible with her blacked-out face and dark clothing. She carries the shaft of Orion in her left hand as she moves back to the area by the pond. She looks uncertain, not knowing how to proceed now that she has completed her reconnaissance.

**Avere **(to herself): Hanley's captured, and the Prince is up there in the cave. They've got an explosives collar around Zeke's neck. I can't just go barging in. I must free Hanley; he'll know what to do.

Before she can put her plan into action, there is the sound of hushed voices and she turns and sees Serena and Kyle trying to sneak up the path.

Avere moves quickly, circles around them, and comes up behind Kyle. She clamps a hand over Kyle's mouth.

**Avere**: shush.

Serena and Kyle turn, shocked. Kyle tries to struggle free, reaching for his phaser.

**Avere**: quiet. You sound like a troop of elephants. Hanley and the Protectors are being held by a group of Topolian soldiers. (She points down the ravine to her left.) And more (she points ahead and up) are in that cave. (Kyle and Serena stare up and can just make out the outlines of the cave.) They're up there, and they've got the kids.

**Kyle** (pulling himself free and grabbing his phaser): Zeke and the Twins? (Avere nods.) Then, let's go.

**Avere**: we can't. We step in there and they kill them. Zeke is fitted with an explosives collar. They press the button and we'll have to scrape Zeke and the Twins off the walls.

Kyle and Serena look shocked. Kyle looks uncertain, unsure where to turn or what to do. Suddenly Serena has an idea, and turns to Kyle, kisses him and smiles.

**Serena** (smiling): leave it to me. Come on.

Scene shifts back to inside the cave.

**Sergeant Lutci **(having returned to the boys, he flicks the clear plastic shield up and down as he addresses Zeke): I could push this button and wipe out you and your cousins.

View shift to the entrance to the cave. Serena leads Kyle and Avere up to the edge and listens.

**Serena** (turning to Avere and Kyle): wait here.

Before Kyle can object, Serena grabs the phaser, accelerates to hyper speed and bowls down the two soldiers. She zooms past the fallen guards, races down the cave, and shoots the TAG. Serena next grabs the controls from the Sergeant's startled hand. She returns to normal speed and tosses the controls to Alex as she turns back to the soldiers. Alex raises the plastic shield on the detonator and presses 'deactivate' to disarm the explosive device. Alan moves to Zeke and starts to remove the collar as Avere and Kyle barge in. Kyle has collected one of the soldiers' laser rifles, and has it pressed into the ribs of the first soldier, and Avere has a laser pistol stuck in the second soldier's back.

**Zeke** (controls de-activated or not, he is still terrified): no! You must enter the code into the collar or removal will initiate the explosives and I'll…

He looks dumbfounded as Alan rotates the two parts of the collar apart and lifts off the device and throws it across the cave floor. Zeke looks to Alan, to the collar, and sags with relief.

The Sergeant and the now-awake Colonel Hétta draw their pistols and aim them at Serena and the boys.

**Sergeant Lutci** (staring at his empty hand): how… how did you do that?

**Serena** (standing looking unafraid and confident of her abilities): drop your guns, and no one needs to die. Hesitate, and…

The trooper by the Colonel starts to raise his rifle. The next instant he is knocked unconscious and Serena stares back with the rifle, as if magically, resting in her hands.

**Serena**: another false move and you are all dead.

**Kyle** (getting caught up in the excitement, beginning to feel invincible with Serena by his side): you might as well pack it up boys. Noviana is dead, her ships destroyed, and the rest of her troops are being rounded up as we speak.

**Colonel Hétta** (angry): that's nonsense!

**Kyle** (confidently): is it? You knew the Empress planned her attack for last night. If we were defeated, why are we here rescuing the Prince? Go ahead, contact your commander. Check it out.

As the Colonel and the Sergeant rush to the cave entrance, Zeke struggles to his feet and stares at the retreating figures rushing for the cave entrance. The Colonel whips out his communicator and presses the button. He listens, but receives no response. He twists the dial to the emergency frequency. He and the Sergeant are listening closely. The look of shock and surprise paints their faces as they hear the sound of claxons, blaring out the retreat signal. The trooper, Lutci, and Hétta turn to look at Serena.

**Serena**: drop your weapons and kick them over here. Kyle, keep them under guard. Avere and I have to rescue Hanley and…

Suddenly the Sergeant stoops, picks up the explosives collar, his pistol, and runs from the cave. Kyle takes aim, but cannot shoot.

View shifts to the area surrounding the cave. Light from Taur can be seen breaking over the horizon. The forest is still in shadows and covered in a light ground fog as the Sergeant hops down from the cave ledge and heads for Corporal Delu. Serena and the others rush to the cave entrance and watch his escape. He is halfway down the path, with the Corporal in sight as the collar explodes. The morning fog is momentarily ignited as the forest erupts in a giant fireball. The shock waves radiate out knocking down the soldiers. The sounds echo off the mountain alerting everyone to the disaster.

View shifts in rapid succession to Michael and Maria, then Larek, Mariela, and the General, and finally to Max, Liz, and Tess. Each recognizes the sound. Fear grips them as they turn and rush in the direction of the explosion.

The camera zooms in on Tess's face. Her beautiful blue eyes are wide in shock and her eyes well up with tears as she runs ahead of Max and Liz.

View shifts to the soldiers in the woods. They saw the Sergeant rushing to them and his subsequent explosion. The Corporal directs the others and they draw their laser rifles ready to defend themselves. Delu places his pistol against Hanley's temple as he sees Avere striding towards them. Hanley stares in surprise as he recognizes his long-lost love. He smiles and starts to move towards her. Delu tightens his grip on Hanley's arm, pulls him back, and presses the gun tighter to his captive's head.

There is a flash of movement, and suddenly the gun is jerked straight up as it fires. The troopers start to turn but before they move a millimeter, Serena in hyper speed disarms each soldier. She removes the bonds from the Protectors and uses them to secure the troopers' arms and legs. The soldiers stagger, not knowing what is happening. As they try to escape they trip and fall helplessly to the forest floor.

Avere moves to Hanley, lifts her pale, trembling hand to his cheek, and stares up into his eyes. Hanley takes her hand, pulls it to his lips and kisses her fingers. He smiles broadly and wraps his arms around her waist. He then moves his hands up her back and pulls her to him as they kiss.

**Hanley** (as he breaks the kiss): are you real? I've dreamed of seeing your beautiful face, holding you in my arms for all these years. (He kisses her again.) Tell me you are not an apparition and I'm not dreaming.

**Avere** (tears of joy streaming down her face): I am real, as is my love. (She smiles up into his face.)

**Hanley**: I've been dead inside since you left. They told me you were a traitor, they said you were dead, but I knew… I knew our love was true and somehow… we would be reunited.

Kyle and Serena are standing hand in hand as they watch the tearful reunion.

Zeke and the Twins run from the cave and join them. The boys do not try to stop Colonel Hétta and the other soldier as they take the opportunity to escape.

There is a sound of movement coming from below on the trail. Kyle lifts the captured laser rifle to his shoulder and prepares to defend them when he sees Tess, followed closely by Max and Liz, running up the trail. Tess runs to Zeke and she hugs her son to her breast, kissing his cheek and crying. Max and Liz come up and smile. Max runs his hand through Alan's hair, smiles at his two nephews, and then wraps his arms around Tess and Zeke. Liz smiles at the boys and wraps her arms around Tess, Max, and Zeke.

Michael and Maria rush up the trail. They embrace their children. The boys hug their mom and dad in relief. Maria is crying and Michael is smiling as he hugs Alex and then Alan. The boys are smiling ear to ear, then look self conscious and disengage, still smiling.

**Zeke **(urgently to Max): we must get back to the camp. Noviana's attack must have been delayed. We must return to prepare for the battle with the Empress.

**Max** (smiling, surprised he does not know): we defeated the Empress last night.

**Zeke** (turning to Kyle): you weren't lying to the Colonel? She's really defeated?

**Max**: she and her three ships were destroyed in a spectacular, mountain-rattling series of explosions. We are free. (Max smiles at his son and he pulls him tight. The boy, now slightly taller than his father looks stunned.)

**Zeke** (staggering with the implications, he pulls back and stares down at his father): we were captured and held in the cave. We could not see the fiery explosions you describe. We felt (he turns to Alan and Alex who nod) the ground shake but thought it was just another storm.

**Zeke Voice Over**: they defeated the Empress without me. I thought I was so important, so critical to the victory… and yet, I contributed nothing. I could have stayed on Earth, I could be with Hera right now, but I'm stuck here.

He turns away from his father to Tess and hugs her. Their eyes meet and he reaches out.

**Zeke** (telepathically to his mother): we must return.

There is more sound and motion. They all turn and see Larek, Mariela, and far back the General, huffing and puffing, as they climb up the steep passage.

**Larek** (searching from person to person): where…

**Mariela**: where is our daughter?!

Everyone turns to Zeke and the Twins.

**Zeke** (shocked that he had completely forgotten about Ultra and Meta): the Colonel. He had two of his soldiers take them to Noviana's castle. (His eyes open wide in fright.) Taur, no! Tell me it wasn't destroyed in your assault?

**Larek** (relieved): no, her palace was unharmed. It is still intact.

**Mariela** (grabbing Larek's hand): we have to get back. (General Nationales, who has finally made it up the trail stands breathing heavily. Mariela runs to his side and turns him around, back down the trail. The General looks confused.) Come on, Nakita, we have to go.

Nakita sighs with frustration before tiredly following the Queen back down the mountain taking reprieve in that it is downhill.

Scene shifts to Earth, and the Target at the Chaves County Mall in Roswell. Mrs. Montana, in jeans, sandals, and an off-white cotton blouse is looking at new sheets. Hera and Rachael are 50 feet away in the Junior's department. The girls are in sandals, shorts, high-cut t-shirts shopping for school clothes. Rachael holds up a light-pink knit blouse to her chest and looks at her reflection in the department store mirror.

**Rachael**: I don't really like the color, it clashes with my hair, but I think it would look great on you. It would bring out the green in your eyes. (Rachael holds out the blouse, and offers it to Hera.)

**Hera** (walking to the mirror and holding it up to her body): maybe. (She turns right and left in front of the mirror as she considers.)

**Rachael** (smiling, teasing tone): I guess, the real question is, would your mythical Ezekiel like it on you?

**Hera** (smiling as she continues to stare at her image in the mirror): he's not mythical, he is real… and he loves me.

**Rachael**: okay, he's real, and he's a Prince from another planet from another galaxy (she rolls her eyes).

She looks at Hera and smiles. Hera puts down the pink blouse and picks up a light blue alien-themed t-shirt, turns, and smiles.

**Rachael**: and just when is Scotty going to beam him down from the Starship Enterprise?

**Hera** (smiling at her friend): you still don't believe me, do you?

**Rachael**: I believe… that you believe.

**Hera**: you'll see. I can feel it in my bones. I know he is coming, and he'll be here soon.

**Hera **(soft, to herself): someday… soon. (She looks up), please Taur, let my Prince come home soon.

Scene shifts to Zeke and Alex in the Antarian palace on Atlata. The two are standing in the garden talking. It is later that morning, and Taur is midway up, rising in a beautiful sky filled with patches of fluffy white clouds. As the glowing star rises in the East, heating the air in the upper atmosphere, a hot breeze blows in towards the floating island. A strong gust of wind lifts Zeke's golden yellow hair up and then as the gust dies, his long locks fall across his eyes.

**Alan** (running into the garden): I just heard from Uncle Larek. They found Ultra and Meta. They were at Noviana's palace, frightened, but okay. The girls are coming back to our palace before heading back to Cano.

**Alex** (turning to Zeke): what are you going to do?

**Zeke** (uncertain): I… I have to tell her, but how?

The shadow of a large blue space cruiser drifts over them, and they watch as it hovers and then descends.

**Alex **(excited): that's Meta's ship.

**Alan** (smiling): we gotta go.

The Twins runs from the garden, excited to see Meta again. Zeke is now alone. He moves down the ramp to the edges of the garden. As he moves farther from the palace walls, the hot west wind picks up.

_This desert wind is burnin' my face again  
God I'm missin' you  
Been runnin' blind under a broken sky  
With regrets I was sortin' through_

_  
But last night  
Baby, I made the turn_

_Wherever you are, no matter how far  
Girl I'm gonna find my way to you  
Through rivers of rain, over mountains of pain  
Do whatever on Antar I've gotta do_

_  
I'll follow the dream; I'll follow my heart  
Girl, I've gotta be wherever you are_

Zeke recalls dancing close to Hera at Cow Patties.

**Zeke**: when I think of her body, so close to mine, the scent of her soft hair touching my cheek, I know she is the only one. (He recalls his father's advice.) I can't image taking another breath, living another moment, without the hope of having her close to me again. I left, but I promised to return. I must find a way.

_Let the sunrise find me searchin'  
Let the west wind carry my plea  
Give this changed man one more last chance  
Open your arms to me_

_Wherever you are_

_Through rivers of rain, over mountains of pain  
Do whatever on Antar I've gotta do_

_  
I'll follow the dream; I'll follow my heart  
Girl, I've gotta be wherever you are  
Wherever you are  
Wherever you are  
Wherever you are._

View shifts to another section of the garden. Large violet and indigo flowers sprout from a large green trellis in the garden. Amíle in a golden robe sits alone, seemingly in a trance. The camera moves in close and focuses on her face. Other than the small lines around her eyes, and the more prominent flash of white in her hair, she looks like an older, but still beautiful version of Liz. The camera continues to close in, slipping into her mind.

Scene shifts to outside Roswell. Blanca is alone, pulled off on a side road in the middle of the desert. Her red Volkswagen Beatle convertible sits quietly on the light brown, rocky soil of the New Mexico desert. A large, green, Sargasso cactus stands just behind her car; its three majestic arms point to the heavens. The spiky thorns of a Claret Cup cactus with its bright red flowers, and yellow creosote bushes provide a splash of color is this otherwise barren landscape. The camera moves in towards Blanca. She is sitting in the driver's seat, the top down, and her eyes closed.

View shifts to Amíle and Blanca walking together in the desert. Their images are indistinct and appear almost as apparitions.

**Blanca** (to Amíle): is it time?

**Amíle** (to Blanca): yes, make the preparations. The young master, and his knights, will be on their way soon. And make arrangements for Jesse. Arrange a job for him in (she considers), Boston.

The scene returns to Zeke; he is walking across the gardens towards the palace. As he begins to climb the white-marble steps, he looks up and sees Ultra searching out from the low wall surrounding the garden. He is glad to see she is okay, but braces himself for the coming confrontation.

**Zeke Voice Over**: Hera is the one, and I must return. I have to tell Ultra. Now that I've made my decision, it would be cruel to perpetuate the lie.

Ultra spots Zeke approaching the stairs and a big smile immediately appears on her face. She happily runs down the steps and throws herself into his arms. She smiles broadly, and buries her head in his shoulder and holds him tight. Ultra looks up into his eyes expecting to see a big smile, but sees only his weak smile hiding his guilt and discomfort.

**Zeke** (to Ultra, looking guilty): I'm glad you are okay. I was worried about you.

**Ultra** (concerned, sensing his reservations): I was so scared for you. I thought (she takes his hand and tries to smile), you might be taken away from me… and I might never see you again.

**Zeke**: I need to speak to you.

Ultra looks into his sad eyes and knows. Strangely she had been expecting it, and the pain is not as intense as she feared… it is worse.

**Ultra** (sad, tears welling up in her eyes): you've made your decision haven't you?

**Zeke** (tongue tied, not wanting to hurt her, but not knowing what else to say): yes. I'm excited when I'm with you. It's clear you have a strong affect on me.

**Ultra** (resigned): but, I'm not the one.

Ultra looks up at Zeke, the tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. She closes her eyes in pain as she realizes her worst fear.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
_

The camera moves in for a close up of her pretty, tear-stained face. She opens her eyes and looks up sadly at Zeke.

**Zeke** (nodding slightly, his eyes glistening too): I love you (he moves close and takes her hands), but… I love Hera more. I have to return to her. (He looks her in the eyes.) Can you ever forgive me?

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
_

**Ultra** (moving close and resting her forehead on his): I only wish I could have ignited that type of love and devotion. I envy Hera. I know you must return.

Zeke starts to pull away, but, her heart breaking, she pulls him to her and kisses him.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
_

**Ultra** (as they break the kiss she looks into Zeke's surprised eyes): so I can remember… how it is supposed to feel. (She turns and runs, crying, up the steps and away across the garden into the palace.)

Zeke looks at her departing figure. He is both guilty and unsure. He can feel her tears on his face, transferred by the kiss, and can still feel the attraction and her ability to tugs on his heartstrings.

**Zeke** (to himself): did I make the right decision?

He starts to turn to go after her, but then sees a vision of Hera in his mind. He recalls her standing by the counter at the Crashdown, her dark brunette hair pulled back with the silver tiara and the two antennas bobbling as she walked, and her beautiful brown eyes and broad smile laced with the silver braces. Her smile, directed up at only him, making him feel he is the most important person. He smiles and continues up the garden steps into the palace to tell his dad.

View shifts to the broad marble hallway in the palace. Tile embedded in the floor depict the whirlwind symbols in hundreds of different shapes and colors. Ultra is sprawled on a stone chair crying. Meta, holding Alex and Alan's hands come happily running along the palace hallway from the spaceport. Meta sees her friend, drops the Twin's hands and run to Ultra's side. The boys look guilty, uneasy, not knowing what to do.

**Meta **(turning to the Twins): go. Leave us. (The boys look unsure, but turn and walk on towards the gardens and to their cousin.)

Meta hugs Ultra, talking quietly to her friend, trying to find out what has happened.

**Ultra** (her eyes red, tears streaking down her cheeks): he… chose Hera. (She wraps her arms around Meta and continues to cry.) My heart is breaking all over again.

**Meta**: you're giving up?! You're just going to accept defeat; to give up without a fight?

**Ultra**: what _can_ I do? He's made his choice.

**Meta**: and you accepted it?! (She shakes her head.) That is not the Princess I know. Do you love him or not? Are you a quitter? (Ultra looks shocked, never considering herself a quitter. She blinks the tears back and smiles, with new hope.)

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
Your the one thing that I must hold on to._

View shifts to inside the Antarian palace. Max and Liz stride down the red and gray marble hallway and approach two large 10-foot high doors of gold set in what appear to be a single rough-hewed block of Nei granite. A black disk is recessed into the center of the two doors. The whirlwind symbol is etched into the disk with hundreds of small white diamonds. Max extends his hand but before it reaches the disk, the doors split, and each silently retract into the stone wall. He and Liz reverently stride in followed by Michael and Maria.

View shifts to a close up of Lord Ares in a flowing green robe encrusted with rubies, emeralds, and diamonds. He is in the throne room speaking softly to someone off camera. The camera pulls back and we see he is sitting stiffly, resigned to his fate, on a large royal-green sofa. He turns at the sound of Max's entrance and the camera continues to zoom out showing his guest is the Seer. She is sitting at the end of the sofa in a nearly see-through gown of soft gold fabric.

**Balavan** (seeing them enter, and rushing in): you can't come barging into the King's chambers. (Yelling out for help) Royal Protectors!

Lord Ares begins to speak, but stops as he looks deeply into Max's glowing amber eyes. There is sudden fear as he sees not the gangly teenage hybrid he expected, but the image of the often cruel, and always decisive King Zan.

**Balavan** (screaming out into the passage): guards! Protectors, come quick, the King's life is in danger.

A dozen black-clad Royal Protectors rush into the chamber drawing their laser pistols. Michael strides forward, bravely placing himself between the Protectors and Max. Maria turns to Liz in fear. But, seeing the confident, defiant glare that Liz directs at Balavan, Ares, and the Protectors, she finds new confidence and moves up beside Michael and takes his hand. Together they make a wall between the Protectors and Max and Liz.

**Balavan**: arrest them! Do your duty. Protect the King.

Michael looks at the guards, then to Ares and Balavan, and then back to Max, and smiles.

**Michael **(nodding): yes, do your duty. (He turns to Ares and points.) Arrest this imposter.

The guards hesitate a second and turn sharply as Hanley and Avere enter. Hanley looks at Ares, looks to the head Protector on the detail, and jerks his head in a 'move them out' motion.

**Hanley** (irritated): what are you waiting for? Do what General Páve orders!

The Protectors look relieved, and rush forward and round up Ares and Balavan. The king's conniving assistant screams and complains loudly as he is dragged from the room. Lord Ares simply bows his head to the High Priestess and then to Max with acquiescence. A guard walks to Ares's right, and another to his left, placing strong restraining hands on the former king's arms. He looks resigned and holds his head high as he is led away.

**Hanley** (to Max): we must arrange the coronation. You and Liz (he smiles at Liz) must officially arise to the throne.

**Avere**: we should arrange a grand gala to celebrate you ascension.

**Max** (shaking his head): we must first arrange a proper funeral for Rath and Calypso. They sacrificed their lives so we could live.

Hanley turns to Michael, appealing to his sense of priorities.

**Michael**: first things first. You and Liz must be crowned King and Queen. Antar and the Five Planets need someone strong and sure sitting on the throne.

**Avere**: nature abhors a vacuum. With the Empress gone, the binding force that has brought together the peoples of the Five Planets, forcing them to cooperate, will again break down returning us to petty squabbling.

**Maria**: you're right; Rath and Calypso deserve a funeral matching their rank and glory.

**Michael**: but, if you want to honor them…

**Hanley**: deliver their eulogy as the King.

**Maria** (nodding): dedicate you ascension celebration to the former King and Queen. Order your poets to immortalize their sacrifice. Let their deeds live forever in the minds of all on the Five Planets.

**Amíle** (listening quietly, and then moving to Max's side): the coronation is only a formality, he is… has always been… the King.

**Michael** (looking surprised): but, doesn't he have to get a crown and an orb thing?

**Amíle** (laughing): yes he and Liz shall be crowned and he shall receive his sceptre. But, a monarch succeeding by right, by heredity, does not have to undergo the ceremony of coronation. He can ascend his throne and execute the duties of his office. Max… you are the rightful heir of King Ce'nre D'tharthé. Even if you did not know it, you were King Max the moment your father passed away.

**Maria**: but, he can… he can still have a big party…

**Amíle** (smiling broadly): yes. He can and he must. (She turns to Max and takes his hand. A jolt of pleasure runs up her arm as she feels the touch she knew so well and can almost see Zan's image smiling back from Max's soulful eyes.) The people of Antar, and of all the Five Planets, need something to cheer about. It is important (she raises his hand high in the air) that he be formally declared the King.

Max senses a new confidence, and the need to shed his uncertainties. He makes his first official decision as the new King and nods.

**Max** (nodding): make it so.

Then he breaks contact with the Seer, turns to a suspicious Liz, pulls her to him and kisses her. He turns back to Michael and Maria, smiles, and then turns back to Amíle. Michael and Maria smile and turn to discuss arrangements with the High Priestess.

The camera zooms in for a close up of Maria's excited face. As she turns to Michael, her eyes fly open, and she blinks rapidly. Her hand shoots down to her stomach as she feels an oh-so familiar sense of nausea welling deep in her belly.

**Maria Voice Over**: I've felt that pang only once before… when I first learned I was pregnant with the Twins!

Her small smile broadens to a large ear-to-ear grin and she grabs Michael's hand, spins him to her and kisses his surprised face. She giggles, runs to Liz, and pulls her away. Maria stops at the door and whispers into Liz's ear. The two girls laugh, and run out of the King's chamber and down the marble floor heading for the Royal Apartments. Michael looks at Max in confusion. Max hunches his shoulders indicating he has no idea either. The two men walk out of the chamber, laughing as they follow their wives.

View shifts to Amíle. She looks at Max's retreating figure and smiles, still savoring the thrill of his touch. Then she becomes serious and turns to Hanley and Avere.

**Amíle**: come. (She starts to lead them from the chamber.) We must plan the ceremony. I will contact The Priestess of Taur, she must direct the coronation. King Larek can contact each of the Royal families; he must insist that each send a representative to the ceremony.

**Hanley**: see that the Basilica is readied. Contact Lord N'Tone, he can see to the crown jewels. Avere, my dear, please contact the Royal Seamstress, the Queen's gowns must be modified and the others prepared. We have much to do, and very little time.

**Avere**: why must we so rush the proceedings? You said Max is already the King. The ceremony is just for show.

**Hanley**: why not take time to plan it properly?

**Amíle** (mysteriously): we do not have the luxury of time. I have foreseen coming events. Max will gain the 'Power' only after he is anointed. He will need that new strength soon, because he has a tough decision he must make.

Scene shifts to Tess. She is deep in the palace walking down a long brightly lit corridor.

The camera zooms in on the corridor walls. They are painted an egg-shell white with a silky smooth finish. Every several feet an Antarian whirlwind symbol is painted in a brilliant black, glossy paint. The symbols are similar but slightly different. The markings show different interpretations of the swirl within the swirl design. As she reaches the end of the hallway, the color of the floor tile changes from a monotonous gray to a dark jade green. The dark green tiles start 20-feet back and continue up to the end of the floor. Tess studies the apparent dead end. The expression on her face does not show frustration or disappointment. She moves forward, confidently and places first her right and then her left hand, palms down, onto the surface.

Immediately the wall parts exposing a dimly lit interior cavity that leads to a high-ceilinged room. In front of her she sees a 20-foot high crystal pyramid. The edges are visible only as a series of pale green lines. She approaches and pulls a dark green cushion to the center of the floor and sits down Indian-style. She stares up and then closes her eyes. Immediately a large green diamond at the apex of the pyramid radiates out a brilliant beam.

**Tess**: Temple, teach me French.

**Tess **(to herself): I hope this works. Amíle said I could master the language in less than an hour. I must return to Earth and make my own way. My powers are growing, and I may not be able to control them much longer.

She closes her eyes, pulls her shoulders back and holds her head high. Tess exhales and takes a deep cleansing breath. She sits motionless as she soaks in the language.

**Tess** (speaking softly to herself): Zeke must return with me. I know Liz will be angry. I understand; I'd be angry too. But, the more I am around Max, the more… my programming… to possess him… at all costs, resurfaces. (She pauses and she begins to think in French.) _Je sais maintenant, j'ai la puissance le forcer m'aimer. __La Reine Mère l'a faite machiner dedans, mais je le ne découverte jamais... jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été trop tard._

Subtitles scroll across the screen: I know now, I have the power to make him love me. The Queen Mother had it engineered in, but I never discovered it… until it was too late.

The glow of the green diamond on the Learning Temple fades and Tess opens her eyes.

**Tess** (sighing): _Je pense elle ferait me préférerait voler le fils du Max...que volent l'homme qui est mon…mari...légitime._

Subtitle: I think she would prefer I steal away Max's son… than steal away the man who is rightfully… my… husband.

She gets up, replaces the cushion and walks to the Temple door. They again spring open and she passes silently back down the whirlwind gallery. She opens a door and climbs a set of circular stairs that wind up to a door. As she prepares to opens it, the door swings wide and Zeke nearly collides with Tess.

**Zeke** (looking up, embarrassed with his clumsiness): sorry Mom. I was heading down to the Temple.

**Tess** (wrapping her arms around her tall handsome son, hugging him): oh, Zeke. I can't stay here. I have to return to Earth.

**Zeke** (nods): I know. I must return too.

**Tess **(shaking her head because she knows it is impossible): the wormhole portal on Earth will not open for almost another year. I _must_ (she puts her hands on her son's shoulder looking him in the eyes) return. And… _soon_.

**Zeke** (seeing the desperation in his mother's eyes): I will speak to father.

**Tess**: you must… make him understand. Staying is _not_ an option.

Scene shifts to Earth and the Crashdown. It is late, and Jeff sees the last customer out. He turns the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' and flips off the lights covering the front section of the restaurant.

View shifts to the rear-most booth. Jim, Amy, and Diane have finished dinner; Jim looks impatient. Jeff brings over five cups of steaming black coffee on a tray. He and Nancy slide into the booth opposite their guests in the now empty and nearly silent diner.

**Jeff**: okay, we're alone. (He looks at Jim with a mixture of curiosity, and hope.) What have you learned?

**Jim**: you know Amy and I went out to Fresno. We got a lead on a girl named Serena. (Jeff twirls the fingers of his right hand in a rotating manner indicating he already knows this and for Jim to move on.) It turns out she went to UC Fresno, and we though we could find out something about her, and the kids, from the school.

**Amy**: but, the admission office said they could not disclose anything due to privacy concerns. A woman there suggested we write a letter stating our case, and why they should make an exception to policy.

**Jeff** (breaking in, seeing the letter in Jim's hand): and this (he reaches for it and Jim hands it over), is their reply.

**Amy**: just like we feared, we got just the official run around. 'It's against policy' blah, blah, blah.

Jeff looks disappointed. The camera angle changes to behind him as he passes the letter to Nancy. The camera zooms in and we see an official looking letter with the UC Fresno–Admissions letterhead at the top.

View returns to Jim.

**Jim**: it appeared to be another dead end…

Suddenly Hera, who had been eavesdropping from the order window leading into the kitchen swings open the door from the kitchen and comes out.

**Hera** (to Jeff): I put all the food away. Do you want me to put up the chairs and sweep?

**Jeff** (having forgotten Hera was working late): no, that's okay. José can do it when he comes in tomorrow. (He walks her to the front door, unlocks it and bids her a good night.)

View shifts to Hera as she begins to walk home.

**Hera** (thinking of the conversation she overheard): thanks goodness. The last thing I need is for them to be traipsing around California. Hopefully that letter will stop their searching. (She turns the corner, smiles, and heads for home.)

View returns to the rear booth in the Crashdown. Jim pulls out his wallet and withdraws a folded post-it note. He unfolds the 3-inch by 3-inch yellow note and flattens it out on the table.

**Jim** (smiling, restarting after the interruption): we found this stuck to the back of the letter.

**Nancy** (picking it up and reading): "Dear Mr. Valenti. Two physics students, who should have been here in the same 2002 time frame as your 'redheaded physics genius,' are still enrolled at UC Fresno. Their names are John Fairfield and Jerald Suite. They are doing post-doc work in our theoretical physics department. Both are scheduled back in late August for the fall semester."

**Jeff **(breaking in): but, that's now! (He takes the note from Nancy, and continues reading.) "I'm helping you because I can relate to your loss – but this is totally unofficial. So, please destroy my note after you have read it. This is a serious infraction of University policy and I could lose my job."

**Jim** (smiling as he wraps an arm around Amy): so, we're going back to check out the two grad students. It'll probably be another dead end, but…

**Amy** (smiling at Jim): it's a lead, and maybe… this will be the break we've been waiting for.

Scene shifts to Antar the following day. Liz and Maria are in the Queen's chamber; a large elaborately decorated room with paintings and tapestries on the walls. Liz is standing on a short stool surrounded by a seamstress and three helpers. They are fussing around her making modifications to the elegant gown. They stand back and admire the beautiful Queen and their creation.

**Seamstress/Madame Dyké** (smiling): this is perfect, and… so are you, my Lady.

**Liz** (embarrassed with the attention): it is beautiful. You did a great job.

**Madame Dyké**: we'll come back in the afternoon to work on the others.

**Liz**: others?

**Madame Dyké**: there are many. You don't know (she looks first to Liz and then to Maria) anything about the coronation ceremony do you? (She laughs.) You will see. The Queen Mother (bows her head in reverence) so would have loved to lead the procession; now Priestess Amíle must serve that role. (She smiles).

**Liz** (rubbing her hand down the cloth of the gown): it is beautiful.

**Madame Dyké**: I just attended to the alterations. The gown was created over a thousand years ago by Lord Hartnell. This gown has been worn by the first lady in all the coronations. You are almost the same height and size as Queen Avan'ya, so the changes were minor.

Liz is stung with the mention of Avan'ya, and that Zan's wife was the last to wear the gown.

**Madame Dyké** (smiling): it will be good to have a Queen in the palace again. We suffered through all those bad years, controlled under the iron grip of our bachelor king, Khivar. Rath came and then Calypso graced our halls…but before we could adjust to her presence, they were imprisoned, replaced (she scrunches up her nose in disgust), with that megalomaniac, King Ares.

The seamstresses can see her words have caused the Queen discomfort, but cannot understand why. She motions to her three helpers, bows to the Queen, and starts to leave.

**Madame Dyké** (turning to Maria): and Lady Maria, if you can come to the salon in the south wing, we will begin your fitting (Maria looks confused), for your gown.

The seamstress moves close, runs her hand across Maria's belly.

**Madame Dyké** (leaning back studying her): don't worry. We can make the gown front of an elastic fabric. It will expand (she smiles), as you… develop. (The seamstress and her helpers bow, move to the chamber door, and exit.)

**Liz** (watching the seamstress leave, she turns to Maria): so, have you told Michael that you are pregnant?

**Maria** (smiling, as she moves to Liz and helps her stand down from the stool): no, not yet. On Earth I'd run out to the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test. I don't know exactly how to confirm I'm really pregnant.

**Liz** (smiling): well from Madame Dyké's comments, I don't think there is any doubt. Do you think Michael wants more kids?

**Maria** (nodding); oh, I'm sure he'd be thrilled. He's mentioned it… wanting more children. That's why I didn't want to bring it up until I was sure. He'd be so disappointed if it was a false alarm. Maybe (smiling) our friendly Priestess, Amíle, can confirm my… (she runs her hand along her still-flat stomach) condition.

**Liz **(feeling uncomfortable around the Seer, and the way she looks at Max): no! I mean, I'm sure she's busy planning the coronation. She's acting as the Queen Mother or something. Ask Lord N'Tone. He knows everything technical, and if they have a test I'm sure he'd know. But, based on the speed of your prior pregnancy, you'll know soon enough… when you start showing.

**Maria** (anxious): you think it will progress super fast again? I guess… I…was hoping it'd be a more _normal_ pregnancy. More like your nine-month journey with Mally.

**Liz** (smiling): the development and delivery was more earthlike but, my little girl is far from normal. (Both girls laugh.)

Scene shifts to several days later and the morning of the Coronation. Max and Michael are in the King's Chamber. They are dressed in black leather pants and frilly white blouses. Both look uncomfortable in their ceremonial get up, and appear nervous. Max's heavy dark green robe hangs from a rack by a large three sided mirror. There is a knock, and Max looks up. It opens and Zeke steps in with Tess. Zeke has on a formal, dark green tuxedo-like jacket over a white ruffled shirt. Tess, in a pink gown, her hair up and curled, her beautiful face made up to accentuate her large blue eyes, follows Zeke in.

**Zeke** (to his father): can we speak. I know we must leave soon, but…

Michael sees the intensity in his nephew's eyes and turns to Max.

**Michael**: I'm going to check on Maria. She's been acting funny the last couple of days, and seems uncomfortable if were apart for more than a few minutes. And she keeps fussing with her dress. Woman! I'm going to check on her and Liz.

**Max** (uneasy, sensing the unease in Zeke and Tess, he calls to Michael): okay. We'll meet you at the East gate in 10 minutes and can ride over to the Basilica together.

Michael leaves and Max looks to Zeke and Tess. The expressions on their faces show a mixture of pain, despair, and yet also a hint of exhilaration and excitement.

**Zeke** (barging ahead): mother and I… (he pauses considering how to say it), we must return to Earth. Hera needs me and…

**Max** (surprised): Hera! But, what about Ultra?! I know Ultra loves you and… (he sees Zeke shaking his head) couldn't you be satisfied staying here with your mom and me, and your cousins, and Ultra?

**Zeke** (annoyed he has to tell another person): no, Hera's the one! I love her and I must return. (He looks at his father trying to make him understand.) And mom feels uncomfortable here. There are so many references to her and Princess Avan'ya, her and King Zan… and questions about why Liz, and not she, is marrying you… we must go back. (Max closes his eyes trying to contain his emotions.) Zeke starts to list off the justification for the return, but Max interrupts.)

**Max** (opening his eyes): I know. (Nodding sadly.) I can relate; I couldn't think straight when I was separated from Liz. I know what it is like to be apart from the one you love. I understand your need. (Max turns to Tess.) And I understand how awkward it is for you. I have feared this day. (He turns back to Zeke.) Amíle said she foresaw you and the Twins, happy and together, in a small town set in the desert. I was hoping her vision was of you on the surface of Antar. But, I guess I knew, deep down, that your destiny included Earth.

Zeke had been expecting a long argument, his father forbidding his return and is left speechless with his father's statement.

**Max** (nodding): the wormhole will open in June, during Earth's last 'new' moon before the summer solstice. Losing you, even for the few hours you'll need to collect Hera and return, will sadden me and your Mother Liz's heart. But we have a long time before your sojourn back through the portal.

**Tess** (anxious): you don't understand. We must return now, immediately.

**Max** (shaking his head, eyes wide in confusion): but… you know that's not possible. The wormhole will only open…

**Zeke** (desperate, interrupting): what about Jesse?! He must be returned soon or he will die. There has to be a way, and we can't wait a year. I convinced mom to stay until after the coronation, but tomorrow we must leave.

**Max** (eyes glistening with tears at the thought of losing his son): Zeke. (He pulls his son to him and hugs him tight.) I know how you feel. I know you long to return to Hera, but son (he releases the hug and gently pushes him back so he can stare up into Zeke's eyes) you know it's not possible.

Zeke knows that his announcement has upset his father on one of the most important days of Max's young life. He hugs his father, releases him, and walks back to Tess.

**Zeke** (smiling): I want to share your day, your coronation, and see your destiny fulfilled. But then, you must help us find a way back home… to fulfill… _our_ destinies.

_© 2006 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter._

**Episode 626: New Destinies **

**Story by NickMax**

**Written by NickMax and Candy Cane**

**The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode****, and**

and

by Candy Cane, faillow, and JennaBehr

Previously on Roswell: Liz is sitting outside with nothing but star light and candles lighting our view. She appears to be on the balcony outside her and Max's bedroom. Her journal is open and resting on her drawn up knees. Her pen is poised in her hand, ready to write.

**Liz Voice Over**: September 6th; Journal entry ninety-nine. I'm Liz Evans and five days ago I helped save Earth and the _Five Planets_ from an evil empress bent on ruling the universe. After that, things got really hectic.

Jesse and King Kolin proceeded to get into a fight over Isabel that Max and Michael had to break up. Jesse is in no condition to be fighting. You see, the rays from Taur are slowly killing him but Isabel still won't choose who she loves more. It doesn't matter either way. Isabel is pregnant with Kolin's twins and can't travel through the wormhole and Jesse just can't stay. I remember when she had Alex hanging on her every word, not to mention every guy at West Roswell High.

We had to decide all of this rather quickly because we still had to rescue Zeke, the Twins, Princess Ultra and her friend Meta. When we got to the cave, Zeke had an explosives collar around his neck and the girls had been shipped off to the Empress's palace.

Zeke finally made his decision. It's one that broke Max's heart, but Zeke couldn't imagine taking another breath without her. He is leaving for Earth after the coronation to be with Hera: the brunette Crashdown waitress instead of the exotic alien princess. He's more like his father than either are willing to admit.

Tess will be leaving with him. I'm glad. I don't hate Tess; I just don't trust her completely around Max. I can tell she is still attracted to him, just like Amíle. Amíle was Zan's soul mate in Max's past life and I was created with her essence. I think if I wasn't here, Amíle would have pursued Max already. I know Max would never betray me and I'll fight for him with everything I have, but I just don't want to go through what Tess put me through again.

On a lighter note, while I was being fitted for my coronation gown, Maria told me she thinks she is pregnant! Can you believe it? Michael will be so excited he might get over the fact that he has to wear this really frilly shirt to the coronation.

Liz stops writing and looks up into the starry heavens and a nostalgic look shines out of her eyes.

**Liz Voice Over**: I used to sit on my balcony above the Crashdown and look up into the night sky. I would wonder which one of those forty billion twinkling lights sent Max to Earth to find me. Now I sit on our balcony and look up into the night sky and wonder which one of those lights sent me here to be Max's queen.

This is the last page in this journal. It seems fitting because this is the last time I will be writing as Liz Evans of small town Roswell, New Mexico. The next time I make a journal entry I will officially be Queen Elizabeth Evans D'tharthé of Antar. It's funny how my life has changed since Max Evans walked into it. I have no regrets, only love for Max and my family and high hopes for the future.

It's September 6th, I'm Liz Evans and five days ago six friends from a small town, Roswell, New Mexico worked together to defeat an evil empress bent on controlling the universe. But then the really amazing thing happened. I smiled knowing that my friends and family were safe.

Liz closes her journal and stands up with a content smile on her face. She walks off the balcony and into her and Max's bedroom. As the camera zooms slowly out she slips under the covers, and we see Max sling his arm around her waist to pull her close.

**Episode begins with a high shot looking down on the floating island of Atlata**. It is early in the morning and Taur is rising in the East into a beautiful blue, cloudless sky. The camera continues to move in and passes over the large circular structure near the center of the floating island city. Large flags, one from each of the Five Planets have been restored to their flagpoles and again surround the League of Planets. They wave lazily in the morning breeze. The camera moves north and zooms in on the large X-shaped building. The camera moves in through one of the Basilica's thousand skylight windows towards the Priestess Taur who is at the Altar.

The camera moves in and we see the tall beautiful Priestess of Taur dressed in simple white robes with golden sandals. Her hair is an amazing green, and it seems to move in an unexplainable way. The camera zooms in to see it is really a moving mass of iridescent-green snakes. She and her aides have taken the entire 'Antar' wing of the Basilica. On the golden Altar sit the two crowns, the orb, and the scepter. As the camera rotates, we see the choir spread out behind and to the right and the left of the Altar. The camera continues its sweep and we see the attendees have completely filled the other three wings of the high cathedral of Taur.

High Priestess Amíle, representing the Queen Mother, sits left-most in the first row of the 'Fire' wing. Zeke, holding Malarthe, and Princess Tess, Princess Ava and Xaedon sit beside her. Princess Isabel with King Kolin on her left and Jesse on her right, sit beside Xaedon. Prince Kyle and Serena complete the first row. Royals from the other planets sit in the rows directly behind them. King Larek, Mariela, Ultra and Meta, Duke Sargon and Madam Téso sit directly behind the Seer. King Sero from Onkur and Queen Kathana from Zyst, and their entourages fill out the next 20 rows.

The center 'Wind' wing is relegated to members of the Senate. Tiléon Oston, the brother of Chancellor Oston, the new ambassador from Zyst, sits in the middle of the front row. The camera zooms in and we see his balding scalp, large nose and receding chin. The images of the Delpac, the slimy beast with an elongated head, scaly tail, huge teeth, and mammoth hands equipped with six-inch long talons, are woven into the seams of Oston's robes. He whispers confidently to Chancellor Chur, explaining again for the hundredth time his brother's role in putting Rath on the throne and the former king's role in the victory. Chur, the new chancellor to Onkur is a tall thin woman with light green hair and violet eyes. She is wearing a gown of black silk with gold stripes. Chur turns and looks back at the hundreds of the Senators who try to look important and impatient. Behind them sit the mass of bureaucrats that run the _Five Planets_.

To the Senator's right, in the 'Sea' wing, sit the military officers. General Pavé, Lady Maria, Alan and Alex, and General Nationales sit next to General T'Laté, chief of the Zyst Army. The leaders of the Antarian resistance fill out the first row. Directly behind them sit the Royal Protectors. Hanley sits chatting with Avere. Raeve is talking with Kal and the head of the palace guard. Directly behind sit Gael, Cede, Tion, and Bédos. The rest of the military forces and Protectors from the different planets are spread out behind their leaders.

The view moves on Max and Liz. They walk to the Alter and kneel down on matching green-silk stools before the Priestess of Taur. The Basilica is totally silent in anticipation. Max is dressed in a Royal Green robe with jewels around the neckline and down each arm; a series of small diamonds trace out a whirlwind emblem on each sleeve.

**Max** (turning to Liz as he nervously takes her left hand in his right): you look beautiful.

Liz is in her Royal Green robe studded with jewels. Dangling emerald-and-diamond earrings and a necklace with a 10-carrot diamond surrounded by hundreds of tiny emeralds grace her neck. The sun streaking through the openings in the Basilica catch the natural highlights in her dark brunette hair, and reflect off the diamonds making a truly dazzling sight. She smiles back, moves close, and kisses Max sweetly. She can see he is tense and tries to lighten the mood.

**Liz **(smiling, joking): my King, you look quite regal… almost… (she lowers her voice, moves close, and smiles with a knowing glance before she runs a hand down his thighs), good enough… to eat. (Max smiles and the tips of his ears turn a bright red, and he turns, embarrassed that someone could have overheard, and jerks his head back up, as the choir begins.)

**Choir** (standing and singing):

_Come, Holy Taur, our souls inspire  
And lighten with celestial fire_

_  
Thou the anointing Spirit art  
Who dost bring the Power's gift to impart_

_Thy blessed Unction from above  
Is comfort, life, and fire of love  
Enable with perpetual light  
The dullness of our blinded sight _

_  
With the abundance of thy grace  
Keep far our foes, give peace at home  
Where thou art guide, no ill can come. _

Max and Liz arise, walk across the brilliant green-tiled floor, and sit down in the King and Queen's chairs which have been moved to the intersection of the four wings of the Basilica. Amíle arises, dressed in a long gown of sea-foam green, silk velvet. The bottom flares wide and as she walks it trails out behind her. The neckline is embroidered with tiny whirlwind symbols and plunges to her amble breasts. She wears a string of Heligan Sea pearls. The sleeves are cut tight down to the elbow accented by lace and more pearls, and then they flare dramatically out dropping almost to the marble floor. She walks confidently to the Altar and the Priestess of Taur. The snakes on the Priestess's head rise up as their priestess bows low in a show of respect for the Great Seer.

Amíle moves to Max and Liz. She looks up as a dove passes through the open windows at the top of the basilica. It has a large ampoule in its beak. The bird's flight is captured in the rays from Taur as it hovers in front of Amíle. The Seer smiles and the bird drops the ampoule of holy oil into her outstretched hand. The dove then flies up and out into the morning sky. The Seer's expression turns solemn and she moves to Max and Liz to deliver the holy liturgy.

**Amíle** (anointing first Max and then Liz's hands): thy hands be anointed with holy oil. (She moves close to Max and in spite of the solemn occasion smiles down into his eyes.) Thy breast anointed with holy oil. (She repeats the process with Liz and turns back to Max.) Thy head anointed with holy oil.

The camera flashes to views of the attendees watching the anointment. It zooms in on Michael as he turns to Maria, smiles, and gives her hand a comforting squeeze. Alan and Alex smile up at their uncle and aunt.

View shifts to Isabel and Kolin, who smile broadly in a look of satisfaction. Jesse tries to look happy, smiling at Isabel. But as she turns, his smile fades and his sallow complexion shows the inevitable progression of his disease. Isabel looks over at Zeke and Tess, they stare forward looking like they might burst with pride.

View shifts to Ultra, she is dressed in a diaphanous gown of purple silk; she stares at Zeke with longing. She raises her left hand and the motion of everyone seems to slow and then all sound and motion stop. Ultra stands and walks to Zeke; the only motion is her nearly transparent cape flowing behind her in the otherwise frozen assembly. She walks to Zeke's side and stares down on his still form.

_I have the sense to recognize that__  
__I don't know how to let you go__  
__Every moment marked__  
__With apparitions of your soul_

_  
__I'm ever swiftly moving__  
__Trying to escape this desire__  
__The yearning to be near you__  
_  
She drops to her knees, the tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she takes his hand in hers.

_But I have the sense to recognize__  
T__hat I don't know how__  
__To let you go___

_A glowing ember__  
Bu__rning hot__  
__Burning slow__  
D__eep within I'm shaken by the violence__  
O__f existing for only you__  
_

She pulls his hand to her, caresses it for a moment, and then kisses him goodbye.

_I know I can't be with you__  
But,__ I don't know how to let you go.__  
_

She returns Zeke's hand to his lap, and starts to walk down the Antar wing, then breaks into a run. As she slams the massive wooden door to the basilica closed, action is returned to real time.

View shifts to Meta. She looks back from the ceremony with a smile on her face. She turns to Ultra, but sees, in shock, only her empty seat.

The view returns to Amíle as she finishes the anointment.

**Amíle**: as kings, priestess's, and seers were anointed, as Ce'nre D'tharthé was anointed king by Zadoka the priestess and Nathénia the prophet, so be thou anointed, blessed, and consecrated King and Queen over the peoples, whom Taur hath given thee to rule and govern.

The camera pulls back to the top of the basilica, out the sky light and to the midday sky. The view shifts to the desert below, exposing the flash of light reflecting off a dark red ship. It rises steadily and as it appears ready to leave the atmosphere, the wormhole opens. The edges of the great portal pulsate red and purple, and there is a loud sucking sound as the nearby clouds in the upper atmosphere are sucked in. Small explosions surround the edges of the undulating passage to the other galaxies. The ship heads directly toward the wormhole and is swallowed up. The wormhole continues to undulate and the sucking sounds grow louder.

Scene changes to Roswell. The view of the sky shows one large black cloud hanging in the otherwise clear blue sky.

View moves down from the sky to West Roswell High School. It is September 6th, and the first day of classes. The yellow school buses are lined up in front of the school as Mrs. Montanan pulls up in a shabby 1998 Honda Accord. The girls jump out as the wind kicks up. They wave, and Mrs. Montanan drives away to her job at the military base. Suddenly the sky opens, and the girls barely make it under the school's portico as a heavy rain begins to pour down. Moments later the roof is barraged by a flurry of golf-ball sized hail. The sidewalks soon become littered with the white ice balls as they hit and bounce up crazily. Hera in a navy blue pleated jumper that rises barely above her knees and a short sleeved white button-up-the-front shirt starts to walk forward, to look up into the storm.

**Rachael** (in a similar uniform, pulling her back): are you crazy? It's raining down cats and dogs. You'll get soaked.

They move back and stare out. The wind picks up with a gale-force wind. The combination of the rain, hail, and tornado-like winds scares everyone. For a moment Hera and Rachael fear that the school might come down. Then, as quickly as it came, the storm subsides. The wind slows and then stops. The boys in their uniform khaki pants and navy blue polo shirts run out and stare up. The walkway, grass, and road are covered in two inches of hail stones, but the sky is now, as if by magic, clear. The hot summer sun bears down on their upturned, surprised faces, and begins to melt the balls of ice.

**Rachael**: what was that?! I've lived here my entire life and I've never seen a freakier storm.

**Hera** (turning to walk into school): that was not a storm. (She turns to Rachael with a mysterious, unreadable look.) That was a sign.

**Rachael **(taking a last look up into the clear blue sky, and the piles of hail, as she runs after Hera): a sign? (She reaches out and puts a hand on her friend's shoulder to turn her.) A good sign… (her face shows a look of fear), or…

Scene shifts to the floating island on Antar. The camera moves to a rebel standing at the front door of the Atlata Lodge. The rebel calls out to Dimitri as he stares up at the sky. The lieutenant runs into the motel restaurant and shakes Dimitri's shoulder.

View shifts to a close up of Dimitri. The camera moves into his mind and we see images of the basilica, then Max and Liz on their thrones, and then Priestess Taur holding a large golden crown. The images suddenly grow fuzzy and then stop as Dimitri is forced to break his mental link to the Connection and the Coronation. He looks irritated. The lieutenant ignores the rebel leader's displeased stare, pulls him out of his booth and into the street and points to the sky. The rebel reaches the street first and calls back with urgency. His words are obscured by a loud sucking sound. The roar suddenly stops and the lieutenant looks at Dimitri's alarmed face as he emerges into the street. Dimitri stares up into the bright clean Taurian sky and sees nothing. However, he heard the sucking sound and pulls out his communicator and begins to broadcast an urgent message.

**Dimitri** (anxious): Bonamassa, come in. Can you confirm the wormhole just closed?

**Bonamassa **(voice heard from the communicator): what… the wormhole? It's not scheduled to open until tomorrow.

**Dimitri **(becoming upset): only someone with access to phenomenal power could force an unscheduled opening.

**Bonamassa** (confident): if it was opened, it will leave a record in the emission spectra. Let me check it out, and get back to you. I should have something in a few hours.

Scene shifts to Fresno. John Fairfield in jeans and a t-shirt pulls up to his apartment and begins to unload his 2002, dark-blue minivan. Jerald Suite, bare chested in cut offs and sandals, runs out. The two friends shake hands, excited to see each other.

**John** (smiling): hey, bro… you have a good summer?

**Jerald** (laughing as he opens the back of the minivan): great. That post doc in Geneva was just what I needed.

**John** (big grin): you mean the best research facilities for pure particle physics research in the world, or (he smiles), the French and Swiss chicks?

Jerald laughs as he nods. He looks around conspiratorially and moves close.

**Jerald** (whispering): the chicks. (They both laugh. Jerald takes on a serious look.) I was able to analyze the samples we collected at the lighthouse in the cyclotron at CERN. Like we thought…

**John** (whispering too): like nothing on Earth, right? (Jerald nods.)

**Jerald** (nodding, serious): isotopes of Cadmium never seen in any samples ever collected on good old terra firma.

**John**: I took my samples, the blue crystal scrapings we collected at Pigeon Point and analyzed them in the GC-mass spec at Los Alamos. Like we thought, organic; but the molecular structure was (he laughs) out of this world.

Jerald starts to help John pull out his luggage. The two men walk up the short crumbling walkway, up a set of concrete steps, and into the run-down duplex on Bullard Avenue.

**John** (serious): I don't know what happened out at that lighthouse on the coast back in 2002.

**Jerald**: all we know is that Serena and her new friends showed up all excited. She packed a bag and gave us a big hug goodbye, and then they zoomed off down to LA to that broken down relic.

They move into the house, drop the luggage and walk to the kitchen.

**Jerald**: then there was that strange explosion…

He opens the refrigerator and pulls out two long-neck Budweisers. He hands one to John and cracks open the other.

**John** (shaking his head as takes a long swallow from the beer, as he recalls that time): more like a rocket launch from what the papers reported. There's no record of any causalities and yet…

**Jerald** (looking saddened, even after all these years): we never saw her, or her friends, again.

Scene shifts back to Antar and the palace. It is hours later, and dignitaries are beginning to file into the ballroom. The mood is electric. Not only have Max and Liz been crowned, but immediately after the coronation, Amíle married Kyle and Serena. The happy couple took off in one of Kolin's ships and flew to a very private honeymoon in the Talus Vortex.

**Liz **(chatting happily with Maria): Kyle finally made my sister an honest woman.

**Maria** (laughing): I just hope it wasn't a shotgun wedding.

**Liz** (nodding looking serious): first Isabel and then you. Maybe it's something in the water. (They laugh.) Who knows, I might be pregnant too. (She starts to laugh, but her eyes flare and she drops her hand to her flat belly.)

**Maria**: I don't think so, I mean, you'd know, right?

View shifts to four royal trumpeters as they blare out a tuneful call for assembly. The royal orchestra strikes up the Antarian anthem. It then quickly shifts to a slow beautiful melody of an Antarvéian waltz.

Max pulls Liz to the center of the ballroom floor. They begin to dance and Max holds her tight and whispering in her ear. The lights are dimmed and two spotlights come on. The king and queen are elegantly illuminated by the lights. The lights reflect off their crowns.

The camera view pulls back and we see them in the center of the large dance floor. Hundreds of friends ring the floor watching and smiling.

View moves to a close up of Liz's beautiful face. She laughs gaily and the broad smile on her face shows she is happy and fulfilled. After the proper interval, others begin to join them. Maria has convinced Michael to dance, and they walk out on the floor to move slowly, awkwardly to the mesmerizing music being performed by the orchestra.

Isabel looks at Jesse but he sadly shakes his head, indicating he is too weak. He points with his chin to Kolin and nods. Isabel hesitates, and then she and King Kolin join the others on the dance floor. They are followed by King Larek and Queen Mariela, and then many others.

View shifts to the corner of the ball room. Zeke stands alone, in an obvious somber mood. Alan and Alex look glum since Meta's sudden departure after the coronation.

Suddenly Dimitri runs through the crowd. He searches and finally locates Max and Michael on the dance floor. He waits until the song ends and everyone applauds. As Max and Liz stand waiting for the next song to begin, Dimitri moves to Max's side.

**Dimitri** (anxious, speaking to Max): I must speak to you, your Highness, and the General.

**Max** (irritated at being disturbed): can't this wait until tomorrow?

**Dimitri **(shaking his head): this is a matter of utmost importance. An immediate response may be necessary. (He points to the hallway leading to the King's Chambers.)

Max looks at Dimitri, suspicious, but still willing to hear him out. As he, Liz, Michael and Maria start to move off; all eyes are drawn to their departure.

View shifts to the head Royal Protector; we see her calling for Hanley, Avere, and the others.

View moves to Amíle who is holding Malarthe while maintaining a proprietary stare at the King. She sees the movement, and turns anxiously to look for Zeke. He catches the concerned look in Amile's eyes, sees the motion and grabs his mother's hand and follows. As he reaches the Seer, he takes Malarthe into his arms, and follows the others. Alex and Alan immediately fall in behind. The group moves down the hallway. Isabel sees Jesse watching the procession and grabs Kolin and Jesse's hands and hurries after them. King Larek, Queen Mariela, and Duke Sargon follow.

They enter the King's Chambers and spread out circling around Max and Dimitri. Kolin is closing the door when Hanley, Avere, and Gael enter.

**Max **(irritated by the disruption of his party): okay, Dimitri. What's so important that it can't wait until the morning?

**Dimitri **(strong, in command): we had a disturbing report this afternoon. The wormhole opened, and a small red interplanetary ship entered. From the description, it was the Empress's transport… it is equipped with her most advanced weapons. Someone opened the wormhole and is now, we fear, on their way to Earth.

**Michael** (nodding, serious): it must be Carlos, the Empress's Field General. He must have stolen her ship.

**Max** (upset): no, the portal to Earth will not open until next June. (He turns to Dimitri.) You are lying. Why should we believe you? (Hanley and Gael, both looking angry, are moving towards Dimitri to grab him.)

**Avere** (upset): no! Dimitri fought the Empress. He repaired the Shaft of Orion. (She moves to Dimitri's side and looks up into Hanley's eyes, pleading with her gaze.) If he says the wormhole opened, it opened.

**Dimitri**: you don't have to take my word. Ask the Royal Astrologer, Bonamassa.

The door opens and Cede, Tion, and Bédos bust in.

**Cede**: Bonamassa! He reports the wormhole opened. A single Topolian ship escaped.

**Liz** (taking Max's hand): even if it was opened, he can not attack Earth. He's probably just returning to Topol.

**Dimitri** (disturbed): no, Carlos was my assistant on Earth. Under his command the Empress was killed; returning to Topol would be sure death. If we didn't capture him, her remaining agents will. He had to escape. His home is Earth. That's where he would go.

**Tess **(she turns to her son): an attack on Earth is possible. Carlos cannot go directly, but he could jump from galaxy to galaxy until he finds the right pathway to home.

**Zeke** (still holding his sister, he nods): there are 66 portals connecting the different inhabited planetary systems. The Antar-Earth portal will not open until next June, but…

**Alex**: the portal from another system to Earth could open sooner…

**Max** (shocked): with advanced Topolian technology…

**Michael** (determined, ready to go): Earth would be doomed. (He takes Maria's hand.) We must return! All of us.

**Amíle Voice Over **(looking scared): I could never survive losing my Zan again. Max must never leave Antar.

**Amíle**: no! You defeated the Evil Empress, but our world is not safe. Other threats (she shudders involuntarily) exist. Your council and military expertise will be critical to the survival of the _Five Planets_. (She turns to Maria, gives her a quick smile, and then turns to Isabel.) And, of course, Maria and Isabel are in no condition to travel through the wormhole. (Michael, still unaware of her condition, looks at Maria in confusion. Maria smiles broadly, her pregnancy now confirmed, and walks to Michael.)

**Max** (taking a big breath, making his decision): then it must fall on Liz and me (he turns to Zeke and smiles, nodding), and of course my son. We will return and save Earth.

**Amíle** (determined): no, you must not return, you are needed here on your throne. You are the leader of the _Royal Four_; your continued presence and governance is paramount. You obligations are to the citizens of the Taurian system. (She looks at Max, pleading with her eyes.) I foresaw this danger, and made… provisions. (She turns to Zeke.) Prince Ezekiel must return.

**Liz** (immediately upset, her eyes flare wide with the thought of losing Zeke): no! I'm not letting him go off alone to fight that monster. He's just a boy (she looks desperate), there must be another way.

Zeke's eyes open wide with the thought of return. He takes a deep breath. This is what he wanted, but now that the moment is at hand he is overwhelmed with sadness. His eyes glisten and he raises a hand to wipe his eyes. He sees the resistance in his father's and Mother Liz's eyes. But, he knows this is his duty, and what must be done. He turns to Malarthe, hugs her tightly knowing he will miss her so much.

**Zeke** (whispering to Malarthe): you must help me.

Zeke pulls Malarthe to his chest and kisses her cheek. He moves to his father and Liz, and hugs them. They all three feel the sting of heartbreak, and tears falling down their faces. Liz takes the baby and holds her tight. Malarthe stares up intently at her mother and then to Max locking them in her gaze. The King and Queen now understand. They know their son must leave, and hold Zeke in a tight embrace. Zeke breaks the embrace, and with his arm still around Mother Liz he turns to the Twins.

**Zeke** (still slightly trembling, his eyes red): I will not go alone. For I will need a navigator… or two… to maneuver through the wormhole labyrinth. We must get there first. Alan… Alex… will you come too?

Michael and Maria, whispering in the corner about her pregnancy, stop suddenly at Zeke's words. Both look shocked and begin to complain, ready to forbid the departure of their boys.

**Maria** (tears welling in her eyes, angry): over my dead body! There is no way! (She runs to Alan and Alex, reaches up, and wraps her arms around the boys that stand a head taller than their mother.) You're not stepping one foot off this planet. (Trying to think of any excuse to stop them.) You are only boys… you are not ready… Zeke can take care of himself... (She wraps her arms around the boys and pulls them so tight the boys think they might suffocate.) And… it would break your mother's heart.

Michael is desperate to keep his sons safe and on Antar, he tries another approach.

**Michael** (trying to be reasonable): there are bunch of wormhole links…

**Maria** (jumping in): 66.

**Michael** (turning to Maria, nodding, and wrapping his strong arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him): you are not navigators… you could get lost in the labyrinth and end up in the far reaches of the universe with no way back.

**Maria**: we might never see you again. That wouldn't help Earth. (She turns to Michael getting his non-verbal approval), your offer is noble…

**Michael** (squeezing Maria to him, as they stand together strong and united): but, we can't allow it.

Amíle waits until they are through, expecting the objections, and then intervenes.

**Amíle** (facing Michael and Maria): your boys, Alex and Alan, were created to protect the Prince. When Yamine and I used the Gandarium to bond the human DNA to the Antarian stock, we made provisions. We endowed them with certain special abilities. You have seen only a small fraction. The Knights of Antar (she turns to Alan and Alex) were engineered with superb navigational skills. They were created to guide (she turns to Liz) our son… his Highness… and keep him safe. (She turns to Maria.) That is why their development was so accelerated. They must go and protect the Prince while he saves Earth.

**Maria**: no, they cannot go!

**Amíle** (tenderly): you must let them follow their destiny. The child, the one growing in you will help ease the pain. I know no one will ever replace your sons, but… (Liz moves to Maria and they hug, grieving for their loss.)

The Twins so excited with the thought of adventure, feeling proud to be Knights of Antar, suddenly realize they will be separated from their parents. Their bodies have developed to those of adults, but their emotions have not progressed as fast. They run to Michael and Maria and hug them tightly.

**Tess** (stepping forward, looking at all the others): I must return too.

The Seer is secretly happy to get rid of Tess, the only other with a claim to her Zan's heart. She tries to look displeased and reluctantly nods.

**Amíle**: yes, I agree. You should return too. They will need your support and guidance.

Zeke turns to his mother and holds out his hand. She moves quickly to his side and takes his hand in hers.

**Tess** (looking strong, determined): and Jesse. He must return too. If the journey through the wormhole is short, he may yet survive.

For a moment Jesse looks sad, but then knows what he must do. His love, Isabel, is still ambivalent, unable to let him go, but unwilling to reject Kolin, the father of her twins. He knows she can't return, and he must.

**Jesse** (smiling): excellent. I'm human. I've got a life to live… on Earth. (He turns and shakes Kolin's hand.) Take care of her; she's a hell of a woman. (Then he turns to Isabel.) You know I will always love you, but I must return, and you must stay. Kolin is a good man, and he will make a great father.

Isabel's eyes fill with tears. She begins to object.

**Jesse** (hugging her quickly, and then kissing her on the cheek goodbye): it was never my destiny to live a gazillion miles from home on an alien planet. I'm a good ol' Earth boy, and I'm missing terra firma.

He turns, squeezes her hand, smiles into her eyes, and walks to Zeke.

**Jesse** (looking at everyone's sad expression, knowing he cannot maintain his happy façade long): look, I'm dying here. Let's get this show on the road.

**Larek**: you will need a ship, take mine.

**Mariela** (nodding): yes, it is equipped for travel through space and across the portal.

**Larek**: it is a warship. It is equipped with our latest weaponry and has full cloaking abilities. It is large enough for the five of you plus a contingent of Royal Protectors. Hanley, I believe your role is protecting the _Royal Four_, you must stay. I believe Gael, Cede, Tion, and Bédos are familiar with the Prince and Earth. They must return too. (The four Royal Protectors look up, surprised, and pleased with this honor. They march forward and stand protectively behind Zeke.)

Hanley begins to argue that he should return too, but Avere takes his hand and stares up into his eyes, pleading for him to stay.

As Duke Sargon listens to the exchange and the negotiation his eyes open wide. He considers for a second, as a smile creeps across his face. The camera moves in tight on his face. The normally grumpy expression on his long thin face lightens into a smile. He raises a hand to his gray goatee and considers. The surroundings blur and we can see he is thinking of an exchange he overheard with his daughter, Meta, and Princess Ultra earlier that day.

There is a flash. Duke Sargon is walking through the palace searching for Meta; the sound of his steps loud on the marble floor. He spots the two girls, stops, and moves to the side of the hallway. They are alone in a dark alcove in the Antarian palace whispering. He can see Ultra is crying, obviously having a difficult time. He is concerned and moves close to the alcove wall and begins to eavesdrop.

**Ultra**: Zeke is the only one I will ever love, could ever love.

_I don't know how__  
__To let you go___

**Meta**: then you have to go back too. Fight for his love.

**Ultra** (looking defeated, sad): I couldn't go alone. I'm not that brave.

_A glowing ember__  
Bu__rning hot__  
__Burning slow__  
D__eep within I'm shaken by the violence__  
O__f existing for only you__  
_

**Meta** (thinking of Alex and Alan, she smiles): then, I'll have to go with you.

**Ultra** (shaking her head): your father would never agree.

_I know I can't be with you__  
__I do what I have to do__  
_

_And I have sense to recognize but__  
__I don't know how to let you go.__  
_

View shifts to the Duke, he is nodding in total agreement with Ultra's assessment.

View shifts back to Meta and Ultra. The camera slowly zooms in for a close up of Meta. She heard the steps on the floor, and recognized the cadence instantly. A flick of her eyes to the alcove wall shows that she knows her father is there listening.

**Meta** (taking Ultra's hand in hers and looking her friend in the eyes): do not underestimate my father. (She now lays it on a little thick for her insensitive and often obtuse father.) I am the most important thing in his world, and he is the most important in mine. (She tries hard not to laugh, her eyes flicking to the wall.) I could never leave Antar without him. I love him. (Her eyes playfully flick to the wall and then back to Ultra.) Since my mother died (she stops to consider, and the playful, deceiving look in her eyes slowly shifts to a more serious expression.) He has been not only my teacher but also my confident and my best friend. And (her voice full of pride and love), my father, Duke Sargon, is brilliant. If he knew of my wish to return to Earth too, of our need to follow our path… our destiny… he'd find a way.

There is another flash, and the view is returned to the King's Chamber and the negotiations. The Duke nods, making his decision. He slowly disengages and walks to the open door to the chamber. As everyone begins to discuss the trip and the necessary preparations he slips from the room unobserved and walks briskly down the deserted red-marble hallway.

Scene shifts to Roswell. It is the morning of the first football game. Hera's spirits are down; somehow she just knew that today would be the day that Zeke returned. She and Rachael, in their blue skirt and white–shirt uniforms, are alone at their adjacent lockers. Uniform-clad students are moving rapidly, and the halls begin to thin just before the first bell. Johnny sees Hera and he walks quickly to her side.

**Johnny** (smiling): are you going to the game tonight? It's against Mountain View High.

**Hera** (trying to smile): are we any good?

**Johnny** (smiling): 9 and 2 last year. Our quarterback and his best receiver are back for their senior year. Coach said Benny and Goyzyl are going to start, and I might get to play a little tight end in the second half.

**Hera** (incredulous): Benny and Goyzyl? The juvenile delinquents?

**Johnny** (laughing ): it was that or go to jail. Actually, they're pretty good. Goyzyl is big and aggressive. Benny is that too, and really nasty. Their quarterback won't know what hit him. (He moves in closer to her and smiles.) There's a dance after the game.

**Rachael** (looks to Hera and then to Johnny): we wouldn't miss it.

The bell rings, and Johnny moves towards his homeroom. He walks backwards smiling at Hera, and then turns and runs to his room.

**Hera** (turns irritated to Rachael): I'm not going anywhere. Zeke might…

**Rachael** (shaking her head): you can't wait forever. Maybe he… was…

The scene shifts to Michael and Maria's quarters on Antar. The view of the camera takes in the large and expensively decorated apartment. It zooms in and we see Maria lying on the edge of their king-size bed curled up in a ball. Michael sits beside her, rubbing her shoulders trying to offer comfort.

**Maria** (crying softly): I can't live without my boys.

The door cracks and Alex and Alan enter. They see their mother crying and move to her side.

**Alan**: you know it is our destiny to return.

**Alex**: we were created to protect the Prince.

**Michael** (trying to reason with them): but the Empress was defeated – you don't need to protect him anymore.

**Alex**: the defeat of Noviana was not his destiny. And his life will always be dangerous; he will need our help.

**Alan**: ever since we were conceived, you knew (he turns to his mother), with the way we grew and matured (he turns to his father), even for Antarians… it was unique.

**Alan**: because we are unique and had to grow rapidly to do our duty. Don't look so sad (the two boys fall to their knees beside the bed and look up into their mother's eyes.) Feel happy for us. We have the opportunity to do what we have prepared for our entire lives.

Maria opens her arms and the boys move to her. She wraps her arms around her children and cries. Michael moves to the bed and wraps his arms around his family.

Scene shifts to the following morning. Liz is in a thin gauzy robe over a soft violet tank top and dark purple drawstring pants. She lays in her bed alone with Malarthe. She looks lovingly down at her daughter. Liz runs her hands along the baby's royal green satin sleeper, up the baby's creamy white, silky soft skin. Malarthe smiles and 'goos' as her mother runs the back of her fingers along Malarthe's cheek and then continues to the baby's fine light brown hair.

**Liz** (smiling as she inspects each of her little girl's fingers as the baby grasps her tiny fingers around Liz's first finger): precious, do you know how much your father and I love you. (She closes her eyes.) I can't image the pain Max is going through, losing his only son.

Max comes out of the bathroom bare chested in royal green boxer shorts, looking sad and depressed. He plops onto the bed, kisses Liz's cheek and then smiles down at Malarthe. He leans forward, kisses the top of the baby's head and then pulls back. He turns and faces away from Liz and Malarthe.

**Max** (despondent, to himself): I can't let him go.

**Liz** (picking up Malarthe and turning to Max): you must, it is his destiny.

**Max** (shaking his head): but he'll be all alone. The Twins will try to help, but they are just boys. The Protectors will be there, but we have no idea what Carlos has planned. I feel so useless. He'll be so far away, there would be no way to help him if he gets hurt or feels alone, or needs my advice… I am the King, but I feel totally helpless.

He turns back to Liz and the baby. He wraps his arms around them trying to soak up what is left of his family. Malarthe raises her chin and looks first to her mother and then to Max. She smiles and takes control.

**Max **(rapidly blinking his eyes): of course, that would help.

**Liz** (eyes opening with shock): it's obvious.

Max and Liz look at Malarthe. Their eyes blink in shock, and then they hug the little girl. She squeals with pleasure. She smiles at Max on her right and then to Liz on her left, as she soaks in the pleasure of them holding her tight.

**Max** (big smile): we have to get dressed. The ship will leave at noon. And, I've got work to do.

**Liz **(still under Malarthe's control, she smiles broadly at her little girl): yes, we must get you ready. I have the perfect dress for my precious. (She looks to her daughter.) You will look beautiful.

Scene shifts to a high view of the south end of the floating island of Atlata. The camera starts at the basilica and the broad, tree-lined Royal Mall that connects it to the League of Planets. Citizens of Antar have congregated in the open Mall that extends from the basilica to the League and from the League to the palace. They stare up to the sky in excitement.

The camera now zooms in on the spaceport at the rear of the palace. A crowd of invited guest, royals, Protectors, and well wishers stand around Larek's silver blue ship.

**Amíle** (running to Zeke, and whispering): contact Blanca when you arrive, then drop Jesse off in the Harvard commons; Blanca will arrange for Brody to meet him. He will take care of Jesse until he adjusts. Next, fly to Roswell and hide the ship in the cave holding the wormhole controls. Blanca will help you make arrangements and begin your life anew. (She hugs Zeke.) Be careful my son, and good luck.

She takes a last hug, her eyes welling with tears and points Zeke to the ship. She thrusts a short thin cylindrical crystal into his hand. At their touch there is a flash, and Zeke sees the image of a steep path leading up alongside a jagged outcrop of stone in the mountains by the desert. In some indescribable way, he knows it is in Roswell, and not on Antar. The image disappeared as fast as it occurred and he looks at the crystal in confusion.

**Zeke**: what…

**Amíle**: when the time comes, you will know what you must do.

She smiles, bows and turns as Alex and Alan pull Zeke toward the ship. They enter the ship and it begins to slowly rise off its pad.

Liz, holding baby Malarthe, stands beside Max holding his hand, trying to look brave. Max looks weak, as if having suffered a great strain, but still smiles up at the ship. Amíle, standing next to them, stares up into the midday sky; her eyes are red, and glistening with tears. She watches as if mesmerized by the light from Taur reflecting off the blue metallic skin of the ship as it rises into the heavens.

Michael and Maria, look forlornly to the rising vessel. Both sets of eyes are red, and tears fall down Maria's cheek.

Isabel holds Kolin's hand trying to look brave. She subconsciously rubs her hand along her belly, now beginning to show the first signs of her pregnancy. She watches with great sadness as the ship holding Jesse rises.

Xaedon and Ava stand solemnly next to Hanley. Raeve stands next to her brothers holding Kal's hand feeling the vibrancy of the boys' presence slowly fading as the ship rises.

View shifts to Protectors and palace staff that surround the group. They are caught up in the sadness of the departure and the excitement of a daylight wormhole opening.

View shifts to Larek and Mariela. The king looks up at his ship as it hovers a hundred feet above the Island. He looks around annoyed.

**Larek** (to Mariela): where is your daughter?

**Mariela** (shaking her head): you know she loves Zeke. (She looks both sad and irritated.) He and the Twins came to say goodbye, but she and Meta refused to see them. She is heartbroken. I just don't think she could endure everyone feeling sorry for her as she watched the ship and her love leave forever.

**Larek** (nodding): and Meta?

**Mariela** (nodding): I'm sure she's with Ultra. That's what best friends are for; to be there… to help… in their friend's time of greatest need.

**Larek** (still searching): I guess I understand. But, where are Duke Sargon and Madam Téso? (Mariela shakes her head, indicating she doesn't know.) I'll need to talk to them. This is poor form. They should be here to wish the Prince and (he starts to chuckle) the Knights a proper farewell.

View shifts to the bridge of the large star cruiser. Zeke is standing near the view screen looking down at his parents and friends. The strain of the last few days has been overwhelming and new lines of strain have appeared on his cheeks. Holding his mother's hand, he turns to his cousins and can see the tears welling in their eyes too. He knows what he is leaving, and questions again for the hundredth time, his decision to go.

**Zeke Voice Over** (as he stares at King Larek and the Queen): what I am most surprised about is my reaction to leaving Ultra. I thought it would tear me apart. But (he shakes his head), it's almost as if she is here with me, consoling me, and giving me the strength to go forward.

With that thought, he smiles and turns to Gael and Cede sitting in the command chairs.

_Who says you can't go back?_

_Been all around the galaxy and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I wanna go  
Who says you can't go home?  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_  
_**Zeke** (smiling as he puts an arm around his mother's shoulders and squeezes): let's do it. The portal will open precisely at high noon; we want to be at the proper coordinates for a smooth entry.

_  
I went as far as I could tryin to find a new face  
There isn't one of these lines that I would erase  
I left light-years of memories on that road  
_

_Every step I take I know that I'm not alone  
You can take the home from the boy but not the boy from his home  
Roswell's streets are my streets, the only life I've ever known  
Who says you can't go home?  
_

Jesse looks to Zeke. The overwhelming sadness in his heart is somehow lightened looking at the smile, and sense of confidence and excitement projected from the young Prince.

_  
Doesn't matter where you are  
Doesn't matter where you go  
If it's a billion parsecs away  
Or just a mile up the road  
Take it in, take it with you when you go  
Who says you can't go home?_

Alex and Alan pick up on Zeke's smile. His confidence is contagious and the somber mood in the ship lifts.

_  
Who says you can't go home?  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
Who says you can't go home?!_

Scene shifts to Roswell and a high shot of the town. The fall sky is overcast and the sun is seen low in the afternoon sky. The camera moves slowly down, past the limbs and through the remaining red and gold leaves of hundred year old cottonwood trees. The view continues to move to the HER real estate office below the tree, just off Katims Boulevard. The camera focuses on Diane as she leaves the office and shows a woman and three tall thin teenagers to her silver Cadillac Seville.

View shifts to behind her as she speaks to the young woman. We see only the back of the woman's head and her short, silver-white hair.

**Diane** (beginning her 'make you feel comfortable' chit chat): Blanca, I can't believe you are old enough for these three handsome young men to be your children.

View shifts to Diane and Blanca in the front seat of the Cadillac.

**Blanca** (laughing): no, they are my (she pauses to consider what to say), my nephews. They are coming to live with me. We'll need a large house, five bedrooms; a ranch with a basement, and a large garage.

**Diane** (smiling, looking at the poor young kids in jeans and t-shirts): and what price range are we looking at? (She backs up, and pulls out into the thin morning traffic.)

Blanca turns in her seat. She and the Twins turn to Zeke. He runs his hand over the bag of diamonds in his jeans pocket given to him by his father the morning of the departure.

**Zeke** (smiling): price is not a factor. If we find what we want, I'll find a way to cover it.

Diane looks in the rear view mirror. She noticed how everyone deferred to the shorter boy with the vibrant blue eyes. She studies him, and can feel the tug of his charisma. She turns the corner and looks back into the rearview mirror at the boy called Zeke.

**Diane** (smiling): well, if price is no object, I can show you some excellent homes in Mountain View or Orchard Park.

**Zeke**: no! It must be in the western section of Roswell.

**Blanca** (seeing the surprised look in the real estate agent's eyes): I mean, we've checked out the local schools, and believe West Roswell would be perfect.

**Diane Voice Over** (shaking her head as she looks at the boy in the rearview mirror): that's silly. You think every young man you meet looks like Max. (She studies his face.) But, the eyes… and the nose, the wide ears, the shape of his shoulders… all do resemble my son. Give him dark hair and soulful amber eyes and…

**Diane** (trying to keep the sadness from her voice): my husband, Phillip, and I could not have children. But, we adopted a young boy and his sister. They were only six or seven when we brought them home. We lived in Roswell and they attended West Roswell. It is a fine school. (Her voice takes on a sad tone.) They grew to be fine young adults. Your boys, I mean, your nephews, remind me of my son, Max.

**Zeke** (speaking from the back seat, anxious to find out what happened to his father and aunt after the time shift): and how are they now?

**Diane** (sad tone): they left to check out a college in San Francisco after graduating. There must have been some kind of accident. We never heard from them again. Phillip never gave up searching. I think the heartbreak of their loss led to his coronary. He died only a few months ago. I've entered the real estate biz to help me stop moping around the house and to make ends meet.

**Alan** (curious about his mother): and were they the only ones along on the trip?

**Diane** (nodding): yes; just Max and Isabel.

**Alex** (surprised): none of their other friends disappeared too?

**Diane** (looking back at the tall, blonde teenager with the spiked hair in the middle of the back seat who issued the strange question): well, some other kids from school left town about the same time. You know, to celebrate their graduation. I don't know if Max or Isabel knew the Parker or the Deluca girl, or the sheriff's son, but, they… disappeared too.

Scene shifts to Fresno. It is early Sunday afternoon. Jim pulls up to a run down duplex on Bullard Avenue in his dusty Ford F-150 pickup truck. He and Amy get out and walk up the crumbling sidewalk and knock on the door.

Jerald answers the door barefoot in cut off jeans and a muscle shirt; he looks curiously at the two strangers at his door.

**Jerald**: yes?

**Jim** (taking charge): are you Jerald Suite, a post-graduate scholar in the UC Fresno physic's department?

**Jerald** (looking anxious): what's this about?

**Jim **(staring in an unblinking sheriff stare): My name is Jim Valenti and this is my 'partner' Amy Deluca. May we come in?

**Jerald** (looking reluctant): you guys cops? You gotta show your badge if you're cops… and you need a search warrant to enter. (He turns and yells back into the room. His roommate, John, joins him at the door. John looks anxious.)

**Amy**: no, we're not cops. Jim was a sheriff years ago. I know he can come on a little strong. Look, my daughter graduated from West Roswell high school. (Jerald and John look blank.) She and several of her friends disappeared back in 2002. Recently we were able to trace them to Fresno, and to a bartender named Sam down at 'Big Daddy's.' He said you knew one of their friends, Serena, and we tracked you down.

Both men look startled. Jerald opens the screen door and lets them in. The small living room is strewn with dirty clothes, pizza boxes, empty wine bottles, and the distinctive sweet smell of marijuana smoke. Jim quickly scans the room.

View zooms in on half a dozen green plastic pots in the dining room. They sit below the open window and each pot sprouts a 3-foot high cannabis plant.

View returns to the living room.

**John**: your kids knew our friend Serena?

**Amy** (smiling that they are on the right track): maybe you recall my daughter, Maria? She had red hair…

**John** (looking at Amy and then smiling, as he sees the resemblance): pretty, sensual…

**Jerald**: great lips… dressed a little weird.

**Jim **(taking a guess): there were four couples… always together.

**John** (smiling at Amy): as I recall, your girl seemed taken with this punk kid. He had a leather jacket, long mussed hair, and an attitude. (Amy looks confused and starts to shake her head no.)

**Jerald** (looking to the ceiling trying to recall): and Serena, she was taken with this muscular high school jock, named… (he turns to John), what was his name?

**John** (guessing): Lyle?

**Jim** (nodding as he smiles): my boy, Kyle? Stocky, about my height, wore a Roswell High letter jacket? (The two grad students nod, smiling.)

**John**: he blew Serena off for this sweet little blonde. Unusual name. It was…

**Jerald** (laughing): Tess. She was petite, very pretty, with beautiful blue eyes and a great smile. (He looks a little embarrassed.) I made a move, but she made it clear she was stuck on Kyle.

**John**: but, I think there was something going on with her and the other boy. You know their leader, Max, the dark, mysterious one. But, the little brunette, Liz, she'd have none of it.

**Jerald**: Tess and Kyle got stoned one night and he fell down the steps. (His expression turns to concern.) He broke his leg real bad. His femur was sticking out through his jeans… (Jerald looks at John with a flash of fear), then their leader, he put his hands…

**John** (interrupting, trying to change the subject): wait, I think I still have a picture of them. (He moves farther into the room, and rummages through a messy drawer below the dining room table. The table is strewn with wires and gadgets, an oscilloscope, three computers and half a dozen monitors.) Here it is.

He pulls out a picture of the four couples. Amy looks at it confused, and sits down hard on one of the mismatched, dinning room chairs.

The camera moves to a position behind Amy as she holds the color photo and stares at the 8-inch by 10-inch inkjet printout. The edges of the paper are curled, and the color is faded, but it is still clear. Everyone crowds around behind her to look. The camera moves in on the photo and we see four couples smiling back.

The view returns to Amy.

**Amy** (shaking her head in confusion as she points): Kyle and this Tess girl? Liz and Max Evans? (She turns to Jim.) Isabel and Alex? And my Maria… with… this… biker bum? Jim, what's going on?

**Jim** (whispering to Amy): I had my eye on Max when I was still sheriff. Something wasn't right. (She starts to object, but he holds up his hand.) I got a theory; trust me for a second.

He turns to John and Jerald.

**Jim** (trying to be nonchalant as he delivers the critical question): so, whatever happened to your friend Serena and our children?

**John**: well, the blonde's father showed up one day. He got all weird, insisting they 'return.'

**John**: and then they took off for LA.

**Amy** (becoming upset with so much information flooding her senses): LA? What was in LA?

**John** (taking a seat, shaking his head): we don't know. Serena came in all excited. She packed her overnight bag and kissed us goodbye. She said they had to go to LA to catch their ride: then she flew out the door.

**Jerald**: they piled into the old guy's metallic gray Suburban van. He backed out too fast and hit the telephone pole… left a big (he looks at John), distinctive vertical dent.

**John **(again trying to change the subject): and… we never saw or heard from any of them again. We filed a missing person's report (he turns to John, who nods in agreement), but the police just blew us off.

**Jim** (sitting down on the arm of a rocker pulled up near the dining room table, looking depressed and exhausted): and you have no idea what happened to them or where they went in LA?

**John** (looking sheepish, speaking in a whisper): no, not really.

**Jim** (jumping up as he recognizes the lie): you know something!

**Jerald** (looking away, not meeting Jim's eyes): no, no… idea… really.

Jim moves in close to John, backing him into the wall and delivering his most intimidating stare.

**Jim** (determined now, sure that he is close): don't make me call in my buddies in the Fresno PD. I can stay here while they get a warrant. I'd guess you've got enough weed to be considered a drug distributor. Probably soliciting minors. That is (he considers, as if recalling the statute) 5 to 10 years for each offense. You've got (he points to the pots by the window) multiple plants; I'd say you'd be old men before you get out.

**John** (now afraid of the former sheriff bearing down on him): okay, but it's just a theory. And…

**Jerald** (shaking his head): you'll never believe it. (He turns to John and laughs). If it wasn't for what that Max kid did to Lyle's leg (he shakes his head, still astonished), I'm not sure we would believe it.

**Amy** (moving to beside Jim, looking determined): try us.

**John** (blurting it out): they were aliens, or at least Max, the little blonde, and the old bald guy were. They took the van to a space ship hidden below the Pigeon Point Light House, entered, and blasted off to another planet. The blast and the takeoff were reported in the news, a gray Suburban with a vertical dent in the rear door was found in the parking lot, next to a stolen convertible with New York plates. Both were abandoned and were going to be impounded but when the tow trucks got there, the van had disappeared...

Jerald expects them to explode, yelling for him not to lie. But, he is shocked when he sees the reaction on Jim's face: the initial look of incredibility, then the small nod, and finally the look of grim acceptance.

**John** (shocked): you… you don't think we're crazy?

**Jerald**: we're right?! They really were aliens?!

Scene shifts to West Roswell High School. The sun is low in the clear morning sky. Kids in their school uniforms are coming in from the parking lot and entering the school. The new digital clock and message board erected above the entrance shows the temperature is already in the 90s. The camera pulls back and we see Cede, in a dark green uniform, clipping the hedges by the school entrance. He looks up alert to danger and sees a red Volkswagen Beatle with the convertible top down barreling down the access road. The wind whips the blonde hair of the two boys in the back. Following close behind, he spots Gael in a white Chevy Impala.

The view closes in on the driver as she pulls into the visitor's lot. Blanca runs her fingers through her short silver-white hair, opens the door and gets out. Zeke opens the passenger door and exits. He holds the door for Alan, who pushes up the seat and gets out. Alex braces his left hand on the side of the car and his right on the driver's seat and with one movement hops out. As they cross the jam packed parking lot, she hands each a folder with their fake transcripts. They continue towards the school and stare up at the many surveillance cameras surrounding the message board which announces: 'West Roswell vs. Portales Rangers, 7PM, Friday.' As they pass through the double entrance doors Zeke nods to Cede before they head down the tiled floor to the office.

Zeke searches the hallways. Alan and Alex look around at the lockers, trophy cases, and common area. Kids in blue and white uniforms with full back packs are stuffing books into their lockers. Many look serious, stressed with an upcoming test or assignment.

**Alan** (whispering to Alex): we came back for this? (He looks around shaking his head.) I spent an hour in the Learning Temple before we left and memorized everything. This is going to be sooo boring.

To the left they hear the sound of girls laughing. The gym doors are open and they can see girls in shorts getting ready to play volleyball. One turns to Alex, dips her head in flirtatious manner, and gives him a small smile.

**Alex** (pointing with his chin at the girls as he smiles): I don't know… I think we'll be able to find something to keep us amused.

View shifts to Hera and Rachael at their lockers. The camera moves in tight and we see Hera dressed in her uniform. The strain of waiting all these years has begun to take its toll. Her face is lined from worry and a lack of sleep. Hera searches the hallways and then looks over to the office where she sees Blanca talking to the principal. She is at first surprised to see the librarian, and then she knows. She stares and spots Zeke. She turns sharply, draws in a ragged breath, unable to speak, and not sure what to do. She looks back, and then turns, and walks quickly to her homeroom.

**Hera Voice Over**: were his memories erased? Will he… can he… remember me?

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  


Zeke continues to search the hallways. Kids are moving to their homerooms and the hallways are clearing. Zeke is about to open the office door when he spots her. Hera and Rachael are walking down the hall.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
_

The view shifts to Zeke as he stares. He watches as a tall thin boy comes up to her and whispers something. She turns to reply and Zeke notices she has no braces.

_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
_

Zeke stares closer and is shocked when he sees her eyes are green, not the beautiful brown he so loved. Hera nods to the boy who runs down the hallway and darts into his homeroom.

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?_

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light.  


View shifts to Rachael. She links her arm through Hera's sensing her friends shocked state. As they enter their homeroom she notices three new boys by the office door. Two are tall, good looking, identical twins. She smiles, and then notices the other boy; he is shorter, with golden blonde hair. She can see his piercing blue eyes as he stares intently in their direction. At first she thinks he is looking at her; then she can almost feel his gaze imploring Hera to turn to him.

**Rachael** (eyes opening in recognition, speaking to herself): could that be Zeke?

Before she can say anything to Hera, the bell rings. Hera takes a quick look in the direction of the office, her eyes flare for a second, and then she drags Rachael into their homeroom.

View moves to Hera and Rachael as they weave their way to the back of the room and sit down. Rachael begins to excitedly tell Hera about the new guys in school, but Hera seems distracted and not listening.

_I will remember you  
__Will you remember me?  
_

_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard.  
_

Scene shifts to Phoenix, and the campus of Arizona State. Tess, in a short blue cotton dress, stares up at the gigantic circular Gammage Auditorium located by a small pond. She admires the structure designed by the descendent of Lord Wright from Artur, and nods to Bédos as they walk quickly across the student-filled, tree-lined quad.

The view shifts to her excited face, and then pulls back to show her skipping up the stairs of the glass and concrete Durham Hall, her long curly hair bouncing with each step. She enters and walks to Tion who is standing below a board showing the different offices in the Languages and Literatures building.

The camera focuses on the board, and then zooms in and we see Associate Professor Jean Claude Mouchoirs, Room 207. She nods to Tion, takes the stairs up one flight, and starts down the empty hallway. Suddenly the bell rings, and the noise level rises instantly. Kids come out of the various rooms, laughing and talking. Tess dodges the departing students that move towards the stairs and stops in front of 207.

View shifts to the professor. Jean Claude is talking quietly to a young man, pointing to a passage in their text book.

Tess studies the professor. His long, dark brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail. His face shows the hints of a five o'clock shadow. He has the same rugged good looks, lively amber eyes, and wide ears as Max. He is dressed in khakis and a short-sleeve yellow ASU polo shirt. She admires his strongly muscled arms as he turns to the young man. The student smiles, thanks the professor, and then turns to leave. The young man smiles and nods to Tess, still standing by the door, before he moves out and down the hallway.

Jean Claude turns and sees Tess. He smiles and turns back to refilling his satchel; then his head swings around as he does a double take.

**Jean Claude** (shocked): _Ah, mon dieu._ (He is immediately struck by her beauty and the startling resemblance to his grandmother.)

**Tess** (standing, nervously wondering if he will remember her): Professor Mouchoirs, my name is Tess Harding. I'd like to add your '19th Century Literature' class to my schedule. The woman in admissions said it would be okay if I received your approval.

**Jean Claude** (in a slight French accent): the semester has already started, and you've missed the first two weeks. _Comment est votre Français ?_

Subtitle: how is your French?

**Tess** (smiling back, tosses her hair in her flirtiest manner as she walks to Jean Claude's side): _Je __suis tout à fait à l'aise, et je suis familiarisée avec des travaux de Honore de Balzac et de Jules Verne. J'aime la science-fiction, pas vous? Et, naturellement, j'ai lu toutes d'Alexandre Dumas._

Subtitle: I am quite fluent, and I am familiar with the works of Honore de Balzac and Jules Verne. I love science fiction, don't you? And, of course, I've read all of Alexandre Dumas.

**Jean Claude** (intrigued): _oui, joignez sil-vous-plait ma classe. Votre Français est tout à fait excellent. Vous parlez comme un indigène. Mais (he smiles and considers), J'ai un moment difficile placer l'accent._

Subtitle: yes, please join my class. Your French is quite excellent. You speak like a native. But, I'm having a hard time placing the accent.

**Tess** (lacing her arms through his): _achetez-moi déjeuner et_ (she smiles deeply into his eyes), _Je vous dirai tout._

Subtitle: buy me lunch, and I'll tell you _everything_.

Scene shifts back to the high school. Hera and Rachael have managed to avoid the new kids, and entered their 9th period American History class. Most of the seats are full, and Hera leads them to the third row. Rachael looks confused; she stares at the open chairs in the first row where they normally sit.

View moves to Mr. Lafeber at the blackboard. The middle aged man in dark pants and a starched white shirt with a neatly trimmed white beard writes 'What Does It Take To Be A Leader,' on the blackboard. He smiles, excited to begin his series on John F. Kennedy. Three girls and Johnny come in late. The girls slip into the first row seats. Johnny walks to the open chair beside Hera. He smiles and starts to sit down.

**Hera** (shaking her head no, as she stares up at him and whispers): I'm saving this one for… someone.

Johnny looks confused because everyone is here. He looks at Rachael, who scrunches her shoulders with an 'I have no idea' expression. He looks disappointed, moves to the only remaining empty chair, between Benny and Goyzyl, in the back row. They smile menacingly at him as he sits down.

**Mr. Lefebvre**: what does it mean to be a leader? In 1962, President Kennedy was a young man. The new President was informed that the Soviet Union was building a secret missile base in Cuba, a mere 90 miles off the shores of Florida. (Lafeber looks seriously at the class.) What should he do? Could he arise to the occasion, face down the Soviets, and prevent a nuclear war? This week…

Scene shifts to the mountain peaks high in the Mesaliko Indian reservation. The massive boulder blocking the entrance to the hidden wormhole controls rises slowly, and then shifts three feet forward. The uncovered ground and the wall of the mountain look as if they have been undisturbed for ages. Suddenly a dark stone wedged in the rock wall begins to glow with a soft purple light. The light intensifies and then begins to glow brightly before a panel retracts revealing a precise, square-cut opening.

Ultra followed by a mystified Meta and Duke Sargon exit the opening and stare up into the bright morning sun. Ultra smiles and looks back; she sees an uncertain Madam Téso standing in the stone entrance to the control room. Far back in the cave, Ultra can see soft lights illuminating Larek's intergalactic ship stored safely in the enclosure.

Ultra beckons and the four move to the small ledge and look up at the crystal blue sky and then to the brown barren landscape below.)

**Ultra** (smiling): welcome to Earth.

**Meta** (looking at her father and her governess with concern and then to the smiling face of her friend): this… is… it? (A tumbleweed rolls past on the ground below.) Prince Ezekiel gave up Antar and you for (disbelief bordering on disgust) _this._?

The camera moves to the bluff above the cave entrance. River Dog edges away out from behind a fallen tree and points silently. Eddie nods as they look down on the new visitors.

Scene returns to Mr. Lefebvre's class. The clock on the wall shows it is near the end of the day. Kids are staring at the clock, getting antsy. There is a knock and Ms. Kitchell the Guidance Counselor enters with a young man at her side. The counselor is a plain, mid-40's woman dressed conservatively in dark pants and a white blouse with black flats. She moves to Mr. Lefebvre, and as she whispers to the teacher her mousy brown hair falls limply to her shoulders. Lefebvre nods and Ms. Kitchell turns to address the class.

**Ms. Kitchell**: class, I'd like to introduce Ezekiel D'tharthé.

Zeke searches the room and instantly finds Hera, he smiles, seeing only her. Rachael turns and is about to say something about the handsome new guy, when she sees Hera staring back, her friend's face is locked into an ear-to-ear smile. Hera starts to get up to move to him. Rachael grabs her hand to pull her back, and Hera notices the stares. She sits back down, embarrassed. She turns her head, shades her eyes, but not before pointing her chin to the empty seat beside her.

_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory  
_

**Ms. Kitchell**: Zeke, and his two cousins, are transfer students from Albuquerque. Zeke will be entering our college preparatory program. I want you to all to make him feel welcome.

_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go   
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me_

_  
_She pats Zeke on the shoulder and turns to leave. Zeke starts to walk to Hera when Mr. Lefebvre speaks up.

**Mr. Lefebvre** (smiling, sitting on the edge of his desk): welcome to Roswell, Zeke. Tell us a little about yourself.

Zeke drags his eyes from Hera as he sees everyone staring at him expectantly. Zeke looks tongue tied, unsure how to explain his odyssey and miraculous return to Earth.

The bell rings and he is saved. It is the last period of the day, and the kids jump up to run to their lockers. The classroom rapidly clears, leaving only Hera and Zeke.

_I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me  
_

View shifts to Alex and Alan. They walk up the hallway, stop, and stare into Mr. Lefebvre's room. They stand there smiling. Rachael sees the handsome newcomers and walks to them. She pokes her head back in the room and sees Hera and her mystery man.

View shifts to Hera. She is standing, staring up into Zeke's eyes, her hands on his shoulders. Zeke has his arms wrapped around her waist and they gaze into each other's eyes. Simultaneously excited, and yet terrified this is just another dream.

_I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave you now  
Risk forgetting all that's been  
_

Zeke leans down and tenderly kisses her lips.

_Oh we are what we are  
We'll do what we want  
And we won't hide  
We won't go  
Now that you are here with me_

_No, we won't leave  
We won't hide  
Now that you are here with me.  
_  
_© 2006 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, Jason Katims Productions, or Roswell The Final Chapter. _


End file.
